Can We Pretend To Love, Then We'll Marry?
by Helena 'Nega' Putri
Summary: Neji melotot waktu Gaara menariknya duduk di sofa tunggal sementara tunangannya itu duduk disamping Asami, deket banget, dengan pandangan memuja yang nggak pantes. NejiGaara. Chapter 42
1. Jomblo

Sumarry:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer 17th b-day, NejiGaara day, Gaara b-day dan semua yang berulang tahun di tanggal 18 Desember, maupun bulan Desember dan Januari.

Last post at Januari, 3th, in NejiGaara day, or maybe at Januari, 19th, in Gaara b-day.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

Sabaku no Gaara belum punya pacar, bukannya karena dia jelek dan nggak laku, jujur saja, sebagai anggota tim inti basket Konoha, Gaara punya basis fans cewek dan cowok yang rela melakukan apa saja demi dia. Tapi pasangan yang ada di sekelilingnya aneh semua. Gimana donk?

XxXxX

Konoha High School

Sabaku no Gaara memutar-mutar minuman isotonik di tangannya, gagap gempita eforia kemenangan tim basketnya sudah agak mereda, semua anggota sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Namikaze Naruto yang sepertinya sudah capek loncat-loncatan sambil berjoget 'kita menang' berulang-ulang, sekarang sudah tobad, dan ganti menarik-narik tangan Uchiha Sasuke sambil merengek-rengek.

"Yah... Yah... Teme, sebelum pulang, kita ke Ichiraku dulu, yah, yah?" kata Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya sambil kedua tangannya memeluk sebelah lengan Sasuke yang membuang muka. Padahal Gaara bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau si cowok rambut ayam sedang berusaha menahan cengiran dan sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat senang oleh perlakuan cowok pirang yang bergelayut di lengannya.

"Urusai, Dobe, kenapa yang ada di otakmu cuma ramen, pantas saja kau bodoh," desis Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan khas Uchihanya.

"Heeh... Teme jahat," Naruto langsung mengembungkan pipinya, "kalau nggak mau, ya sudah, aku ajak Gaara saja,"

Gaara langsung kaget karena namanya dibawa-bawa, yang benar saja, Gaara bukannya sengaja menatap duo Yaoi di depannya, tapi dia harus gimana coba, kalau Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berdiri tepat di depannya, masa Gaara harus menatap ke arah cewek-cewek ribut yang sibuk meneriakkan namanya dengan brutal di penjuru podium, bisa nggak jadi pulang dia.

Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat memandang Gaara, pinggangnya sudah ditarik kuat-kuat oleh sebelah tangan berotot sang kapten basket, membuat cowok rambut duren itu sukses mendarat di dada Sasuke dengan slow motion dan sound efek lagu India.

"Aku hanya protes, Dobe, bukan menolak," bisik Sasuke tepat di tengkuk Naruto, yang membuat wajah cowok pirang itu merah padam tanpa melewati merah terlebih dahulu.

Suasana basket hall langsung hiruk-pikuk lagi karena adegan BL antara duo tim inti basket Konoha itu, Gaara cuma bisa menghempas nafas bosan. Dia sudah cukup eneg melihat adegan sedikit mesum SasuNaru yang nggak ada habisnya itu, kenapa Gaara bilang sedikit mesum, mari lihat mesum yang sebenarnya.

*Flash back*

Ruang klub basket sepi, pintu dan gordennya tertutup, Gaara masuk dengan malas-malasan ke dalam karena ipod nya ketinggalan di loker. Dia menghidupkan lampu dan langsung membuka lokernya, sampai suara desahan mampir ke telinga Gaara dan membuatnya menoleh. Gaara yang semula mengira dia sendirian di ruang klub ini langsung menatap pada sosok pemilik suara mesum, dan Gaara langsung terbelalak kaget. Sasuke ada di atas Naruto yang bertelanjang dada, menciumi cowok pirang itu dengan bernafsu, membuat Naruto mengerang-erang. Tapi rasanya bukan itu penyebabnya. Otak Gaara sebenarnya sudah menyuruhnya keluar dari ruang sialan itu, tapi apa mau dikata, badannya menolak menurut. Dan mata Gaara, tanpa komando mengikuti gerak tangan Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berada di balik celana Naruto, hand job, membuat Naruto seperti mau pingsan, dengan mata merem-melek keenakan.

Gaara langsung berteriak histeris dan kabur secepat mungkin. Dia bukan homopobia, sungguh, Gaara cukup menghormati dan menghargai kalangan pecinta sesama jenis. Tapi please deh, kalau tiba-tiba disuguhi adegan macam itu close up, siapa yang tidak syok coba? Lagi pula, Gaara tidak habis fikir, apa yang ada di otak Sasuke sebenarnya, bukannya yang sedang dia pegang, barang yang berada di balik celana Naruto itu, Sasuke juga punya, sama-sama peniskan namanya, lalu...

"Agghh...!" Gaara mencengkram kepalanya dengan frustasi, "kenapa aku malah membahas barang milik cowok, Sai sialan itu sudah memberi pengaruh buruk padaku,"

Lalu setelah itu Gaara demam selama dua hari.

*End of flash back*

Gaara bergidik ngeri dan memalingkan pandangannya ke anggota tim inti basket Konoha yang lain, Sai. Cowok itu sedang ngobrol dengan cewek rambut pirang panjang, si kembang Konoha, ketua cheers yang super sexy, Yagami Ino, eh, Yamato Ino, eh, ah, Gaara lupa namanya, yang pasti Y. Ino, tidak penting mengingat namanya, pacar orang juga (yang benar Yamanaka Ino).

Jari putih pucat Sai memainkan rambut pirang Ino, membuat wajah si cewek sexy blushing. Tapi, Gaara menangkap mata Sai yang tidak menatap pacarnya, walaupun Sai jelas-jelas sedang mengajak ceweknya bercakap-cakap ("Ino-chan, hari ini mau makan malam di mana?"). Gaara mengikuti pandangan Sai yang sedang cengar-cengir tanpa dosa, dan ternyata cowok itu sedang tebar pesona ke arah penonton cewek di podium sebelah kanan. Gaara cuma sempat menghitung sampai dua, ketika suara "Bruak!" kencang menggema, dan Sai sukses nyusruk ke lantai setelah ditabok Ino.

Gaara menggeleng pelan dan ganti menatap pasangan paling normal di hall, anggota tim inti basket Konoha yang terakhir (setelah menghitung Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai tentunya). Kiba sedang menatap malu-malu cewek di sebelahnya yang berambut ungu panjang, bermata lavender. Kalau Gaara tidak salah namanya Hinata, Gaara nggak tahu nama keluarganya, Kiba memang pernah mengenalkan cewek itu ke Gaara dengan nama lengkapnya, tapi berhubung Hinata ini terlalu kalem dan pemalu, tidak pernah bicara duluan kalau nggak diajak, jadi Gaara lupa.

Kalau menurut pandangan Gaara, Hinata itu cukup manis, matanya itu loh, lavender, unik banget. Sayang, Hinata lebih suka menatap ke bawah dari pada memandang lawan bicaranya. Bukannya Gaara sering mengajak bicara Hinata, dia kan ceweknya Kiba, tapi...ah, nggak tahu deh.

"Gaara-chan, kenapa melamun?" teriak sebuah suara yang bikin Gaara kaget-sekaget-kagetnya. Sosok serba hijau dengan rambut bob dan gigi menyilaukan bergerak slow motion ke arah Gaara, otomatis Gaara berusaha menjauh dan merapat ke arah Suigetsu yang sedang memegang tangan Karin.

Gaara menatap ngeri Rock Lee, teman satu tim basketnya, tapi menempati posisi cadangan, yang membuat pose seakan-akan ingin memeluk Gaara. Menyadari posisinya yang tak aman, Gaara akhirnya meninggalkan Suigetsu dan berlindung dibalik Juugo, Shino dan Chouji yang besar-besar (Juugo, Shino dan Chouji adalah cadangan di tim basket).

Sesungguhnya Gaara benar-benar heran dengan mahluk bernama Lee ini, walaupun dia sudah punya pacar yang cukup cantik bernama... Ng... Siapa sich nama cewek berambut pink yang bertenaga Kingkong itu, oh iya Haruno Sakura. Tapi kenapa Lee itu masih suka memeluk-meluk Gaara, dan memanggilnya 'Gaara-chan'. Gaara curiga, jangan-jangan Lee adalah homo berbulu domba. Jeruk makan jeruk yang berlagak normal, yaoi terselubung.

Gaara menyambar tasnya dan berlari ke arah Aston Martin'nya.

Kehebohan di hall menarik perhatian Guy sensei, pelatih tim basket Konoha sekaligus guru olah raga.

Cewek-cewek di podium menghadang Lee yang sudah lari-lari seperti di film India, mengejar Gaara dengan sound efek lagu Jangan Gangu Banci.

"Gaara, mau ke mana?" teriak Guy sensei dengan toanya.

"Pulang," bentak Gaara kesal, dia sudah dalam bahaya gitu, tapi senseinya malah bercanda.

Karena berlari sambil melirik-lirik Lee, Gaara sukses menabrak seorang yang baru keluar dari Salen S7 Twin Turbo-nya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu khawatir, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara yang meringis.

"Hn," Gaara berdiri tanpa menatap si penabrak dan langsung ngacir ke mobilnya. Sebelum membanting pintu mobilnya menutup, Gaara menoleh kepada si penabrak sekilas. 'Rambut panjang dan mata lavender, itu Hinata bukan ya? Eh bukannya Hinata sedang bersama Kiba? Eh? Nggak tau deh'

XxXxX

Gaara merebahkan kepalanya di meja, di depannya terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk laporan yang sedang dia periksa, di sisi lain laptopnya menyala berkedip. Dia sedang berada di Sabaku corporation, menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai calon direktur.

"Gaara-chan, capek ya?" Temari menghampiri Gaara dan mengelus rambut merah adiknya.

Gaara langsung ngambek sambil jeduk-jedukin kepalanya di meja, "Neechan, aku ini cowok, sudah kelas dua SMU, berhentilah manggil pake Chan-chan itu,"

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Loh, mau kamu kelas dua SMU kek, atau mau kamu direktur Sabaku corporation kek, kamukan tetep aja adek paling bontot neechan. Lagi pula kamu itu imut banget deh, bikin nggak nahan," kata Temari sambil mencium kedua pipi Gaara, meninggalkan sepasang bentuk bibir berwarna merah menyala seperti tato Ai di jidatnya.

Gaara mengelap pipinya sambil cemberut dan mengomel dalam hati. Gara-gara panggilan Temari itulah, Lee, karyawan dan karyawati Sabaku corporation, pegawai-pegawai Konoha Bakery (toko kue langganan Gaara), dan semua orang lainnya ikut-ikutan manggil dia 'Gaara-chan'.

Soalnya pertama kali Temari keceplosan adalah saat pertandingan final basket se-Konoha, saat Gaara akan melakukan free-throw, di saat suasana sedang hening, dan di saat sebuah stasiun televisi menayangkan pertandingan itu secara live. Temari dengan toanya meneriakkan 'Gaara-chan' dengan sepenuh hati, membuat semua orang langsung merubah namanya dari Sabaku no Gaara menjadi Gaara-chan. Bahkan reporter yang mewawancarainyapun ikut-ikutan. Kalau ingat kejadian itu, rasanya Gaara ingin bunuh diri saja.

"Makan dulu ya, tadi Shikamaru beliin neechan takoyaki, mau ya? Nee suapin," kata Temari dengan innocentnya.

Gaara langsung nimpukin kepalanya sendiri pake salah satu laporan yang ada di depannya, tanda kalau dia nggak mau dan protes.

"Adek, jangan bikin neechan marah-marah, kamu tahu kan kalau jarak Konoha bakery dan kantor kita ini jauh. OB yang nee suruh beliin cake strawberry dan es krim cokelat kamu belum balik. Jadi makan ini dulu," omel Temari.

Gaara diam saja, masih dalam posisi tadi.

"Kalau kamu nggak bisa sabaran gitu, kenapa tadi nggak langsung mampir dan beli sendiri. Toko itu kan nggak jauh dari sekolah kamu,"

Gaara mengumpat dalam hati, beli sendiri? Yang benar saja, orang-orang di Konoha Bakeri itu nggak normal semua. Tukang parkirnya aneh, dia lebih suka mandangin Gaara sambil cengar-cengir mesum dari pada ngarahin parkiran, sampe Aston Martin Gaara sukses nabrakin ibu-ibu yang lagi pake skuter. Terus Karyawan/karyawatinya nggak beres, walaupun Gaara datang duluan tapi pasti dilayani belakangan, terus dilecehin pula, pake dipegang-pegang dan dipeluk-peluk. Waktu order dilama-lamain ("Gaara-chan mau strawberry cake dan sundae ya? Yakin cuma itu? Pikir-pikir lagi deh," "Kenapa dibungkus? Makan di sini aja, kakak temenin!" "Plastiknya cuma ada warna hitam, Gaara-chan tunggu dulu ya, yang warna merah lagi kakak cari," "Kotaknya mau yang gede atau yang kecil?" "Kalau cakenya gambar hati mau nggak? Gratis deh!" dsb). Terus pas bayar dipersulit ("Kalau kembaliannya pake ciuman mau nggak?" "Nggak ada senyum, nggak ada kembalian," "Foto bareng sepuluh kali baru boleh pulang," "Kapan kita kencan?" dll).

Kalau cuma sekali Gaara nggak akan takut, lah ini, setiap dia ke sana pasti dinistai.

Terus ada pelanggan yang juga senang ngisengin dia. Gank cowok-cowok yang namain diri mereka Akatsuki, gank cowok mencurigakan dengan mobil dan jas hitam yang bercorak awan merah, terus orangnya aneh-aneh semua.

Kalau kebetulan ada mereka, pasti Gaara digangguin, dipegang-pegang tangannya, dicubit-cubit pipinya, diusel-usel kepalanya, dll. Bikin Gaara merinding. Celakanya, kayaknya mereka sudah menetapkan Konoha Bakery sebagai basecamp mereka, jadi setiap Gaara datang, mereka pasti ada. Huh, pokoknya kalau ke sana, niat bunuh diri banget deh.

Pintu diketuk dan seorang OB masuk.

"Ah, akhirnya, untung kamu cepat Kotetsu, Gaara sudah ngambek nih," kata Temari sambil mengambil bungkusan yang diulurkan Kotetsu.

"Ng... Gaara-chan..." Kotetsu langsung jiper dan berhenti ngomong begitu Gaara memelototinya, "Ng.. Maksud saya Gaara-sama-chan," death glare lagi, "Ng, maksud saya Tuan muda kecil, Gaara-sama, anda dapat salam dari abang parkiran, karyawan/karyawati dan gank Akatsuki,"

Sebelum Gaara ngamuk, OB itu sudah ngabur duluan, meninggalkan Temari yang terkikik geli.

Gaara memakan cake dan es krimnya dalam diam, dan sekali lagi pintu diketuk. Gaara sudah berjanji dalam hati, kalau yang di balik pintu itu Kotetsu lagi, sudah dipastiin dia bakalan nabokin itu OB. Tapi ternyata yang nongol malahan si cowok Nara, pacar Temari.

"Temari-chan, Gaara-chan, Hizashi-san mau pamit," kata Shikamaru sambil mempersilahkan seorang masuk.

Gaara nggak terlalu memperhatikan, dia sibuk mengaduk Sundaenya dengan wafer stik ketika Temari dan orang yang disebut Hizashi-san itu bercakap-cakap.

"Ah, jadi ini ya Sabaku no Gaara? Gaara-chan itu?" kata Hiashi yang membuat Gaara menghentikan adukannya dan manengadah, "wah benar, manis banget, padahal sudah SMU," lanjutnya, dan tanpa komando tangan Hiashi sudah terulur untuk mencubiti pipi Gaara.

Gaara langsung berdiri dan otomatis mundur ke belakang kakak perempuannya untuk berlindung dari om-om yang kelihatannya pedophil.

"Adek, sana beri salam. Hizashi-san ini teman ayah dan pemimpin Hyuuga corporation," kata Temari menjelaskan sambil tangannya menarik Gaara untuk maju.

Gaara cuma membungkuk sedikit dan langsung mundur lagi dengan gerakan difensip. Ayolah, Gaara sudah cukup banyak pengalaman di pegang-pegang sama orang aneh, bukan salahnya kalau dia sedikit takut.

"Ah Temari-chan, gimana tentang yang saya tawarkan dulu, apa sudah bisa dilakukan?" tanya Hizashi sambil tersenyum tidak jelas ke arah Gaara, yang membuat Gaara merasa mendapat firasat buruk.

"Oh itu..." Temari dengan mencurigakannya melirik Gaara dengan salah tingkah, "saya belum bisa memutuskannya, Kankuro baru bisa kembali dari China besok. Saya baru akan meminta bantuannya untuk masalah ini. Hiashi-san tunggu kabar baiknya saja,"

Hizashi tampak senang, sekali lagi tangannya terulur untuk mencolek pipi Gaara, kali ini hampir saja Gaara ngumpet ke bawah meja, "Baiklah, saya pamit dulu,"

"Hati-hati,"

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

Otanjoubi omedetou, Mendyta Levina Yusuf, I wish you all the best. Gomen kalo cerita yang gue bikin ancur dan banyak miss-nya, mata gue udah jereng melototin dokumen ini, kalau masih ada kekeliruan, anggaplah gue khilaf. Saengil chukaderimnida my beloved friend, Muaaah *digampar Aik*

Setelah baca, jangan lupa meninggalkan Review!


	2. Rencana Besar

Sumarry:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer 17th b-day, NejiGaara day, Gaara b-day dan semua yang berulang tahun di tanggal 18 Desember, maupun bulan Desember dan Januari.

Last post at Januari, 3th, in NejiGaara day, or maybe at Januari, 19th, in Gaara b-day.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

"Adek, buka mulutmu yang lebar," perintah Temari sambil menyorongkan sendok penuh makanan ke mulut Gaara.

"Neechan, aku bisa makan sendi... Uhuk, uhuk," Gaara langsung keselek, karena belum selesai dia ngomong, Temari sudah menyuapinya dengan brutalnya.

"Kalau nungguin kamu makan sendiri, bisa-bisa sampai besok pagi juga belum kelar. Sudah jangan banyak protes," omel Temari sambil memaksa adiknya minum.

Gaara, Temari, dan Shikamaru sekarang sedang berada di Konoha Great Restoran. Gaara masih sibuk dengan file-file Sabaku corporation di laptopnya, sedangkan Shikamaru cuma bisa manyun aja, soalnya sebenarnya dia merencanakan makan malam romantis malam ini, tapi pacarnya malahan sibuk nyuapin adiknya, membuat moodnya langsung drop. Mana tadi sewaktu berangkat ke tempat ini Temari memilih duduk di kursi belakang dan menemani adiknya yang masih sibuk dengan file-filenya dari pada duduk di samping Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru berasa jadi supir.

"Dikunyah adek, bukan dikemut, ini nasi, bukan lolipop. Kamu ini kayak anak kecil aja," lanjut Temari, membuat orang-orang yang sedang makan di sana memperhatikan mereka dan terkikik geli. Gaara langsung cepat-cepat mengunyah makanannya, takut disembur lagi.

Temari ini, kalau galaknya kumat, bahkan godzila lagi PMS pun terlihat lebih manis dan manusiawi. Gaara heran bagaimana bisa si cowok Nara (panggilan Gaara pada Shikamaru) bisa tahan menghadapi kakaknya yang tempramental ini. Hobinya aja marah-marah dan nabokin orang dengan kipas super gedenya. Eh, tapi biarpun suka marah-marah, Temari itu super cantik, seksi, penyayang, mandiri, kuat, nggak cengeng, dan perhatian lagi. Pantas aja cowok Nara itu lengket, lah dia aja nggak ada bagus-bagusnya, pasti dapetin kakaknya berasa anugrah banget bagi dia. Cowok Nara itukan bibirnya doer, jelek, pemalas (walaupun menurut Temari pinter), kebo sejati (kalau sudah tidur, ngoroknya kenceng banget, terus ileran lagi), kerjaannya ngerutu aja. Ih sebenarnya Gaara bener-bener nggak rela kalau calon suami kakaknya itu cowok Nara ini. Seharusnya Temari terima aja lamaran Kimimaro si dokter tulang itu, diakan cakep, kaya lagi, terus keren. Tapi apa boleh buat, Temari nggak cinta sama dia.

"Kamar mandi," kata Gaara sambil berdiri, dia sadar betul kalau mukanya pasti celemotan habis disuapin kakaknya.

Temari mengangguk, "Habis ini kita langsung pulang, sudah jam sembilan, laptopnya biar neechan yang beresin,"

Gaara jalan dengan sempoyongan, kepalanya pusing gara-gara laporan dan file sialan itu. Jadi anak sekolahan merangkap seorang direktur itu bener-bener nggak mudah, belum lagi seminggu ini tim basketnya disibukkan oleh Kompetisi Hokage Cup. Ah, rasanya kepalanya mau pecah.

"Brak!"

Gaara sukses menabrak seseorang di depan pintu toilet.

"Gaara?"

Gaara mengaduh sambil berdiri dan melihat penabraknya, ternyata Kiba.

"Ngapain di sini?" tanya Kiba.

Gaara memberi tanda ke arah Temari dan Shikamaru dengan tangannya.

"Oh, makan malam keluarga. kalau aku lagi kencan loh," kata Kiba dengan semangatnya, walaupun Gaara nggak nanya, sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang cewek dengan rambut panjang dan mata lavender yang sedang duduk malu-malu, Hinata.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, "Sori, aku duluan,"

Kiba nyengir, "Bye-bye, Gaara-chan,"

Gaara nggak menanggapi kata-kata Kiba, dia mau cepat-cepat keluar dari restoran ini dan pulang, terus tidur.

Di mobil, lagi-lagi Temari memilih duduk di belakang, soalnya dia agak khawatir, muka adiknya kelihatan pucat. Temari menyuruh Gaara tiduran di pangkuannya. Gaara sudah mau protes. Tapi Temari sudah ngacungin kipas gedenya, bersiap mau nabokin Gaara.

"Habis ini minum obat terus langsung tidur ya, badan kamu agak panas," kata Temari sambil mengelus rambut merah adiknya. Gaara cuma mengumam saja, dia sudah hampir ketiduran sewaktu ponsel di kantongnya bergetar.

Nama Naruto terpampang di id penelpon, dengan malas Gaara menjawabnya, soalnya dia tau betul sifat cowok pirang itu, Naruto nggak bakal berhenti menelepon sebelum dijawab.

"Gaara, ajarin aku PR Fisika yang halaman 181 itu," kata Naruto dengan toanya, yang membuat Gaara mesti menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

Mata Gaara yang merem-melek langsung terbuka waspada, "Apa?"

"Itu loh, latihan 12, yang 25 soal,"

Gaara langsung mengumpat, dia baru ingat kalau punya PR Fisika seabrek-abrek dan harus dikumpul besok. Padahal tadi dia ketemu Kiba, tapi cowok itu nggak bilang apa-apa. Dasar Kiba blo'on, mentang-mentang lagi kasmaran, jadi nggak inget dunia.

"Hei, hei, Gaara, jangan bilang kalau kamu lupa ya, satu soal aja panjang banget loh isiannya. Sasu-teme itu yang ngasih tau aku kalau..." kalimat Naruto langsung dipotong oleh suara lain.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Teme itu, Dobe?" ternyata suara Sasuke. Mereka langsung bertengkar mulut. Membuat Gaara menghela nafas bosan. Naruto itu kalau ada tugas pasti langsung neleponin Gaara dan Sasuke dengan dua ponselnya, dan seringnya, Gaara mesti sabar-sabar dengan saling cacian mereka. Soalnya Naruto itu otaknya bebal, dan Sasuke, benar-benar bukan guru yang sabar.

"Aku belum ngerjain, dua jam lagi kamu telepon lagi deh," kata Gaara, lalu menekan tombol merah di ponselnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto.

XxXxX

Di rumah Gaara langsung menggelar PRnya di meja makan, nggak ada waktu buat ganti seragam dan naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Berkali-kali Gaara mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia bukan orang bodoh. Peringkatnya yang paling bawah adalah rengking dua (saingan abadi Sasuke). Tapi tetap saja, dengan kepala pusing begini, bener-bener sulit berkonsentrasi, dan sudah tiga kali dia salah menghitung soal nomor satu. Temari menatap adiknya dengan prihatin sambil menyiapkan kopi dan kue mafin. Bukannya Temari nggak mau bantu, tapi pelajaran hitung-menghitung sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

"Sini aku bantu," sebuah suara yang malas-malasan membuat Gaara yang tampangnya sudah acak-acakan menengadah. Nara Shikamaru mengambil tempat di kursi sebelahnya dan mulai mencoret-coret lembar jawaban Gaara.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, tugas Gaara sudah tertulis rapih dan tinggal dikumpulkan. Gaara menatap ragu-ragu pada pacar kakaknya yang sedang menguap dengan lebarnya kayak kuda nil.

"Ng, terima kasih, Shikamaru-nii," kata Gaara sambil berdiri dan bersiap ke kamarnya.

Temari dan Shikamaru langsung melongo, Gaara yang biasanya manggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan 'cowok Nara atau pemalas atau kebo atau setan iler atau doer' tiba-tiba memanggil Shikamaru dengan embel-embel 'nii'. Rasanya jadwal pernikahannya dengan Temari bakal dimajuin sepuluh tahun lebih awal.

Gaara sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama merah bergambar panda chibinya dan akan tidur, ketika Naruto meneleponnya lagi. Setelah itu Gaara mesti sabar-sabar ngajarin Naruto Fisika sambil dengerin adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan acara les privat itu baru selesai ketika Kushina menggebrak pintu kamar anaknya dan menyuruh Naruto tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 AM.

XxXxX

Hari ini Gaara nggak ikut tanding basket, Temari sudah uring-uringan sejak pagi karena adiknya bangun dengan wajah berantakan karena kurang tidur. Dan pulang sekolah ini Gaara tidur siang sambil nungguin kakak lelakinya, Kankuro pulang dari China.

Gaara terbangun dengan kaget dan langsung melempar boneka beruangnya ketika suara desahan bermain di tekuknya. Suara gedebuk kencang menggema dan Gaara melihat Kankuro di bawah tempat tidurnya, nyusruk dengan pose tak beradab karena lemparan strikenya.

"Niichan ngapain sih?" sungut Gaara sambil mengambil lagi boneka beruangnya dan sama sekali nggak membantu Kankuro bangun.

"Habis, elo nggak bangun-bangun sih, ini sudah jam makan malam. Elo disuruh Temari turun," kata Kankuro sambil bangun dan memegang pinggangnya. Gaara bisa mendengar kakak lelakinya bergumam, 'Kumat dah encok gua,' sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih ke luar.

Gaara ikut turun setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama bermotif raccoon (hadiah ulang tahun ke-15 dari Naruto dan Sasuke).

"Nggak ada es krim sebelum makan malam," bentak Temari ketika Gaara membuka kulkas, "Kamu panggil Niichan-mu dan Shikamaru aja di ruang tengah. Bilang makan malamnya sudah siap,"

Gaara melangkah dengan malas ke ruang tengah, tempat Kankuro dan Shikamaru yang sedang main PS.

"Kankuro-nii, Shikamaru-nii, makan malamnya sudah siap," kata Gaara sambil ngeloyor lagi ke ruang makan. Tapi telinga Gaara masih sempat menangkap bisikan Kankuro yang bilang, 'Heh? Shikamaru-nii? Sebenarnya waktu gue di China, elo ngapain adek gue sih?'

XxXxX

Jam delapan malam, mereka ngumpul lagi di ruang tengah. Gaara sudah mengulurkan tangannya pada kakak lelakinya.

"Apa?" tanya Kankuro bego.

"Oleh-oleh,"

"Oh," Kankuro langsung berdiri dan menarik sebuah kardus yang gede banget.

"Kulkas queen series ya?" teriak Temari histeris, melihat kardus bawaan Kankuro.

Kankuro hanya menggeleng dan mulai membuka kardusnya sambil dengan dramatis berkata, "Tara..."

Sebuah boneka raccoon extra large muncul dari dalam kardus, juga sebuah boneka kijang dan bantal berbentuk kipas gede (informasi: di China Kankuro mengelola perusahaan boneka).

"Ini untuk Gaara-chan," kata Kankuro sambil memberikan boneka raccoon yang lebih gede dan lebih tinggi dari pada Gaara, "Ini untuk neechan," mengulurkan boneka kijang (sizenya biasa aja) "dan ini untuk Shika," mengulurkan bantal berbentuk kipas gede, dengan tambahan, "elo kan suka molor, tapi jangan diilerin ya, mahal tuh,"

Gaara mengelus-elus bonekanya, sambil berfikir mau namain apa.

"Namanya Ichibi," kata Kankuro seolah membaca fikiran adiknya.

"Kok Ichibi? Aku mau namain Shukaku," protes Gaara.

"Ye... Gue kan yang buat, kalau nggak mau nurut, gue sita loh,"

Gaara manyun, dia sudah mau naik ke kamarnya ketika Temari memanggilnya.

"Adek, Gaara-chan, sebentar, duduk dulu, neechan dan niichan mau ngomong,"

Gaara duduk lagi.

"Kankuro," desis Temari sambil menyikut cowok dengan coretan-coretan ungu di wajahnya itu.

Kankuro berdehem sok penting.

"Gaara-chan, apa kamu punya seseorang yang kamu anggap spesial?" tanya Kankuro yang membuat Gaara mengernyit. Bukan cuma karena pertanyaannya yang terdengar aneh, tapi penggunaan kata yang dipilih kakak lelakinya itu juga kelewat baku dan sopan. Biasanya Kankuro cuek ngomong dengan elo-gue-nya.

"...maksud niichan, semacam pacar," lanjut Kankuro.

Gaara berfikir sebentar, pacar? Orang yang dekat dengannya dan bergender cewek hanya Temari, Matsuri, dan pacar-pacar teman setim basketnya (Ino, Hinata, Sakura, dan Karin). Temari adalah kakaknya, nggak mungkin dijadiin pacar. Matsuri sudah dianggap adik sendiri (agak aneh kalau membayangkan dirinya sayang-sayangan dengan Matsuri). Sedangkan cewek-cewek sisanya sudah pasti nggak mungkin, masa teman makan teman.

Akhirnya dengan tegas Gaara menggeleng, "Memang kenapa?"

"Sebagai calon direktur Sabaku corporation kamu tentu perlu punya seseorang yang nantinya bisa meringankan pekerjaan kamu di perusahaan, ini bukan soal cari pacar terus diajak menikah secepatnya. Tapi, mengusahakan pacarmu untuk siap menjadi nyonya Sabaku no Gaara, pemilik Sabaku corporation,"

"Aku baru mau 16 tahun niichan," protes Gaara.

kankuro tersenyum otomatis, "Setelah neechan dan Shikamaru menikah, mereka akan meninggalkan Sabaku corporation. Niichan juga sudah punya perusahaan sendiri yang musti diurusi. Dengan kata lain, Sabaku corporation benar-benar menjadi tanggung jawabmu seorang. Karena itu sangat penting bagi kamu mempunyai pacar yang bisa ikut bertanggung jawab pada perusahaan,"

Gaara diam, mulai mengerti maksud kakaknya, kalau niichan dan neechan-nya sudah nggak ada, dia pasti kerepotan sendiri. Masih ada neechan dan Shikamaru aja, pekerjaannya sudah menumpuk, apa lagi kalau mereka sudah nggak ada.

"Terus gimana?" tanya Gaara dengan polosnya.

"Soal itu kami sudah punya solusinya,"

Gaara menatap kakak lelakinya dengan waspada.

"Apa kamu ingat Hyuuga Hizashi-san?"

Gaara mikir sebentar. Perasaan pernah dengar, tapi yang mana ya?"

"Pemikik Hyuuga corporation yang datang dua hari lalu, waktu kamu memeriksa laporan," kata Temari.

Gaara masih mengernyit.

"Teman ayah yang matanya perak dan nyubitin pipi kamu itu loh," lanjut Temari yang membuat Gaara langsung ngeh.

"Oom pedophil yang aneh itu?" ceplos Gaara yang membuat Shikamaru yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk nyusruk ke lantai dengan suara kencang.

Gaara langsung merinding, jangan-jangan oom itu mau menjadikan dia istri muda. Huaaa, ogah, mending jomblo aja.

"Hizashi-san berniat mengambil kamu sebagai..."

"Aku nggak mau merit sama oom pedophil itu..." teriak Gaara sebelum Kankuro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat dia ditabok Temari dengan kipas gede andalannya.

"Dengar dulu, adek," kata Temari, "lanjutkan Kankuro,"

"Hizashi-san berniat mengambil kamu sebagai menantunya,"

Gaara membuka mulutnya, berniat membantah, tapi Kankuro memotongnya.

"Jangan takut, anaknya baik, cakep, rambutnya panjang, dan pintar. Pokoknya dijamin kamu suka. Niichan dan neechan sudah pernah ketemu dia, nggak mengecewakan,"

Gaara masih menampakkan tampang penolakan.

"Besok kamu diundang ke Hyuuga Mansion untuk makan malam sekaligus perkenalan. Jangan bikin masalah," kata Kankuro sambil menepuk kepala adiknya dan menyambar stik PS untuk melanjutkan main PS dengan Shikamaru, "Oh iya, masih ada oleh-oleh lagi buat kamu," Kankuro melempar bungkusan plastik, Gaara yang masih manyun membukanya, dan wajahnya tambah tertekuk. Dua pasang piama berbentuk (ingat, berbentuk, bukan bermotif) raccoon dan panda tepampang di depannya, lengkap dengan topi, sandal bulu dan ekor-ekorannya juga.

"Dipakai ya Gaara-chan, dari calon kakak iparmu di China sana loh," kata Kankuro enteng.

Gaara naik ke kamarnya sambil menyeret boneka raccoonnya, tangannya yang lain memeluk piyama. Bukannya dia nggak suka piyamanya, tapi kenapa orang-orang di sekelilingnya menganggapnya seperti bocah umur 5 tahun. Biarpun anak paling kecil, dia kan hampir 16 tahun beberapa bulan lagi.

XxXxX

Sabtu malam, 06.00 PM, Hyuuga Mansion

Gaara turun dari Aston Martinnya, disambut oleh Hizashi dan istrinya, juga 3 orang anaknya.

"Ini anak-anak paman, Hanabi, Neji, dan Hinata," kata Hiashi ketika mereka semua duduk di ruang keluarga Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Mansion sangat besar dan bergaya etnik, lantai dan dindingnya dari kayu, mengeluarkan aroma yang khas. Lukisan dan pajangan-pajangan indah terpampang di sekeliling ruangan, menunjukkan selera tinggi si pemilik rumah. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Sabaku Manor yang bergaya Eropa (kolaborasi rancangan Temari dan Kankuro).

"Gaara-chan," kata-kata Hizashi membuat Gaara yang sedang melongo memandangi ruangan tersentak kaget.

"Ya?"

"Ini anak-anak paman, Hanabi, Neji, dan Hinata," ulang Hiashi sambil menyuruh ke-3 anaknya memberi salam pada Gaara.

"Malam, Gaara-niichan," kata Hanabi, seorang gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun dengan mata lavender dan rambut panjang sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Mengingatkan Gaara pada seseorang, tapi siapa ya?

"Malam, Gaara-chan," kata Neji, seorang cowok tampan dengan mata lavender yang sama dan rambut yang juga panjang. Kalau bukan karena suaranya yang berat dan dadanya yang rata, pasti Gaara sudah menyangka kalau Neji itu cewek, bishounen.

"Selamat malam, Gaara-kun," kata... (mata Gaara terbelalak) Hinata. Dia tersenyum malu-malu sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, mari Gaara-chan, kita ke ruang makan," ajak Hizashi sambil memegang pundak Gaara.

XxXxX

Selama makan malam, Gaara sama sekali nggak bisa kosentrasi dengan pembicaraan. Ternyata orang yang mau dijodohin dengannya adalah Hinata.

Tentu saja, anak Hizashi-san cuma 3, Gaara nggak mungkin dijodohin dengan Hanabi, cewek itu masih kecil. Sedangkan Neji, biarpun berambut panjang, tapi cowok, Gaara jelas bukan homo. Jadi yang berkemungkinan cuma Hinata. Tapi... Hinata itu pacar Kiba. Lagi pula kalau dia berpacaran dengan Hinata, paling hubungan mereka nggak akan maju-maju. Hinata pendiam, mana cocok dengan dia yang juga irit ngomong. Membayangkan dirinya kencan dengan Hinata bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari pada membayangkan dirinya sedang yayang-yayangan dengan Matsuri. Apa kata Kiba nanti? Bisa-bisa Kiba menyuruh Akamaru dan teman-teman rabiesnya untuk gigitin Gaara. Pokoknya pulang nanti Gaara mau protes ke neechannya (Kankuro sudah balik lagi ke China tadi pagi).

XxXxX

"Hinata-chan satu sekolahan dengan Gaara-chan, bukan?" tanya Neji saat Gaara, Neji, dan Hinata duduk-duduk di kebun belakang Hyuuga Mansion. Tempat itu benar-benar bagus, dengan kolam dan air mancur dari bambu serta batu-batu besar di sekelilingnya. Saat itu Hizashi sedang ada tamu, sedangkan Hanabi sudah disuruh tidur.

"Iya niisan, Gaara-kun adalah teman satu tim Kiba-kun." kata Hinata, mukanya bersemu merah ketika nama Kiba terucap.

"Kita pernah ketemu loh, sebelum ini, Gaara-chan. Kalau nggak salah 4 atau 5 hari yang lalu, di Konoha High School," kata Neji yang membuat Gaara mengernyit.

"Sorry?"

"Di pertandingan seperdelapan final Hokage Cup, ketika Gaara-chan dikejar-kejar cowok rambut bob berpakaian serba hijau itu. Gaara-chan menabrakku yang baru keluar dari parkiran untuk menjemput Hinata-chan,"

"Ah iya!" Gaara mengangguk, orang yang dia sangka Hinata itu ternyata Neji, pantas saja, dari jauh Hinata dan Neji memang mirip, sama-sama bermata lavender dan rambut panjang.

"Gaara-chan..." kalimat Neji terhenti ketika lagu Blue Bird mengalun dari kantong Hinata.

"Ah, maaf, aku tinggal, anu..." Hinata langsung terbata-bata.

"Kiba menelepon?" tebak Neji, membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Permisi,"

"Sedang kasmaran," komentar Neji ketika Hinata menjauh, "nah, Gaara-chan, hobinya apa?" tanya Neji sambil menatap Gaara dengan penuh minat, membuat Gaara sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah, anu, basket,"

"Makanan kesukaan?"

"Itu, strawberry cake dan es krim cokelat," muka Gaara langsung bersemu merah sewaktu sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan, jadi orang kok jujur amat.

"Warna kesukaan?"

"Merah,"

"Yang disukai?"

"Raccoon,"

"Yang dibenci?"

Gaara langsung menggembungkan pipinya, mengingat-ingat orang-orang yang nggak dia suka, "Lee, Nara Shikamaru, cewek-cewek di Konoha High School yang suka jejeritan itu, karyawan/karyawati di Konoha Bakeri yang suka meluk-meluk dan megang-megang itu, terus tukang parkir Konoha Bakery yang mesum itu, Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, Ibiki, Ayame, gank Akatsuki, terus..." Gaara langsung menghentikan kalimatnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, tampangnya horor seketika, "maaf, anggap saja aku nggak pernah ngomong apa-apa," Gaara memukul-mukul mulutnya, dia nggak pernah ngomong seperti ini kecuali pada kakak-kakaknya, Neji ini banyak nanya amat sih, jadi keceplosankan.

Neji terkikik geli.

"Imutnya. Besok kita kencan kan?"

"Hah?" Gaara mengadah bingung (Neji lebih tua dan tinggi dari pada dia) karena pikirannya sedang kemana-mana tadi, "bilang apa?"

Tapi sebelum Neji menjawab, ponsel Gaara bergetar, nama Temari neechan terpampang di id penelpon.

"Kenapa neechan?"

"Di mana?" tanya Temari dari seberang sana.

"Hyuuga mansion, kan!"

"Belum mau pulang, sayang? Ini udah jam 10 lewat,"

"Heh?" Gaara melirik arlojinya, "oh, iya, aku langsung pulang," Gaara memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Disuruh pulang?" tanya Neji.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Mau kuantar?"

Gaara kelihatan bingung, "Aku kan bawa mobil,"

"Maksudku, diiring!"

Gaara menggeleng dan Neji terlihat kecewa.

"Ng," Gaara agak bingung gimana bilangnya, dia bukan orang yang ahli basa-basi, tapi alangkah nggak sopannya kalau dia pulang begitu aja tanpa pamit ke Hizashi dan Hinata.

"Nanti biar aku yang pamitin ke Tousan dan Hinata-chan," kata Neji seolah mengerti pikiran Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk dan masuk ke Aston Martinnya.

"Jangan lupa besok, ya!"

"Hah?" Gaara bengong lagi, dia baru mau nanya ketika Neji mundur dan melambai, 'Ya sudahlah,' pikir Gaara.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

Akhirnya, chapter dua kelar. Terima kasih review yang diberikan senpai semua, saya benar-benar terharu.

Masih special buat Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer. I missed you so bad, don't forget, harus publish fic buat NejiGaara day. Next chapter kencan NejiGaara, post tanggal 3 Januari.

Setelah baca, jangan lupa meninggalkan Review!


	3. New Boy Friend

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for NejiGaara day.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

'Tapi nggak berbadan seksi, bukan berarti berdada rata dan bergender cowok. Hiks, Kaasan, kenapa nasib anakmu tragis sekali,' Happy NejiGaara day

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**EDIT © Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

Temari membuka gorden dan jendela kamar adiknya, membiarkan sinar matahari dan hawa pagi hari memenuhi kamar.

"Gaara-chan, bangun, sayang, kok kamu nggak bilang sih, kalau pagi ini ada kencan?" tanya Temari sambil mencubit hidung adiknya yang memakai piyama berbentuk panda plus topinya, membuat Gaara benar-benar seperti panda.

"Ng?" Gaara mengucek matanya, belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ayo cepat mandi, terus turun. Ayame sudah buat pan-cake untuk sarapan,"

Temari langsung keluar dari kamar adiknya sambil menambahkan, "Jangan tidur lagi!"

Gaara turun dengan sempoyongan beberapa menit kemudian, nggak mandi, hanya cuci muka dan sikat gigi saja.

Seperti biasa, Gaara langsung membuka kulkas, dan seperti biasa juga, langsung di omeli kakak perempuannya ("Nggak ada es krim sebelum makan,")

Gaara duduk di kursi makan sambil mengucek matanya, belum sadar sepenuhnya. Dan Temari meletakkan empat potong pan-cake di depan adiknya.

"Kasih sendiri selainya," kata Temari.

Gaara mengambil dua buan pan-cake dan menyiramnya dengan selai strawberry, dia sudah mau makan ketika Temari menegurnya.

"Sebelum makan, ngapain dulu?"

Gaara otomatis meletakkan lagi sendoknya dan berdoa, lalu bergumam pelan, "Selamat makan,"

"Dasar kamu itu... Eh, Neji-kun, mau selai rasa apa?"

Kalimat Temari membuat Gaara kembali ke bumi dan menengadah dari piringnya. Di kursi seberang sana, Neji duduk dengan tampang salah tingkah dan muka merah padam.

"Shit," Gaara mengupat pelan, dia kira Neji adalah Shikamaru. Gaara tahu kenapa tampang Neji begitu, pasti karena piyama konyol ini. 'Huaah, habislah harga diriku. Ini semua karena niichan,' teriak Gaara dalam hati, mencoba mencari orang yang bisa disalahkan. Yang pernah melihatnya dengan dandanan begini cuma kakak-kakaknya dan Shikamaru. Oh, ditambah Naruto dan Sasuke juga. Sekarang, tersangkanya bertambah satu, 'Pokoknya ini salah Kankuro-niichan.'

"Pagi, Gaara-chan," kata Neji, dia kelihatan berusaha keras nggak berdiri dan nyubitin pipi Gaara sambil peluk-peluk.

"Hn,"

"Hei, jawab yang benar," tegur Temari.

"Selamat pagi, Neji-kun,"

Temari tersenyum, memberi Neji pandangan 'adikku memang manis', "Kalian mau kencan ke mana?"

Gaara menatap kakak perempuannya, "Siapa yang mau kencan?"

"Ya kamu lah, sayang,"

Gaara melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Memang Hinata-chan mana?"

"Eh?" Neji agak sedikit bingung mendapat pertanyaan itu, "Hinata-chan menemani Kiba latihan pagi,"

"Tuh kan, neechan," Gaara langsung merengek, tadi malam dia lupa protes masalah perjodohan ini ke kakak perempuannya, "Hinata-chan itu pacarnya Kiba,"

"Terus kenapa, sayang?" tanya Temari sambil dengan santainya makan pan-cake yang diberi selai nanas.

"Aku nggak mau dijodohin sama orang yang sudah punya pacar," bentak Gaara dengan nada 'kok kakak perempuanku lemot banget sih'

Temari dan Neji saling tatap, tampang mereka kelihatan bingung, tapi cuma beberapa detik, lalu Temari langsung terkikik geli, sedang Neji kelihatannya berusaha keras agar nggak ikut tertawa, mungkin menjaga harga diri Gaara.

Gaara mendelik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Yang dijodohin sama kamu bukan Hinata-chan, sayang, tapi Neji-kun,"

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Gaara langsung keselek pan-cakenya. Tampang Gaara horor seketika, dengan mulut yang terbuka dan menutup berbentuk kata 'bohong'.

Gaara mengingat-ingat lagi ciri jodohnya yang dideskripsikan Kankuro malam kemarin sambil menatap Neji.

'Anaknya baik' chek!

'Cakep' chek!

'Rambut panjang' chek!

'Pinter' chek!

'Huaa, tapi Neji 'kan cowok! Seseorang di atas sana pastilah membenciku,' batin Gaara merana sambil jeduk-jedukin kepalanya ke meja.

XxXxX

Gaara duduk di kursi penumpang di mobil Salen S7 Twin Turbo silver milik Neji, berusaha sekuatnya tetap menatap ke depan, walaupun di saat-saat tak terduga dan tanpa sadar, setiap dua puluh detik sekali dia melirik ke arah Neji.

Oke, Gaara mengaku, saat pertama kali bertemu Hinata, Gaara pernah berharap pacarnya kelak punya rambut dan mata sebagus Hinata (walaupun sifat pemalu Hinata sama sekali bukan selera Gaara, tapi siapa yang berani menyangkal kalau rambut dan mata cewek itu mengagumkan, Gaara yakin hal itulah yang membuat Kiba tergila-gila). Tapi, ayolah, kenapa Kami-sama malah mengajaknya bercanda, rambut panjang dan mata lavender, nggak harus Neji. Neji itu cowok, dadanya rata, barang dibalik celananya penis, 'dan, dan, agh, Sai brengsek kau telah meracuni otakku,' teriak iner Gaara frustasi, karena di tim basket, hanya Sai yang biasa mengucapkan penis dengan segala keluguannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gender cowok, bukannya Gaara berharap dia nanti punya pacar dengan badan seksi berbentuk gitar Spanyol. Jujur saja, setelah Karin menyerah soal Sasuke (yang ternyata homo) dan sebelum cewek itu berpacaran dengan Suigetsu, Karin pernah mengejarnya (soalnya di Tim inti basket, hanya Gaara yang masih jomblo). Karin pernah memojokkan Gaara di ruang klub basket, sudah setengah membuka kemeja sekolahnya dan mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi, membuat ancang-ancang akan menyerang Gaara. Gaara langsung berlari ketakutan dan bersumpah nggak akan pernah masuk ke ruang klub basket sendiri lagi (dia sudah dua kali sial, pertama ketika ngegep SasuNaru dan yang kedua ini).

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Gaara memang tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya keseksian, kalau nggak, tentu dia sudah ngapa-ngapain Karin yang horny dan fans-fans ceweknya yang berjubel.

Tapi sekali lagi, nggak berbadan seksi bukan berarti berdada rata dan bergender cowok. 'Hiks, Kaasan, kenapa nasib anakmu tragis sekali,' batin Gaara dengan segala keputus asaannya.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, punya ide kita kencan di mana?" tanya Neji yang membuat Gaara tersadar dari dunia autisnya.

Gaara menggeleng, dia belum pernah pacaran, jadi nggak tahu kalau kencan biasanya ke mana. Tapi setahunya, neechannya kalau kencan, biasanya ke bioskop, atau ke kafe, atau ke mall, atau malah ke taman. Kenapa Gaara bisa tahu? Ya tentu saja, dia agak kurang rela menyerahkan kakak perempuannya pada setan iler berbibir monyong itu. Gaara hanya perlu mogok makan dan memasang tampang mengenaskan saat Temari pamit pergi, maka kakak perempuannya itu pasti mengajaknya ke manapun dia pergi. Gampang.

"Ke game center, mau? Sudah lama aku nggak ke sana,"

Gaara mengangguk.

Di game center, Gaara dan Neji mencoba semua permainan, dari ayo dance, balap mobil, pukul buaya, shooting bola basket, tembak-tembakan, sampai pin ball. Dan terakhir, Neji membuat Gaara terkejut. Neji berhasil menjepit boneka rubah ekor sembilan dan raccoon dalam dua kali main tangkap boneka. Padahal Gaara dan Naruto pernah menghabiskan lebih dari 50 koin untuk mendapatkan boneka itu, tapi yang terambil malah boneka berbetuk ayam dan anjing, yang langsung diberikan ke Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Kita ke atas dulu, pesan tiket bioskop untuk jam 12, terus makan strawberry cake dan es krim di Konoha bakery, terus jam 12 baru balik lagi untuk nonton. Gimana?" tanya Neji sambil menatap Gaara. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu lift naik, dan dari tadi Neji menggandeng tangan Gaara, membuat orang-orang memandangi mereka, apa lagi tangan Gaara yang lain memeluk dua boneka dari Neji, membuat keadaan mereka lebih mencolok mata.

Gaara mengangguk saja, dia agak risih, soalnya di depan mereka ada beberapa orang cewek yang menatap dengan penuh minat sambil berbisik-bisik.

Neji menatap mereka, dan tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari jari Gaara, cowok itu berkata dengan santainya.

"Maaf ya, adik-adik, cowok manis ini pacar kakak, jadi percuma digoda. Kami sedang kencan, loh,"

Mendengar pernyataan Neji, kontan cewek-cewek itu langsung bengong.

"Kalian tunggu lift berikutnya saja ya, makasih," Neji langsung menutup pintu lift dan melambai.

Sedangkan Gaara cuma bisa menunduk sambil menahan nafas, mukanya merah padam, dan berharap dalam hati, semoga Neji nggak menyadarinya.

Setengah jam kemudian mobil Neji sudah parkir di depan Konoha Bakery. Gaara baru menginjakkan kakinya sebelah ketika Neji membukakan pintu dan si tukang parkir mesum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Wah, Gaara-chan, lama nggak ketemu, apa kabar?" teriaknya.

Gaara sudah memasang tampang horor dan bersiap masuk mobil lagi dan menutup pintunya. Ketika Neji berdiri dan mengalangi Gaara dari jarak pandang si tukang parkir sambil berdehem menyeramkan.

"Permisi," bentak Neji sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara dan memberikan death glare pada si tukang parkir.

Gaara berlari-lari kecil mengimbangi langkah Neji yang panjang-panjang. Sepertinya Neji kesal sekali pada si tukang parkir. Gaara bisa mendengar cowok itu menggerudel.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Bakery, makan di sini atau dibawa pulang, tuan? Menu spesial kami hari ini... Wah, Gaara-chan?" pegawai Konoha Bakeri dengan name tag 'Shizune' itu menghentikan ocehannya pada Neji dan langsung memegang dua tangan Gaara, "lama sekali nggak ke sini. Kakak dengar dari Kotetsu, Gaara-chan lagi sibuk Hokage-cup ya di sekolah? Gimana sudah menang? Kapan pertandingan finalnya? Kakak boleh nonton ya," cerocos Shizune dengan ancang-ancang akan mencubiti pipi Gaara.

Gaara menelan ludah dengan horor, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Shizune, "Anu, a...aku..." Gaara terbata-bata karena di sampingnya terasa hawa-hawa menyeramkan.

"Makan di sini, dua orang, strawberry cake dan sunday. Nggak pakai lama, dan nggak pakai pegang-pegang," bentak Neji sambil menyentak tangan Shizune dari Gaara.

Shizune memandang Neji dengan mengernyit, dan Neji balas memelototinya.

"Meja nomor 7 kosong, silahkan," kata Shizune setelah sesi pelotot-pelototan yang mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh. Pegawai wanita itu menggiring Gaara dan Neji ke arah meja di pojok ruangan. Dan jantung Gaara langsung terasa akan melompat keluar. Di meja nomor 8 dan 9 yang digabungkan, terlihat Akatsuki dengan jas hitam motif awan-awan merahnya sedang makan dengan brutalnya. Piring-piring cake berserakan sementara mereka mengobrol sambil berebut makanan. Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang berteriak nggak jelas dengan tangan teracung berlepotan krim.

"A..." Gaara belum sempat meminta Shizune untuk mencarikan meja lain, karena Neji sudah menarikkan kursi untuknya. Terpaksa Gaara duduk. Tapi untunglah, Neji mengambil tempat tepat di sebelahnya, menutupi Gaara dari pandangan Akatsuki.

'Semoga aku tak terlihat,' harap Gaara sepenuh hati.

"Apa mereka selalu begitu? Sikap mereka mengerikan sekali," kata Neji sambil menatap Shizune yang berjalan ke counter.

Gaara yang sedang mengintip Akatsuki secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tersentak kaget, "Apa?"

"Gaara-chan, lihat apa?" tanya Neji sambil memutar badannya.

"A... Anu, itu,"

Terlambat, Neji sudah benar-benar menghadapkan badannya ke arah Akatsuki, sementara Gaara berusaha menarik tangan Neji agar pria berambut panjang itu kembali menghadapnya, sambil tetap berusaha bersembunyi di balik badan Neji yang lebih besar darinya.

Tapi Neji tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ada temanku, Gaara-chan tunggu..." Neji menghentikan kalimatnya, mengedarkan mata lavendernya ke seluruh ruangan dan berhenti saat menatap Shizune dan pegawai-pegawai lain yang masih memandang Gaara dengan mupeng, "Gaara-chan ikut saja," putus Neji.

"Tapi, Neji-kun..."

Neji mengabaikan gagapan Gaara dan menggandengnya ke lorong antara meja 7 dan 8, jarak mereka dengan Akatsuki tinggal seperempat meter lagi. Gaara bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan mereka, seperti,

"Sasori-dana, un, minta es buahnya, un,"

"Tobi anak baik, Tobi nggak makan cokelat cake milik Itachi-senpai,"

"Kakuzu, kenapa gue harus satu piring dengan Pein? Elo 'kan partner gue,"

"Zetsu goblok, ini ikan peliharaan gue, kenapa elo makan, kalau elo lapar, minta cake ke Konan. Dasar Kanibal,"

Gaara menarik tangan Neji, otaknya berputar mencari cara untuk menjauh dari Akatsuki sebelum digep dan dilecehkan, "Ne, Neji-kun, aku mau pipis,"

"Iya, sebentar, nanti kutemani,"

"Tapi, sudah kebelet,"

Neji menoleh ke arah Gaara, memberikan tatapan dan kalimat mautnya yang membuat Gaara tutup mulut.

"Bentar ya, sayang,"

Gaara langsung blushing.

Di depan meja Akatsuki, Neji berhenti, sedangkan Gaara yang berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang Neji dan menyangka kalau cowoknya akan menghampiri meja nomor 11 atau 12, sukses menubruk Neji dari belakang.

Neji mengebrak meja Akatsuki, "Heh, kalian ini, nggak di kantor, nggak di luaran, tetap rusuh,"

Gaara panik, 'Neji, nggak usah mengurusi orang-orang aneh ini, cepat ke tempat temanmu, lalu kabur,' rengek Gaara dalam hati.

"Neji, ngapain elo di sini?" saut seseorang dari meja Akatsuki.

Gaara cengo, 'Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau teman yang mau disapa Neji adalah Akatsuki. Huaah, Kami-sama, apa salahku?' teriak iner Gaara frustasi.

"Ya, kencan dong. Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Neji.

"Menemani Pein-sama dan Konan-senpai kencan," teriak Tobi yang langsung dipukul Deidara.

"Nggak cuma Pein-sama dan Konan-chan saja yang kencan, un. Gue dan Sasori-dana juga, un"

Deidara juga langsung dipukuli Sasori.

"Itu pacar elo?" tanya Kisame sambil melirik ke tangan yang digenggam Neji, satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang tampak dari depan, selebihnya tersembunyi tepat di belakang punggung Neji yang lebar.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kenalin dong," kata Kisame sambil menjulurkan lehernya ke balik badan Neji, membuat Gaara makin merapat dan makin dalam membenamkan mukanya ke punggung cowoknya.

Neji menatap Kisame seolah menilai pantas atau tidak dikenalkan pada pacarnya.

"Oke, tapi jangan digangguin ya?"

Tobi mengangguk.

"Jangan dipegang-pegang,"

Itachi mengiyakan.

"Nggak diapa-apakan,"

"Iya, un. Gue sudah punya Sasori-dana, un,"

Yang lain ikut menyetujui jawaban Deidara.

Neji menarik Gaara ke depan, padahal di belakang, Gaara sudah komat-kamit berdoa, dan berharap dia tak kasat mata atau menemukan jubah gaib Harry Potter di kantongnya.

Gaara maju dengan frustasi, tangannya memeluk lengan Neji erat-erat, takut setengah mati.

"Ya Jashin-sama, pacar elo Gaara-chan?" tanya Hidan cengo.

Dan Akatsuki langsung rusuh.

"Gaara-chan,"

"Kyaa, imutnya,"

"Sini, cium kakak dulu,"

"Sasori-dana versi chibi, un,"

"Stop!" teriak Neji, sementara Gaara sudah bersembunyi di belakang punggung Neji seolah memeluk pacarnya dari belakang. Dan Akatsuki sibuk menowel Gaara dengan brutal.

"Oh, paham gue, jadi elo-elo yang suka gangguin pacar gue. Jadi gank Akatsuki yang dimaksud pacar gue itu, gank bodoh elo," Neji memelototi Akatsuki satu per satu.

"Habis, Gaara-chan lucu, un, rambutnya merah, un, ada tato ai, un,"

"Property gue, bego. Elo peluk Sasori sana,"

"Badan Dana keras, un, mirip kayu, un, nggak enak dipeluk, un"

Deidara dipukul Sasori lagi.

"Gaara-chan, nggak apa-apa?" tanya Neji lembut, memutar badan ke arah pacarnya yang ada di belakangnya.

Gaara mendongak, wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari pada rambutnya. Dia sudah berniat mengangguk, tapi melihat mata Neji, emosinya malah terpancing. Tanpa sadar dia sudah memeluk Neji dan terisak-isak, "Nggak mau, pulang saja,"

"Ya ampun, sayang, cup-cup," balas Neji sambil mengusap rambut merah pacarnya, "Nggak apa-apa, ada aku. Mereka nggak jahat kok, biarpun bertampang kriminal dan bertingkah-laku brutal, tapi mereka bodoh-bodoh semua, lempar saja pisang, pasti langsung diam,"

Gaara masih memeluk cowoknya, sementara Akatsuki memasang tampang (sok) terluka.

Neji memelototi Akatsuki, "Ayo baris di sini," bentak Neji.

"Mau apa?" tanya Pein.

"Mukulin elo satu-satu,"

Akatsuki memasang wajah protes, tapi tetap berbaris juga dengan patuh.

Neji menyiapkan kuda-kuda Kaiten (walaupun satu lengannya masih memeluk Gaara) dan Gaara mengintip dari dada Neji.

"Jangan," lirihnya.

Neji menatap Gaara, kelihatan berfikir, "Benar juga, mukulin mereka cuma buang-buang tenaga, kita cekoki racun saja,"

"Jangan..."

Neji menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "Jadi, harus diapakan?"

"Nggak usah diapa-apakan!"

"Benar?"

Gaara mengangguk, dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji, dan pacarnya kelihatan kecewa.

Neji memberi Akatsuki tatapan 'Minta maaf sekarang, atau gue kebiri elo semua sampai nggak bisa punya keturunan,'

"Maaf ya, Gaara-chan (un)," kata Akatsuki bersama-sama.

Gaara mengangguk, walaupun sudah nggak memeluk atau dipeluk Neji, dia masih merapat pada pacarnya. Takut mendapat serangan mendadak.

"Gabung di sini saja, ya?" Konan mencoba-coba, "biar ngedate rame-rame,"

"Ogah, nanti kalian grepe-grepe lagi. Pacar gue sudah ketakutan,"

Neji sewot lagi.

"Eh, Gaara-chan, apa kabar Temari-chan?"

Gaara mendongak ke arah Akatsuki bercadar, Aisyah wanna be, Kakuzu.

"Baik,"

"Belum kawin dengan si monyong itu?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Demi Aliran Jashin, kenapa elo bertanya itu?" kata Hidan bingung.

"Heh, Temari-chan itu potensial dijadikan istri. Dia jutawan muda, cantik pula," jawab Kakuzu, matanya langsung berubah berbentuk dolar.

Hidan syok, "Te...tega elo ngomong begitu di depan gue, elo anggap apa cinta gue yang suci ini? Dasar kakek tua matre!" teriaknya lebay dan langsung neplok di dada Zetsu untuk nangis sesegukan.

"Najis," Zetsu mendorong Hidan ke Itachi, tapi Itachi dengan sigap menghindar, sehingga Hidan sukses nyusruk dengan pose tak beradab di lantai.

"Makan itu cinta," hina Sasori sadis, membuat semua temannya tertawa dan menunjuk-nunjuk Hidan yang mengenaskan.

Neji tersenyum, dan dia bisa melihat kalau Gaara juga tersenyum. 'Thanks to Hidan dan Kakuzu, jasa elo nggak bakal gue lupain sampai mati,'

"Jangan lihat kakak begitu, Gaara-chan, nanti naksir," kata Itachi memecah gelak-tawa yang bergaung.

Neji memelototi Itachi dengan pandangan 'berhentilah Baka Itachi, kalau pacar gue minta pulang lagi, gue bunuh beneran elo'

"Tapi, Gaara-chan benar-benar natap gue terus kok, sumpah," kata Itachi, tak terima mendapat tuduhan tak berdasar.

"Kayaknya pernah lihat," kata Gaara dengan polosnya, membuat Itachi nyaris muntah darah dan mimisan.

"Oh, dia memang sering mangkal di taman lawang, Gaara-chan," kata Kisame yang sepertinya kesal karena partner tersayang berbunga-bunga ditatap cowok lain,

"Jangan ge-er, Gaara-chan nggak tertarik pada kakek tua kriput."

Gaara masih menelengkan wajahnya, berfikir, masih menatap Itachi dengan penasaran.

Deg, deg, deg.

"Aaggh, cukup," teriak Itachi frustasi, dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "Iya, kakak ngaku, kakak ini niichan-nya Sasuke. Jangan pandang kakak begitu, kalau kakak nggak sengaja nyium kamu, kakak bisa dikebiri pacarmu,"

Gaara langsung merapat lagi ke arah Neji, 'Kakak Sasuke, pantas sama-sama pervert, suka grepe-grepe, sudah niat nyium lagi,'

Neji tersenyum puas ketika pacarnya nemplok ke dadanya lagi, "Kelihatannya pesanan kita sudah datang, ayo, sayang," ajak Neji sambil merangkul pacarnya.

Gaara langsung berbalik cepat-cepat, tanpa menatap ke arah Akatsuki, agar tak perlu berbasa-basi dan mencari celah agar tak dilecehkan.

XxXxX

Gaara mengaduk es krimnya dengan semangat.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti keselek," kata Neji sambil menyingkirkan sedikit rambut yang menutupi tato ai milik Gaara.

Gaara mendongak dan tersenyum, mengulum sendoknya seolah benda itu lolipop.

"Nah, jadi belepotan,"

Gaara mengusap mulutnya dengan asal saja menggunakan lengan jaket merahnya, membuat sendok yang dia pegang malah menempelkan krim lain ke rambutnya, membuat Neji tertawa.

Suara suitan dari meja seberang total merusak suasana, dan Neji langsung naik darah. Padahal Neji sudah mentraktir Akatsuki cake dan es buah segunung, agar mereka diam dan nggak mengganggu, tapi Akatsuki hanya tenang 5 menit, setelah makanan tandas, mereka rusuh lagi, smirking-smirking tak jelas dan suit-suitan. Rasanya dia mau melempar piring cake ke muka Pein yang dari tadi cengar-cengir mesum sambil berteriak, "Ciee,", atau menyodok hidung Deidara yang setiap semenit sekali menyeletuk, "Gaara-chan imut, un,"

"Neji-kun nggak suka cake dan es krimnya ya?" tanya Gaara yang nggak sadar situasi.

"Itu..." Neji gelagapan, dia bukan nggak suka, tapi rasanya melempar makanan ke muka Akatsuki lebih menarik dari pada memakannya.

"Kalau Kankuro-niichan suka cake yang begini,"

Gaara mengambil sesendok es krimnya dan melumurinya ke strawberry cake, lalu menusuknya dengan garpu dan mengarahkan ke mulut Neji, "ayo coba," katanya dengan segala kepolosannya.

Muka Neji langsung merah, dengan kaku dia membuka mulutnya dan memakan suapan Gaara.

"Enak," gumam Neji menjawab pandangan 'bagaimana?' dari cowok di depannya.

Gaara melanjutkan makannya, sementara Neji memandangnya dengan takjub.

"Aishiteru, Gaara-chan,"

Gaara mendongak sebentar, menatap Neji dengan bingung selama beberapa detik, lalu menunduk lagi, menyibukkan diri dengan cake'nya. Tapi Neji sudah melihat semburat merah di pipi putih Gaara. Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut merah pacarnya.

"I really like you,"

Gaara memejamkan mata dengan panik, jantungnya berdebar nggak karuan dan mukanya terasa panas. Oke, memang ada yang salah di sini, baru beberapa jam yang lalu Gaara nggak terima kalau jodohnya adalah Neji yang begender cowok, tapi sekarang, dia suka sekali sentuhan Neji di kepalanya. Neji membuatnya senang, nyaman, bahagia, terlindungi, dan dibutuhkan. Tapi semuanya membuatnya bingung, Gaara belum pernah berpacaran, baik dengan cewek, apa lagi dengan cowok, belum pernah menyuapi siapapun kecuali kakak-kakaknya. Belum pernah mau berada di samping orang lain yang baru dikenalnya tanpa merengek pulang (walaupun tadi Gaara sempat minta pulang, tapi itu karena Akatsuki yang menggrepe-grepe badannya), belum pernah memeluk siapapun (memeluk, bukan dipeluk) kecuali pada kakak-kakaknya (dan Naruto, mungkin).

Tapi Neji sudah melakukan semuanya di hari pertama bertemu, Neji sudah membuat Gaara nyerocos OOC tentang hal-hal yang biasanya cuma dia jawab dengan dua kata. Di hari kedua, Neji sudah memergokinya dengan piyama konyolnya, dan sekaligus membuat Gaara memeluk dan menyuapinya.

Benar-benar rekor, padahal Naruto saja, yang jadi sahabatnya, perlu waktu satu bulan sampai Gaara bersedia menggandengnya.

"Makasih," Gaara bergumam pelan.

Jawaban dari Neji tertelan teriakan rusuh Akatsuki.

"Cium, cium, cium,"

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

Akhirnya, chapter tiga kelar. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review yang diberikan senpai semua, saya senang sekali.

Masih special buat my beloved friend Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer, yang udah ngedit nih dokumen sampe bagus, chapter kemaren sekalian dong *tendanged*

Happy NejiGaara day! (walaupun telat sehari)

Setelah baca, jangan lupa meninggalkan Review!


	4. Final Hokage Cup

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for Gaara day.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Tanpa rencana, tanpa sempat berfikir apa yang dilakukannya, tahu-tahu Neji sudah menunduk dan menciumi cowok di depannya. NejiGaara. Happy Birthday Gaara

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

Neji menghentikan mobilnya di halaman Sabaku Manor, arlojinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sebenarnya Neji agak nggak enak membawa Gaara seharian begini. Padahal besok hari Senin, gimana kalau Gaara punya tugas sekolah, atau ada laporan Sabaku corporation yang harus diperiksanya? Tapi, Neji tidak bisa bohong, bersama Gaara lebih dari 13 jam hari ini rasanya masih belum cukup.

Tadi sehabis dari Konoha bakery, Neji dan Gaara nonton bioskop, tapi Neji sama sekali nggak tahu kalau Gaara benci film horror. Selama nonton Neji mesti memegangi tangan Gaara, berjaga-jaga karena cowok itu sepertinya berniat kabur ke luar setiap kali hantunya muncul.

Setelah nonton, mereka makan siang, yang agak telat mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua. Susah sekali membujuk Gaara untuk makan nasi, dia ngambek dan jeduk-jedukin kepalanya di meja, karena pesanan es krim ekstra besarnya di cancel Neji.

Habis makan siang, Neji membawa Gaara ke apartmentnya, apartment milik pribadinya, bukan Hyuuga Mansion. Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu sambil main PS dan waktu makan malam tiba.

Neji menarik nafasnya. Kenapa 13 jam terasa begitu cepat? Dia keluar dari Salen S7 twin turbonya dan mengintari mobilnya untuk membuka pintu penumpang, dan Gaara turun dengan sempoyongan, sepertinya kecapekan. Neji langsung memegang tangannya, seakan nggak rela Gaara masuk rumah.

Dan pintu Sabaku Manor terbuka. Temari keluar disusul Shikamaru.

"Ya ampun, kalian ke mana saja?" omelnya.

"Ke apartment Neji-kun," kata Gaara sambil megucek matanya.

"Maaf, neechan, kami keasyikan main PS," Kata Neji yang merasa bersalah. Mereka memang sudah menelepon, tapi intinya tetap saja pulang malam.

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua sudah makan malam?"

Gaara menggangguk dan langsung menguap. Temari menarik adiknya mendekat, meraba keningnya.

"Berapa kali makan es krim, sayang?"

"Cuma sekali. Neji-kun nggak kasih,"

Temari menarik nafas lega, "Minum susumu, terus tidur. Neechan mau ngomong dulu sama Neji-kun. Nanti dia nyusul ke atas," kata Temari sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

Gaara pergi dengan patuh, mungkin terlalu capek buat curhat soal Neji yang tidak memberinya es krim.

"Shika, tolong lihat Gaara sebentar, dia ada tanding besok. Paksa minum susu, dan kalau dia minta es krim, jangan kasih," kata Temari pada pacarnya yang langsung menatap Temari malas sekaligus melas. Memaksa Gaara minum susu dan melarangnya makan es krim bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Alamat Gaara ngambek.

"Duduk, Neji-kun, nggak usah takut begitu. Neechan bukan mau memarahi kamu," kata Temari sambil tersenyum, "gimana tadi? Pasti kamu repot banget. Baru kali ini Gaara mau pergi lama, selain bersama Naruto."

Neji otomatis nyengir, "Nggak repot, neechan, aku senang banget kok,"

Temari tersenyum makin lebar, mereka melanjutkan basa-basi selayaknya kakak dan adik ipar.

"Besok pertandingan Final Hokage Cup. Kamu nonton ya? Gaara pasti ingin kamu datang," kata Temari sambil mengulurkan beberapa tiket.

Neji mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, naiklah. Gaara pasti sudah cemberut nungguin kamu. Kamarnya pintu pertama sebelah kanan, yang dicat merah. Ada hiasan gede bergambar chibi raccoon.

Neji cepat-cepat berdiri, "Permisi, neechan," katanya sambil berjalan naik ke kamar Gaara.

Dan benar saja, ketika Neji mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Gaara duduk di atas kasurnya dengan muka tertekuk dan tangan terlipat, sudah memakai piama raccoonnya. Sementara Shikamaru, duduk lesehan di lantai sambil memegang cangkir gede berisi susu dengan pose babu dan muka desperate.

"Ayolah, Gaara-chan. Jangan bikin neechanmu marah lagi. Minum susumu, biar cepat tidur, nggak capek besok, bisa fit tanding, terus... Thanks God, Neji," Shikamaru langsung girang sewaktu melihat Neji masuk. Penyelamat nyawanya telah datang. Kami-sama memang menyayangi umatNya yang tertindas.

"Gaara-chan," kata Neji sambil mendekat dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Gaara, yang walaupun matanya sudah sayu, tapi tetap cemberut berat.

Shikamaru langsung menyerahkan cangkir di tangannya pada Neji.

"Yuk, minum susumu. Sayang loh kalau nggak bisa ikut tanding lagi gara-gara kecapekan," pujuk Neji sambil mengelus rambut Gara yang merengut, "besok aku jadi supporter, loh"

Gaara mengangkat mukanya, "Sungguh?"

"Janji," Neji mengancungkan 2 jarinya berbentuk huruf V. Gaara langsung mengambil cangkir susunya dan meneguknya dalam satu tegukan habis, membuat Shikamaru menatapnya dengan horror tapi senang.

'Ini dia pawangnya... Neji, kenapa kamu nggak memacari anak manja ini dari dulu. Kan aku bisa nikahin kakaknya cepat-cepat tanpa perlu menderita,' batin Shikamaru berkaca-kaca. Dia langsung mengambil cangkir di tangan Gaara dan keluar. Mission complete, walaupun bukan dia yang menyelesaikan, yang penting Temari tak uring-uringan dan menaboknya.

"Sekarang tidur, ya..." kata Neji.

Gaara menangguk sambil masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Neji mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sisa-sisa susu di bibir Gaara, lalu tangannya naik untuk membelai rambut merah cowok yang sudah menguap lagi itu. Dan muka Neji langsung merona sewaktu menyadari benda yang dipeluk Gaara. Boneka raccoon yang berhasil dia menangkan di game center tadi.

Tanpa rencana, tanpa sempat berfikir apa yang dilakukannya, tahu-tahu Neji sudah menunduk dan menciumi cowok di depannya. Dan mata Gaara yang tadi sudah hampir terpejam langsung membelalak sempurna.

"Hn," desah Gaara saat lidah Neji memaksa bibirnya membuka dan menjelajahi mulutnya. Sebelah tangan Neji sudah masuk ke balik piyama Gaara dan meraba dada sampai perut cowok itu. Neji memutuskan ciumannya ketika kebutuhan oksigen sudah tak dapat ditawar lagi. Mereka berdua terengah-engah.

"Tidurlah," bisik Neji sambil mengecup pelan bibir Gaara sekali lagi, tangannya membelai rambut merah cowok di sampingnya dengan sayang.

Gaara merapat dan menyamankan posisinya menghadap Neji, hingga wajahnya tepat berada di dada Neji. Menghirup wangi after shave cowok itu. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram kemeja cowok berambut panjang itu seakan takut kalau Neji tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya.

"..mat tidur," gumam Gaara.

XxXxX

Sasuke menerobos pertahanan tim basket Otogakure high school dengan percaya diri, dalam hitungan detik dia langsung mengoper bola pada Naruto, dan lay up cowok pirang bernomor punggung 10 itu masuk dengan mulus ke ring. Skor 27-25 untuk Konoha.

Aplaus loncat-loncatan dari Ino dan teman-teman cheer leadernya sukses membuat Sai memasang tampang mupeng, hingga lupa kalau dia mesti defense, untung Kiba lekas membaca situasi dan langsung melakukan steal. Gaara bisa melihat kalau Sai langsung ditendang Sasuke yang berlari membentuk formasi menyerang.

Kiba cuma nyengir dan mengoper pada Sasuke yang langsung memberikan no look passing pada Naruto. Naruto mendrible bola sebentar dan passing ke Gaara, yang diakhiri tembakan three poin yang menggegerkan stadium. Skor 30-25.

Otogakure tak mau kalah, Sakon, kapten tim mereka balas menyerang, memanfaatkan kelengahan Sai yang sekali lagi cengar-cengir ke arah Ino. Untung saja Sai cepat sadar dan melakukan steal saat Sakon mengoper ke arah Ukon. Sasuke hampir melayangkan tendangan lain ke pantat Sai.

Turn over. Sai mengoper ke arah Sasuke yang langsung meloncat sekuat tenaga ke arah ring dan melakukan slam dunk andalannya di atas kepala Kabuto.

Stadium heboh lagi, yang membuat Naruto mendengus, "Teme sok pamer,"

Tapi pemuda berambut pirang itu senang juga, karena Sasuke langsung memberi pose seakan tembakannya barusan dipersembahkan untuk Dobenya tercinta.

Dunk dari Sasuke total membuat semangat Otogakure drop, Naruto dan Kiba gantian mencetak angka dengan jump shot, lay up, maupun double scrach, membuat penonton menjerit histeris. Gaara mencetak lebih banyak three poin lagi dari operan dan fake teman-teman timnya. Sedangkan pertahanan dan rebound Sai dan Sasuke benar-benar tak mudah ditembus sehingga Konoha selalu melakukan turn over saat Oto memegang bola.

Dan pertandingan Final Hokage Cup ditutup oleh three poin Gaara dari tengah lapangan. Skor akhir 75-39 untuk Konoha. Menang telak.

XxXxX

"Huacim,"

Temari mengangkat mukanya dari piagam yang sedang dia baca dan berjalan menuju adiknya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mereka masih di Konoha high school, karena sehabis ini tim basket ingin mengadakan acara makan-makan di Shinobi cafe, jadi anggota tim basket sepakat untuk bilasan dulu dan berkumpul lagi di gerbang jam 7 tepat.

Temari mengambil handuk dan mengeringi rambut merah adiknya yang sekali lagi bersin.

"Ya ampun, sayang..." Temari mengulurkan tisunya untuk mengelap hidung Gaara yang sudah semerah rambutnya, "Nggak usah ikut dulu, ya? Kayaknya kamu flu," Temari ganti meraba kening dan leher adiknya, membanding-bandingkan dengan suhu badannya sendiri, "kamu mandinya kelamaan sih,"

Gaara langsung mengembungkan pipinya ala Naruto yang ngambek, "Nggak mau!"

"Sayang..."

"Neji-kun," Gaara langsung berlari ke arah Neji yang sedang mencari baju seragam Gaara di lemari gantung tim basket. Hanya tersisa tiga seragam. Berlabel nama Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke. Anggota tim basket yang lain sudah selesai bilasan dan sekarang sibuk pacaran, tapi Naruto dan Sasuke kelihatannya masih sibuk saling memandikan di kamar bilas pojokan.

"Neji-kun," ulang Gaara sambil menarik tangan Neji.

"Ini seragamnya," kata Neji tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Gaara yang merajuk. Dia sebisa mungkin nggak memandangi Gaara, soalnya takut mukanya merah mendadak dan mimisan, karena tertatap Gaara yang cuma memakai boxer merah motif chibi raccoon saja. Habis mau bagaimana, kalau kulit putih mulus pacarnya terpampang di depan mata, mana mungkin Neji nggak tergoda. Tapi di sini ada kakak perempuan Gaara. Kalau tiba-tiba Neji melakukan tindakan rate M pada si adik tersayang, bisa-bisa pertunangan gagal dilakukan.

Gaara mengambil seragamnya, tapi langsung melemparnya lagi pada Shikamaru yang menguap di kursi yang tadi diduduki Temari.

"Neji-kun, neechan nggak bolehin pergi," Gaara mengadu dengan nada yang sengaja merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan Neji. Gaara sadar betul, rengekan selalu berhasil menghadapi kakak-kakaknya, dan kayaknya ampuh juga buat Neji.

"Hn," Neji cuma bergumam itu saja, masih belum menatap Gaara.

"Kok cuma hn, kan Neji-kun janji kalau Konoha menang, kita ikut makan-makan,"

Akhirnya Neji menoleh juga, "Eh? Memang aku ngomong begitu?" tanyanya bingung. Bulu kuduk Neji meremang sewaktu lengannya yang dipeluk Gaara menyentuh perut cowok berambut merah yang hanya memakai boxer itu.

Deg, deg, deg.

"Ng...nggak sih. Tapi aku mau pergi sama Neji-kun, biar teman-teman tahu aku sudah punya pacar yang cakep.

"Gleg!"

Neji menelan ludah dengan susah, rasanya dia mau membopong cowok di depannya ini ke kamar mandi terdekat, dan menciumi seluruh tubuhnya, lalu membuka boxer merahnya, terus mem...

'Stop!' teriak iner malaikat Neji frustasi, 'berhentilah mikir yang iya-iya, Neji. Ingat Gaara bahkan belum 16 tahun, dia masih terlalu polos' Neji manggut-manggut khidmad. 'Tapi, Gaara nggak protes sewaktu kamu cium kemaren, malahan makin nempel. Lagian lihat saja Sasuke dan Naruto, sudah saling memandikan begitu. Nggak mungkin mereka belum ngapa-ngapain. Gaara kan pacar kamu, calon tunangan pula, kalau nanti ada kesempatan, sikat saja,' kata iner setan Neji. Neji yang asli langsung mupeng.

"Hachim!"

Bersin Gaara menyadarkan Neji dari dunia autis rate M nya.

Temari sudah sampai di dekat adiknya, membantu Gaara memakai dasi.

"Kenapa harus memakai seragam?" tanya Gaara polos, walaupun hampir dua tahun di tim basket, Gaara belum pernah sekalipun ikut pergi makan-makan begini, niichan dan neechannya nggak mengizinkan. Mereka bilang kalau salah satu dari mereka ikut, Gaara bara boleh pergi. Tapi Gaara menolak. Anggota tim basket berpasangan dengan pacar-pacar mereka, Gaara menolak membayangkan dirinya sendiri duduk di sudut cafe dan mengobrol mesra dengan salah satu kakaknya. Never!

"Sayang, ini kan makan-makan atas nama tim basket sekolah, tentu saja mesti memakai seragam," kata Temari sambil menyisir rambut adiknya, membuat Gaara memekik protes.

"Neechan, sisirnya bukan begitu, ini sih mirip Shikamaru, gaya bapak-bapak,"

Shikamaru yang tidur-tidur ayam langsung terbatuk-batuk hebat, apa salahnya dalam kasus ini?

Temari memberi senyuman tanda minta maaf pada pacarnya, lalu memberikan sisir di tangannya pada Gaara, "Panggil Sasuke dan Naruto, sana. Sudah hampir jam 7, mereka mau mandi sampai kapan!"

Gaara berlari dengan riang, bersenandung sedikit dengan nada tidak jelas.

Temari menatap adiknya yang menjauh, mengambil kesempatan untuk menggamit lengan calon adik iparnya dan berbicara pada Neji.

"Neji-kun, pulangnya jangan terlalu malam ya, Gaara itu kalau kelewat semangat seperti itu, pasti besoknya sakit. Biarpun dia mau menangis atau merengek-rengek, jangan kasih es krim, sedikitpun!"

Neji mengangguk, belum sempat menjawab apa-apa, terdengar jeritan Gaara dari arah kamar mandi. Dan Neji, tanpa sempat berfikir apa-apa, langsung berlari dengan panik ke sana.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

Akhirnya, chapter empat kelar. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review yang diberikan senpai semua, dukungan senpai-tachi benar-benar menjadi penyemangat saya. Hari ini nggak jadi The End, temen saya yang maniak NejiGaara, nggak mau ditamatin, dan pengennya lanjut terus sampai mati. Halah... Chapter depan saya minta diketikkan ke abang-abang rental komputer aja ah! Siapa tahu bisa ngerubahnya jadi homo.

Otanjoubi omedetou, Gaara!

Setelah baca, jangan lupa meninggalkan Review!


	5. the Confuse

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for Gaara Valentines day.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Wajah dan kelakuan polos pacarnya selalu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya, bikin Neji gemas sekaligus horny, nggak tahan pengen cepat-cepat ketemu. NejiGaara. Happy valentine Neji and Gaara

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

"Jadi udah jadian nih sama Neji?" bisik Naruto pada Gaara, mereka sedang duduk di sofa Shinobies cafe.

Gaara mengangguk pelan sambil mengaduk milk shake strawberry-nya yang masih penuh. Kenapa masih penuh? Soalnya milk shake ini tanpa es, dan milk shake tanpa es, rasanya benar-benar aneh. Mau gimana lagi, es krimnya sudah dicancel Neji, masih untung dipesanin milk shake, dari pada air putih.

"Terus, sudah ngapain aja?" bisik Naruto lagi sambil mengerling Neji yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan Itachi.

"Ya banyak," kata Gaara sambil mengulum sendoknya, "kami sudah jalan-jalan, kencan di game center, makan es krim dan strawberry cake, nonton bioskop, main ps bareng, ng...apa lagi ya?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan yang itu, yang hot,"

"Hot? Berjemur di pantai?"

Si pemuda pirang menggembungkan pipi bergarisnya, lalu dia menarik telinga Gaara dalam jarak bisikan.

"..."

"ML itu apa?" tanya Gaara segera setelah Naruto membisikinya, "Jangan pakai singkatan, aku..."

Tapi kalimat Gaara sudah teredam, Naruto membekap mulutnya dengan brutal sambil tersenyum tak enak pada Sasuke dan Neji yang menghentikan diskusi mereka karena terganggu kasak-kusuk masing-masing pacar.

"Hehehe, mari, silahkan lanjutkan," cengir Naruto sambil menarik Gaara lebih ke sudut, "tak usah perdulikan kami, ini diskusi lady,"

Neji dan Sasuke saling pandang sebentar, lalu melanjutkan obrolan.

"Kau ini, masa itu saja nggak paham. Maksudku..." Naruto kembali membisiki Gaara.

Wajah si cowok berambut merah yang semula datar, langsung berubah sewarna rambutnya. Dan mendadak dia mendorong Naruto jauh.

"Be...belum sampai ke sana..."

"Masa?" tanya Naruto sangsi, dia menatap Neji dari atas ke bawah, "aku nggak percaya. Lalu apa bukti cinta Neji padamu?"

Gaara membuka mulutnya, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi setelah dua puluh detik tanpa terpikir satu bantahanpun.

"Pantas tadi histeris banget waktu lihat aku dan Teme begituan. Padahal kan dulu pernah lihat juga. Belum terbiasa ya? Eh, mungkin harus dialamin dulu, baru tahu enaknya." kata Naruto antusias, menjawab sendiri semua pertanyaannya, "Nanti aku ajari gaya-gaya yang nggak bikin sakit,"

Gaara menghela nafas sambil membenamkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

*Flash back*

Gaara berlari riang ke kamar bilasan pojokan dan menggedor pintunya. Masih terdengar keras suara kucuran air dari shower yang menghantam lantai.

"Naru, cepat mandinya!" teriak Gaara sambil memutar gagang pintu. Dan... Eh? Pintu terbuka dengan manis.

Gaara melongok penuh minat ke dalam.

Tapi pemandangan yang menyambutnya adalah Naruto yang sedang nungging di lantai dengan kedua kaki mengangkang dan lengan terlipat untuk menyanggah tubuhnya, sementara Sasuke dalam pose berlutut menempelkan bagian depan badannya pada bagian bawah tubuh Naruto, dan bokongnya maju mundur dengan berirama. Tangan Sasuke menelusuri pantat Naruto, dan Naruto mengerang seiring gerakan Sasuke yang semakin cepat. Mereka melakukannya di bawah shower yang mengucur tanpa ampun dari atas.

Gaara mundur perlahan, dan tanpa sadar menjerit histeris.

*End of Flash back*

Gaara mendadak langsung berubah bad mood, "Tapi kemaren Neji menciumku," protesnya sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang memasang tampang 'begituan-enak-lho'

"Aku dan Teme membuktikan cinta kami 2 jam setelah jadian."

Gaara tambah cemberut, "Waktu ciuman, tangan Neji kemana-mana kok,"

Lengan Naruto terkibas, "Masih tidak membuktikan apa-apa,"

Dan bad mood Gaara bertahan sampai Neji mengajaknya pulang (setelah menyuruh Kiba mengantar Hinata).

Tanpa Gaara tahu, padahal Neji mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Naruto.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan... Kamu kenapa?" tanya Neji ketika mereka berhenti di depan lampu merah di perjalanan pulang ke Sabaku Manor.

Gaara membuang muka dan memilih menatap ke luar jendela mobil.

Neji melirik lampu lalu-lintas sebentar, masih 159 detik lagi sebelum lampu berubah hijau.

"Hei..." Neji menarik cowok rambut merah di sampingnya dengan sayang, sehingga Gaara mendongak menatapnya, lavender bertemu hijau.

Hening.

Suara klakson membuat keduanya terlonjak, Neji memacu Salen S7 Twin Turbonya dan menepi setelah berjarak kurang-lebih 200 meter dari lampu merah.

Cowok bermata lavender itu kembali menarik Gaara menghadapnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut, "masih marah karena es krim tadi?"

Gaara membelalakkan matanya sedikit dan menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Apa Neji-kun sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku, atau hanya karena kita dijodohkan saja dan..."

Kalimat Gaara terputus ketika Neji menciumnya. Dan tahu-tahu saja Gaara sudah terdorong ke sudut seat mobil dan Neji sudah berada di atasnya. Ciuman Neji begitu mendominasi, lidahnya bermain liar di mulut Gaara, menjelajahi semua rongga membuat Gaara kehabisan nafas.

"Aku menyukaimu, Gaara-chan, sangat menyukaimu," bisik Neji di telinga Gaara sambil menjilati telinga cowok berambut merah itu, Gaara menggeliat, lalu ciuman Neji turun ke leher dan bahu Gaara, yang entah sejak kapan kancing seragamnya sudah terbuka dan rompinya sudah melorot, "apa kamu sengaja menggodaku di ruang ganti tadi? Kamu tahu sayang, melihatmu berkeliaran dengan boxer itu membuatku benar-benar gila," bisik Neji lagi sambil dengan sekali sentak membuat seragam man kaos merah Gaara lepas seluruhnya.

Jari Neji menyusuri badan cowok rambut merah itu, dan sekali lagi dia melanjutkan ciumannya, melumat bibir Gaara dengan lebih menuntut, Neji menjilati tubuh putih mulus di depannya, dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan, membuat Gaara terpekik pelan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, bagaimana posisiku," lanjut Neji sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di kepala Gaara dan menarik cowok itu mendekat, kembali menciumnya, memulai babak baru yang lebih lama dan dalam, "apa aku ada di sini atau tidak?" Neji menunjuk dada Gaara yang terbuka dan basah oleh salivanya sendiri. Neji kembali menciumi leher Gaara menghisapnya sekeras mungkin, dan menggigitnya, membuat badan pemuda berambut merah itu tersentak sekali-sekali.

Tapi serangan Neji berhenti ketika menyadari kalau tak ada respon dari lawan kencannya. Hanya Neji yang menyerang tanpa tanggapan.

"Kenapa tak membalas ciumanku, Gaara-chan?" tuntut Neji kesal, dia mendongak menatap pemuda di depannya. White meet green.

Gaara tidak menjawab.

Neji menarik diri, duduk ke seatnya sendiri dan membuang muka, seumur hidup dia tidak pernah dipermalukan begini, Hyuuga Neji selalu mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan, termasuk masalah cinta. Banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Neji sudah cukup merendahkan diri dengan menerima perjodohan ini, padahal dia dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan pacar atau tunangan sebanyak yang dia mau.

Tapi Neji menerima pertunangannya. Karena ketika pertama kali bertemu, Neji sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Bukan di Hyuuga Mansion, tapi pertemuan pertama di Konoha High School. Lalu kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini malah bertanya hal yang sudah jelas, 'Apa Neji-kun menyukaiku?'

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kalau tidak suka buat apa dia buang-buang waktu menemani Gaara dua hari ini? Dan apa maksud percakapan dengan Naruto tadi?

"Ga..." Neji baru akan mulai bicara ketika dia mendengar suara isakan dari sampingnya. Dan Neji menoleh, mendapati kalau cowok rambut merah di sampingnya sudah berurai air mata.

"Ga... Gaara-chan, kenapa?" tanya Neji lembut sambil menarik Gaara ke pelukannya, marahnya menguap seketika melihat sang pacar yang sudah terisak-isak.

"A...aku nggak tahu caranya," gumam Gaara di sela-sela tangisnya, suaranya benar-benar tidak jelas, tapi toh Neji tetap memahaminya.

"Apanya, sayang?"

"Membalas ciuman..."

Mata perak Neji membelalak, lalu dia mendengus tertawa. 'Ya ampun, dia benar-benar seperti berpacaran dengan anak kecil,'

Neji melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata hijau pacarnya yang masih tergenang air mata.

"Begini caranya sayang,"

Neji menarik tangan Gaara ke pinggangnya, dan tangan Gaara yang lain diletakkannya ke pipinya.

"Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin dengan posisinya, lalu Gaara-chan cukup menggerakkan bibir begini,"

Neji langsung mempraktekkannya pada bibir merah sang pacar.

"Boleh juga ditambah hisapan,"

Neji kembali mempraktekkan kata-katanya.

"Atau gerakan lidah," "Dan tanganmu nggak harus berada di sini," Neji menggenggam tangan Gaara yang berada di pinggangnya, "boleh bergerak ke bagian manapun yang kau mau, seperti ke sini," tangan Neji sudah hampir membawa lengan Gaara menuju bagian bawahnya, ketika tiba-tiba cowok rambut merah di depannya bersin, membuat Neji terlonjak.

"Neji-kun... Dingin..." gumam Gaara polos dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

"Ya ampun..." Neji langsung menarik seragam Gaara yang mereka tindih dan membantu sang pacar memakai kembali bajunya.

"Sori aku lupa..." ringgis Neji sambil menyorongkan kaus merah ke kepala Gaara, lalu kemeja putih, vest cokelat, dasi, dan terakhir jas. Neji benar-benar lupa kalau sudah melucuti baju sang pacar seluruhnya, pastilah dingin, AC mobilnya 16. Ya ampun otaknya benar-benar sudah konslet karena horny.

XxXxX

07.00 AM Sabaku Manor

"Ah, Neji-kun ayo masuk," Temari membuka pintu dan menggiring Neji ke meja makan, "Gaara-chan belum bangun, biasanya sebentar lagi. Neechan cek dulu ya. Kamu duduk dulu, sarapan, ada Shikamaru juga," Temari menarik kursi dan menyuruh Neji duduk, "Ayame tolong bawakan sarapan untuk Neji-kun, sekalian sarapan Gaara-chan, ya," kata Temari pada seorang wanita sambil naik ke lantai dua.

Neji tersenyum pada Shikamaru dan mereka mengobrol ringan.

Well, apa yang terjadi di sini?

Sebenarnya bukan niat Neji untuk menjemput Gaara sepagi ini, tapi gara-gara kejadian tadi malam, Neji nggak bisa tidur, nggak bisa memejamkan mata sedetikpun. Wajah dan kelakuan polos pacarnya selalu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya, bikin Neji gemes sekaligus horny, nggak tahan pengen cepat-cepat ketemu.

Interkom di atas meja berbunyi dan Ayame datang dari dapur dengan wajah panik, membuat Neji dan Shikamaru saling pandang bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ayame.

"Nona Temari bilang, Tuan Muda Shikamaru harus secepatnya menelepon dokter Tsunade, terus minta Genma menjemput beliau sekarang. Soalnya badan Tuan Muda Kecil panas,"

Shikamaru mengumpat dan langsung mengambil ponsel di kantung jasnya.

"Tuan Muda Neji disuruh ke atas,"

Tidak perlu disuruh sebenarnya, soalnya Neji sudah setengah jalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua ketika Ayame menyampaikan pesan itu.

XxXxX

Temari menoleh ketika pintu kawar adiknya terbuka.

"Silahkan masuk, Neji-kun," katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan termometer di tangannya, menyelipkan benda itu dengan hati-hati di antara bibir Gaara yang pucat.

"40 derajat?" desis Temari histeris sambil mengembalikan termometer ke kotak P3K dengan asal saja dan membuka bungkus kompres kertas secepat dia bisa, "To...tolong rambutnya,"

Neji menyingkirkan poni Gaara ke atas dan Temari langsung menempelkan kompres dengan hati-hati. Neji masih bisa merasakan rasa panas di tangannya, padahal jarinya sudah tidak bersentuhan lagi dengan dahi Gaara. Ghost, 40 derajat, jangan sampai Gaara kehilangan kesadaran dan kejang-kejang.

"Ng..." Gaara menggeliat tak nyaman ketika kompres menyentuh dahinya.

"Ssst, nggak apa-apa, ini neechan," Temari berbisik sambil mendekat dan mengusap pelan kepala adiknya, berusaha memberikan rasa aman.

Dan mata hijau itu terbuka perlahan, menatap sayu kakaknya tidak terfokus, lalu berpindah pada Neji.

"Neji-kun, pusing..." gumam Gaara dalam rengekan yang jelas.

Temari menatap Neji dengan panik, memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Gaara.

"Sabar ya, sayang... Genma sedang menjemput dokter dan..."

Suara Temari terabaikan, karena Gaara sudah mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada pacarnya. Padahal biasanya, adiknya selalu manja padanya.

XxXxX

20 menit kemudian

"Neechan, aku nggak mau..."

Temari menatap dokter Tsunade dengan penuh tekad, dia sudah menempelkan kepala adiknya ke dadanya dan melingkarkan lengan kiri Gaara ke pinggangnya dalam kuncian yang sempurna, sementara Shikamaru memegang kedua kaki Gaara dan Neji kebagian menahan lengan kanan si rambut merah agar tak bergerak.

"Neji-kun..." Gaara merengek memohon, berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan pacarnya di balik dekapan kakaknya, tapi tak berhasil, kekuatan Temari layak disejajarkan dengan atlit gulat profesional.

"Neechan, aku nggak mau..." Gaara mengulang lagi kalimatnya pada kakaknya, merengek, memohon, meronta.

"Lakukan saja, Tsunade-san," kata Temari dengan penuh tekad.

Dokter wanita itu mengangguk, meraba lengan pucat Gaara sebentar lalu menancapkan jarum suntiknya.

Tangan Gaara dalam pegangan Neji menegang, sedetik kemudian teriakannya membelah Sabaku Manor, membuat Temari memeluk adiknya lebih kuat.

"Brak!" Shikamaru jatuh terduduk setelah ditendang Gaara tepat di perut. Temari nggak sadar atau mungkin nggak perduli, dia masih memeluk adiknya yang menangis walaupun dokter Tsunade telah mendapatkan cukup sampel darah untuk diperiksa.

"Cup cup cup, sudah, nggak apa-apa," bujuk Temari sambil mengusap rambut merah adiknya.

Gaara melepaskan diri dari kakaknya, menatap Neji yang berada di sampingnya, kedua lengan pemuda rambut merah itu terulur terbuka, meminta pacarnya untuk memeluknya, membuat Temari mundur dan ganti membantu Shikamaru yang berada di lantai untuk berdiri.

"Sudah, nggak apa-apa," kata Neji sambil membelai, mengusap-usap, dan meniupi lengan Gaara yang tadi ditusuk jarum suntik.

Pemuda rambut merah itu tidak menanggapi, dia makin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Neji, terisak-isak.

Dokter Tsunade mengeluarkan beberapa obat dan berbicara pada Temari dan Shikamaru ketika Ayame masuk membawa sarapan untuk Tuan Muda Kecilnya.

"Sayang, makan dulu, ya. Biar bisa minum obat," bujuk Temari sambil meniup bubur di tangannya, dia memberi tanda agar Neji melepas pelukannya.

Tapi Neji cuma diam, berusaha memberi tahu kakak iparnya tanpa suara kalau dia dipeluk, bukan memeluk.

"Sayang, nanti panasnya nggak turun." lanjut Temari, dia menyorongkan mangkuk bubur kepada Shikamaru dan menarik adiknya dari dekapan Neji, "atau mau disuntik saja?"

Wajah pucat Gaara muncul, menatap kakaknya dalam raut merajuk yang jelas.

"Neechan jahat," Gaara kembali memeluk pacarnya sambil terisak-isak, membuat Neji yang tak siap terdorong jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Temari menghempas nafas, meraih interkom di dinding, memanggil Ayame, "Tolong buatkan sup gingseng saja. Juga telepon Kankuro, suruh pulang sekarang juga,"

Neji bangun dengan susah payah, dia harus menahan berat badannya sendiri dan Gaara, serta membuat rautnya senormal mungkin di depan kakak iparnya. Kalau raut mupengnya mengambang, bisa gawat.

"Makan ya, aku suapin," kata Neji sambil melirik mangkuk di tangan Shikamaru.

Gaara mendongak menatap pacarnya tapi masih menempel di dada Neji. Perlahan kepala merahnya mengangguk.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

Finally, chapter lima kelar. Gag bosen-bosen saya ucapin terima kasih atas review yang diberikan senpai semua, dukungan senpai-tachi benar-benar menjadi penyemangat saya.

Special buat my beloved friend, Mendyta, yang tiga minggu jutekin gue gara-gara gag apdet, sigh, padahal gue nunggu My Immortal dan Mendadak Seme-nya.

Happy Valentine day Gaara dan Neji.

Setelah baca, jangan lupa meninggalkan Review!


	6. the Other Gaara and Akatsuki

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Dulu ketika sakit, Gaara selalu manja padanya, sekarang adiknya sudah mempunyai tumpuan yang lain. NejiGaara. R&R?

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

"Ayame, bisa minta bantuan?" tanya Neji pada seorang gadis yang lagi membereskan piring bubur dan gelas di meja kamar Gaara.

Si gadis yang dipanggil mendongak, wajahnya merah padam tanpa alasan.

Melihatnya, dahi bertato Neji mengernyit, "Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya si pemuda khawatir.

Ayame mundur dan menabrak rak seolah takut lengan Neji mendadak terulur dan menyentuhnya, "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda Neji, jangan khawatir," dia mengibaskan dua lengannya terlalu panik.

Neji diam, jelas nggak percaya, tapi Ayame tidak menurunkan sikap defensive-nya, menolak mendekat, apa lagi menatap sepasang mata perak tanpa irish di depannya lebih dari dua detik.

"Baiklah." kata Neji mengalah, "Bisakah kau mengambil laptop-ku di mobil?"

Si gadis mengangguk, terlalu cepat menyanggupi, seperti diusir dari tempat ini memang sudah dinanti-nantikannya.

"Kuncinya, er..."

Neji berhenti merongoh saku celananya, karena Gaara yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluknya sudah mengigau dan menyeruduk leher Neji. Jelas tidurnya terganggu oleh gerakan si pacar yang mencari kunci.

Dua menit Neji melupakan Ayame dan laptopnya. Pemuda itu mengusap-usap si kepala merah, sambil bernyanyi nina bobo. Mereka berdua sudah total berpelukan, ditambah lagi Gaara menyeruduk sambil merengek juga mendesah. Sungguh Ironi yang mengganggu si gadis polos.

"Tu...tuan Muda Neji..."

Sepasang perak membelalak dalam kesadaran tak tentu, "Ah maaf, ini kuncinya."

Tangan Ayame terulur gemetaran.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya,"

Si gadis tak menjawab. Dia berlari ke luar sambil menoleh dengan kedua tangan di wajah.

Sejujurnya bagaimana Ayame nggak berfikir macam-macam. Dia masuk ke kamar Tuan Muda Kecil-nya untuk mengantarkan sup gingseng. Tapi pemandangan yang dia lihat adalah Gaara membuat ancang-ancang akan memuntahkan isi perutnya keluar setelah menelan obatnya. Ayame sudah akan mengambil minyak kayu putih di rak terdekat. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat reaksi pacar si Tuan Muda Kecil.

Neji dengan cepat menarik bibir Gaara dan mengulumnya dalam jeda yang lama dan panas. Si Tuan Muda Kecil-nya sampai mangap-mangap seperti kejang dan mencengkeram seperai bermotif raccoon-nya.

Mereka berkutat selama tiga menit penuh, akan lebih lama seandainya Ayame tidak sengaja menyenggol piringan piagam di meja―mengingat tangan Tuan Muda Neji yang begitu kreatif menjelajahi badan putih mulus tanpa cela milik Tuan Muda Kecil-nya.

Jadi katakan, bagaimana muka Ayame nggak merah mendadak? Coba saja Nona Temari dan Tuan Muda Kankuro melihat, mungkin Tuan Muda Neji sudah tinggal nama karena dikibas dan dikarashu. Kasus percobaan pemerkosaan harus dihukum berat. Betul?

XxXxX

"Neji-kun," suara rengekan Gaara terdengar di antara klik keyboard laptop yang sedang diurusi Neji.

"Ng?" tanya si pemuda Hyuuga tanpa menoleh, mata peraknya tertancap di layar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Gaara merebahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Neji, memeluk pinggang si pacar sambil memilin-milin rambut cokelatnya di belakang, "Neji-kun, lagi ngapain?"

Neji cuma tersenyum, mengusap kepala pacarnya yang tertutup kompres kertas. Dia nggak mungkin tega mengatakan kalau hari ini, Neji sebenarnya sama sekali nggak boleh absen di kantor. Ada tender besar dengan client dari Amegakure. Tapi Gaara sakit, Neji sebagai pacar nggak mungkin berlari kabur dan berpura-pura nggak tahu. Selalu ada solusi, dan Neji sudah menugaskan Orochimaru untuk menghandle masalah itu. Tapi dia tetap harus mengawasinya.

"Neji-kun," kepala Gaara naik perlahan dan berhenti di leher Neji. Nafasnya yang panas menelusuri tengkuk putih si pemuda Hyuuga. Pelan bibir Gaara mendekat.

Mata perak Neji membelalak, membaca pertanda "Gaara-chan, tunggu, jangan sekarang..." si pemuda Hyuuga berujar panik, nggak berhasil mencegah pacarnya yang merayap naik dengan menggoda. Mereka berdua roboh di kasur dengan Neji terlentang di bawah Gaara yang menahan kedua pundak Neji dengan tangannya dan sepasang paha Neji dikunci lutut Gaara.

"Gaara-chan... Tunggu..." Kedua tangan Neji menggapai-gapai absurd, berusaha menutup laptop di sampingnya dengan cara apapun.

Terlambat, Gaara sudah mencapai bibirnya, melumatnya dengan ahli seperti yang diajarkan Neji kali lalu. Tangan si pemuda berambut merah itu mengusal kepala Neji seakan pegutan mereka kurang kencang. Tak hanya itu, lutut kiri Gaara menopang bobotnya, tapi yang kanan sudah menggesek selangkangan Neji dengan kencang dan cepat.

Tak lama, ciuman Gaara berpindah ke tengkuk Neji, bersamaan dengan itu piyama Racoonnya terbuka, begitu pula kemeja putih gading milik Neji.

Bibir Gaara yang lembut menyapu hidungnya, mengecupnya pelan, lalu turun ke bawah, ke dada tanpa kemeja yang terekspos sixpack.

"Oh, shit," si pemuda Hyuuga mengumpat saat mata lavendernya tertatap layar monitor terbuka di samping mereka, menggapai sia-sia laptopnya agar tertutup. Sedangkan di layar, tertampil ke-10 anggota Akatsuki yang kesemuanya sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat ke layar dengan seringai setan, semua wajah mereka menampakkan kegirangan yang tak terlukiskan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Well, Neji sedang menggunakan Web-cam dan mengawasi rapat dengan tender besar bersama client Amegakure yang diwakili oleh Akatsuki. Wab-cam dengan dua arah. Neji bisa ikut rapat tanpa berada di kantor, dan Akatsuki bisa bertatap muka dengannya, tanpa Neji beranjak dari sisi Gaara.

Get it?

Sekarang habislah semua. Dia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan tetap sampai bulan depan di antara rekan kerjanya. Ditonton ketika berciuman panas oleh Akatsuki yang menjadi fans tetap Gaara. Neji benar-benar sudah tamat.

XxXxX

Suara ketukan menggema di kamar Gaara, dan kepala Temari muncul.

"Gaara-chan, sayang, tadi ada teman-teman tim basketmu menelepon, mereka bilang akan mampir ke sini sepulang sekolah,"

Gaara memiringkan kepala merahnya dalam pose berfikir, "Baiklah,"

"Neji-kun, maaf ya, kau jadi sandera seharian," kata Temari sambil melirik lengan Neji yang digelayuti Gaara.

"Ng... Nggak apa-apa, Neechan," jawab si pemuda Hyuuga terbata-bata.

Sejujurnya Neji masih kaget. Tepat sedetik sebelum kepala Temari muncul, Gaara sedang menciumnya dengan tangan yang menggerayang ke mana-mana. Sungguh mengejutkan, ketika sakit, Gaara seolah memunculkan pribadi lain yang bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya selama ini. Inikah keperibadian ganda? Mungkinkah ada siluman berekor satu yang mendiami tubuh kekasihnya, yang hanya muncul ketika Gaara panas tinggi.

Entahlah Neji tak sempat mengaktifkan Byakugan untuk mengecek.

Temari mendekat, memasukkan termometer digital ke mulut adiknya, dan Gaara menggigitnya, memainkan benda itu sehingga termometernya bergerak naik turun di bibirnya.

"Jangan nakal," bentak Temari main-main sambil mengambil lagi termometernya. Si gadis memperhatikan alat di tangannya, "Masih 38,5 derajat, panasnya belum bener-bener turun," katanya sambil mengusap kepala merah adiknya, "masih pusing, sayang?"

Gaara melirik Neji dengan mencurigakan, "Nggak terlalu,"

"Obatnya diminum lagi, ya?" kata Temari membujuk, tangannya mengulurkan tempat obat dan segelas air dengan penuh harap.

Gaara merebahkan kepalanya ke kaki Neji, "Aku mau sama Neji-kun saja,"

Si kakak tersenyum, dulu ketika sakit, Gaara selalu manja padanya atau Kankuro. Sekarang adiknya sudah mempunyai tumpuan yang lain, tempatnya mengadu dan merengek. Temari mengacak rambut merah adiknya dengan sayang, "Ya sudah, Neechan ke luar ya... Kalau Neechan kembali, obatnya harus sudah diminum,"

Gaara tersenyum polos, tapi tarikan bibirnya berubah menjadi seringai ketika pintu berdebam tertutup.

XxXxX

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara,"

Sebuah topan berwarna orange hitam melesat masuk ke kamar Gaara dan terjun ke tempat tidurnya.

"Dobe, bahaya sekali kelakuanmu," topan kedua yang berwarna putih hitam menyusul dan menarik topan pertama kembali ke jarak jangkaunya, "kau bisa terluka,"

Neji mengedipkan mata peraknya, mencoba mengurutkan kejadian ketika dua sahabat pacarnya masuk dan membuat keributan. Si pemuda Hyuuga menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling tarik-menarik dan nyaris berpelukan. Neji nggak sadar kalau dia juga sedang memeluk Gaara, menghindarkannya dari terjangan Naruto yang membabi-buta.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kiba ketika pemuda itu muncul dari balik pintu bersama Hinata yang menunduk ke arah Neji.

"Never mind," jawab Naruto riang sambil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke dan duduk di ranjang, "Masih demam?" tanyanya pada Gaara dengan ancang-ancang akan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi si pemuda berambut merah. Tapi sebelum terjadi, Gaara sudah ditarik Neji dan Naruto ditarik Sasuke.

"Jangan coba-coba," desis Neji dan Sasuke kompak, membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipi bergarisnya dan Gaara terlihat bingung.

Sai masuk bersama Ino yang sedang bicara entah apa.

"Sumpah, pacar Temari-nee itu cool sekali. Rambutnya yang seperti nanas dan wajahnya yang malas-malasan benar-benar perfect. Uuggh, nggak kuat," kata Ino sambil memegang kedua pipinya ala fangirl.

"Aku berani bertaruh, penisnya pasti kecil, aku bisa menebaknya dalam sekali lihat," jawab Sai sambil menyeringai.

Dan tinjuan Ino mendarat ke perut si pacar.

"Yang lain mana?" tanya Gaara ketika semua sudah tenang.

"Hanya tim inti yang ke sini, selebihnya tetap menjalani latihan tambahan. Gai-sensei masih belum puas pada formasi mereka," jawab Kiba.

"Huuaaah, Kyuubi dan Shukaku, kau dapat dari mana?" teriakan Naruto melengking, tangan tannya memeluk dua boneka yang dimenangkan Neji di game center.

Sepasang hijau Gaara melirik Neji, "Neji-kun yang mendapatkannya waktu kita..." dan suaranya menghilang terpotong teriakan Naruto.

"Minta, minta, minta," katanya sambil melompat-lompat.

Mata Gaara melirik keberatan pada pacarnya.

"Dobe, itu hadiah dari Neji untuk Gaara, kau tidak boleh seenaknya meminta," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil dua boneka yang dipeluk pacarnya.

Naruto langsung menggembungkan sepasang pipi bergarisnya, "Teme... Aku ingin Kyuubi,"

Dan di ujung sana Gaara balas merengut, jelas nggak terima kalau hadiah pertama pacarnya harus berpindah tangan. Ini bukan masalah pelit, tapi memory yang melekat di sepasang boneka itu yang penting.

Lama ke-8 orang itu terdiam.

Tak lama mata perak Neji tertatap boneka Racoon besar di ujung ranjang.

"Gimana kalau Naruto meminta Kankuro untuk membuatkan Kyuubi?" tanya Neji mencoba-coba.

Mata safir Naruto menyipit sedikit, "Mmm, baiklah,"

Si pemuda Hyuuga tersenyum, dia mengambil laptopnya dan mengaktifkan emailnya.

"Kebetulan, Kankuro online, kau saja yang langsung meminta, Naruto," kata Neji ketika pemuda itu mengklik perizinan menggunakan Web-cam pada kakak iparnya.

"Baik, baik, baik," kata Naruto riang sambil mengambil laptop dari tangan Neji.

"Huh, Dobe, bisa tidak kau menjawabnya sekali saja," kata Sasuke bersungut-sungut sambil memungut Kyuubi dan Shukaku yang tergeletak di lantai. Mengembalikannya pada Gaara yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Neji, ada ap... Huaaah," jerit Kankuro ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang membingkai layar. Another setan kecil, selain adiknya.

"Kankuro-nii, Kankuro-nii, Kankuro-nii,"

Kelihatannya Naruto sudah terbiasa mengulang sesuatu sampai tiga kali.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan?"

"Begini, aku ingin dibuatkan boneka Kyuubi, itu loh, boneka ekor sembilan seperti ini," Naruto menarik paksa Kyuubi dari pelukan Gaara, membuat Kankuro memasang wajah horror ketika raut pucat adiknya langsung merengut tak terima.

"Iya, gue tahu bentuknya, tolong kembalikan itu pada Gaara-chan, ya, please..."

Kankuro tahu, jangan membuat masalah dengan adiknya yang sedang sakit, apa lagi dengan keadaannya yang masih di China. Bisa terjadi perang dunia Shinobi ke-3, dan habislah Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Bikinin ya, Kankuro-nii. Please, please, please," Naruto melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Iya,"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih,

terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama," kata Kankuro.

Naruto tersenyum senang, lima jari.

"Boleh bicara pada Gaara-chan?"

Naruto langsung mengulurkan laptopnya pada Neji. Ketika benda itu berpindah dan aman berada di atas tempat tidur, Neji membantu menegakkan Gaara.

"Masih demam?" tanya Kankuro dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sedikit," Gaara mengusap dahinya yang tertutup kompres kertas.

"Makanya, jangan terlalu capek," kata Kankuro sambil membuat pose seolah menjitak kepala adiknya, "Sudah makan obat?"

Gaara mengangguk terlalu cepat, dan mata Kankuro langsung membelalak, "Oh ya? Tumben!"

Gaara diam saja, tapi di belakang badannya, jemari kanannya menggenggam jari Neji dengan erat.

"Baguslah, ternyata adik bungsu gue sudah dewasa. Nggak perlu rusuh lagi kalau makan obat,"

"Niichan kapan pulang?"

"Penerbangan nanti sore, sebenarnya waktu Temari telephone, gue sudah langsung memesan tiket, tapi di sini ada badai pasir yang mengganggu penerbangan, lagi pula, ehm," entah kenapa wajah Kankuro dibuat seolah serius, "akan ada seseorang yang akan ikut, jadi yah, nanti sore,"

"Sungguh?" tanya Gaara.

Kakaknya mengangguk sok misterius, "baiklah, istirahat yang banyak, jangan ngerepotin Temari dan Shikamaru, obatnya jangan lupa diminum, dan... Neji jangan dipeluk sekencang itu," Kankuro langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mematikan koneksi web-cam miliknya.

"Apa sih, nggak lucu sama sekali," sungut Gaara ketika pemuda itu merebahkan badannya ke kasur, ke kaki pacarnya.

XxXxX

"Permisi,"

"Selamat sore,"

"Sepeda,"

"Spada, un. Bukan speda, un."

"Excuse me,"

Temari membuka pintu utama Sabaku Manor, "Ya?"

"Wah, si nona Jutawan, Assalammualaikum,"

Temari cengo ketika bergerombol pemuda penyerbu masuk, bahkan salah seorang yang bercadar mengajaknya bersalaman sambil cupika-cupiki segala.

"Ganjen,"

Si bercadar ditampar dengan membabi-buta oleh pemuda lain berambut silver panjang dengan kemeja yang tak dikancing sehingga menampakkan dada bidangnya yang kotak-kotak.

"Maaf... Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Temari bingung, sekarang tangannya sudah penuh oleh keranjang buah, kotak cake, dan buket bunga yang diulurkan masing-masing tamu tak diundang.

"Perkenalkan, kami adalah Akatsuki, dari Amegakure corporation. Nama saya Konan," satu-satunya gadis di antara tamu buka suara, rambutnya berwarna biru, dan ada bunga kertas terselip di sana.

Mata hijau Temari membelalak, "Akatsuki? Bagaimana bisa kalian... Maksud saya... Jika ada masalah Sabaku corporation yang harus diselesaikan, saya dan Shikamaru sedang..."

"Tidak, tidak, jangan salah paham, kami datang bukan untuk bisnis, tapi untuk menjenguk Gaara-chan," kata Itachi berwibawa, memberikan senyum yang menurutnya pasti meluluhkan hati kakak yang sedang pusing karena adiknya sakit. Kisame terharu, memasang wajah memuja pada Uke-nya yang super incest.

"Eh?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Benar, un. Semua hadiah ini untuk Gaara-chan, un, si chibi Sasori no Dana, un. Semoga Gaara-chan lekas sembuh, un," Deidara menjatuhkan berkotak-kotak kardus berbagai ukuran yang tadi dipeluknya ke tangan Temari yang tambah melongo.

"Ga...Gaara-chan? Tunggu, kalian tahu dari mana kalau adik saya sakit?"

"Jangan meremehkan jaringan informasi Akatsuki, nona Jutawan. Kami selalu tahu, bahkan hal tersirat sekalipun," kata Kakuzu dengan lagak bangga, mendorong ke samping Pein dan Tobi yang kelihatannya mau menjelaskan duduk persoalannya.

"Nah baiklah, silahkan masuk, jangan malu-malu,"

Temari cuma cengo ketika Pein mempersilahkan semua teman-temannya masuk dengan lagak tuan rumah. Semua Akatsuki berduyun-duyun menuju tangga lantai dua.

"Tunggu... Tapi..."

Suara si sulung Sabaku terabaikan, gerombolan tamu tak diundang sudah menaiki tangga seolah sudah hapal benar denah ruangan dan di mana letak kamar Gaara.

XxXxX

"Permisi,"

"Selamat sore,"

"Sepeda,"

"Spada, un. Bukan speda, un."

"Excuse me,"

Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Sai dan Ino mengalihkan mata mereka ke pintu, ke arah segerombolah pemuda uzur yang berkumpul di pintu layaknya peserta sunat masal.

"Kalian?"

"Baka Itachi..."

"My Sweet Otouto,"

Peluk-cium si sulung Uchiha dibalas tendangan ilfil si adik.

"Jangan coba-coba menggrepe-ku di depan Dobe," bentak Sasuke.

Itachi pasrah hanya menggerayangi tubuh Kisame di sampingnya. Pengennya menelusuri badan Gaara, tapi Neji sudah memasang pose Kaiten 360 derajat tanpa cela, dijamin serangan dari sudut manapun nggak akan mempan.

"Gaara-chan, un..."

Ternyata masih ada orang bodoh yang cari mati. Kedua tangan Deidara terulur penuh harap untuk memeluk―sekaligus menggrepe―Gaara yang berada di pelukan Neji.

Si pemuda Hyuuga merapal Jyuuken, dan si pemuda Art is Bang terpental mulus ke dada Sasori yang keras dengan sound effect lagu India.

Serangan kedua maju―another stupid leader. Bibir Pein maju dengan kemonyongan maksimum, melaju tepat ke pipi Gaara yang sebelahnya menempel ke dada Neji.

Jyuuken selalu menang, si leader berpiercing menancap mulus ke tembok terdekat.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekat," kata Neji sambil memberikan death glare-nya pada Tobi, Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, dan yang lainnya, yang sepertinya ingin mencoba peruntungan juga.

Kesemua Akatsuki nyengir, mengeluh dengan tampang mesum. Padahal mereka ingin merasakan sensasi ciuman Gaara yang panas itu, yang mereka lihat via web-cam.

Neji meradang marah dengan muka merah padam dan Gaara terlihat benar-benar bingung.

Lalu suara kekanak-kanakan menyela riang, ditingkahi pandangan pengen Akatsuki dan Neji.

"Tobi punya rekamannya. Tapi Tobi anak baik yang tidak akan menyebarkannya,"

"Minta, un,"

"Berikan padaku,"

"Tobi, lempar gadget-mu padaku,"

"Kalau kau berikan padaku, semua hutang kas-mu, lunas,"

"Kubelikan lolipop tiga biji,"

"Kuberi ciuman,"

"Kalau kau tak memberikan rekaman itu padaku sekarang, detik ini juga. Kujamin seluruh Hyuuga di dunia ini akan memburumu walaupun kau bersembunyi di liang kelinci,"

Semua orang cengo. Dan lengan bersarung Tobi mengulurkan gadget-nya dengan patuh.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

Finally, chapter enam kelar. Gag bosen-bosen saya ucapin terima kasih atas review yang diberikan senpai semua, dukungan senpai-tachi benar-benar menjadi penyemangat saya.

Chapter ini special buat my beloved friend yang masih sakit, yang...

ok, gue gag tau harus gimana. I have no clue at all. But I wish, when she receive my link fiction sms, she can smile and forget her pain... *sobs*


	7. His Exgirl Friend

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Mata hijau tanpa alis itu terbelalak. 'Dia mantan Neji?' dan kakinya berlari dari tempat itu secepatnya, tanpa menoleh. NejiGaara.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Tadaima, Gaara-chan. Tadaima, Temari. Your brother, Kankuro, the most handsome man in Sunagakure sudah pulang..."

Suara serak-serak becek menggema seantero Sabaku Manor.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Temari mendongak dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Wah, sabutan gue meriah banget," kata Kankuro senang sambil melihat tumpukan kue di meja.

"Bukan untukmu, punya Gaara-chan,"

Mata hijau Kankuro menyipit, "Gue tau kalau adik tersayang itu sakit. Tapi nggak dimanjain gini juga, kan?" omelnya sambil mencomot black forest cake terbesar dan langsung melahapnya dalam sekali gigit, "Mmm, enyaaak..."

"Bukan aku yang beliin, ini hadiah dari Akatsuki corporation,"

Raut Kankuro horror seketika, matanya membelalak mengerikan, lalu dia langsung tersedak.

Temari berdiri dengan enggan untuk menepuk punggung Kankuro keras-keras.

"Kenapa kau?"

Kankuro mengusap mulutnya, "Ta, takut ketiban pelet mereka,"

Temari sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal, tapi diurungkannya. Kankuro baru saja menjalani perjalanan antar negara, nggak etis rasanya kalau Temari harus mengingatkan paksa kalau nggak ada seorang Akatsuki-pun yang senang kalau guna-guna mereka nyasar pada Kankuro.

"Jadi kau berangkat jam... Siapa dia?" tanya Temari ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang menunduk malu padanya. Tadi Temari menyangka dia adalah driver taxi yang membawakan koper Kankuro. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, nggak akan ada supir taxi yang akan begitu baik hati memberikan sapu tangan untuk Kankuro yang tersedak cake, dan sekarang mengusap punggung Kankuro dengan mesra.

"Uhuk, oh iya, uhuk, lupa. Kenalkan, dia Tenten, uhuk, temen gue dari China,"

Mata Temari berpindah dari cepol di kepala Tenten ke tangannya yang masih di bahu Kankuro, "Aku Temari,"

Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu dengan, Temari-san," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," jawab Temari, dia menepuk pundang Tenten pelan sebagai penerimaan, lalu berpaling ke arah Kankuro, "Sebaiknya kalian naik ke atas,"

"Oh iya, ayo!" kata Kankuro sambil menarik tangan Tenten.

Dua sejoli itu baru tiba di tangga ke dua, ketika Temari meneriakinya.

"Ketuk pintunya dulu, lalu tunggu dua puluh detik baru masuk,"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kankuro heran. Setahunya nggak ada peraturan seperti itu sebelum masuk ke kamar Gaara kemarin-kemarin.

"Harus, kalau kau nggak mau melihat pemandangan yang nggak mau kau lihat,"

Kankuro cengo.

"Lakukan saja apa kataku," bentak Temari sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Pemahaman mendadak timbul di raut Kankuro, "Pacarnya masih di sini?"

Temari mengangguk.

"Dapat tontonan bagus nih. Ayo Tenten-chan,"

Dan mereka berjalan menuju ke kamar Gaara.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang hubungan same-gender?" tanya Kankuro pada gadis di sebelahnya sebelum mereka tiba di kamar Gaara yang berhias gambar raccoon segede gajah.

"Ng... Kenapa memangnya?" Tenten malah balik bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Adikku dan pacarnya salah satu dari mereka,"

"Oh," pemahaman mendadak muncul di wajah Tenten, "benarkah?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Nggak, nggak sama sekali,"

"Baguslah," kata Kankuro sewaktu dia berhenti di depan kamar Gaara, seringai setannya terkembang, "Gaara-chan dan pacarnya baru saja jadian, hubungan mereka sedang panas-panasnya. Tontonan yang bagus sekali,"

Tangan Kankuro terulur untuk mendorong gagang pintu sepelannya.

"Apa kata gue," bisik Kankuro ketika terlihat Neji dan Gaara sedang bergerumul seru. Gaara berada di bawah, sedang Neji di atasnya mencium dengan semangat sekali. Tangan Neji sudah menelusup ke badan Gaara, menyingkap setengah dari piyama lucu Gaara. Kaki Gaara mencuat ke atas, lalu melengkung ke badan Neji, persis seperti Kukang yang bergantung. Dan menambah hot keadaan, keduanya mendesah seru, nggak cukup kuat untuk terdengar sampai ke bawah, tapi kalau hanya di pintu masuk terdengar sangat jelas.

"Hei, hei, hei," Kankuro berbisik protes ketika tangan Neji yang berada di badan Gaara berpindah turun perlahan, membelai perut Gaara sebentar, lalu menelusup ke dalam celananya. Hand job. Membuat Gaara merintih.

"What the fvck!" Kankuro mengumpat dalam bisikan sambil menatap horror Tenten yang mengintip di bawahnya, "haruskah gue hentikan?" tanyanya berdilema.

"Jangan dulu," jawab Tenten sambil menelan ludah, "tanggung. Toh baru lime ini, belum lemon,"

Kankuro melototi Neji yang gerakannya makin cepat, lalu berpaling pada Tenten dengan wajah ngeri, "Lo gila, adek gue baru mau 16 tahun, nggak rela gue, dia digrepe begitu,"

Tenten balas menatap Kankuro, "Please..."

Kankuro menelan ludah bingung, "Tapi..."

Gaara dan Neji berbalik, bertukar tempat. Sekarang giliran Gaara yang di atas, nyusuruk ke leher Neji seperti banteng marah yang mengejar matador bandel.

"Oke baiklah, 5 menit aja loh."

Tenten nyengir lalu kembali mengintip.

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua, nggak ada 5 menit saja,"

Sebuah suara membuat Kankuro dan Tenten mendongak. Temari merengut masam, membuat Kankuro dan Tenten nyengir bersalah dan mundur sambil menutup pintu pelan. Mengabaikan Gaara dan Neji yang sekarang menimbulkan ceplak kencang saat bertautan lidah.

"Hancur sudah image adek imut kita. Adek yang manja, yang masih sering kita cubitin pipinya, yang masih suka pake piayama lucu dan makan es krim. Sekarang sudah nagih ciuman dan digerayangin," desah Temari ketika dia bersandar di beranda, memijat-mijat keningnya.

Kankuro menepuk pundak kakaknya, "Gue sudah menduga kalau hal ini, cepat atau lambat akan terjadi,"

Temari cemberut, "Lagakmu... Tapi kenapa mukamu senang begitu?"

"Eh? Hehehe..." Kankuro menggaruk kepalanya, "Dewasa itu bagus, kan?"

XxXxX

Kankuro mengetuk pintu, di sampingnya Tenten menekan stopwatch untuk menghitung sampai 30. Tepat ketika Tenten mengangguk, Kankuro memutar gagang pintu. Memasang wajah ceria biasa, berusaha nggak keceplosan menampakkan wajah pengintip.

Dua sejoli itu masuk, menatap Gaara dan Neji yang duduk dengan canggung.

"Gimana, sudah baikan?" tanya Kankuro sambil bergeser untuk duduk di dekat Gaara. Dia menyeringai pada Neji dan menyapa, 'Apa kabar, lo?' yang dijawab dengan gumaman, 'baik,' pelan.

Gaara menanggapi Kankuro dengan mengangguk.

"Mana? Coba sini gue periksa!" kata Kankuro sambil memberikan tanda agar Gaara mendekat.

Gaara dengan patuh menyodorkan kepalanya.

"Nggak pusing lagi?" tanya Kankuro ketika dia mengacak rambut adiknya, bukannya memeriksa.

Dan mata Gaara dengan mencurigakan melirik Neji lalu menjilat bibirnya. Kankuro yang melihat mau nggak mau ikut berfikir yang macam-macam, untung dia nggak hilang akal dan berkomentar yang mencurigakan.

"Nggak! Besok pasti sudah bisa sekolah." kata Gaara, agak lebih tegas daripada rencananya, dan ketika sadar, dia cepat-cepat mencari pengalihan, "mana kejutan yang Niichan bilang?"

"Oh iya," Kankuro menepuk keningnya, "Tenten kemari, Gue kenalin sama Gaara dan Neji,"

"Lho, Tenten? Itu benar-benar kau?"

Gaara dan Kankuro menoleh pada Neji yang tadi bicara.

"Hehehe, kukira kau sudah lupa," kata Tenten ketika dia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lo kenal Tenten?" tanya Kankuro dengan heran pada Neji.

"Tentu, Tenten temanku sejak kecil. Aku tahu dia bekerja di China, tapi nggak menyangka kalau Tenten kenal denganmu," jawab Neji.

"Ya sudahlah, bagus juga kalau sesama calon ipar saling kenal." kata Kankuro sambil terkekeh.

Entah kenapa Neji kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Tenten menatapnya memperingatkan sambil menggeleng. Jadi Neji hanya bergumam, 'Ya, bagus sekali,'

XxXxX

"Jepang panas," gerutu Gaara ketika dia melepas atribut sekolahnya dan melemparnya asal saja sepanjang perjalanannya masuk ke Sabaku Manor. Tas tertinggal di sofa ruang depan, dasi di lorong, jas di tangga menuju ruang duduk, rompi di dekat meja telepon.

"Okaeri!" sambut Kankuro dengan nada membentak ketika melihat Gaara masuk tanpa salam, "Keluar dulu, masuk lagi kalau sudah mengucap salam,"

Mendengarnya Gaara langsung merengut, "Niichan, aku ini capek habis sekolah,"

"Nggak terima protes, cepat ke sana," usir Kankuro sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Dan rapihkan perlengkapan sekolahmu itu, letakkan di rantang cucian,"

Gaara merengutkan wajahnya, "Niichan bawel kayak cewek!" teriaknya ketika dia naik ke kamarnya tanpa melakukan apa yang Kankuro perintahkan, membuat Tenten yang berpapasan dengannya di ruang tengah melongo lalu terkikik geli, "Tenten-san, jangan mau sama Niichan, dia bawel kayak ibu-ibu." Gaara masih sempat-sempatnya mengatakan celaan kepada calon kakak iparnya.

"Hahaha, nggak apa-apa, sudah kuterima apa adanya," jawab Tenten.

Gaara mencibir, meneruskan larinya ke lantai dua, membuat Kankuro mendekat ke ujung tangga dan melongokkan kepala ke atas agar dia bisa memandangi adiknya.

"Nggak dapat jatah dessert, ya!"

Kepala Gaara muncul dari tiang beranda lantai dua, menatap Kankuro yang baru saja mengancam.

"Memang Niichan bikin dessert apa?"

Kankuro diam saja, tapi dia tersenyum mencurigakan.

Dalam dua detik Gaara berlari turun, sehingga Tenten yang dilewatinya harus merapatkan badan ke tembok agar nggak bertabrakan. Nggak lama terdengar suara Gaara mengucapkan 'Tadaima!' kencang sekali di pintu depan, lalu derap langkah sepatunya bergaung di lorong antara ruang depan dan ruang duduk, memungut perlengkapan sekolahnya secepatnya. Dalam beberapa detik dia sudah muncul lagi di depan Kankuro.

"Jadi aku dapat jatah es krimnya kan?"

Kankuro mengangguk senang, "Tentu, adek manis,"

"Yey!"

XxXxX

"Neji-kun, kok nggak bilang mau ke sini?" tanya Gaara ketika dia berdiri dari kursinya untuk menyambut pacarnya yang muncul bersama Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Kejutan," jawab Neji sambil mengedip.

Di sampingnya, Kankuro memasang pose 'capek deh'

"Aku diundang Niichan-mu," ralat Neji sambil nyengir, "Kebetulan kami sedang merancang project baru,"

"Yah," Gaara mengeluh, menarik Neji untuk duduk di kursi di sampingnya dan mengusir Kankuro yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di sana, "Jadi buat kerja ya, bukan buat pacaran sama aku?"

Temari berdehem kencang.

"Cuma bercanda, Neechan. Prku malam ini banyak sekali kok," kata Gaara pada Temari sambil nyengir.

"Memang, sayang. Habis ini jadwalmu kan _belajar_!" kata Temari dengan penekanan dan nada menyeramkan pada kata terakhir dari kalimatnya.

"Iya, aku memang mau belajar, tapi di..."

"Belajar di kamar dan nggak ada tapi-tapian, sayang!" potong Temari, "Neji-kun dan Niichan-mu mau kerja. Prmu juga harus dikerjakan,"

"Tapi, Neechan..."

"Kalau kerja atau ngerjain pr dan sambil-sambilan, hasilnya nggak akan maksimal, sayang,"

"Tapi..."

"Iya, Neechan-mu benar," lerai Neji yang sudah menangkap nada nggak sabar Temari dan rengekan pacarnya yang rupanya nggak berfungsi kali ini.

Gaara menyipitkan mata hijaunya sebagai tanda merajuk, "Neji-kun nggak sayang aku ah,"

Tawa Neji pecah, "Nggak mungkinlah aku nggak sayang,"

"Iya, nggak mungkin. Mana ada orang yang nggak sayang tapi mau ngegrepe dan mencium setiap ada kesempatan," gerutu Temari pelan sekali.

"Eh? Elo bilang apa?" tanya Kankuro nggak yakin saat dia menggeser kursi di samping Temari.

"Nggak bilang apa-apa!" jawab Temari ketus.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, mau kemana, sayang?" tanya Temari saat melihat Gaara sudah sampai ke tangga paling bawah sambil mengendap-endap seperti maling.

"Eh? Mau ambil telepon, Neechan. Buat nelepon Naruto, ada soal yang aku nggak ngerti." jawab Gaara sambil menggaruk kepalanya, tapi matanya dengan mencurigakan melirik ke arah ruang duduk tempat Neji, Kankuro, dan Tenten berada dengan penuh harap.

"Ponselmu mana?"

"Lowbat," jawab Gaara cepat-cepat, seolah dia sudah menduga akan mendapat pertanyaan itu.

"Terus, telepon paralel kamarmu rusak?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Oh iya ya, ada telepon paralel. Aku lupa," kata Gaara sambil meringis, berbalik dengan enggan menuju tangga kamarnya.

"Ketahuan banget bohongnya. Kalau nanya pelajaran, lebih masuk akal kalau dia menelepon Sasuke, bukan Naruto," kata Temari ketika dia melihat Gaara yang berjalan ke atas sambil mencuri pandang (lagi) ke arah ruang duduk.

"Gayamu bicara kayak belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta saja," komentar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

XxXxX

"Mau ngambil apa lagi sekarang, sayang?" Temari bertanya untuk kedua kalinya saat melihat Gaara turun sambil berlari dari tangganya.

"Minum, Neechan. Aku haus," jawab Gaara cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa nggak minta bawain Ayame, sayang?"

Gaara mengerem larinya, hinga sandalnya berdecit, "Mau ambil sendiri saja,"

"Ya sudah sana,"

Gaara mengangguk, lalu meneruskan larinya ke dapur.

"Eh, prnya gimana? Sudah selesai?" Temari menanyainya lagi.

Kepala Gaara muncul lagi dari dinding pembatas menuju dapur, dia masih berlari-lari kecil di tempat.

"Dikit lagi"

"Kalau gitu jangan banyak turun-naik, nanti kemalaman,"

"Siap, bos,"

Gaara kembali berlari ke dapur, dalam beberapa detik dia sudah kembali sambil membawa botol minum. Tapi ketika menuju ke tangga kamarnya, Gaara malah melesat ke ruang duduk tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sayang, kamarmu di atas, bukan di sana," teriak Temari sebal.

"Yah, ketahuan deh," keluh Gaara sambil merengut, dia mundur ke luar, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya memberi Neji lambaian dan ciuman jarak jauh.

Neji ikut membalasnya tanpa malu-malu, membuat Gaara melompat-lompat. Tenten, Kankuro, dan Temari sweat drop.

"Huh, memangnya Neechan bisa kamu bodohin dengan lari-larian begitu. Kalau larimu melebihi kecepan cahaya, baru bisa, sayang," kata Temari sambil menyeret adiknya ke tangga.

"Kalau prku sudah selesai boleh ke bawah?"

"Kalau sudah selesai, langsung tidur. Besok ada latihan tanding dengan tim Basket Kirigakure kan?"

"Neechan pelit!"

"Terima kasih,"

XxXxX

Gaara mondar-mandir di kamarnya, prnya sudah selesai sejak dua menit yang lalu, tapi dia nggak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk turun ke bawah untuk bertemu Neji. Salah-salah Temari bisa menaboknya.

Gaara mengintip lewat gorden jendela kamarnya, dan terkejut saat melihat ada Neji, Kankuro, dan Tenten di taman depan, bertiga saja dan kelihatan sedang berbicara sambil menunjuk ke arah pagar.

Seperti mendapat pencerahan, secepatnya Gaara keluar dari kamarnya.

Perjalanannya menuju ke tangga turun terjadi tanpa hambatan, Temari tak tampak di manapun, bahkan ketika dia sudah sampai di pintu depan.

Dengan memakai sandal luar entah milik siapa, Gaara keluar cepat-cepat, melompat dua kali dalam rangka memberi ucapan selamat pada diri sendiri saat dia sadar kalau dia hanya beberapa meter lagi dari pacarnya.

"Hehehe, pasti Neji-kun akan kaget kalau melihat aku muncul tiba-tiba," gumam Gaara pelan-pelan saat dia berindap-indap pelan di antara rumpun tanaman.

"Lho, Niichan mana? Kok hanya ada Neji-kun dan Tenten-san saja?"

Gaara celingak-celinguk sebentar untuk mencari Kankuro, takut juga kalau tiba-tiba kakaknya itu muncul dari belakang dan mengejutkannya. Tapi ternyata Kankuro nggak kelihatan di manapun.

Gaara berindap makin dekat, berusaha nggak menimbulkan sedikitpun suara agar nggak ketahuan saat muncul secara mengesankan. Sekarang dia sudah bisa mendengar percakapan bisik-bisik yang dilakukan pacarnya dan calon kakak iparnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah pacaran dengan Gaara-chan?" Gaara mendengar Tenten berbicara.

"Tentu saja," Selanjutnya suara Neji menjawab.

"Seleramu berubah drastis kalau begitu," kata Tenten sambil tertawa.

'Deg' jantung Gaara berdengup satu oktaf lebih kencang. Dia yang sudah akan keluar dari persembunyian, mengurungkan niat.

"Tentu saja, kau masih berharap aku mempertahankan kesukaanku pada gadis-gadis sepertimu," jawab Neji sambil ikut tertawa.

Jantung Gaara berdetak lebih kencang, berdentum di telinganya.

"Bisa saja kau bilang begitu, padahal dulu kau begitu tergila-gila padaku," kata Tenten dengan nada sebal.

"Hahaha, sekarangpun masih," Neji menyambung cepat

"Sungguh?" tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja bohong,"

"Hahaha, kalau terjadi Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali di antara calon ipar, aku yakin Kankuro bisa memutilasi kita,"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan cuma Kankuro, tapi Temari dan fans-fans Gaara akan turut serta."

"Hahaha, kau benar sekali,"

Gaara tanpa sadar sudah mundur ke belakang. Mata hijau tanpa alis itu terbelalak. 'Dia mantan Neji?' dan kakinya berlari dari tempat itu secepatnya, tanpa menoleh. Bahkan ketika di pintu masuk dia menabrak Kankuro, Gaara sama sekali tak berhenti untuk meminta maaf.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

Finally, chapter tujuh kelar. Gag bosen-bosen saya ucapin terima kasih atas review yang diberikan senpai semua, dukungan senpai-tachi benar-benar menjadi penyemangat saya.


	8. Chaotic

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Tapi si target yang diharapkan malah nggak melihat, dia berpaling dari jendela dan masuk ke dalam kelas menyusul Naruto. Meninggalkan Neji yang merasa seperti tersambar petir. NejiGaara. Chapter 8

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, ternyata di sini. Ngapain keluar? Mulai bandel ya, kamu itu..."

Temari menghentikan ocehannya ketika menyadari kalau adiknya nggak menoleh sedikitpun padanya, tapi terus berlari ke dalam, bahkan nyaris menabrak Shikamaru yang mengikutinya sambil menggerutu.

"Lho? Kenapa dia?" tanya Temari bingung, melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu menuju ke luar lalu berganti menatap punggung Gaara yang menjauh.

"Bukan aku," jawab Shikamaru seolah dia baru saja berbuat salah.

Mata hijau pacarnya melotot sebentar, mengucapkan 'Itu sama sekali nggak lucu' dalam tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kau periksa ke luar, aku lihat Gaara-chan," perintah Temari sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu lalu ke tangga atas, "Sekarang, Shika!"

"Ta... Oh baiklah," keluh Shikamaru pasrah. Dia berjalan malas ke luar, menggerutu.

Temari memberi delikan terakhir kepada pacarnya sebelum berlari ke dalam, memanggil adiknya,

"Gaara-chan, sayang... Hei,"

Gaara sudah berada di kaki tangga, usaha Temari untuk memegang tangannya nggak berhasil.

"Kamu kenapa? Prmu sudah selesai? Sayang, Neechan sedang bertanya dan..."

Bantingan pintu dan suara klik pelan menyambut Temari yang mematung di depan pintu kamar Gaara.

"Gaara-chan..." kata Temari panik sambil mengetuk pintu, "Sayang, ada apa? Bilang pada Neechan kamu..."

Isakan pelan dari dalam menghentikan gedoran Temari. Seolah dapat menembus pintu dengan menggunakan Byakugan, Temari bisa membayangkan adiknya duduk menekuk lutut di belakang pintu sambil menangis.

"Sayang..."

XxXxX

"Siapa?" tanya Temari galak pada Neji, Kankuro, dan Tenten yang baru masuk. Tangannya tersampir ke pinggang dengan tatapan mematikan dan aura pembunuh.

"Siapa apa?" tanya Kankuro bingung, dia berpaling pada Tenten dan Neji untuk meminta petunjuk, tapi keduanya juga memasang tampang sama bingungnya.

"Yang membuat adikku menangis," bentak Temari geram dengan setengah berteriak.

"Hah? Gue nggak nangis,"

"Bukan kamu, tapi Gaara-chan."

"Apa?"

"Gaara-chan dari luar tadi, dan dia menangis," jelas Temari nggak sabar.

"Gue nggak tau apa-apa, sungguh!" kata Kankuro panik, "Sumpah, Temari. Gue nggak ngelakuin apa-apa." dia berpaling pada Neji dan Tenten, "Kalian juga nggak ngapa-ngapain Gaara-chan, kan?"

Neji dan Tenten menggeleng.

"Kami sama sekali nggak ketemu Gaara-chan di luar," jelas Neji cemas, "Memangnya Gaara-chan nangis gimana? Bukannya dia di atas ngerjain pr?"

"Gue ketemu," Kankuro langsung menelan ludah ketika tatapan bengis Temari terarah padanya seolah dia tertangkap basah berbuat dosa, "pas itu Gaara-chan buru-buru ke dalam, gue kira dia takut elo marahin, Temari," lanjutnya takut-takut, "Jangan-jangan, Gaara-chan nangis gara-gara elo ngelarang dia ketemu pacarnya."

"Nangis beneran, bukan merengek atau merajuk," kata Temari pada Neji, kelihatannya dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perkataan terakhir Kankuro.

Neji sudah membuka mulutnya, berniat meminta izin untuk bertemu Gaara sebentar. Tapi diurungkannya, dia yakin Temari nggak akan mengabulkan.

"Awas aja, kalau aku tau siapa yang membuat adikku menangis. Habis dia," ancam Temari ketika dia berbalik dengan angkuh menuju ke tangga atas.

"Gimana dengan kemungkinan yang gue bilang?" tanya Kankuro.

Temari berbalik cepat sekali, kemarahannya berkobar seakan siap meledak, "Aku-yakin-bukan-itu-alasannya," jawabnya dengan ancaman di setiap kata, "dan jangan pernah sekalipun mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu,"

Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, dan Shikamaru sweat-drop, benar-benar kakak yang nggak mau disalahkan.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, sayang,"

Temari mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan, memutar gagangnya. Tapi nggak berhasil dibuka, pintu kamar Gaara terkunci dari dalam.

"Shika, minta kunci duplikat pada Ayame," kata Temari ketika dia berpaling pada pacarnya.

"Berhentilah memerintah, Temari," protes Shikamaru nggak suka.

"Baiklah. Shika, minta kunci duplikat pada Ayame. Tolong," kata Temari dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Lebih baik," gerutu Shikamaru ketika dia berjalan malas ke bawah.

"Sayang..." kata Temari sambil mengetuk lagi, "Ada apa? Bilang sama Neechan siapa yang membuatmu menangis,"

Nggak ada jawaban.

Ayame naik ke atas cepat-cepat, Shikamaru mengikutinya dengan malas dan nggak niat.

"Buka," perintah Temari.

Ayame mengangguk, memasukkan anak kunci ke lubang secepatnya dan memutarnya.

Pintu mengklik pelan, Temari masuk cepat-cepat.

Mata hijau si kakak mengelilingi kamar dan berhenti di gundukan kasur Gaara yang bergerak naik turun.

"Gaara-chan, sayang, kamu kenapa?"

Nggak ada jawaban. Pelan Temari menyibak selimut yang menutupi badan adiknya.

Gaara meringkuk memejamkan mata, tapi isakannya masih terdengar sekali-kali.

Temari tau adiknya hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Sayang... Ada apa?"

Nggak ada jawaban.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kamu tidur, besok cerita ke Neechan, ya?" kata Temari sambil mengusap kepala merah adiknya dan membelai pipinya.

"Selamat malam,"

Si kakak beranjak ke luar lalu menutup pintu pelan.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, sayang, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun. Hari ini kamu ada latihan tanding dengan..."

Temari cengo, kamar adiknya kosong. Selimutnya sudah rapi. Si kakak beranjak ke depan kamar mandi yang berpintu transparan.

"Sayang, mandinya jangan..."

Ternyata kamar mandi juga kosong.

Sedangkan pintu beranda nggak menampakkan tanda-tanda sudah dibuka.

Secepat kilat Temari turun ke bawah, menuju ke kamar Kankuro yang berada di samping ruang tengah.

"Kankuro, bangun! Adikmu..."

Kalimat si kakak menggantung ketika dilihatnya Gaara duduk di meja makan dengan pakaian lengkap sambil menundukkan wajah, sepertinya sedang berdoa.

"Sayang, kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Temari shock.

"Ohayou, Neechan," kata Gaara pelan, tanpa mendongak. Terlihat jelas kalau dia nggak mau menatap mata Temari.

"Neechan sampe kaget waktu tau kamu nggak di kamar. Neechan kira kamu hilang,"

Gaara nggak menjawab.

"Jangan lupa bawa minum ya, sayang, hari ini ada latihan tanding sama Tim Basket Kirigakure kan? Kamu berangkat sendiri atau dijemput Neji-kun? Pr dan ponselmu jangan sampai ketinggalan, dan..."

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makan paginya," potong Gaara sambil menangkupkan tangan.

Temari membelakak, terlihat jelas kalau dia terkejut karena sarapan adiknya nggak tersentuh, hanya susunya yang diminum sedikit.

Gaara beranjak sebelum Temari sempat berkata-kata.

XxXxX

Gaara menghentikan Aston Martinnya di parkiran biasa dan keluar. Konoha High School masih sangat sepi, hanya ada dua siswa yang sedang menempel mading di aula, mereka melakukannya sambil bertengkar seru tentang siapa yang akan memanjat ke atas dan menggantung mading. Gaara mengabaikannya.

Sambil menyeret langkahnya nggak fokus, Gaara berjalan ke kelasnya, tapi ternyata dia nggak berhenti dan masuk, dia malah menuju ke beranda dalam lantai dua di depan kelasnya dan melompati pembatas beton di samping pagarnya yang tergembok rapat. Di sana ada taman kecil, tempat tiap-tiap kelas memelihara beberapa tanaman untuk praktek Biologi.

"Selamat pagi, Usagi-chan," katanya sambil mengulurkan jari telunjuknya pada lubang jeruji tempat seekor kelinci berwarna cokelat susu.

Si kelinci melompat mendekati jari Gaara dan mengendusnya, mungkin berharap kalau yang diulurkan adalah wortel.

Gaara mengelus kepala si kelinci sambil mengingat lagi apa yang dia dengar tadi malam.

'Neji-san dan Tenten-san adalah teman lama, mereka juga mantan kekasih. Selera Neji-san soal pacarnya berubah. Neji-san dulu adalah play boy.

Tapi kenapa Neji-san nggak pernah menceritakan itu? Apa karena aku nggak pernah bertanya? Atau belum sempat karena pertemuannya lagi dengan Tenten-san begitu tiba-tiba?'

Gaara menarik nafas kencang, "Andai aku terlahir sebagai kelinci saja," teriaknya keras-keras.

"Kalau aku sih nggak mau, kelinci cuma makan wortel. Rasa wortel kan aneh,"

Gaara mendongak dan bertemu mata dengan Naruto yang bersandar di sisi beton.

"Ohayou. Pagi sekali kau datang. Dan kenapa kau jongkok di sana sambil teriak pengen jadi kelinci? Sudah bosan jadi manusia?" tanya Naruto heran.

Gaara merengut, memanjat beton pembatas dan mendahului Naruto masuk kelas.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali Sasu-Teme belum datang. Kau saja yang mengajariku pr. Aku sudah menyalin pr punya Sasu-teme lewat email, setelah kubaca, aku mengerti beberapa soal, tapi yang lainnya sih, nyerah," kata Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Gaara.

"Tunggulah Sasuke saja, aku sedang nggak ingin," kata Gaara sambil meletakkan tasnya di mejanya yang biasa dan beranjak keluar menuju jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah area parkir dan gerbang sekolah.

Sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang datang dan sibuk berceloteh dengan temannya ketika memasuki wilayah sekolah.

XxXxX

15 Menit yang Lalu

Neji menekan bel Sabaku Manor. Dalam dua kali dering, pintu cokelat itu terbuka.

"Tuan muda Neji," sapa Ayame bingung.

"Aku menjemput Gaara-chan," tegas Neji ketika menyadari kalau si pengurus rumah nggak mempersilahkannya masuk seperti biasa.

"Tapi Tuan Muda Kecil sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali,"

"Apa?" tanya Neji seolah yakin kalau Ayame yang salah bicara, bukan dia yang salah mendengar.

"Ayame, siapa?"

Suara Temari terdengar dari dalam.

"Tuan Muda Neji, Nona," jawab Ayame.

Keceplak langkah terdengar dan Temari muncul, " Neji-kun," sapanya sambil terengah.

"Jadi Gaara-chan?" tanya Neji.

"Sudah pergi, pagi-pagi sekali. Seperti yang Neechan bilang tadi malam, dia agak aneh sejak dari luar semalam, menangis, mengunci diri di kamar, nggak mau sarapan. Pokoknya seperti sedang marah pada seseorang, dan aku nggak tau marah sama siapa," jelas Temari cepat-cepat.

Neji mengangguk, mengucapkan permisi untuk menyusul Gaara, " Kalau begitu aku langsung ke sekolahnya saja, Neechan. Ada pesan buat Gaara-chan?"

Temari menggeleng, "Hati-hati di jalan, Neji-kun. Ah dia ada latihan tanding dengan Tim Basket Kirigakure, suruh dia menghabiskan makan siangnya,"

"Baiklah. Permisi, Neechan," kata Neji sambil berlari menuju Salen Twin Turbonya dan menstaternya cepat, tepat ketika pintu mengklik tertutup. Dia bahkan nggak ingat untuk memakai sabuk pengaman.

Mobilnya berbelok dari kompleks perumahan Gaara menuju ke Konoha High School. Perjalannya nggak begitu jauh, dan area itu jelas bebas macet.

Neji memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari pintu gerbang -karena selain mobil pengantar siswa, nggak boleh ada satu kendaraan yang boleh berhenti atau parkir di sepanjang gerbang.

Dia keluar secepatnya dan membanting pintu mobilnya menutup. Si pemuda Hyuuga berlari menuju pagar tanaman setinggi pusar yang dilapisi oleh pagar besi setinggi tiga meter.

Ada Gaara di jendela kelasnya di lantai dua. Bertopang dagu sambil menatap ke arah gerbang yang dipenuhi siswa dan siswi. Angin membelai rambut merahnya, dan Gaara mengabaikannya.

Secepatnya Neji mengambil ponselnya, dia ingin menelepon, ingin menyuruh Gaara turun dan memberinya kecupan selamat pagi, atau hanya menggenggam tangannya lalu mengusap pipi pucatnya. Dia rindu sekali pada gaya manjanya yang selalu bergantung di lengan Neji sambil merengek-rengek. Atau bahkan lambaian tangannya dan kecupan jarak jauhnya yang biasa dia lakukan sambil melompat-lompat.

Tapi Neji hanya mengetik kata, 'I love you,' di pesan MMS disertai seekor gambar raccoon lucu. Dia akan meneleponnya jika yakin Gaara memegang handphone. Jarinya cepat-cepat menekan tombol kirim.

Dalam dua detik Gaara menunduk, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sayangnya, raut Gaara nggak terbaca karena mereka berjarak terlalu jauh.

Neji cukup yakin kalau Gaara sedang membalas pesannya, tapi setelah Gaara menatap layar ponselnya beberapa detik dan mengembalikannya lagi ke kantong. Sampai semenit Neji menunggu, tapi nggak ada pesan balasan yang dia terima sama sekali. Gaara malah mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit seolah awan-awan begitu menarik.

Kesal, Neji menghubungi nomor Gaara, tapi yang menjawabnya adalah operator seluler yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang dia hubungi sedang tidak aktif.

Neji berjinjit, melambai ke arah Gaara tepat ketika kepala pirang tersembul dari belakang si pacar. Naruto dan Gaara kelihatan sedang bercakap-cakap, terlihat kalau Naruto juga menunjuk-nunjuk awan yang Gaara pandangi barusan lalu mengibaskan tangan.

Neji kembali melambai agar Gaara -atau Naruto, melihatnya di sana. Beberapa siswa dan siswi sekarang bahkan sudah memperhatikan Neji, meneriaki, menyoraki, menggoda, bahkan balas memberikan Neji lambai nakal.

Tapi si target yang diharapkan malah nggak melihat, dia berpaling dari jendela dan masuk ke dalam kelas menyusul Naruto. Meninggalkan Neji yang merasa seperti tersambar petir.

XxXxX

"Ada perbedaan dalam formasi tim inti basket Kirigakure baru-baru ini, mereka tak lagi menempatkan pemain lama seperti yang pernah kita lawan sebelumnya, tapi memasang wajah-wajah baru seperti Amaru, Hokuto, Kidomaru, Temujin, dan Suien," kata Gai sensei ketika dia mengetuk papan white board di ruang klub, "Jujur saja, kita nggak punya banyak data tentang mereka, yang kita miliki hanya name, weight/ height, and position. Hanya itu.

"Dan mengingat postur tubuh mereka yang umumnya berukuran 90-120 kg/ 190-195 cm, maka sistem penjagaan man to man tak akan kita terapkan, kita akan memakai sistem penjagaan penuh pada ring atau..."

Gaara menghempas nafas, dia duduk bersandar di loker dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dari pelatihnya. Tangannya sibuk memutar ponsel, terkadang jarinya naik untuk menekan tombol on/ off ketika terlintas keinginan untuk menghidupkan kembali ponselnya yang sudah beberapa jam dalam keadaan mati, tapi niat itu selalu urung dilakukan tepat ketika jarinya menyentuh si tombol merah.

'Bagaimana jika Neji-san mengirimiku banyak pesan serupa tadi pagi?' 'Bagaimana jika banyak mail box panggilan dari Neji-san, aku harus menjawab apa?' 'Bagaimana jika Neji-san menelepon tepat ketika ponselku dihidupkan?' atau 'Bagaimana jika Neji-san sama sekali nggak mengirimiku pesan atau menelepon? Padahal aku berharap dia melakukannya, aku pasti lebih kecewa lagi...'

Hempasan nafas lain di tengah suasana ruang klub yang sepi membuat Naruto yang sedang merapikan ikat kepalanya menoleh.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Gaara ketika dia berdiri, memberi tanda untuk meninggalkan ruangan pada Gai-sensei.

"Jadi kalian harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk mengimbangi postur... Kau mau kemana, Gaara?" si pelatih berpaling dari penjelasannya pada seluruh anggota tim, pada Gaara yang sudah mencapai pintu.

"Toilet, Sensei,"

Dia keluar sebelum si pelatih sempat mencegahnya.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

Saya bingung banget sama karakter yang akan saya masukkan sebagai anggota tim basket Kirigakure, karena seinget saya, semua karakter yang saya kenal sudah saya keluarkan. Jadi untuk mencegah pemunculan OC, saya asal mencomot karakter yang tersedia di fandom Naruto. Karena itu, maafkan saya seandainya terjadi wrong man in the wrong place, yang kecil saya gede-gedein, atau malah karakter binatang saya jadikan manusia. Saya blind terhadap 5 karakter di atas.

Finally, chapter delapan kelar. Gag bosen-bosen saya ucapin terima kasih atas review yang diberikan senpai semua, dukungan senpai-tachi benar-benar menjadi penyemangat saya.

Setelah baca, jangan lupa meninggalkan Review!


	9. Konoha VS Kirigakure

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Suara Neji terdengar. Gaara dapat merasakan tangan Neji di rambut dan punggungnya, nafas Neji di telinganya, dan jantung Neji di dadanya. Dia dipeluk erat sekali. NejiGaara. Chapter 9

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara di sampingnya.

"Kenapa memang?" Gaara malah berbalik tanya.

"Neji-san dari tadi melambai padamu di podium penonton, tumben banget kau acuhkan,"

Seketika wajah Gaara berubah tak suka, "Bukan urusanmu,"

"Hei, aku kan hanya bertanya,"

"Kau menuduh," tukas Gaara dingin.

Naruto berdiri, "Kenapa kau?"

"Urusi aja pacarmu, jangan campuri kehidupan pribadiku," kata Gaara sengit, dia juga sudah berdiri.

Naruto diam, tangan kanannya bergetar, berusaha keras tidak melayangkan tinjunya, "Baiklah, maaf,"

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke ketika dia mencium bibir pacarnya yang baru bergabung, jelas dia melihat raut Naruto yang kelihatan kesal.

"Jangan perdulikan, teruskan kegiatanmu," kata Naruto, dia sengaja berpaling agar nggak perlu memandangi Gaara yang duduk di bangku dan membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan berisik. Beberapa anggota tim menghela nafas jengah, tapi menonton juga, siapa tau mendapat tips menarik yang bisa dipraktekkan pada pacar masing-masing.

Sedangkan Neji, cuma bisa memandang pacarnya tanpa berkedip, berusaha membuat Gaara menoleh, tapi si pacar meneruskan membenahi isi tasnya dan sengaja memunggungi Neji. Neji diam, berusaha sekerasnya nggak memaki-maki.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan,"

Gaara mempercepat langkahnya.

"Gaara-chan,"

Gaara berhenti, menarik nafas keras-keras, tangannya kanannya sudah dipegang Neji tapi dia sengaja nggak berbalik. Salahnya karena memilih ke toilet sebelum pertandingan, jadi Neji mencegatnya di pintu toilet.

"Le-pas-kan," kata Gaara pelan-pelan tapi dengan penekanan di setiap penggalan katanya.

Neji diam aja, nggak menanggapi, pegangannya malah semakin kuat.

"Lepaskan kataku!" teriak Gaara, membuat anggota tim yang berada di Hall menoleh.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Neji seperti Gaara nggak pernah meneriakinya, "kenapa mengacuhkanku?"

Gaara kembali menarik tangannya, tapi tetap aja, pegangan Neji terlalu kuat.

"Gaara-chan..."

Nggak ditanggapi.

"Please, katakan apa salahku, aku nggak suka diacuhkan olehmu,"

Akhirnya Gaara menoleh, menatap langsung ke mata Neji, rautnya marah, tapi matanya berair.

"Lepaskan," katanya serak.

Neji nggak mempunyai pilihan selain membiarkan Gaara menarik tangannya lepas dan berlari ke Hall tanpa menoleh.

XxXxX

Gaara mengaduk tasnya, nggak ada yang dia lakukan, hanya agar terlihat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu biar nggak perlu memandangi dan ditanyai oleh anggota tim yang yang lain. Dia berbalik ke arah tembok, sembunyi-sembunyi mengelap matanya. Lalu selembar tisu diulurkan, Gaara nggak menoleh, tapi dia tau sepatu orange di depannya milik siapa.

"Makasih, maaf soal tadi,"

"Nggak masalah," kata Naruto riang, "kau harus bermain bagus, aku akan banyak mengoper padamu."

"Hu'um,"

"Kau hari ini menyebalkan sekali,"

"Benarkah?"

Gaara sudah biasa pada kecepatan Naruto mengganti topik.

"Nggak sadar diri!" cela Naruto, "dasar kau _**Nona Pemberang**_,"

"Terima kasih," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum, mendongak menatap Naruto yang tertawa, "_**Nona Penghibur Ulung**_,"

"Tapi mereka besar sekali,"

"Hah?" tanya Gaara bingung, kecepatan Naruto mengganti topik sudah menginjak fase akut. Apa lagi sekarang otak Gaara masih tertinggal di podium, tempat Neji yang duduk diam dan hanya menatapnya aja.

"Anggota Tim Inti Kirigakure," kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah pemain besar-besar yang baru masuk.

"Oh iya,"

"Kita harus hati-hati,"

Tepukan keras terdengar, Sasuke sudah berdiri untuk meminta anggotanya berkumpul.

"Ayo ke sana," tarik Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk, menurut aja ketika Naruto menyeretnya. Dia sama sekali nggak berani menoleh pada Neji.

"Kesampingku, Dobe," desis Sasuke.

Mereka duduk dalam lingkaran kecil.

"Nggak ada defense man to man, kau dengar itu Gaara?"

Gaara menganguki Sasuke, dia duduk persis lurus dengan Neji di bangku penonton, dan menatap Sasuke, artinya juga menatap Neji. Ternyata Hinata sudah bergabung dengan Neji.

"Karena posture mereka besar, mungkin kita bermain di garis there point, dan itu artinya kerja ekstra untukmu. Kau sanggup?"

Gaara menunduk, dia nggak mau menatap Neji. Dan Sasuke menganggap tundukan Gaara sebagai ungkapan ya.

"Apa kataku, aku akan banyak mengoper padamu," bisik Naruto di bahu Gaara, "Jangan khawatir, aku dan Teme akan menjagamu kalau mereka main kasar."

Sasuke berdehem.

"Maksudku, aku dan Kapten,"

Kiba dan Sai nyengir.

XxXxX

"Gaara!"

Gaara menoleh kaget tepat saat bola meluncur ke arahnya, benda bulat itu membentur tangannya keras lalu sekelebat bayangan besar menabraknya, berikutnya Gaara tersungkur karena dorongan kencang, kakinya ditindih oleh badan salah satu anggota tim Kirigakure keras sekali.

"Foul," teriak Sasuke marah, "Sensei, time out."

"Gaara, Gaara, Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto panik, berlari dari posisinya untuk menyingkirkan si pemain lawan yang menindihi sahabatnya.

Gaara meringis.

"Minggir kau!" bentak Sasuke pada si anggota lawan yang kelihatan nggak mau bergerak, menikmati berhimpitan dengan Gaara. Naruto dan Kiba ikut memberi death-glare.

"Gaara-kun,"

Jantung Gaara melecos saat sepasang lavender mendekatinya. Ternyata bukan Neji, hanya Hinata.

"Kau nggak apa-apa? Ayo ke pinggir," tarik Sai.

"Ouch," kata Gaara meringis saat kakinya melangkah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Sepertinya memar. Biar kugendong ke pinggir,"

Gaara mengedip saat merasa badannya melayang ke atas dan cokelat mendominasi pandangannya.

Sahutan terdengar dari podium saat Neji membopong Gaara ala bridal-style.

"A...apa yang Neji-san lakukan?" teriak Gaara tertahan saat kesadaran merasuki otaknya.

"Membopong pacarku ke pinggir," kata Neji santai.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, turunkan!"

"Ta, tapi kaki Gaara-kun memar," kata Hinata terbata-bata.

Neji memberi anggukan puas pada adiknya.

"Turunkan!" kata Gaara bersikeras.

"Baiklah,"

Tiba-tiba aja kaki Gaara sudah menapak ke lantai dengan anggun. Neji menurunkannya dengan tiba-tiba tapi tetap berhati-hati pada kakinya yang memar. Gaara terdiam. Terlambat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Karena benar-benar diturunkan oleh Neji nggak masuk dalam dugaannya, dia menyangka kalau Neji akan bersikeras membopongnya sampai ke pinggir.

Sunyi 20 detik.

"Nah, kalo nggak bisa jalan sendiri, diamlah dan jangan membantah,"

Gaara menunduk, pasrah aja saat dia kembali diangkat ke pinggir.

Wangi after-shave Neji memenuhi hidungnya. Wangi yang dia suka. Dia mencintai laki-laki ini.

XxXxX

"Lee, gantikan Gaara," kata Gai-sensei saat Gaara diturunkan di bangku dan diperiksa kakinya.

"Baiklah, akan kubalaskan dendam Gaara-chan," teriak Lee penuh semangat.

"Sasuke, strategi sama," kata Gai-sensei pada kaptennya sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Lee dengan keberatan, tapi tatapannya berubah nggak yakin saat melihat kaki Gaara yang sekarang kelihatan makin parah walaupun sudah disemprot pendingin.

"Aku akan main lagi kok," kata Gaara saat mata Sasuke meliriknya.

"Jangan bodoh, aku dan Tem, emh, maksudku, aku dan Kapten pasti bisa membereskannya," kata Naruto cepat-cepat. Sai dan Kiba memberi anggukan setuju.

Mereka masuk ke lapangan lagi.

Gaara duduk dengan gelisah, setengah menyender nggak sadar pada Neji yang mengipasi kepalanya.

Benar aja. Konoha High School bermain buruk, dengan adanya lima orang bertubuh sebesar raksasa yang menjaga ring, hampir nggak ada harapan untuk menembak dalam jarak dekat. Hanya dua kali dunk Sasuke yang masuk, itupun hampir mengorbankan Sai dan Lee yang memberikan operan. Sasuke bertindak hati-hati, mengurangi intensitas mengoper pada Naruto, nggak ingin pacarnya dikerubuti tim lawan dan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Gaara. Sedangkan Kiba bila mendapat operan, hanya bisa terhimpit lalu kehilangan bola.

"Aku masuk," kata Gaara saat Gai-sensei meminta time-out dan Naruto sedang marah-marah pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih menarik rambut pacarnya.

"Aku masuk," ulang Gaara gusar.

Naruto bengong, lupa melanjutkan marah-marah dan Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk merangkul mesra pacarnya.

Sai melirik keberatan pada Neji, menjaga diri sendiri agar nggak dicurangi lawan aja sudah susah, apa lagi jika harus melindungi Gaara yang setengah cidera. Neji cuma angkat bahu, nggak mau mengambil resiko dijuteki Gaara, lagi pula ada Temari di tribun penonton, si kakak pasti akan datang dengan pelototan maut saat melihat adiknya memaksakan diri.

"Tidak," kata Gai-sensei menjernihkan perdebatan.

"Kenapa?" bentak Gaara setengah merengek.

"Kau akan kumasukkan di saat yang tepat, sekarang kita tetap pada rencana semula,"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju pada ucapan pelatihnya, membuat Sasuke yang merangkulnya dari belakang terantuk kencang, dagu vs kepala, kepala yang menang, Sasuke meringis, Naruto nggak merasakan apa-apa.

"Tapi kita sedang digilas Kirigakure," kata Gaara kesal, mengabaikan 'aduh...' dari Sasuke.

"Ini hanya latihan tanding, aku nggak mau mengorbankan kaki pemainku hanya untuk satu pertandingan," kata Gai-sensei pelan.

Gaara terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau kita sudah sepakat," kata Gai-sensei sambil menepuk punggung Gaara, "Shino dan Juugo masuk, gantikan Kiba dan Naruto,"

Dua orang yang ditunjuk mengangguk, tapi Naruto mengeluarkan kata 'Eh...' panjang dan melengking yang membuat Sasuke menjauh dan menggosok telinganya.

"Dobe, kau ingin membuatku tuli?" desis Sasuke sangar, tapi dalam dua detik dia sudah menyandarkan dagunya lagi ke punggung Naruto, bonus rangkulan mesra juga.

"Kenapa aku harus digantikan?" kata Naruto sambil merengut.

"Ya, gantikan aja," kata Sasuke menyetujui, tangannya mengelus perut rata Naruto, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Dobe, matilah aku dicincang Kushina-san,"

Anggota tim lain saling lirik menunggu Naruto meledak marah. Neji yang menopang Gaara pun mengambil kesempatan merapat ke arah pacarnya, pose menonton paling asik.

"Kalau gitu, kau jangan dekat-dekat aku," bentak Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Kenapa marah padaku? Yang nggak mengizinkanmu main bukan aku," balas Sasuke.

"Kau kan kaptennya, pacarku pula, kenapa kau tak membelaku?" kata Naruto sambil menghentakkan kaki.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau gitu peluklah Shino atau Juugo, kau jangan dekat-dekat aku," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat alis, Shino dan Juugo terkejut, lalu tampang mereka terlihat malu.

Mata Gaara berpindah-pindah dari Naruto dan Sasuke, lupa kalau dia masih setengah marah pada Neji yang menempelkan hidungnya di kepala Gaara, memeluk erat pacarnya sambil sesekali menciumi jarinya.

"Masuk ke lapangan," kata Gai-sensei pada timnya.

Naruto duduk sambil bersungut-sungut, Gaara menyusul sambil dipapah nggak sadar oleh Neji.

"Kita akan dimasukkan di saat yang tepat," kata Gaara bijak, tapi nadanya malah terdengar nggak yakin.

"Jangan bilang kau percaya," kata Naruto kesal sambil memutar tempat minumnya.

Gaara menoleh pada Neji, minta diyakinkan.

"Kalian memang akan dimasukkan di saat yang tepat," kata Neji menyetujui.

Gaara mengangguk lega.

Di lapangan Sasuke sedang memberikan no-look-passing yang sangat mengesankan pada Shino, tapi Shino gagal menangkap, untung ada Lee yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari Shino. Saat Lee mendribel bola, dia terdesak mundur menjauhi ring.

"Tiga puluh detik, Lee harus mengoper bola atau menembak sekarang," kata Naruto khawatir.

Gaara menggenggam jari Neji tanpa sadar dan Neji balas membelai kepala pacarnya dengan simpati. Neji tau apa yang dipikirkan Gaara, jika Gaara yang memegang bola, dia bisa langsung menembak. Delapan dari sepuluh tembakan Gaara di luar area three poin selalu masuk, walaupun dalam tekanan paling kencang sekalipun.

"Tenang aja," kata Gaara sambil menatap Naruto tanpa keyakinan.

Tapi mereka memang tak bisa tenang. Lee mengoper pada Juugo yang langsung memberi passing pada Sai. Tepat saat bola menyentuh tangan pucat Sai, dua pemain Kirigakure menyergapnya. Dengan suara kencang Sai jatuh ke lantai.

Sasuke berlari dengan murka, dia bukan orang yang suka bertengkar. Tapi pemain Kirigakure jelas sudah melewati garis batas kesabaran yang sudah dipatoknya.

"Foul, you fvcking idiot," teriak Sasuke sambil memegang kaos salah seorang pemain Kirigakure. Dia lebih tinggi sekepala dari Sasuke, dan besarnya tiga kali melebihi Sasuke. Tapi dibawah kemurkaan Uchiha, dia gemetar juga.

"Aku baik-baik aja Sasuke, jangan sampai kau terkena foul gara-gara ini," kata Sai ngeri karena tinju Sasuke sudah terkepal lurus ke arah wajah si pemain Kirigakure.

"Time-out," teriak Gai-sensei sambil memberi tanda pada pemainnya agar mendekat.

"Sensei, kenapa menyia-nyiakan time-out terakhir kita?" protes Sasuke begitu dia bergabung dan menerima minum dari Naruto yang sepertinya sudah lupa pada marahnya pada Sasuke dan sekarang mengomel soal bermain kasar.

"Kita tertinggal 15 poin," kata Kiba.

Semua orang terdiam.

"Baik, kita ganti rencana," kata Gai-sensei, "dengar..."

XxXxX

"Kakimu sakit?" tanya Shino sambil lalu.

"Hah?" kata Gaara bingung, dia sedang dipaksa duduk oleh Neji padahal dia sudah mau masuk ke lapangan menyusul Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba.

"Gaara, Shino, ayo masuk!" teriak Naruto yang sudah melompat-lompat kesenangan pada rencana baru Gai-sensei.

"Seben... Pmmh,"

Terdengar 'Wah...' panjang ketika Neji mencium Gaara tiba-tiba tepat di bibir.

"Apa yang Neji-san lakukan?" teriak Gaara histeris saat Neji melepasnya.

"Menurutmu apa? Tentu aja memberi keberuntungan pada pacarku."

"Tapi a.. mmhp,"

"Ini agar kakimu nggak sakit,"

"Ne... hmmp,"

"Karena tadi pagi aku nggak mendapat ciuman biasa,"

"Ja... hmmg,"

"Karena..."

"Cukup sampai di situ, Neji-san," kata Sasuke geram, menarik Gaara yang sepertinya akan mendapat ciuman ekstra lagi, "Kiba, amankan," lanjutnya sambil mendorong Gaara yang super merah ke lapangan.

Shino mengikuti Gaara dan Kiba masuk lapangan.

"Gara-gara dicium, kau nggak lupa rencananya kan?" tanya Kiba ketika dia merangkul Gaara sambil tertawa.

"Nggak,"

"Sudah mesra lagi nih," goda Naruto.

"Diam kau,"

"Jangan mengataiku, _**nona pemberang**_. Karena kakimu cidera kau bukan pemain utama hari ini," kata Naruto sambil ikut tertawa.

Gaara diam aja, meladeni Naruto, urusannya akan makin panjang aja. Dia pindah ke samping Shino sambil cemberut.

XxXxX

Bola dioper Sasuke pada Naruto, pemain Kirigakure langsung menyergapnya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Naruto berkelit. Benar kata Gai-sensei, mereka kuat dan besar, tapi lamban dan awam soal basket.

Naruto berputar dengan anggun, bersiap melakukan lay up, pemain Kirigakure lain memblokir ring. Bola berpindah di tangan Naruto, meluncur lurus ke arah Kiba yang tak terjaga.

Kiba melompat, pemain yang menjaga Gaara meninggalkan posisinya dan menghadang Kiba. Kiba nyengir, bola dilempar dengan fake sempurna ke arah Gaara yang berada di garis three poin.

Gaara menembak tanpa melompat, bola meluncur lurus ke ring setelah didribel satu kali.

Selisih dua belas angka.

"Idiot," teriak Danzou si pelatih Kirigakure, "Jaga bocah merah itu aja, mereka mengincar tembakan tiga angka, abaikan yang lain,"

Sasuke nyengir, "Shino, kita dekat-dekat Gaara aja."

Shino mengangguk.

Permainan di lanjutkan. Hampir nggak ada kesempatan untuk Gaara memegang bola, dia terhimpit di antara Sasuke dan Shino yang menghalangi memain Kirigakure. Tapi hal itu memberi pengaruh baik, Kiba dan Naruto berhasil memasukkan masing-masing dua tembakan.

Selisih empat angka.

"Idiot, jaga juga si pirang dan tato segitiga itu," teriak Danzou, "jangan hanya berkumpul di sana seperti orang tolol."

"Terima kasih," kata Shino manis, dengan luar biasa dia melompat ke ring dan melakukan jump shoot saat pemain lawan berpaling pada Kiba dan Naruto.

"Serang, idiot! Jangan biarkan si pantat ayam merebut bola lagi." teriak Danzou.

Tapi terlambat, bola sudah di tangan Sasuke dengan steal sempurna.

"Selesaikan, Gaara!" kata Sasuke kalem sambil mengoper pada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum, mendribel bola dan mundur ke belakang garis three poin.

Bola meluncur ke ring dan masuk tanpa menyentuh hoop.

Tribun penonton gegap gempita. Konoha berhasil membalik keadaan dengan mengesankan. Waktu hanya tinggal dua puluh detik, Konoha hanya perlu mengulur waktu atau mencetak angka lagi. Tapi rupanya Kirigakure punya rencana lain.

"Habisi dia!"

Gaara terpaku di tempat, memandangi tiga pemain super besar yang melompat padanya.

"Gaara!" teriak Neji, berlari sekuatnya ke lapangan.

Temari dan Shikamaru di tribun penonton ikut berdiri.

Gaara mengangkat tangannya sebagai perlindungan terakhir. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik pinggangnya. Dia terjatuh dengan keras di sesuatu yg lembut, disusul debam kencang di dekat kakinya.

Gaara meringgis, tapi sebelum dia mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia sudah ditarik lagi. Wangi yang dia kenal memenuhi hidungnya.

"Kau baik-baik aja?"

Suara Neji terdengar. Gaara dapat merasakan tangan Neji di rambut dan punggungnya, nafas Neji di telinganya, dan jantung Neji di dadanya. Dia dipeluk erat sekali.

"Aku baik-baik aja. Apa yang terja..."

Di lantai Gaara melihat Shino yang meringis, di samping pemain Kirigakure yang berhimpit-himpit.

"Kau yang menarikku?" tanya Gaara terkejut.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkan pacarku," kata Neji bersungguh-sungguh, dia melepas Gaara agar bisa memeriksa apakah ada luka lain di badan pacarnya.

"Senang melakukannya," kata Shino, dan dengan sangat mengejutkan dia tersenyum.

Neji langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

Kenapa gue ngikut-ngikut bikin hint ShinoGaara? *swt*

Setelah baca, jangan lupa meninggalkan Review!


	10. Oo We're In Troble

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Neji menarik jari Gaara, meletakkanya ke wajahnya sendiri. Jari Gaara dingin, sedingin tatapannya saat memandangi Neji. Chapter 10

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

Neji melirik arlojinya dengan gelisah.

"Gaara-chan akan keluar sebentar lagi, cobalah duduk, Neji-kun," kata Temari sambil membalik majalah sport milik tim basket.

Neji sudah setengah membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi dibatalkannya. Dia duduk di samping Shikamaru.

Mereka menunggu lagi, berharap Gai sensei cepat menyelesaikan petuahnya.

Lalu pintu ruang klub terbuka, jeritan Naruto yang pertama terdengar. Dia menarik Sasuke yang mengangkat dua tas sekaligus. Pasangan itu menyapa Neji, Temari dan Shikamaru seadanya saja lalu menghilang di lorong. Masih terdengar dendangan 'Ramen, ramen, ramen,' dari Naruto ketika Neji berdiri menuju pintu.

"Ck,"

Temari hanya menggeleng saat dilihatnya Neji berdecak nggak sabar ketika anggota tim lain keluar, tapi bukan Gaara-nya.

"Apa aku harus memeriksa ke dalam?" tanya Neji frustasi, "jangan-jangan memar kakinya..."

Wajah Neji mendadak berubah. Di depannya Gaara keluar sambil dipapah Shino.

"Jadi kenapa kau nggak pernah bilang kalau kau sering ke Konoha bakery? Aku nggak pernah melihatmu di sana," kata Gaara cepat-cepat, tangannya merangkul lengan Shino tanpa sedikitpun melepas pandangan.

"Begitukah? Padahal aku sering melihat Gaara-chan," kata Shino sambil tersenyum.

"Kau melihat tapi nggak menyapaku,"

"Mau gimana lagi, Gaara-chan terlalu sibuk dengan fans-nya,"

Gaara berhenti, cemberut memandang Shino yang kaget karena rangkulan ditangannya sudah dilepaskan.

"Mereka bukan fans-ku, kau menyebalkan,"

Shino benar-benar terlihat bingung saat Gaara terpincang-pincang menjauhinya dan menghampiri Neji.

Si pacar membuka tangannya sambil tersenyum lega, tapi Gaara diam, memandang Neji dengan mata disipitkan. Gaara jelas baru ingat kalau dia sedang marah pada si pacar dan langsung memutar arah untuk mendekati Temari.

"Masih sakit, sayang?" tanya Temari begitu adiknya duduk.

"Hn,"

"Kita langsung ke dokter ya?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku capek, neechan,"

Temari mengangguk, "Kamu pulang bareng Neji-kun,"

Mata hijau Gaara langsung melayang menuju pacarnya.

"Ya,"

Tapi kalimat pengiyaan yang nggak rela.

XxXxX

Temari menatap adiknya yang baru turun dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dan menarik sarapan, "Kamu nggak sekolah hari ini, sayang."

"Apa?" tanya Gaara yang mendongak dari sarapannya.

"Kan neechan sudah bilang kemaren, neechan udah buat janji sama Kimimaro, kakimu harus diperiksa,"

Gaara mengangguk, melanjutkan suapannya.

"Kamu dijemput Neji-kun,"

"Trang!"

Sendok yang Gaara pegang terjatuh menghantam piringnya. Wajahnya pucat saat menatap kakaknya.

"Oh, ok," kata Gaara pelan, tapi dia sudah mendorong piringnya menjauh. Hilang selera.

Temari menarik kursinya, mendekat, tangannya membelai rambut merah adiknya, "Habiskan sarapanmu,"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku udah kenyang,"

Temari menghela nafas, nada adiknya ketus dan nggak bersahabat. Dapat Temari lihat kalau adiknya sengaja berpura-pura tertarik pada motif alas meja, agar nggak perlu menatap matanya.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Kamu dan Neji-kun, sayang,"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa,"

"Gaara-chan..."

Gaara diam saja, bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Neechan dan Shikamaru ke Osaka siang ini, jadi habis dari Kimimaro langsung ke kantor ya?"

"Ya,"

"File yang neechan kasih kemaren udah dibaca dan periksa ulang?"

"Belum,"

"Kerjakan pagi ini,"

"Ya,"

"Ganti seragam sekolahmu dulu, baru mengerjakannya,"

"Ya,"

Gaara naik ke kamarnya dengan terpincang-pincang, sementara Temari menatapnya lalu meraih telepon.

Jeda saat Temari mendengar nada tunggu dari nomor yang dia hubungi.

"Sudah di mana? Ok, langsung ke ruang tengah, neechan mau ngomong. Iya."

Temari berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar adiknya dan mengintip. Gaara sedang serius menekuni laptopnya, masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Lalu dia menutup pintu sepelannya, nggak jadi menegur adiknya. Temari turun menuju ruang tengah dan baru saja duduk ketika Neji masuk, menunduk sedikit.

"Ayo, duduk di sini," kata Temari sambil menarik adik iparnya ke sofa terdekat.

Neji duduk, sedikit grogi ketika Temari mengintip ke luar untuk memastikan kalau Gaara masih di kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Sesuatu terjadi?"

Neji menggeleng, sudah menduga kalau intrograsi ini akan datang cepat atau lambat, kemarin sehabis pertandingan dan Neji mengantar Gaara pulang, Gaara sama sekali nggak menanggapi Neji, dia hanya diam sambil terus menatap ke arah jendela. Lalu ketika di rumahnya, Gaara naik ke kamarnya dan tidur, sama sekali mengacuhkan Neji.

"Nggak tau, neechan. Sampai hari aku makan malam di sini, semua baik-baik aja, tapi tiba-tiba Gaara-chan mengacuhkanku tanpa kutahu sebabnya,"

"Kamu nggak melakukan hal yang salah, Neji-kun?"

"Seingatku nggak,"

"Dia merajuk dan mendiamkan semua orang termasuk neechan dan Kankuro,"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Neji frustasi.

"Kamu benar-benar menyukai Gaara-chan kan?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Sabar aja sampai kita bisa membujuknya,"

XxXxX

Gaara mundur selangkah ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ada Neji tersenyum di sana.

"Sudah siap?"

Gaara menoleh ke kamarnya, laptopnya masih menyala dengan kertas-kertas file laporan yang berserakan. Dia sendiri masih memakai seragam sekolah tadi pagi.

Gaara menggeleng.

"Aku akan membereskannya, bersiaplah,"

Gaara nggak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Neji masuk.

Gaara membuka lemari pakaiannya, mencari baju apa yang mau dia kenakan, dan Gaara menoleh bingung saat dia menyadari kalau Neji ada di kamarnya. Bagaimana dia bisa melepas pakaian tanpa Neji melihat?

"File yang sudah selesai kushare ke dokumen perusahaanmu, yang belum kusimpan di filemu," kata Neji sambil menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang melepas pakaiannya, sudah hampir telanjang, bahkan boxer raccoon nya sudah sedikit melorot, menampilkan belahan bokongnya setengah saat dia melepas celananya. Neji menelan ludah, berusaha nggak berkedip dan menetralkan rautnya, "a... apa passwordmu?"

Gaara menarik boxernya, "Raccoon,"

Gaara memakai kaosnya, lalu menunduk saat berusaha menarik celana jeansnya, memperlihatkan view paha dan tungkai putih tanpa cela di hadapan Neji.

Neji menelan ludah lagi.

'Jangan mikir yang iya iya Neji, inget kakaknya di bawah,'

Neji berpaling, kalo keterusan ngeliat, dia jadi pengen, nggak cuma pengen ngiler, tapi pengen megang juga. Jadi Neji menatap ke arah lain, berpura-pura kalau Gaara nggak disana atau tak kasat mata.

"Ouch,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji cepat-cepat, misinya gagal hanya dalam beberapa detik. Dan dia langsung mebelalakkan mata. Kaki Gaara yang tersangkut jeansnya nggak hanya memar tapi juga bengkak.

"Jangan pegang!"

Neji menatap Gaara, ketidak sabarannya sudah sampai ke kepala, "Singkirkan tanganmu," dan dia sudah mengambil celana pendek sekenanya saja dari lemari, memakaikannya pada Gaara dan mengendongnya keluar.

"Ne...Neji-saaaan,"

"Kenapa ini?" tanya Temari ketika melihat Neji membopong Gaara, melangkah dengan jarak terpanjang.

Neji rasanya ingin memarahi Temari yang nggak mengecek kondisi kaki Gaara, tapi dia sadar, dia nggak punya hak melakukan itu. Who blame whom? Neji takut dikibas juga.

Akhirnya Neji mengulurkan kaki Gaara, dan mata Temari langsung membelalak, "Astaga, adek. Kenapa nggak bilang kalau kakimu bengkak gini?"

Gaara diam.

Akhirnya Temari ikut menemani Gaara dan Neji ke rumah sakit.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan mau makan apa?" tanya Neji saat dia mengulurkan menu.

"Ter..terserah Neji-san,"

Neji bertopang dagu, menatap Gaara yang menunduk.

Temari sudah dijemput Shikamaru begitu dia mendengar kalau mereka berada di rumah sakit Kimimaro, ternyata Shikamaru bisa cemburu juga. Sekarang kaki Gaara sudah diperiksa, diperban dan diberi obat. Mereka hanya mampir makan siang sebelum Neji mendrop Gaara ke kantornya.

"Neji-san, aku ingin bicara," kata Gaara pelan setelah Neji memberitaukan pesanannya pada pelayan restoran.

"Ya, aku juga ingin bicara. Tapi Gaara-chan bisa duluan,"

Gaara semakin menunduk, "A...anu, begini,"

Neji bisa melihat kalau Gaara menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin kita bertunangan,"

"A...apa?"

Gaara mendongak, agak sedikit keberatan untuk mengulang kalimat yang dengan susah payah dia ucapkan, "Aku ingin kita bertunangan,"

Tangan Neji terulur ke atas meja, menuju jari Gaara, "Gaara-chan, serius?"

Jari Gaara terasa dingin.

"Ya,"

"Baiklah, sebelum aku menjawab, aku mau bilang sesuatu,"

Gaara menunduk lagi.

"Beberapa hari ini, Gaara-chan marah padaku?"

Tak dijawab, Neji menganggap diamnya Gaara sebagai unggkapan 'Ya'. Neji mendekat, menarik wajah Gaara agar mereka bertatapan.

"Tetap nggak mau bilang alasannya?"

Mata Gaara berpaling, menolak menatap Neji.

"Aku menyangi Gaara-chan, sangat, dengan semua cinta yang kupunya dan bisa kuberikan,"

Wajah Gaara berubah, seolah benar-benar menahan diri untuk nggak memutar mata. Neji menghela nafas, mendekat. Bibirnya merendah, memberi kecupan singkat pada sepasang merah muda di hadapannya.

"Tapi kalau Gaara-chan nggak bahagia, aku nggak tau harus berbuat apa,"

Neji menarik jari Gaara, meletakkanya ke wajahnya sendiri. Jari Gaara dingin, sedingin tatapannya saat memandangi Neji.

XxXxX

"Gaara-sama-chan, sudah lama nggak kemari. Makin imut aja," kata Izumo saat melihat Gaara memasuki Sabaku corporation bersama Neji, plus colekan dikit.

Gaara menarik bibirnya sedikit, nggak menanggapi godaan Izumo, karena kaki si office boy sudah diinjak keras-keras oleh Kotetsu. Dan Neji pura-pura jatuh hingga menampol kepala Izumo dengan sangat awesome.

Gaara baru mau menuju kursinya dan langsung mendadak migren saat melihat tumpukan tugasnya.

"Kerjakan di bawah saja," kata Neji sambil menunjuk meja di tengah ruangan, "biar kakimu nggak tertekuk,"

Gaara berbelok arah, duduk saja di karpet dan bersandar di kaki sofa, menunggu saat Neji membawakan laptop dan tumpukan laporan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ya, kalau sudah selesai telpon aku, biar kujemput. Kita bisa..."

Kalimat Neji terhenti saat Baki membuka pintu.

"Gaara-chan, Amegakure corporation sudah datang,"

"Eh? Neechan nggak bilang kalo aku harus bertemu dengan orang Amegakure," kata Gaara bingung.

"Tapi Akatsuki sudah di sini,"

"Akatsuki?"

Yang berteriak bukan Gaara, tapi Neji.

"Aku nggak jadi pergi. Huh, jangan harap kumpulan orang bar-bar itu bisa menggoda pacarku." kata Neji berapi-api, "Baki-san, antar mereka ke ruang rapat. Aku dan Gaara-chan akan ke sana dalam 2 menit,"

Gaara menatap Neji dengan merana. Sekarang Gaara nggak hanya migren, tapi juga mules-mules. Dia pasrah saat Neji memapahnya ke luar, kayak berjalan menuju ruang esekusi saja.

XxXxX

Suitan berbunyi saat Gaara masuk dipapah Neji, dan Neji langsung memberi death glare ke semua orang.

"Per, permisi," kata Gaara sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Neji mengikutinya seperti anjing galak yang menjaga tuannya.

"Sasori dana chibi, un,"

Deidara menepuk pantat Gaara yang berniat duduk, dan si pirang langsung dihadiahi tabokan gratis dari Neji. Gaara tak jadi duduk. Takut ada tangan nyasar lain yang mengrepenya. Posisinya nggak aman, jadi dia menempelkan bagian belakang tubuhnya ke badan Neji, membuat Neji mupeng-mupeng.

"Sekali lagi lo pegang property gue, gue kepret, ganteng lo," teriak Neji marah. Itachi yang duduk di samping Deidara ikut-ikutan kena sembur.

Deidara mengangguk ketakutan, wajahnya sudah basah semua. Sungguh nggak awesome cuci muka menggunakan ludah Neji.

"Ini, grepe-grepe nih," kata Neji sambil mendorong Sasori menuju Deidara, "bonusnya sekalian," Tobi ikutan di didorong, tapi malah nibanin Itachi.

"Neji-saaaaan,"

Neji menoleh, Gaara nggak lagi menempel padanya, tapi tersudut di kursinya, di bawah Pein, Kakuzu dan Hidan yang smirking-smirking kayak preman kena ambeyen.

"Sompret, lo. Minggat nggak dari pacar gue?"

Neji ngangkatin meja buat nimpukin, sayangnya malah ikut nindihin orang-orang nggak bersalah. Konan dan Kisame yang dari tadi berngong-bengong aja nonton, mangap-mangap.

Karena tanggung, sekalian juga Deidara, Sasori, Itachi dan Tobi yang tindih-tindihan di pojok, dimasukin Neji ke bawah meja. Moto Akatsuki kan 'susah senang ditanggung sama-sama,' biar adil.

Sunyi setelah semua Akatsuki tepar di bawah meja. Neji berdiri dengan bergaya, di samping Gaara yang ngintip takut-takut.

Dan suasana hening rusak oleh teriakan Gaara. Awalnya Gaara mengira tanaman di sudut roboh dan menindihinya. Gaara bener-bener kaget saat melihat ada muka belang-belang muncul sambil monyongin bibir dan gerigi venus menggerepe mukanya.

"Neji-saaaaan,"

Si pacar menoleh dan langsung naik darah. Pantes rasanya ada yang kurang. Gaaranya sudah digrepe flytrap (author note: Zetsu nggak punya tangan, anggaplah flytrap itu pengganti tangan)

"How dare you, gue buntungin juga kaki lo,"

Neji sudah memiting kaki Zetsu dengan menggunakan gaya judo profesional. Zetsu teriak-teriak minta ampun, menepuk lantai menggunakan venusnya.

"Nyeraaaah!"

Rapat berlangsung alot. Alot karena Neji nggak tahan untuk menghajar tangan-tangan jahil yang mencoleki pacarnya. Rasanya seperti menjaga perawan di sarang penyamun.

XxXxX

"Aku nggak mau mengerjakan ini!" teriak Gaara sambil tepar di atas meja di ruang kerjanya. Tenaganya sudah habis buat jerit-jerit ketakutan. Dan Neji juga sudah rebahan di samping Gaara, meneruskan memaki-maki Pein yang memberi komando pada teman-temannya untuk menyerang Gaara bersamaan. Efektif memang, Neji nggak mungkin menahan serangan 10 orang sekaligus secara aman dan nggak pake resiko. Jadinya Neji sering terkena grepean nyasar, Pein dan Deidara mau megang pantat Gaara, tangan Deidara nyasar ke selangkangan Neji dan tangan Pein digigit Neji dengan sepenuh hati. Tobi mau pelukin Gaara, malah begayutan di kaki Neji. Konan mau nyubitin pipi Gaara, malah nusukin jarinya lubang hidung Neji. Hidan mau grepe-grepe badan Gaara, malah gelitikin pinggang Neji. Kakuzu mau ngerogoh kantong celana Gaara sambil pegang-pegang, malah ngelepasin jas Neji dan maling gadgets-nya. Itachi yang mau nindihin Gaara, malah gegulingan sendiri di lantai sambil diinjak Neji dan dicium Kisame. Zetsu yang mau ngajakin Gaara berkebun, malah kesikut tangan Pein dan nindihin Neji. Deidara yang mau nyium Gaara, malah kecium kaki Sasori dan kehantam bokong Neji tepat di muka *ini orang sial terus*. Sasori yang nggak mau apa-apa, cuma ikut meramaikan, malah digrepe berjamaah *Deidara yang paling semangat, pura-pura salah grepenya keliatan bener*. Kisame yang mau nyolekin Gaara, kecolek pipi Itachi *itu sengaja kali ya, nyari kesempatan*. Sungguh, jadi uke nggak enak, kasian Gaara-nya, hidupnya penuh marabahaya. Dalam hati Neji berjanji akan jadi superseme yang melindungi uke tertindas dari ancaman kaum barbar kayak Akatsuki.

"Dasar Akatsuki bego, mesum. Awas aja kalo ketemu mereka lagi, kucincang dan kujadikan pregedel buat makan Hinata, terus kumakanin juga, terus kumuntahin lagi, terus kujadikan makanan ikan cupang Hanabi, terus kuulek pake cobek bekas cabe rawit, terus..."

Kalimat Neji terhenti, sesuatu yang lembut, hangat dan wangi bersandar di dadanya. Gaara sudah meletakkan kepalanya ke dada Neji sambil memeluknya. Persis seperti kucing manja.

Dada Neji berdebar-debar.

Kotetsu yang masuk untuk mengantar minuman terbengong-bengong melihat bos kecilnya melakukan adegan nyaris mature dengan pacarnya.

'Keluar sekarang sebelum kulempar dengan laptop,' pandangan itulah yang Kotetsu dapat dari tatapan Neji.

Si office boy langsung kabur, tapi sebelumnya foto-foto dikit, buat dokumentasi perusahaan, siapa tau bisa dijual ke majalah, lumayan kalo ada yang bisa digosipin seminggu.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

To my beloved friend, another happy b-day, wish u all d best *hug n kiss* Ga nyangka fict gue dah setaun. Jangan lupa liat artnya di facebook.


	11. Kita Baikan?

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Gaara mendongak menatap Neji, tampangnya persis seperti ketika dia sakit kali lalu dan berubah beringas. NejiGaara. Chapter 11. Otanjoubi omedetou, Gaara.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Neji my man,"

Kankuro menepuk pundak Neji begitu si calon adik ipar menampakkan wajahnya pagi itu untuk menjemput Gaara.

Neji tersenyum masam, tabokan yang dia terima lumayan kencang, tapi niat membalas Neji urungkan, Neji cinta damai.

"Jadi pesta ulang tahun kejutan apa yang mau lo siapin buat adek gue?" tanya Kankuro ketika dia dirangkul Tenten menuju ruang makan.

"Entahlah, ada ide?" Neji malah balik nanya. Dia tersenyum pada Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang suap-suapan bubur ayam di dapur.

"Pesta kolam kayaknya asik," kata Kankuro senang, lupa menyembunyikan raut mupengnya.

"Kanku-honey, itu bukan akal bulusmu untuk cuci mata dengan cewek-cewek berbikini di pesta Gaara-chan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tenten-chan sayang,"

Neji memutar matanya karena sekarang Kankuro dan Tenten sedang main cubit-cubitan kayak film India.

"Gaara-chan nggak suka cewek berbikini," kata Neji lugas, 'Tapi kalo cowok topless, mungkin suka,'

"Gue cuma bercanda," kata Kankuro sambil merengut, "lo kira gue beneran mau bikin pesta kolam, adek gue baru 16 tahun,"

"Mungkin pesta kejutan aja," kata Temari nimbrung, dia udah menyelesaikan acara suap-suapan dengan Shikamaru, si cowok Nara sekarang nangking sambil nguap di meja dekat Neji, "Kita undang teman basketnya dan beberapa teman lain."

"Ide bagus," kata Kankuro, "tapi kejutan yang gimana? Gue udah ngabisin stok ide ngerjain buat ulang tahun Gaara-chan tahun lalu,"

Temari keliatan berfikir.

"Soal ulang tahun Gaara, aku ingin meminta persetujuan," kata Neji sambil memandang Temari dan Kankuro, "bolehkah aku melamarnya?"

Kankuro langsung tersedak kopi, minuman dari mulutnya meluncur straight ke muka Temari. Balasan dari Temari tak menunggu waktu lama, Kankuro ditimpuk meja yang diduduki Shikamaru.

"Ngungsi ke ruang tengah," kata Shikamaru sambil berdiri dari lantai tempatnya jatuh setelah didorong Temari yang menggunakan meja tangkringannya sebagai senjata dadakan.

"Kita bicarain nanti," kata Kankuro masam pada Neji, dia ngibrit ngikutin Shikamaru sebelum Temari mengangkat sofa.

"Kankuro sialan," maki Temari, dia berjalan menuju toilet, "Gaara-chan sayang, Neji-kun udah datang, cepat turun," teriaknya sambilan ketika di kaki tangga.

"Nice try," kata Tenten yang ditinggal berdua dengan Neji.

"Menurutmu permintaanku akan diiyakan atau nggak?"

Tenten mengangkat bahu.

"Apa pembicaraan kayak gini harus melibatkan orang tua?" tanya Neji nggak yakin.

"No idea. Tapi apa nggak terlalu cepat? Kalian baru kenal dan Gaara-chan masih kecil,"

"Aku nggak mau dia direbut orang," kata Neji masam, "Kau sih nggak tau seberapa banyak dan brutal fansnya,"

"Wah, kau bener-bener mencintainya,"

"Tentu aja, mana mungkin aku melamar orang nggak kucintai." Neji memandang ke arah pintu toilet, memastikan kalo Temari masih di sana, "Kalau Gaara-chan udah tamat sekolah, pasti udah kubawa kawin lari,"

Tenten tertawa, "Aku baru tau kau suka melucu,"

"Aku serius,"

Tenten makin keras tertawa.

XxXxX

"Shit,"

Gaara mengumpat, meremuk kertas di depannya dan melemparnya asal saja ke tempat sampah terdekat, masuk seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Three Point Shooter Konoha High School.

"Gaara-chan sayang, Neji-kun udah datang, cepat turun,"

Suara Temari terdengar dari lantai bawah, Gaara sekali lagi meremuk kertas yang baru aja ditulisnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Terpincang-pincang dia berjalan ke pintu dan langsung turun ke bawah. Tapi di tengah tangga Gaara berhenti, dia sudah bisa menatap ruang makan, dan di sana Gaara melihat Tenten dan Neji sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa, sesekali tangan Neji menepuk kepala Tenten dan Tenten mencubit paha Neji.

Muka Gaara memucat, rasanya seperti baru saja ditampar. Hatinya, kepalanya, kakinya, dadanya, semua bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit.

XxXxX

"Nggak latihan basket kan?" tanya Neji ketika Gaara merapikan dasinya. Mobil mereka sudah mendekati gerbang sekolah Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng, berpura-pura menatap bayangannya di spion dan melilit ulang dasinya, hanya agar dia nggak perlu memandangi Neji.

"Nanti kujemput, Gaara-chan mau ikut ke Sabaku corporation? Temari-neechan meminta rincian rapat dengan Akatsuki kemaren,"

Akhirnya Gaara menoleh, mulutnya setengah terbuka, kelihatan berusaha keras mengatakan sesuatu yang nggak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Neji.

Neji menunggu, mengerutkan dahinya, "Something wrong, honey?"

Mobil Neji berhenti dan saat memandangi Neji, nafas yang meluncur dari bibir Gaara beruap.

"Nggak,"

Gaara berbalik secepatnya, membuka pintu lalu membantingnya kencang bahkan sebelum Neji sempat menangkapnya untuk bertanya.

XxXxX

"Lusa ada acara apa?"

Gaara menatap Naruto yang bertanya sambil duduk di mejanya, menyusul Naruto, ada Sasuke yang tetap setia menjadi magnet Naruto.

Gaara angkat bahu.

"Masa sih nggak ada pesta?" Naruto bertanya lagi, dia menatap Sasuke sambil memasang tampang heran.

"Neechan dan Niichan belum bilang apa-apa," jawab Gaara sambil memainkan pensil mekaniknya, menekannya sampai isinya keluar panjang banget, lalu memasukkannya lagi, benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

"Aneh ya," kata Naruto sambil sekali lagi memandangi Sasuke, jelas-jelas Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk terlibat percakapan.

"Bener, biasanya pestamu udah disiapkan sebulan sebelum hari H," kata Sasuke menyetujui.

"Masa sih nggak ada pesta, 16 tahun umur yang penting lho," Kiba udah ikut nimbrung, dia bersandar di sisi Naruto dan langsung ditendang Sasuke disertai death glare ini-properti-gue-lo-jangan-pegang-pegang-kalo-masih-sayang-nyawa-dan-masih-mau-ngeliat-matahari-terbit-besok.

Kiba nyengir.

"Bener, kita kan udah lama nggak ngadain pesta, Gaar," kali ini Sai yang nimbrung, "kapan lagi bisa ngumpulin cewek cantik satu sekolah," Sai mendekat dan berbisik ke arah Gaara, "Walaupun homo, kau populer banget dikalangan cewek sekolah lho,"

Gaara nggak menanggapi Sai, yang histeris malah Karin yang duduk di pojokan, "Fan Servis, Sai nyium Gaara-chan lho,"

Dan entah kenapa Ino nggak kelihatan keberatan, dia senyum-senyum aja dengan tatapan terusin-aja-Sai-honey-kalo-diduain-sama-cowok-gue-rela-kok.

"Nggak baik memancing keributan kelas," kata Shino yang masuk ke kelas karena teriakan Karin, tangannya sengaja mendorong muka Sai menjauh dan menggantikannya duduk disamping Gaara.

"Betul, keributan itu nggak baik, bung," giliran Shino yang didorong Lee.

"Lo apa-apaan sih?" bentak Shino.

"Gantian donk," balas Lee.

Gaara sweat drop, dia langsung pindah ke samping Naruto -untungnya Gaara nggak ditendang Sasuke kayak yang dialamin Kiba tadi.

"Neji-san bilang apa soal lusa?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara angkat bahu, dia baru nyadarin satu hal, walaupun intensitas pertemuan mereka lumayan tinggi, tapi percakapan mereka minim sekali. Salahkan Gaara yang suka merajuk.

XxXxX

Gaara berbalik, menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Masih ada dua jam pelajaran, tapi dia merasa sedang tak enak badan dan pusing, makanya Gaara memilih tidur di ruang kesehatan.

"Ingin obat, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara menyingkirkan selimutnya dan menatap dokter sekolahnya, Iruka-sensei.

Gaara menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kabar Neji-kun?" tanya Iruka santai, tangannya mengambil termometer digital dan menyelipkannya ke bibir Gaara.

"Cece nenal Nenican?"

Iruka tersenyum, "Maaf?"

Gaara mengambil termometernya dan mengulurkannya pada Iruka, "Sensei mengenal Neji-san?"

"Tentu, dia mantan muridku," jawab Iruka, senyum yang diberikannya terlalu penuh pengertian.

Gaara menunduk, memainkan ujung dasinya.

"Apa hubungan kalian nggak berjalan mulus?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada yang santai lagi, membuat Gaara makin salah tingkah.

"Aku akan mengompres kakimu," kata Iruka seolah pertanyaan sebelumnya nggak penting, hanya bahasan biasa kayak mengomentari cuaca. Dia sudah menaikkan celana Gaara dan menempelkan handuk di sana, "bengkaknya lumayan parah,"

"Sensei,"

"Ya?"

Akhirnya Gaara memandang Iruka.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tau kalau seseorang benar-benar mencintai kita?"

Iruka tersenyum, "Banyak cara."

"Contohnya?"

"Menurutmu, apakah aku dan Kakashi-sensei saling mencintai?" tanya Iruka, dia duduk di samping Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan itu?"

"Dari sikap dan perkataan kalian. Dari cara Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei bertatapan, berbicara, memperhatikan, berkorban, dan, dan..."

Tangan Iruka terulur untuk mengusap kepala merah di sampingnya karena pelan-pelan isakan terdengar menggantikan semua kalimat yang Gaara ucapkan.

"Akupun melihat hal yang sama pada kalian berdua," bisik Iruka sebelum dia keluar dan menutup pintu ruang kesehatan. Iruka tau Gaara ingin sendiri, kalaupun ada yang harus menemani, Nejilah orangnya.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, maaf lama, aku kena macet di..." Neji menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Gaara yang duduk di taman sekolah menoleh. Mata Gaara merah, bahkan lebih merah dari rambutnya.

"Its ok,"

Dan yang lebih mencurigakan, Gaara nggak mau menatap matanya.

"Hati-hati, pelan-pelan aja," kata Neji ketika dia membantu Gaara naik ke mobilnya.

"Aku nggak mau pulang,"

"Apa?" Neji menoleh dari aktifitasnya memasang sabuk pengaman. Bukannya sama sekali nggak dengar, Neji cuma nggak yakin sama apa yang ditangkap telinganya.

Tapi Gaara tidak menjawab.

Otak Neji berfikir, kayaknya kencan di luar ide yang bagus, tapi kemana mereka bisa pergi kalo kaki Gaara sedang sakit dan matanya merah begini, salah-salah Neji malah dikira om-om mesum yang habis menganiaya anak sekolah.

"Ke rumahku, mau?"

Gaara mengangguk cepat sekali, kayaknya dia khawatir diintrograsi Temari kalo pulang dengan mata merah begitu.

"Nanti kita mampir beli cake strawberry dan ice cream dulu," Kata Neji sambil mengusap kepala pacarnya ketika melihat Gaara tersenyum sedikit.

XxXxX

"Gimana? Udah baikan?" tanya Neji begitu melihat Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi.

Gaara mengangguk, tapi tangannya nggak juga menyingkirkan handuk dari badannya.

"Ada apa? Bajunya jelek?" tanya Neji heran. Dia menepuk kursi sampingnya sebagai tanda agar Gaara duduk di sana karena ice cream dan cakenya sudah menunggu.

Gaara duduk cepat-cepat dan tetap mempertahankan handuknya.

"Gaara-chan pengen disuapin?" tanya Neji dengan semua keisengan yang bisa ditunjukkannya, "Mana bisa mempertahankan handuk dan memegang sendok bersamaan,"

Gaara otomatis menyingkirkan handuknya, "Bajunya kegedean, celananya nggak muat, melorot terus,"

Neji langsung tersedak soda yang sedang diminumnya. Kaos miliknya yang sedang dipakai Gaara bukan hanya kebesaran, tapi kebesaran banget, Gaara jadi seperti sedang memakai daster. Dan yang lebih memperburuk keadaan, kaos itu ternyata tipis sekali sehingga Neji bisa melihat anggota badan Gaara yang terawang.

Neji menelan ludah.

"Neji-san, aku mau minta maaf,"

"Hah?" kata Neji sambil cenggo, susah payah dia mengalihkan matanya dari titik merah jambu menerawang di dada Gaara menuju matanya yang masih merah.

"Aku childish banget beberapa hari ini,"

"Oh ya, nggak apa-apa, walaupun aku nggak..."

Sekali lagi Neji menelan ludah, tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam Gaara dan diletakkan di pangkuannya. Neji bersumpah, jaraknya pasti hanya beberapa senti dari benda pribadi di selangkangan Gaara.

"Aku cemburu sama Tenten-san," kata Gaara tanpa menyadari Neji yang udah hampir mimisan seember, "habis, kalo Tenten-san beneran mantan Neji-san. Aku pasti kalah dalam segala hal."

Neji makin cenggo, "Cemburu pada Tenten?"

"Aku denger percakapan kalian waktu di taman," kata Gaara sambil mendongak untuk menatap mata Neji, tampangnya benar-benar seperti anak kucing yang dibuang, "Aku takut Neji-san nggak suka aku lagi,"

Muka Neji memerah, rasanya dia ingin melompat-lompat sambil berjoged. Gaara cemburu, Gaara benar-benar mencintainya.

"Gaara-chan, dengar. Aku nggak mungkin balikan sama Tenten, dia tunangan Niisan-mu,"

Gaara mengangguk, "Aku tau..."

"Lagi pula, aku mencintaimu, bukan Tenten,"

Blush.

Muka Gaara langsung merah.

"Jadi kita baikan?" tanya Neji sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Gaara langsung tersenyum, "Kita baikan,"

Dalam semenit Gaara sudah mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke jari Neji, dan menit selanjutnya dia melompat memeluk Neji kencang sekali sampai mereka berdua jatuh terjengkang ke lantai.

XxXxX

"Jadi untuk lusa mau pesta yang gimana?" tanya Neji pada pacarnya yang sibuk dengan ice creamnya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Mnhghmng,"

"Sorry?"

Gaara menelan satu suapan besar ice creamnya, "Terserah,"

"Itu sama sekali nggak membantu, Gaara-chan,"

"Anak-anak memang minta pesta, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Gaara mendongak menatap Neji, tampangnya persis seperti ketika dia sakit kali lalu dan berubah beringas.

"Aku mau sama Neji-san aja,"

Mendadak Neji merasa seperti ketiban lotre.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX


	12. Di Sini Ada Setan?

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

"Di rumahku ada hantu," kata Gaara. Rencana ulang tahun Gaara. Chapter 12, chapter seneng-seneng. NejiGaara.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Adek, ini udah jam berapa? Besok kamu sekolah." bentak Temari saat ngeliat Gaara masih nonton dvd bareng Kankuro, Tenten, dan Neji. Jam udah hampir nangkring di angka 11.

"Neechan, tungguin, filmnya nanggung." kata Gaara sambil merapat minta pembelaan ke pacarnya, "hantunya bentar lagi mun... kyaaaa Neji-san," Gaara udah nyusruk ke balik lengan Neji saat tv menzoom wajah si hantu yang pucat dan berdarah-darah.

Neji senyum-senyum, ini sih kayak flashback kencan pertama mereka di bioskop.

"Kalo takut jangan nonton film hantu, sayang," delik Temari, agak kurang rela karena adiknya nafsu banget melukin pacarnya, kalo gini sih mendingan Gaara merajuk aja terus, "Kankuro, kau yang tanggung jawab kalo adekmu mimpi serem,"

Kankuro nyengir, "Gue udah bilang jangan nonton, tapi dia nggak mau,"

Temari ngasih death glare lagi, bikin Neji tambah nggak enak.

"Ok udah cukup," bentak Temari sambil menekan tombol power di remote tv, "Adek, naik ke atas sekarang, nggak pake tapi tapi," lanjutnya sewaktu melihat Gaara membuka mulut untuk membantah. Gaara langsung memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Lo nginep, Nej?" tanya Kankuro.

"Nggak, pulang aja, soalnya gue ngantor pagi. Nginepnya besok aja pas..." Neji melirik Gaara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Ya udah deh, yuk gue anter ke depan." kata Kankuro.

Neji mengangguk, noleh dikit ke pacarnya yang lagi merengek minta ditemenin pipis di toilet bawah karena toilet di kamarnya lampunya rada konslet dan sering hidup mati kayak lampu disko. Ragu-ragu Neji bergerak keluar menyusul Kankuro, harapannya dapet ciuman selamat malam dari Gaara kandas sudah.

"Kan, udah Neechan bilang jangan nonton film serem. Kalo hantunya beneran muncul dari kloset, mau?"

Masih terdengar omelan Temari walaupun Neji udah sampe di koridor tengah.

"Neechan..."

Rengekan Gaara menyusul setelahnya.

"Eh.." kata Neji sambil mandangin Kankuro.

"Napa?"

"Kunci mobil gue ketinggalan di dalem,"

Kankuro langsung geleng-geleng, "Ya udah ambil gih, gue tungguin di sini aja,"

Neji masuk lagi ke dalam, menuju ke ruang duduk tempat mereka nonton dvd rame-rame. Tempat itu udah sepi, Tenten dan Temari kayaknya udah ke kamar mereka. Neji nunduk mungut kuncinya yang tergeletak di tempatnya dan Gaara duduk. Dan tanpa diundang, ide untuk minta ciuman selamat malam muncul di otak Neji, waktu denger nyanyian cempreng Gaara di toilet, pasti tuh anak kelewat takut sampe harus nyanyi segala.

Neji melirik ke sekeliling. Aman, nggak ada tanda-tanda manusia. Pelan dia bergerak ke toilet tempat Gaara karokean sambil pipis.

"Gaara-chan," bisik Neji ke celah pintu.

Nyanyian Gaara berhenti.

"I love you,"

Kelontangan benda jatuh kedengaran dari dalam toilet, membuat Temari yang udah adem di kamarnya teriak, "Adek, kamu ngapain, sayang?"

Neji buru-buru kabur sebelum ketangkap basah Temari.

XxXxX

Neji turun dari mobilnya waktu ngeliat Gaara melambai dari taman sekolah. Si pacar lagi ngobrol seru dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, mungkin ngebahas soal pesta Gaara besok.

"Kalo nggak percaya, kamu tanya Neji-san deh," kata Gaara ketika Neji duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Neji karena tampang Gaara dan Naruto serius banget.

"Di rumahku ada hantu," kata Gaara.

Oh film kemaren, Neji ngangguk-ngangguk, ngebuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya nggak percaya.

"Aku denger banget waktu dia bilang 'Mati lo,'" kata Gaara ke Sasuke yang kayaknya belum teryakinin -kalo Naruto sih jangan ditanya, dia memang gampang banget dibego-begoin sama cerita serem gini, persis Gaara. Anggap saja tripikal uke memang gitu.

Neji cenggo, yang mereka tonton kan film hantu Korea, nggak ada dialog 'Mati lo,' deh. Dia mandangin Gaara heran.

"Mungkin kamu ditakutin Kanku-nii atau Temari-nee," kata Naruto dengan tampang horor abis.

Ditakutin? Ternyata bukan bahas film, cerita hantu beneran ya?

"Nggak mungkin, waktu itu Neechan di kamarnya dan Niichan lagi di depan nganterin Neji-san. Aku yakin banget itu suara hantu, soalnya suaranya serak-serak serem," kata Gaara membantah.

Neji tambah cenggo. Wait a minute...

"Memang kapan dengernya?" tanya Neji was-was.

Gaara noleh ke Neji, "Pas aku di toilet bawah itu lho, abis kita nonton. Saking kagetnya aku sampe ngejatuhin alat-alat mandi,"

Neji sweat drop, apa suaranya yang lagi horny kedengeran seram ya? Lagian yang Neji bilang kan 'I love you,' bukan 'Mati lo,'. Gimana nih? Gaara dan Naruto kayaknya yakin banget sama cerita begini.

"Gaara-chan, sebenernya..." Neji memulai, tapi langsung berenti karena udah bisa bayangin apa tanggapan dua kakak iparnya tentang ini. Neji harus ngarang apa sebagai alibi kenapa dia nyamperin Gaara ke toilet. Kalo jujur pasti runyam, tapi kalo bohong juga nggak membantu. Mending diem aja deh.

"Kenapa, Neji-san?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Oh, nggak napa-napa," Neji nyengir.

XxXxX

"Trak trak trak!"

Gaara membuka matanya mendadak.

Suara apa barusan? Seperti gesekan kuku dengan kaca.

Gaara langsung bangun, melirik weker bentuk raccoon di meja. Jam 23.58.

Inikan lantai dua, nggak mungkin ada orang yang bisa garuk-garuk kaca jendelanya.

"Neechan," kata Gaara takut-takut, berdilema antara tetep di kamar atau ngungsi ke kamar Temari. Dia langsung ngambil ponselnya dan ngubungin nomor Neji.

"Lama banget sih ngangkatnya,," erang Gaara sambil tungat-tunggit di kasurnya, takut ceritanya.

"Haloooo,"

Deg!

Gaara langsung memandangi ponselnya, dia jelas lagi ngubungin nomor Neji, tapi kenapa suara yang ngejawab malah serak-serak serem gitu? Mirip banget deh sama suara hantu kemaren.

"Trak!"

Gaara noleh ke arah jendelanya.

"Bruk!"

"Wadau!"

Gaara langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan kabur keluar secepat kakinya bisa melangkah *lupa kalo masih keseleo*

XxXxX

"Bruk!"

"Wadau!"

"Bego lo, ngapain lo ngangkat telpon dari adek gue, ntar kita ketauan kalo lagi ngumpet di sini," omel Kankuro.

Neji mengusap kepalanya yang habis dijitak. Ide Kankuro memang nggak beres, masa empat orang dewasa -Neji, Kankuro, Temari dan Tenten- kayak mereka harus ngumpet di beranda kamar Gaara sebagai kejutan ulang tahun sih. Di sini dingin, banyak nyamuk, dan sempit. Dari tadi aja Neji udah kejepit diantara Kankuro dan Temari.

"Jam 12 pas, ayo siap-siap, kubuka dulu jendelanya. Kankuro masuk duluan, terus Neji, aku, baru Tenten. Inget ,masuknya harus sambil salto terus bikin formasi piramid," kata Temari. Dia kebanyakan nonton film India bergenre action, "Satu, dua, tigaaa,"

"Happy birthday, Gaara-chan moga..."

Temari, Kankuro, Neji, dan Tenten cenggo ketika mereka gantian jumpalitan masuk lewat jendela Gaara dan tindih-tindihan dengan Temari di posisi paling atas, tapi si empunya kamar nggak ada.

"Lho mana dia?" tanya Kankuro.

Neji angkat bahu, "Tadi terakhir gue ngintip, masih di tempat tidur kok,"

"Iya, tadi masih ada," kata Tenten setuju.

"Dia tadi nelpon lo dari kamar kan?" tanya Kankuro.

Neji ngangguk.

"Jangan-jangan dia..."

Belum selesai Temari mengemukakan teorinya terdengar jeritan dari bawah.

"Neechan... Niichan... Neji-san... Huaaaah, kalian di mana?"

Lampu bohlam nyala di atas kepala Kankuro, dia langsung nyengir setan, "Gue ada ide."

XxXxX

"Naruto, kamu harus ke rumahku sekarang," kata Gaara sambil jalan hilir mudik ke spiker telpon.

"Yang bener? Ini udah tengah malam, aku kan... Hoaaaam, ngantuk," jawab Naruto di sebrang.

"Tapi harus, minta antar Sasuke. Please..."

"Memang napa sih?" tanya Naruto dengan nada malesnya yang biasa.

Gaara melirik toilet dekat ruang duduk dan bisik-bisik, "Kayaknya hantunya muncul,"

"Eeeh? Yang bener, yang bener, yang bener?" kumat deh penyakit Naruto yang suka ngomong diulang ampe tiga kali.

"Nggak tauu..." Gaara ngerang panik, "aku takut. Soalnya semuanya pada ngilang, aku sendirian,"

"Heh, jangan-jangan pada diculik hantu,"

Deg!

Jantung Gaara jumpalitan, "Jangan nakutin gitu, akukan jadi serem... Naruto, pokoknya kamu harus ke sini..."

"Liat entar deh, aku takut juga soalnya," kata Naruto jujur banget.

Gaara merengut, "Pokoknya kalo aku diculik hantu, terus ikutan jadi hantu juga, kamu yang duluan aku hantuin," kata Gaara sambil mutusin sambungan telponnya.

Naruto sweat drop.

XxXxX

"Tok, tok, tok,"

"Naruto, untung kamu cepet dateng, ayo masuk," kata Gaara sambil menarik sahabatnya masuk dan menutup pintu lagi, "dateng sama siapa?"

Naruto ngedip-ngedip, keliatannya lagi mikir yang berat banget, "Oh iya Teme ketinggalan di luar," kata Naruto panik sambil balik lagi ke pintu, "lho kok nggak ada?"

"Naru... Jangan nakut-nakutin," kata Gaara sambil merapat ke arah Naruto yang celingukan.

"Eh... Aku nggak nakut-nakutin tau... pacar aku ilang nih," kata Naruto sambil pegang-pegang kepala, panik beneran.

"Jangan bilang Sasuke diculik hantu juga,"

"Hah, masa sih?"

"Cepet kunci pintunya,"

Naruto cepet-cepet nutup pintu, dia natap Gaara memelas, "Terus kita gimana donk?"

"Nggak tauuuu,"

Naruto mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan, "Kayaknya aku pernah baca kalo hantu takut bawang,"

"Oh iya, aku juga pernah baca itu,"

"Kamu punya bawang?"

Gaara mikir, seumur hidup dia cuma ke dapur buat ngambil makanan, nggak pernah ngecek keberadaan bawang, "Nggak tau..."

"Yaelaah," kata Naruto ngeluh.

"Tapi kayaknya di meja makan ada setoples bawang goreng deh,"

"Lucky us," kata Naruto seneng, "ayo ambil,"

Gaara rada-rada ragu, memang kalo bawang yang udah digoreng kasiatnya masih sama ya? Ah, yang penting punya senjata dulu.

Naruto buru-buru meluk toples bawang begitu mereka nyampe di meja makan.

"Kalo kamu pegang bawang, aku pegang apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Pegang kecap aja,"

Gaara sweat drop, memangnya mau nyate?

"Yuk ke depan, di sini serem," kata Naruto sambil narik Gaara yang meluk-meluk kecap.

"Naruto, kayaknya kita harus nyari hantunya," kata Gaara serius.

"Eh, kenapa? Nggak mau... Takut,"

"Tapi hantunya udah nyulik pacar kita. Kamu mau nggak ketemu Sasuke selamanya?"

Naruto mikir, tampangnya berubah horor, "Nggak mauuuu,"

"Makanya kita harus ngelawan hantu itu,"

"Tapi, kalo pacar kita udah ikutan jadi hantu gimana?"

Tampang Gaara ikutan horor.

"Kalo Neji-san jadi hantu, kamu masih sayang nggak sama dia?"

"Kamu sendiri, kalo Sasuke jadi hantu, kamu masih sayang nggak?"

Naruto keliatan mau nangis.

"Kalo aku, walopun Neji-san jadi hantu, aku tetep sayang," kata Gaara mantap.

"Aku juga," kata Naruto tegas tapi dalam semenit mukanya langsung pucet, "Gaara, kamu nggak pelihara taneman yang bisa gerak kan?"

"Nggaklah, memang ada taneman gitu?"

"Terus itu apa?" tangan Naruto nunjuk bayangan pohon di dekat ruang duduk yang mondar-mandir.

"Gyaaaaa, kabur..."

XxXxX

Naruto larinya kenceng banget, tapi Gaara nggak kalah kenceng, jangan ngeremehin kecepatan pemain inti basket Konoha High School hasil tempaan Gai Sensei, dalam sedetik mereka di dapur, detik berikutnya udah di ruang tengah.

"Stop, stop, Naruto, kita nggak boleh lari, kalo nggak, kita nggak bisa nyelametin pacar kita,"

Naruto langsung ngerem mendadak, wajahnya berubah penuh tekad, "Ok, kita hadapin hantu itu."

Gaara ngangguk, dia ngunus botol kecapnya ke depan seolah itu pedang.

"Gaara, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf, selama ini aku udah nunjukin banyak hal mesum sama kamu. Kalo ntar kamu jadi hantu, jangan hantuin aku ya,"

Gaara ngangguk lagi, "Nggak papa kok, Naru. Berkat kamu aku jadi tau banyak hal tentang homoseks dan trik-trik nyudutin Neji-san, kamu nggak akan aku hantuin kok,"

"Makasih ya, Gaara, kamu baik banget. Tapi kalo ntar aku jadi hantu juga, kita temenan lagi ya,"

Gaara ngangguk untuk ketiga kalinya, dia ngacungin kelingking ke arah Naruto, "Janji,"

Naruto nyambut jari kelingking Gaara dengan kelingkingnya, "Janji,"

XxXxX

"Pokoknya begitu ada bayangan, aku lempar pake kecap, kamu lempar pake bawang," kata Gaara mantap.

Naruto ngangguk.

"Ayo kita ke ruang duduk," kata Gaara, dia mandangin Naruto, pake puppy eyes segala, "Kamu duluan donk,"

"Nggak mauuu, takut,"

"Iya, iya, aku duluan, tapi kamu ngikut lho, nggak boleh kabur,"

"Iyaaa, mana mau aku dikejer hantu sendirian," rengek Naruto.

Mereka berdua ngendap-ngendap di dinding kayak cicak. Sampe di ruang duduk beneran ada sesuatu di sana, Gaara dan Naruto bisa denger suara mereka yang serak-serak serem. Hiiii.

"Hantu... Balikin Neji-san," Gaara langsung ngelompat dari persembunyian.

"Balikin Teme juga..." teriak Naruto nyusul.

Bayangan banyak banget ngelilingin mereka, tangannya yang panjang-panjang terulur disertai ledakan kayak mercon. Gaara dan Naruto langsung nyiramin kecap dan bawang kemanapun mereka bisa walopun tangan-tangan hantu udah megang-megang mereka, ngelilit-lilit kayak sulur gurita dan lengket kayak ingus.

"Adek, ngapain mainin bawang dan kecap Neechan? Siniin,"

Gaara cenggo, dia ngebuka mata dan natap sekeliling. Dia dan Naruto ada di ruang duduk, mandi konfeti pesta dan busa kue. Di depannya ada spanduk bertuliskan 'Happy 16 Birtday, Sabaku no Gaara,' dan cake strawberry gede berlapis ice cream. Disekelilingnya ada kakak-kakaknya, Neji, anak basket Konoha High School dan Akatsuki.

"Happy birthday, Gaara-chan!"

Ledakan mercon ada lagi dan Gaara sekali lagi disiram konfeti dan busa.

Nggak ada hantu, yang tadi mereka liat ternyata Zetsu yang sibuk masangin spanduk. Gaara beneran mau nangis. Ya nangis karena lega, seneng, takut, kesel, pokoknya semuanya. Tapi ternyata dia udah didahului Naruto, sahabatnya itu nangis terisak-isak di pelukan Sasuke.

"Kan udah aku bilang kalo kita mau ngerjainn Gaara, kamu sih nggak nyambung. Tadi kan waktu di rumah, pas Baka Itachi dan temen-temen noraknya ngikut kita dari belakang, juga pas aku nelpon anak-anak basket, aku udah nyeritain ulang rencananya," kata Sasuke sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut Naruto.

"Aku lupa..."

Sasuke geleng-geleng, punya pacar kok lemot banget.

"Gaara-chan, kaki kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Neji khawatir, dia daritadi natap horor pacarnya yang lari-larian bareng Naruto.

Gaara cemberut natap Neji dan terduduk lemes di lantai, Neji langsung menangkap dengan sigap.

"Sakiiiit,"

Neji senyum, "Happy birthday, Gaara-chan,"

Dan Gaara ikutan nangis di pelukan Neji.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

Thanks to Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer buat ide hantunya yang ngocol banget, moga pengembangan ceritanya sesuai yang diharepin.


	13. Ikatan

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Rasanya seperti mimpi, mereka belum pernah melakukannya sampe sejauh ini. Slight LIME. Rate M for this chapter. NejiGaara. Chapter 13. Happy Valentine.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Agh... Neji-san, jangan pegang yang itu... Sakit... Ah..."

Temari yang baru aja naik untuk membangunkan adiknya cenggo. Tangannya berhenti di udara. Apa itu? Kenapa adiknya mendesah-desah? Harus ngintip...

"Ssssst, Gaara-chan, kalo kamu berisik, Temari-nee bisa denger,"

Jger..!

Temari sekuat tenaga berusaha nggak nendang pintu. Kenapa dia nggak boleh denger? Memang mereka ngapain? Sialan Neji. Temari udah denger tauuuu, Neji setan, dia ngapin Gaara? Gaara belum legal lemonan tauuuu..

"Ah, tapi aku nggak tahan..."

"Ssst, dikit lagi,"

"Ah, Neji-san..."

Asap keluar dari kepala Temari kayak ketel berisi air mendidih. Sudah cukup... Temari menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Neji cari mati. Sekuat tenaga Temari nendang pintu sampe terbuka. Mintalah pengampunan pada Dewa, Neji, ajalmu udah nyampe, berilah tangan nistamu yang berani grepe-grepe Gaara sebagai pengorbanan...

"Brak!"

"Lho?" kata Temari cenggo.

"Neechan, pintunya roboh," teriak Gaara kaget.

Neji langsung pucet. Kakak iparnya galak kayak Godzila.

Tapi ternyata Gaara nggak lagi diapa-apain Neji, kakinya cuma dipijitin aja. Temari jadi nggak enak.

"Lanjutin aja, Neechan cuma mau bangunin kamu aja kok, mandi ya, ntar telat sekolah," kata Temari sambil masang lagi pintu dan ngibrit ke luar. Siapa yang harus disalahin? Otak Temari atau style mendesah Gaara?

XxXxX

"Happy birthday, Gaara-chan, moga panjang umur dan naksir sama aku," kata salah satu temen sekolah yang Gaara nggak tau namanya, dia kedip-kedip gaje dan langsung ditampol sama Neji.

"Makasih," kata Gaara lemes.

"Met ulang tahun, bro, moga dengan bertambahnya usia..."

"Makasih," jawab Gaara lebih pelan lagi, dia udah pindah ke antrian selanjutnya.

Gaara rasanya mau nangis. Sebenernya Neechan dan Niichannya ngundang berapa orang sih? Kok tamunya nggak berenti dateng dan acara salamannya nggak abis-abis? Padahal Neji udah menjatah setiap orang yang megang tangan dan bicara ke Gaara hanya 3 detik aja, kalo lebih 0,01 detik aja, dapet bonus death glare dan piring cantik di wajah.

"Naruto, kamu punya wig merah nggak?" tanya Gaara lemes ke sahabatnya yang daritadi sibuk makan bareng Sasuke dengan gaya barbar.

Naruto geleng, kuah sate yang dia pegang muncrat kemana-mana, syukurlah setelah insiden hantu bohongan, Naruto nggak trouma sama bawang dan kecap, "Memang napa?"

"Kamu nyamar jadi aku, gantiin... Aku capek," rengek Gaara sambil jedotin kepalanya ke bahu Neji, bikin Neji geli-geli seneng.

Naruto ketawa nggak sopan, "Terima nasib aja, kan cuma setahun sekali,"

Gaara nggak tahan untuk nggak nampol kepala pirang Naruto.

XxXxX

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birtday to you,"

Suara nyanyian cempreng tanpa nada memenuhi Sabaku manor saat Temari membawa kue ke depan Gaara yang masih lemes melihat antrian masuk.

"Udah, pada masuk semua, nggak usah pake salam," teriak Kankuro pada antrian yang ngeluh karena nggak jadi pegang-pegang tangan Gaara, Gaara langsung sujud syukur, "kita mau tiup lilin dan potong kue."

"Adek, sini, duduk di tengah," panggil Temari sambil ngeletakin kue bawaannya di meja.

Gaara nyamperin, diseret Neji karena tenaganya udah habis. Tentu aja, kemaren malem dia udah sibuk ketakutan dan lari-larian bareng Naruto, pagi sampe siang harus sekolah, malem dihadapin sama pesta pula. Gaara beneran capek.

Setelah Temari dan Kankuro pidato sedikit, yang sama sekali nggak didenger Gaara. Mereka ngadain tiup lilin dan potong kue. Tapi kayaknya lilinnya punya dendam ke Gaara, biarpun udah mati ditiup, mendadak malah hidup lagi. Jadi sebelum kue strawberry gede berlapis cokelat dan ice cream itu dilempar Gaara ke lantai, Temari dan Kankuro bantu niupin sampe mati.

Temari adalah orang yang mendapat first cake dari Gaara, selanjutnya Neji dan Naruto.

Acara puncak, Neji mengajak Gaara berdansa, Gaara malu, tapi seneng juga. Karena Gaara nggak bisa dansa, dia nempel aja sama Neji, membiarkan Neji mengontrol gerakan mereka.

"Gaara-chan, nggak tidur kan?" tanya Neji.

"Hampir,"

Neji mempererat pelukannya, "Makan dulu, baru tidur,"

"Ayo!"

"Hah?" tanya Neji cenggo.

"Katanya mau makan... Aku ngantuk," rengek Gaara sambil nyusruk ke leher Neji.

"Iya, iya," kata Neji sambil menarik pacarnya ke pinggir, "Mau makan apa?"

"Ice cream,"

'Ctar!' ada death glare dari Temari yang lagi suap-suapan sama Shikamaru.

"Apa aja deh," ralat Gaara.

"Tunggu ya,"

Gaara mengangguk, dia memperhatikan pacarnya yang menjauh menuju stand makanan.

"Gaara-chan happy birthday, maaf baru ngucapin sekarang, tadi aku ada di antrian paling belakang,"

Gaara cenggo menatap Lee, teman satu timnya yang sedang menggandeng cewek berambut pink yang memasang wajah 'capek deh'. Bukannya Lee udah ngucapin selamat tadi malam, pas Gaara dan Naruto di kerjain, di sekolah Lee juga ngasih selamat lagi bareng fans-fans cewek Gaara, dan pas di antrian tadi juga udah ngucapin selamat. Gaara curiga kalo Lee ini cuma cari kesempatan buat pegang-pegang tangannya aja.

"Bebebz, ayo kita cari makan," kata Sakura sambil menarik pacarnya pergi, dia cuma nyengir dan nggak ngucapin selamat ulang ke Gaara, kan tadi malem udah.

Gaara menarik nafas lega, hilang satu pengganggu, tapi rupanya keberanian Lee memunculkan ide buat para undangan lain yang nggak sempet salaman sama Gaara, mereka kasak-kusuk dorong-dorongan buat jadi yang pertama nyamperin. Menyadari datangnya bahaya, Gaara langsung kabur nyusul Neji.

XxXxX

"Pestanya meriah,"

Kepala pirang Naruto otomatis ditampol Gaara lalu Gaara bales ditabok Sasuke dan Sasuke ditoyor Neji. Mereka langsung berantem-beranteman kayak anak yang masa kecilnya nggak bahagia, sampai Temari nendang meja dan empat orang bego itu mengentikan kegajean mereka sebelum memakan korban sepakan Temari.

"Untung ulang tahun cuma sekali setahun ya," kata Naruto.

"Iya, nggak kebayang deh kalo harus gini dua kali, bisa matiiii" timpal Gaara.

"Ah, Gaara-chan lebay deh," komen Neji, dia nyolekin pinggang Gaara, Gaara blushing dan otomatis nampol paha Neji. Tapi mereka langsung berenti karena Temari dan Kankuro batuk-batuk sambil bengkokin sendok. Sereeeem.

"Ya udah, kita pulang ya, sekali lagi, happy birthday," kata Naruto sambil ngulurin tangan, Gaara menjabat tangan Naruto dan Sasuke gantian.

"Udah liat kado kita belum?" bisik Sasuke waktu Gaara nganterin dua sejoli itu ke pintu.

"Belum," kata Gaara merana sambil noleh ke tumpukan kado di sudut ruangan, kerja lain yang harus diurusi. Neji menepok pundaknya dengan gaya kebapakan.

"Hadiah kita special, buat kamu banget pokoknya. Lubrican, kondom segala rasa dan bentuk, vibrator, gagball, dildo, terus..." Naruto keliatan mikir, "Apa lagi ya, Teme?" tanyanya ke Sasuke.

"Yah pokoknya yang begituanlah. Bonus juga dari Akatsuki, makanya banyak,"

Neji langsung blushing, sedangkan Gaara dengan begonya nanya, "Itu nama masakan Italy, ya?"

XxXxX

Akhirnya mereka berdua aja. Gaara bergulung di samping Neji dalam balutan selimutnya.

"Gaara-chan," panggil Neji pelan.

"Hn," timpal Gaara sebagai tanda kalo dia masih denger, matanya setengah merem.

"Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum tengah malem,"

Akhirnya Gaara membuka mata, dia bukan Cinderella yang punya fobia terhadap jam 12 malam, takdirnya nggak akan berubah walaupun jam berdentang tiga belas kali.

"Happy birthday to you, bertemu dengan Gaara-chan dan menjadi satu-satunya cowok..." Neji menghentikan kalimatnya, mengusir bayangan Naruto dan Kankuro ketika dia melanjutkan kata yang dia susun, "...yang Gaara-chan sayangin, adalah anugerah terindah dalam tahun ini,"

Gaara mengedip, blushing ketika wajah Neji mendekat.

"Happy birthday to you,"

Mereka berciuman, lama dan panjang. Saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir Gaara sewaktu Neji berpindah posisi dan berada di atasnya. Dalam sekejap ciuman yang tadinya hanya saling tempel berubah liar, lidah Neji menyeruak masuk, menjelajah semua bagian mulut Gaara tanpa kecuali. Tangan Neji juga beraksi, meraba seluruh badan Gaara yang bergulung di bawahnya.

"Buka kakimu,"

"Huh?"

Gaara meringis ketika Neji menyentak pahanya dan sesuatu yang ganjil bermain di selangkangannya.

"Ne.. ahg.."

Desahan Gaara terputus, Neji sudah menciumnya lagi. Tapi Gaara tetap nggak bisa ngabaikan tangan Neji yang bener-bener bikin kepalanya pusing. Rasanya seperti mimpi, mereka belum pernah melakukannya sampe sejauh ini.

"It' s feel good?" tanya Neji ketika dia melepaskan ciumannya untuk menarik nafas, tapi sebagai gantinya Neji menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat telinga Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk, takut tergigit lidahnya sendiri kalo memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut dan bersuara.

Sekali lagi Neji mengenggam milik Gaara, Gaara meringis dan makin tinggi menaikkan kakinya, sekilas Neji tertatap area miliknya yang berada di bawah Gaara, lubang itu sudah terbuka, tapi Neji menahan diri untuk nggak menyentuhnya, nggak secepat ini.

"I love you," desah Neji berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya, jangan sampe dia tarlalu jauh. Mereka berciuman lagi. Neji menaik turunkan tangannya dengan cepat, sesekali telunjuknya menekan ujung milik Gaara, membuat Gaara meringis dan memeluknya makin kencang. Benda ditangannya benar-benar udah kencang.

Neji bangkit dengan lututnya, menurunkan resleting dan mengeluarkan miliknya untuk ditempelkan pada milik Gaara. Gaara memandangnya dengan cemas.

"Takut?" tanya Neji.

"Nggaklah," wajah Gaara memerah, "kalo sama Neji-san aku nggak takut,"

"Kita nggak ngapa-ngapain kok," Neji memperbaiki posisinya, menempelkan miliknya dan Gaara, dan entah ilusi ato bukan, tapi ada raut kecewa di mata emerald Gaara, "kita akan melakukannya, tapi nanti bukan sekarang."

Gaara menelan ludah, tapi anggukan yang dia lakukan cukup mantap dan membesarkan hati.

"Peganglah,"

"Huh?" tanya Gaara bingung seakan dia sedang salah dengar.

"Kita lakukan bersama, seperti ini,"

Neji menaik-turunkan tangannya yang memegang erat milik mereka berdua dengan penuh perasaan, membuat Gaara meringis lagi, wajahnya benar-benar sudah merah padam. Tangan Neji di selangkangannya, miliknya juga menempel erat pada milik Neji.

"It's feel good?" tanya Neji, sambil sekali lagi mencium telinga Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk, makin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Neji. Dadanya berdetak tak karuan, seluruh badannya terasa panas seperti akan meledak, rasanya aneh sekali.

"Ngh,"

Entah sejak kapan Gaara sudah mendesah seirama dengan gerakan tangan Neji.

"Aku pengen banget melakukan 'itu' sekarang, Gaara-chan," bisik Neji.

"Ngh, ke..kenapa nggak lakukan aja?" teriak Gaara terengah, tangan Neji bergerak makin cepat, makin membuat Gaara pusing dan gemetar, "I want yours too,"

"Jangan berkompromi soal itu," hardik Neji, "Aku lebih suka melakukannya nanti dengan 'sedikit' izin kedua kakakmu daripada sekarang tapi dengan resiko hubungan kita terancam kandas selamanya. No never, aku akan mati kalo kehilanganmu,"

Gaara langsung speechless, dia memeluk Neji erat-erat, "Neji-san, Ne.."

"Tahan, sedikit lagi, kita sama-sama," kata Neji sambil mempercepat tangannya, bibirnya maju dan melumat bibir Gaara, lalu badan Gaara mengejang dan...

"Plas,"

Mereka mengeluarkannya bersama-sama. Sedikit cairan Gaara mengenai pipi Neji. Gaara menatap Neji horor, nggak menyangka semprotannya sejauh itu.

"So, sorry, aku..."

"It's ok," kata Neji sambil tersenyum, tangannya membelai rambut Gaara, "your taste so delicious," lanjutnya sambil menjilat dengan cara nakal.

Gaara memukul dada Neji dengan gemas.

"I'm not kidding," kata Neji, membuat Gaara makin blushing dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Feel embarrassing?" tanya Neji.

"Shudup!"

"You're so cute, Gaara-chan,"

"I'm not cute," teriak Gaara.

"Yes you are,"

"Shudup or..."

Neji menyingkirkan tangan Gaara, "Or what? Ancaman apa yang mau Gaara-chan berikan?"

Gaara cemberut, sadar kalo pacarnya susah diintimidasi, "Or I will kiss you until you can't breath," pekiknya cepat-cepat.

Neji cenggo, "Menciumku sampai aku nggak bisa nafas?" tanyanya, Gaara mengangguk dengan menantang, "Gaara-chan you are too cute," kata Neji sambil tergelak, dia begitu keras tertawa sampe terbungkuk-bungkuk, "kalo ancamannya gitu, aku pasti milih nggak tutup mulut aja."

Gaara cemberut berat, pacarnya beneran minta dicium eh ditabok.

"Give me your hand," kata Neji setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, rada serem juga ngeliat Gaara ngacungin tinju.

"Buat apa?" tanya Gaara curiga, Neji keliatan banget suka menggodanya.

"I love you so much," kata Neji sambil menyelipkan sesuatu ke jari Gaara.

Gaara melolot, "A ring? For me?" teriaknya waktu ngeliat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya, berbentuk gentong labu yang melingkar dengan lambang yin dan yang di tengah.

"Of course, you are my bridal,"

"Huh? Oh.. I see,"

Gaara semakin blushing sampe-sampe Neji yakin sebentar lagi kepalanya akan berasap.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melamarmu malam ini, tapi menurut Temari dan Kankuro itu terlalu cepat," kata Neji, "lagi pula nggak masalah pertunangan kita diresmikan atau nggak, seluruh dunia tau kalo Sabaku no Gaara adalah property Hyuuga Neji,"

Gaara langsung memeluk Neji, "Neji-san nggak pake?" tanyanya sambil meneliti jari Neji.

"Tentu aja ada, masa Gaara-chan tunangan sendiri, nggak couple dong namanya,"

"Mana?" tanya Gaara nggak percaya.

"Makanya jangan cuma ngeliat selangkangan dan bibirku, tapi..."

Neji langsung ditabok Gaara.

"Here," kata Neji sambil menggoyangkan rantai kalungnya ke muka Gaara, bandulnya adalah cincin yang sama seperti yang melingkar di jari Gaara.

"Aku juga mau yang gitu,"

"Nggak masalah," kata Neji sambil melepas kalungnya, dia juga yakin itu lebih baik, Temari bisa bertanya-tanya kalo Gaara tiba-tiba menggunakan cincin yang mencolok.

"Cincin Neji-san aku yang pakekan," kata Gaara sewaktu Neji akan memakai cincinnya.

Neji ketawa, "Oke," katanya. Firasat Neji bilang kalo Gaara mau main-main dulu dengan cincinnya.

"Ehm, ehm," Gaara memperbaiki cara duduk dan letak celananya yang melorot, "Hyuuga Neji-san mulai sekarang kamu adalah tunanganku, Sabaku no Gaara, jaga mata, nggak boleh flirt-flirting ke cowok (dan cewek) lain, nggak boleh selingkuh, harus sayang sama aku, nggak boleh suka tebar pesona juga, aku ini cemburuan lho. Pokoknya kalo ketauan macem-macem, awas.."

Neji cekikikan,"Jadi kalo nggak ketauan, nggak papa?"

Gaara diem, Neji berenti cekikikan, dia jadi cemas dan salah tingkah.

"Neji-san pernah punya sebelah alis?" tanya Gaara.

"Nggak pernah, kenapa? Lagi trend ya?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Kalo Neji-san selingkuh, alisnya kucukur sebelah,"

Neji cenggo, nggak tau harus takut ato ketawa.

"You are so cute, Gaara-chan. I love you so much,"

Oops, berdoa aja Temari dan Kankuro nggak denger suara gaduh dan memergoki mereka.

XxXxX

Dear God,

It's my 16th birthday, terima kasih karena aku masih diberikan umur untuk menginjak ke angka ini. Hari ini aku bahagia banget bisa ngelewati detik pertama dengan sahabat baikku dan mengakhiri detik terakhir dengan orang yang paling kucintai. Tuhan, mereka bilang ketika kita meniup lilin ulang tahun sambil mengucapkan permintaan maka seorang Malaikat akan datang dan mengabulkan permintaan itu. Daritadi Neechan dan Naruto pengen tau aku minta apa, tapi nggak kuberi tahu, aku takut nanti Tuhan berubah pikiran dan permintaanku nggak dikabulkan oleh Malaikat. Tuhan, jangan bilang-bilang sama siapapun ya permintaanku itu. Boleh deh Tuhan bilang sama Kaachan dan Touchan yang ada di surga, tapi yang lain nggak boleh tau. Jangan sampe Neechan dan Niichan denger, mereka bisa nggak berhenti ketawa. Naruto dan Sasuke juga nggak boleh tau, mereka pasti menggodaku habis-habisan. Neji-san juga nggak boleh denger, nanti dia besar kepala dan tau betapa besar aku menyukainya. Terima kasih Tuhan, oh iya, masih inget kan permintaanku? 'Semoga aku dan Neji-san bisa saling mencintai sampe maut memisahkan kami, amin,'

Sabaku no Gaara, at Januari, 19th

XxXxX

To be continue


	14. Peraturan Baru dan Nginep

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Peraturan baru di klub basket, LARANGAN PACARAN. Temari ke luar kota. Gaara harus nginep ke Hyuuga mansion. NejiGaara. Chapter 14

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Neji-san~"

Neji gelagapan sewaktu Gaara manggil sambil lari dari tengah lapangan setelah melakukan tembakan tiga poin yang nggak niat *yang untungnya masuk walaupun bola sempet muter tiga kali di hoop sampe ngebuat seluruh pemain nahan napas grogi* terus langsung meluk-meluk Neji dengan gaya barbar.

"Ga...Gaara-chan," kata Neji panik. Dari lapangan ada Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gai-sensei yang memelototi Neji, beberapa penonton juga ikutan ngeglare.

"Aku kangen banget," kata Gaara yang nggak sadar situasi, dia malah ngusel-ngusel kepalanya ke dada Neji.

"Eh, bukannya kita baru ketemu tadi pagi?" tanya Neji, ikutan mengabaikan glare-glare nggak penting di sekelilingnya. Kalo Gaara ngasih tatapan minta diraep gini, kenapa pula harus ngurusin yang lain?

"Iya, tapi tetep kangen," kata Gaara manja, tangannya narik jari Neji untuk ikutan diusel-usel, "Neji-san nunduk,"

"Kenapa harus nunduk?" tanya Neji bingung, seneng banget karena Gaara jadi jinak sejak mereka tunangan diem-diem. Neji bisa ngeliat rantai kalung cincin mereka yang tersembunyi di balik baju basket pacarnya.

"Aku mau minta cium,"

Jger!

Tuhan beri Neji keteguhan iman. Hampir aja Neji lupa kalo ini di sekolah Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara, kamu lagi ngapain? Kita ini lagi latihan tanding!" bentak Gai-sensei sambil menarik Gaara yang cengar-cengir sambil monyong-monyongin Neji.

"Sensei, tapi kan shootku masuk," jawab Gaara nggak terima, dia berkelit dan gegantungan lagi di tangan Neji.

"Kau mau kena Technical Foul?" bentak Sasuke yang ikutan datang dan langsung ngamuk. Punya anggota kok nggak tau adat gini. Walaupun cuma latihan tanding antara tim kelas dua dan kelas satu, tetep aja ini penting.

"Cieee, minta cium," tapi Naruto malah sibuk nyuitin, dan Gaara cukup seneng untuk ngabaikan Gai-sensei dan Sasuke untuk malu-malu di depan Naruto dengan cara nyusruk di dada Neji.

"Kan bisa pacaran habis latihan, sadar situasi donk!" omel Sasuke yang masih diacuhkan Gaara, "aku dan Dobe biarpun pacaran tapi nggak pernah langsung ciuman habis nyetak poin."

"Oh iya? Nggak pernah sekali?" sambar Naruto nggak terima.

"Iya, waktu itukan khilaf, Dobe-chan sayang," suara Sasuke langsung kecil di depan Naruto yang cemberut.

"Terus yang lainnya apa donk?"

"Ya khilaf juga,"

"Khilaf kok berkali-kali, sengaja banget cari-cari kesempatan, dasar cabul,"

"Ya makanya itu, Dobe sayang..."

Gai-sensei sweat drop, Gaara udah ke pinggir lapangan sambil meluk-melukin Neji, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto tetep berantem *sekarang malah ngelibatin KDRT segala, Naruto mukulin dada Sasuke ala banci perapatan*

Gai-sensei narik nafas panjang. Sabar, orang sabar pantatnya lebar. Tiga ace dan MVP player tim basket asuhannya memang beneran minta ditabokin, untung mereka jago, kalo nggak pasti udah didepak dari zaman kuda gigit kue apem.

XxXxX

PERATURAN BARU: ANGGOTA TIM BASKET KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL DILARANG PACARAN

Gaara dan Naruto melongo didepan papan pengumuman klub basket. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang masang pengumuman ngajakin berantem gini? Seluruh anggota tim punya pacar *bahkan Shino yang kemaren jomblo udah jadian sama Juugo, dan Chouji ngebetin Shion*

"Ayo protes!" teriak Sasuke sewaktu Naruto ngasih tau dia sambil misuh-misuh, "Kita demo. Masa gue disuruh putus sama Dobe gue yang manis ini,"

Naruto blushing dia nyusruk ke meja buat malu-malu.

"Kalo kalian sih kalo putus pasti nggak masalah. Kalo gue dan Dobe jelas nggak bisa, kita kan couple of the year. Icon tergress Konoha High School," sambung Sasuke berapi-api. Dia beneran Kapten yang minta ditabokin, anggota tim basket yang lain dengan sukarela nimpukin dia pake kertas, pena, buku, bola basket, ring, meja, kursi... Oke yang tiga terakhir cuma becanda, yang berani sama Uchiha artinya siap mati ditsukiyomi.

XxXxX

"Hapuskan aturan larangan pacaran!"

"Gai-sensei harus bertanggung jawab, mentang-mentang dia jomblo nggak berarti anggota basket harus jomblo juga!"

"Perbanyak jam kosong!"

"Tambah anggota homo di tim basket!"

"Banyakin fansservis!"

"Turunkan Nurdin Halid!"

"Pacar gue cakep!"

"Tapi gue lebih cakep lagi!"

Gai-sensei sweat drop ngelihat anak asuhnya ngacung-ngacungin kertas nggak niat di hall basket tapi masih pacaran juga. Sebagian besar malah sama sekali bukan anggota tim basket dan tuntutannya nggak nyambung, entah dari mana mahluk-mahluk barbar ini direkrut, rupa-rupa mereka kayak fansgirls semua, pasti kerjaan Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara. Tapi memang semua anggota tim inti wajib diselidiki, Kiba dan Sai lagi cengar-cengir juga soalnya.

Gai-sensei ngamatin sekeliling, Sasuke dan Naruto malah nggak ada ditempat, asik main gelitik-gelitikan di balik loker, cuma suara kikikan Naruto yang kedengeran, makin lama makin kedengeran mesum pula. Dan Neji malah keliatan bingung sendiri, kenapa dia disuruh ikut demo, padahal anggota tim aja bukan. Tapi Neji seneng juga pas disemangatin Gaara yang duduk selonjoran di pinggir *Kyaaa Neji-san paling ganteng selapangan, ntar kuciuman ya!*

Oke, plan larangan pacaran kayaknya harus dicabut, anak basket nggak mempan digertak. Gai-sensei ngehela nafas sambil ngurut dada Kakashi *dia langsung diserang kunai Iruka*

XxXxX

"Neji-san..."

"Ya?" tanya Neji sambil noleh, dia lagi minum air mineral yang dibagiin Sai dan Ino waktu Gaara nempel.

"Cium.."

Neji kesedak sedotan, untung nggak ketelen, bisa masuk UGD dia.

"Gaara-chan, kita di sekolahmu," kata Neji panik sambil ngelap air yang tumpah ke mukanya. Semua orang udah nontonin mereka sekarang, kapan lagi ngeliat dua orang cakep *MAU* ciuman.

"Terus kenapa?"

Raccoon eyes no jutsu.

"Iya, iya," kata Neji grogi, seneng juga punya alasan nyiumin pipi Gaara yang masih keringetan habis dihukum Gai-sensei lari 40 keliling lapangan karena turut jadi otak kekacauan demo *seluruh anggota tim dan semua yang terlibat juga ikutan lari, cuma yang lain dapet diskon 20 keliling doank*

"Aku suka Neji-san,"

Neji nelan ludah.

Rambut Gaara setengah basah, mukanya masih merah, dan seragam basketnya nempel ke badan karena keringet. Ya Jasin, Gaara erotis.

"Nggak mau cium pipi, cium bibir aja,"

Met tinggal akal sehat. Neji udah nubruk Gaara, nyium dengan gaya barbar sampe mereka gegulingan di lantai. Nggak denger suitan ato teriakan dari penonton yang nosebleed.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, habis ini kita masih harus ke... eh?"

"Ke mana?" tanya Gaara yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, cuma pake handuk kecil doank nutupin bagian pribadinya, otomasis paha putihnya kemana-mana, "kencan ya?" mata Gaara langsung ada sparkel-sparkelnya.

Pengen banget Neji bilang iya, untung bayangan Temari yang berkacak pinggang langsung muncul gantiin Gaara yang pasang tampang minta diraep, "Bukan,"

"Yah..."

Neji bukan satu-satunya yang kecewa, Gaara sama cemberutnya.

"Terus kemana?"

"Sabaku corporation,"

Gaara langsung nepok jidatnya, "Oh iya, aku belom nyelesein laporan kemaren, gimana donk?"

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Neji pelan, dia ngusap kepala pacarnya, "nanti aku bilang ke Temari-nee, biar aku yang ngerjain,"

"Serius?"

"Duarius,"

Gaara langsung pasang senyum 'untung-banget-aku-punya-pacar-Neji-san-yang-udah-ganteng-baik-pula'.

"Tapi ada syaratnya,"

Senyum Gaara hilang.

"Gimme a kiss,"

Tanpa dibilang dua kali, Gaara ngelompat nubruk Neji, melancarkan kissu no jutsu secara bertubi-tubi.

Neji ketawa kegelian waktu hidung Gaara nyusruk ke lehernya. Dan dua orang gaje itu baru berhenti setelah Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sambil melongo.

"Kalian ngapain?"

Handuk Gaara udah dimana-mana.

XxXxX

"Sayang,"

"Ng?"

Gaara noleh ke arah Temari, sendok ice cream yang dia pegang nyasar ke hidung Neji yang lagi mangap minta disuapin.

"Huachim," Neji langsung bersin, untung bukan ke arah Temari yang bediri di kiri, tapi ke arah kanan yang ada Kankuro-nya. Nggak ada meja terbang, tapi waktu Kankuro mau ngangkat bantal kursi buat nimpukin Neji, Gaara udah ngacungin sendal bulunya ke lubang hidung kakaknya.

"Jum'at ini Neechan dan Shikamaru mau ke Kyoto," kata Temari sambil noyor Kankuro yang melototin Neji.

"Oke," kata Gaara riang.

"Nggak oke, sayang," kata Temari sabar, "Neechan di sana 3 hari,"

"Dan?"

"Dan Niichanmu udah harus balik ke China sore ini,"

"Jadi?" tanya Gaara sambil jilatin sendoknya yang habis dikemut Neji, Gaara langsung natap pacarnya dengan pandangan 'Neji-san-kita-ciuman-nggak-langsung' sambil cekikikan dan sok malu-malu.

"Jadi kamu bakalan sendirian di rumah,"

Cekikikan Gaara lenyap setelah ngedenger kalimat Temari.

"..."

"Sebenernya nggak bener-bener sendirian, sayang, kalo siang kan ada Ayame..."

Gaara geleng, masang raccoon eyes no jutsu. sesungguhnya dia belum lupa insiden hantu kemaren, walopun hantunya nggak bener-bener ada, tapi Gaara trouma ditinggal sendiri pas malem.

"Nah, jadi maunya gimana?" tanya Temari sambil ngelepasin pelukan adiknya ke Neji. No mature content!

"Neji-san nginep di sini..." rengek Gaara sambil memeluk lagi pacarnya.

"Nggak," potong Temari sambil ngeglare adiknya. Di depan dia aja mereka sering peluk-pelukan gini, gimana kalo dibelakang? Jangan ngarep, Neji. Kalo Temari mengiyakan artinya sama aja buat ngumpanin rusa buat dijaga buaya, ujung-ujungnya pasti dimakanin juga.

"Jadi aku sendiri?" tanya Gaara hopeless, dia sekali lagi nyusruk dipelukan Neji tanda merajuk.

"Nggak," kata Temari, walopun Neji jelas bahaya, tapi dia nggak bakalan mau ninggalin adiknya tanpa pengawasan, "kita bakal nemuin solusi lebih baik."

"Nginep di rumah Naruto?"

"Nggak," potong Temari sama cepetnya. Temari tau gimana bebasnya Minato dan Khusina, daripada ngebiarin adik tersayangnya nginep du rumah Naruto, mending nyuruh Neji nginep di rumah mereka sekalian, paling nggak Gaara nggak akan ngeliat adegan SasuNaru live versi mature content hardcore yaoi yang bisa langsung dipraktekin ke Neji.

Gaara udah lemes, nerima takdir dia mau diapain aja. Wajah hantu yang berdarah-darahpun udah bisa dia terima dengan lapang dada *walaupun masih serem juga*

"Gimana kalo Gaara-chan nginep di Hyuuga Mansion? Dia kan bisa ngeakrabin diri sama Ayah, Hinata dan Hanabi."

Solusi cerdas!

Temari langsung mandang adik iparnya seolah Neji baru aja mendeklarasikan diri bakalan jadi pastur dan mengabdi pada Tuhan seumur hidup dalam jalan suci tanpa dosa yang artinya dia nggak bakalan nistain Gaara walopun dia pengen banget.

Temari ngegenggam tangan Neji dengan lebay dan pake puppy eyes no jutsu, dan dia langsung ditampol Shikamaru.

XxXxX

"Nah, ini kamar Gaara-chan," kata Neji sewaktu mereka tiba di Hyuuga Mansion dan masuk ke kamar tamu.

Gaara natap sekeliling, semua hal dalam Hyuuga mansion bergaya etnik, sangat klasik. Tapi Gaara adalah manusia dengan tingkat sense of art 0%. Entah kenapa ukiran di setiap tiang tempat tidur ngingetin Gaara sama muka Kisame dan patung kayu khas Asia yang ada dipojokan ngingetin Gaara sama Deidara yang lagi melet-meletin lidah. Jadi Gaara melukin tangan Neji sambil berusaha nggak sering-sering natap pojokan dan tiang ranjang, rasanya kayak mau dinistain Akatsuki aja deh.

"Gaara-chan nggak suka kamarnya?" tanya Neji, "memang kamar tamu agak jauh dari kamarku, tapi aku janji bakalan nemenin Gaara-chan tidur dulu, baru balik ke kamar dan..."

Gaara narik tangan Neji, kepalanya geleng kuat-kuat ngebuat genangan basah di matanya nyaris jatuh, "Aku nggak mau di sini, aku takut patungnya..."

Neji speechless.

"Please, aku mau bobo sama Neji-san aja,"

XxXxX

"Jadi Gaara-chan tidur di kamar Neji?" tanya Hizashi ketika mereka makan malam bersama.

"Iya, soalnya Gaara-chan takut sama..."

Gaara geleng ke arah pacarnya. Hanabi dan Hinata langsung penasaran sewaktu Neji cekikikan.

"Takut sama apa?" tanya mereka kompak.

"...Takut sama patung dan ukiran di kamar..."

Tawa meledak di meja makan, Hizashi ketawa seru banget, sampe keluar air mata segala.

"Tapi memang serem sih, Hanabi pas kecil juga takut sama patung dan ukiran itu," kata Hinata, dia nggak ketawa ngakak, cuma senyum-senyum aja, tapi tetep ngebuat Gaara malu setengah mati.

"Tapi sekarang Hanabi nggak takut lagi," bantah Hanabi keras, "Hanabi kan udah gede,"

"Jleb!" rasanya ada piso tak kasat mata yang nancep ke dada Gaara, dia langsung cemberut natap Neji.

XxXxX

Di Hyuuga Mansion, Gaara nggak mau jauh dari Neji, dia ngekor kemanapun pacarnya pergi. Neji ngetik di ruang tengah, Gaara nemenin. Neji ngobrol sama Hizashi, Gaara duduk diantara mereka *Hizashi seneng banget goda-godain Gaara, ngebuat Neji cemberut*. Neji kebelet pipis, Gaara nemenin juga sambil ngintip.

Akhirnya pas malem mereka tidur berdua.

"Ayo merem, aku masih harus ngetik laporan pesenan Temari-nee kemaren, Gaara-chan bobo duluan aja," kata Neji sambil nyelimutin pacarnya.

Gaara langsung bangun dan geleng-geleng.

"Aku nggak kemana-mana, cuma duduk di meja sana,"

Pas Neji gerak, Gaara melukin lengannya. Motif ukiran di ranjang Neji sama kayak di kamar tamu.

"Oke, aku di sini tapi Gaara-chan tidur, deal?"

"Deal,"

Neji ngebuka laptop dipangkuannya sementara Gaara gegulingan di pahanya yang lain.

"Tidur," kata Neji sewaktu nyadarin kalo Gaara masih ngusap-usap lututnya.

"Nggak bisa, Neji-san nyanyi dulu,"

Neji cenggo.

XxXxX

To be continue


	15. Cobaan Neji VS Pikiran Gaara

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Temari ke luar kota. Gaara harus nginep ke Hyuuga mansion. Hari-hari penuh cobaan bagi Neji dimulai. Pikiran bejad Gaara beraksi. NejiGaara. Chapter 15

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Neji-san nyanyi dulu,"

Neji cenggo.

"Neji-san~"

"Iya, iya," kata Neji nyerah, dia batuk-batuk, "tes, tes, satu dua tiga,"

Gaara senyum, kepalanya tegak dan ditopang tangan dalam pose nonton.

"Nina bobo~ oh nina bobo~"

Suara Neji dasyat, bayi yang lagi nangis dijamin langsung diem, dan kakek yang ngidap sakit jantung dijamin langsung koit.

"Stop, stop, stop, nggak mau lagu itu," kata Gaara sambil cemberut, dia nyaris mules-mules.

"Oke, lagu apa?" tanya Neji sabar.

"Bonamana,"

"Huh?"

"Dan harus dance juga kayak Suju,"

Neji cenggo, kalo nggak inget pacar, pasti udah Neji tampol.

XxXxX

"Niisan mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi sewaktu ngeliat Neji udah rapi, "inikan hari Sabtu,"

"Ada rapat sebentar. Hanabi, kalo Gaara-chan bangun ajakin sarapan ya terus temenin, bilang Niisan ke kantor sebentar, nanti jam sebelas Niisan pulang sambil jemput Gaara-chan pergi ke eskul,"

Hanabi ngangguk, dia mendorong roti selai untuk sarapan Neji.

"Makasih," kata Neji sambil memotong rotinya, "Hinata-chan mana?"

"Neesan ke rumah Sakura-san pagi-pagi tadi, katanya ada keperluan,"

Neji melanjutkan makannya, "Ya udah, tolong Gaara-chan ya..."

XxXxX

Gaara bangun, ngucek mata dan ngulet-ngulet. Hal yang pertama dia cium adalah aroma Neji di selimut dan bantal, aduh, Gaara jadi mikir yang iya-iya, Gaara cekikikan kayak orang gila. Lalu matanya ngeliat lampu klasik khas Hyuuga manor, lalu ukiran serem di tiang ranjang, lalu patung serem, lalu...

"Neji-san~" Gaara otomatis teriak, nggak ada Neji, dia sendiri di sini, berduaan sama properti serem. Tapi yang muncul di pintu adalah Hanabi yang ngintip-ngintip.

"Gaara Niichan udah bangun?" tanya Hanabi.

"Hanabi..." kata Gaara sambil ngelompat turun dari tempat tidur, lega karena sekarang dia nggak sendiri di kamar serem ini, Hanabi lumayan mirip sama Neji, kalo dipeluk sambil merem-melek, bisa diandaikan sebagai Neji. Tapi tidak bisa *soundefek gebrak meja* di hati Gaara cuma ada Neji, kalo meluk-meluk Hanabi artinya termasuk selingkuh. Jadi Gaara nggak jadi peluk Hanabi, dia nanya aja, "Neji-san mana?"

Hanabi senyum, dia bener-bener Neji versi cewek, andaikan Hanabi lebih tinggi setengah meter, dadanya rata, nggak pake rok, suka meluk-meluk Gaara, suka cium-cium juga, barang dibalik celananya penis, pasti... 'Gyaaa, Sai berengsek, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pikiran suciku!' Gaara frustasi sendiri.

"Niisan ada rapat, Niisan bilang jam sebelas pulang buat nganterin Gaara-nii ke eskul," kata Hanabi, dia bingung sendiri ngeliat Gaara jeduk-jedukin kepala ke tiang ranjang kayak orang stress, apa Gaara udah nggak takut lagi sama ukirannya? Sekarang Gaara berniat menistai sang tiang?

"Hanabi, aku mau mandi, temenin mau?" tanya Gaara setelah dia sadar diri.

Muka Hanabi langsung merah, "Gaara-nii, Hanabi cewek,"

"Justru karena Hanabi cewek makanya aku minta temenin. Aku nggak minat sama cewek kok, jadi aku nggak takut diapa-apain,"

Hanabi sweat drop, pacar kakaknya gawat banget, haruskah dia mendapatkan pelajaran seksual tentang anatomi tubuh cowok diusia yang begitu belia? Jangan sampai gara-gara kasus ini orientasi seksual Hanabi jadi nggak lurus lagi.

"Tapi Gaara-nii..."

Pintu kamar Neji terbuka, Gaara dan Hanabi otomatis noleh.

"Gaara-chan udah bangun?"

Penyelamat kasus pencabulan tak sengaja terhadap anak di bawah umur datang, Hanabi sujud syukur dan Gaara ngelompat meluk pacarnya.

"Neji-san, ayo mandi bareng,"

Neji cenggo.

Hanabi kabur sebelum banjir nosebleed.

XxXxX

"Kok harus mandi bareng?" tanya Neji sewaktu ngeliat pacarnya buka baju tanpa malu-malu dan sekarang berdiri di pinggiran bak ala atlit renang yang mau ngelakuin loncat indah, bedanya anu pacarnya kemana-mana bikin Neji nyaris ayan.

"Aku nggak mau mandi sendiri," jawab Gaara simple, "Neji-san bantuin keramas,"

"Oh oke," Neji cuma ngangguk waktu Gaara ngelompat masuk bathtup sampe busa sabunnya melimpah keluar dan ngeguyur wajah Neji. Kebetulan, otak Neji memang perlu dicuci pake diterjen. Dia udah setengah mikir gimana caranya buat ngeraep Gaara di kamar mandi dan berlagak kalo itu cuma kecelakaan sama Temari.

XxXxX

"Neji-san pijetnya yang enak, harus kayak salon langganan Neechan itu lho," bentak Gaara sewaktu Neji ngusel-ngusel kepalanya.

Neji ngela nafas, dia nggak ngerti gimana cara ngeramas yang baik dan benar, udah lama berlalu sejak Neji jadi banci salon dan keramas bareng bidadari Akatsuki *baca: Itachi dan Deidara*. Tapi demi kedamaian di Hyuuga mansion dan agar Hizashi *plus hansip* nggak mergokin mereka yang lagi melakukan hal-hal yang akan berujung pada lemon tak sengaja kayak gini, Neji nyari aman dan nurut aja apa kata pacarnya, lagian cuma ngeremes rambut Gaara nggak susah kok, asal mata Neji nggak sering-sering ngelirik ke dalam air dimana busa sabun nggak sukses nyembunyiin anu pacarnya yang keliatan terawang. Ya Jashin, beri Neji kekuatan.

Gaara duduk tegak dan senderan di kaki Neji yang masik sibuk nguyel-nguyel kepalanya.

"Astojim," Neji langsung kaget sewaktu paha putih Gaara muncul diantara busa dan menyibak busa lain yang nutupin area pribadinya.

Nggak sadar situasi, Gaara malah berbalik dan natap Neji sambil senyum-senyum ganjen, "Cium,"

Jangan salahin Neji kalo dia sekarang ngelompat masuk ke bak dan nindihin Gaara yang mangap-mangap nyaris tenggelam.

"I catch you,"

Gaara sempet bingung apa maksud Neji, tapi setelah satu menit dan dia udah berhasil nenangin diri dari trouma kelelep, kayaknya Gaara udah sadar kalo ada benda asing di selangkangannya, Gaara ngeh juga apa yang ditangkep Neji.

"Neji-san..."

"It's your false, Gaara-chan,"

Bibir Neji ketemu leher Gaara, tangan Neji hand job di dalam busa.

"If you seduce a hard seme, you will take the punishment,"

Gaara merintih, "I love you, Neji-san. Get me!"

XxXxX

"Apa yang gue lakuin?"

Neji syok sewaktu rasa sabun terasa di tenggorokannya dan satu jarinya udah masuk ke area Gaara. Kepalanya dijambak Gaara, menahan agar dia nggak teriak sekuat suaranya waktu Neji ngasih servis oral.

"Ne...Neji-san,"

Erangan Gaara bener-bener narik Neji jatuh ke bumi *eh ke kamar mandi tepatnya*.

Neji mundur, menjauh dari selangkangan Gaara.

Apa yang udah dia lakukan? Neji memang sempet mikir buat ngapa-ngapain Gaara, tapi itu cuma hayalan gaje aja, nggak sungguh-sungguh akan dilakukannya. Nggak secepat ini disaat restu kedua kakak Gaara masih jauh dari pencapaiannya dan Gaara masih berlabel SMU.

"Neji-san?" tanya Gaara bingung, wajahnya masih merah, bekas air mata masih ada di pipinya, dan miliknya masih tegak bediri di depan hidung Neji.

"Ayo terusin mandi," kata Neji senormalnya, dia bediri buat ngambil selang shower.

Gaara diam, pengen nangis sewaktu Neji nyiram kepalanya. Dia bertanya-tanya sendiri, kenapa mereka berhenti secepat ini? Apa Neji nggak menginginkannya sebesar Gaara menginginkan Neji? Apakah Gaara nggak cukup berharga buat diperjuangkan? Apakah cinta yang Neji bilang sewaktu malam ulang tahun cuma kata-kata kosong tanpa makna?

XxXxX

"Woi minum,"

Gaara bengong mandangin Naruto yang nyamperin dia. Satu detik, dua detik, sepuluh detik.

"Gyaaa, dingin..." teriak Gaara lebay sambil nyingkirin tangan Naruto dari lehernya.

Naruto sweat drop. Reaksi yang telat banget, Naruto baru tau kalo Gaara telmi. Naruto nunduk dan mungutin minuman isotonik yang tadi ditepis Gaara dan ngulurin dengan cara normal.

"Kenapa sih?"

Gaara cenggo, "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kamu bengong kayak ayam penyakitan gitu?"

"Oh, nggak kenapa-kenapa kok,"

Bohong yang terlalu jelas, Naruto menaikkan alisnya ala Sasuke yang sanksi sewaktu Gaara menghela nafas.

"Cerita ke aku, nggak ada masalah yang nggak bisa diselesein konselor Naru," kata Naruto dengan gaya kebapakan sambil mukul bahu Gaara semena-mena, ngebuat Gaara batuk-batuk.

Gaara natap Naruto, menilai pantas apa nggaknya sahabatnya yang gaje ini jadi penasehat cintanya. Hubungan SasuNaru memang mulus sih, tapi semulus jalan di pegunungan Indonesia, yang artinya berliku-lliku dan banyak lubangnya.

Iseng-iseng berhadiah deh.

"Gini Naru, sebenernya... was wes wos..."

Alis pirang Naruto naik sebelah ala Sasuke, lalu tangannya nampol Gaara, "Mana aku ngerti was wes wos,"

Gaara nyengir sambil ngusap kepalanya, Naruto galak amat, nggak bisa diajakin becanda, "Hehehehe, jadi gini..."

XxXxX

"Kalian berhenti ditengah foreplay?" teriak Naruto, sebagian *oke nggak sebagian, tapi semua* orang di hall noleh dan cekikikan sewaktu sadar kalo yang teriak itu Naruto yang kayaknya lagi jadi tempat curhat sex Gaara, "it is so horrible!" teriak Naruto sama kencengnya.

"Aku tau itu serem banget, tapi nggak pake teriak bisa kan?" bentak Gaara sakit hati.

Naruto nyegir, rencananya mau pasang tampang penyesalan, tapi dia malah keterusan ngikik gaje, bikin Gaara nyusruk ke lantai dalam pose pundung.

"Oke, lets cek," kata Naruto sambil narik Gaara bediri, "Kalian lagi saling mandiin di kamar mandi?"

Gaara geleng, "Neji-san mandiin aku,"

"Yah apalah itu,pokoknya kalian lagi di kamar mandi?"

Gaara ngangguk.

"Kamu goda-godain Neji-san?"

Gaara ngangguk.

"Neji-san tergoda,"

Gaara nggangguk lagi.

"Neji-san nindihin kamu dan jilatin anu-mu?"

Gaara lanjut ngangguk.

"Terus satu jarinya masuk?"

Gaara ngangguk makin semangat.

"Terus Neji-san tiba-tiba berenti?"

Gaara mau nangis sewaktu adegan nyaris lemon di kamar mandi terputar ulang di otaknya, tapi dia menguatkan hati dan nganggukin Naruto.

"Hn," Naruto ngeletakin tangan di dagu ala Sasuke mikir, "Apa rasamu semengerikan itu?"

Niatnya Naruto cuma becanda, tapi badan Gaara udah membatu.

"Gaara?" tanya Naruto nggak yakin.

Perlahan badan Gaara yang udah membatupun retak dan rontok di lantai.

"Huaaaa..."

Naruto cuma cenggo sewaktu Gaara lari dengan lebay entah kemana.

"Gaara... Aku cuma..."

Sahabatnya udah nggak keliatan lagi.

XxXxX

"Aduh gimana donk?"

Gaara muter-muter gaje di ruang klub sambil garuk-garuk kepala, udah persis banget sama monyet yang frustasi nggak kebagian pisang.

"Kenapa sih aku dulu nggak punya pacar? Jadikan nggak tau apakah rasaku memang senggak enak itu,"

Gaara nerusin ngomel-ngomel, untung di ruang klub cuma ada dia sendiri, temen-temen yang lain sekarang masih latihan di hall, kalo nggak pasti dia udah disorakin gila.

"Apa aku cari orang buat nyobain aja ya?" tanya Gaara sambil mikir dan natap dirinya di kaca gede di samping loker Sai.

Orang pertama yang muncul di pikiran Gaara adalah Naruto. Jadi Gaara dateng ke Sasuke, minta izin buat minjem Naruto sebentar, cuma buat ngoral aja, nyicipin Gaara, mastiin kalo rasa Gaara memang nggak enak, nggak sampe lemonan, masa uke makan uke, jeruk gigit jeruk, lubang gali lubang. Tapi dalam semenit Gaara langsung meralat pikiran gajenya, dia nggak mau diserang rasengan dan chidori bersamaan. Walopun Naruto mau jadi penasehat cintanya, jelas nggak mungkin Naruto mau jadi objek jilat coba-coba. Coret kemungkinan make Naruto, Gaara nggak mau dibunuh Sasuke.

Orang kedua yang muncul adalah Kankuro. Tapi pikiran itu juga diralat Gaara, bahkan lebih cepet dari kasus Naruto. Alasannya adalah. Satu, Gaara memang homo, tapi nggak incest. Dua, Kankuro ada di China, nggak mungkin Gaara minta kakaknya balik cuma buat ngoralin dia lima menit, dikira jarak China ke Jepang kayak dari Blok M ke terminal, tinggal ngangkot? Tiga, mereka berdua bisa dibunuh Temari dan dikutuk leluhur.

Lanjut ke orang ketiga, Shino. Shino selalu baik ke Gaara, Gaara yakin kalo Shino bakalan ngabulin apapun yang Gaara minta. Tapi... Oke, Shino dipikirin nanti. Soalnya Shino udah jadian sama Juugo, kalo Juugo tau ukenya ngapa-ngapain Gaara, mungkin Gaara dan Shino bisa diraep bareng, hiii. Sumpah ngebayangin badan segede Juugo nindihin Gaara dan Shino itu serem banget lho, cobain aja kalo nggak percaya.

Orang ke empat adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki *Gaara nggak bisa mutusin buat make siapa buat dibayangin, semua anggota Akatsuki serem semua. Liat aja muka mesum Pein, gigi tajem Kisame, muka belang-belang Zetsu, smirking Itachi, si autis Tobi, muka cool dan ganteng Sasori *berhubung banyak yang bilang kalo Sasori mirip Gaara jadi Gaara sengaja muji-muji Sasori, sekalian ngagumin diri sendiri*, tante lebay Konan, si matre mesum Kakuzu, si maso mesum *juga* Hidan, bahkan yang totaly uke kayak Deidara aja bisa berubah jadi seme banget kalo udah nyangkut ngegerepe badannya. Hiii, jangan-jangan kalo minta tolong salah sama satu dari mereka malah berujung diraep berjamaah. Tidaaak, masa Gaara harus ngasih Neji sisa-sisa Akatsuki sih?

Selanjutnya bayangin siapa? Lee? *Sakura muncul dalam pose Shannaro dan kinclongnya gigi Lee yang mau ngoral dia*

Kotetsu? Izumo? Baki? Gai-sensei? Kakashi-sensei? Iruka-sensei? Shikamaru? Sai? Chouji? Shion? Suigetsu? Kiba? Abang tukang parkir? Gyaaa, kok yang ada dipikiran Gaara cowok semua sih? Yah, ternyata walopun nggak suka dan nggak terima, Gaara udah jadi homo tulen.

XxXxX

To be continue


	16. It is Love?

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

* * *

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

* * *

Summary:

Iner Gaara terpuruk, pantes Neji nggak ngapa-ngapain dia, Gaara sama sekali nggak menggoda... NejiGaara. Chapter 16

* * *

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

* * *

Nyicipin sendiri!

Akhirnya itulah yang Gaara putuskan sewaktu dia keluar dari ruang klub dan nabrak Neji.

"Gaara-chan nggak apa-apa?" tanya Neji sewaktu ngebantu pacarnya berdiri dari posisi jatuh dan ngeliat Gaara menggosok dahinya yang kepentok dagu Neji.

"Nggak apa-apa, cuma sakit dikit,"

"Gaara-chan,"

Gaara noleh, dia udah berlari dua langkah dari Neji, tapi tangannya udah ketangkep duluan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Lanjut latihankan," kata Gaara dengan nada udah-tau-kok-masih-nanya.

"Latihannya udah selesai,"

"Hah?"

"Ambil tasmu, kita pulang sekarang, tousan mau kita makan malem di rumah,"

XxXxX

Neji melirik pacarnya, perasaannya aja atau Gaara memang jadi pendiem sekarang. Biasanya kalo di mobil, Gaara bakal sibuk gonta-ganti lagu atau cerita soal latiannya tadi. Tapi sekarang dia cuma diem, sesekali ngelirik Neji sambil pasang pose flirting dan kedap-kedip ganjen.

"Ada apa sih?"

Neji nggak tahan untuk nggak nanya.

Gaara nyengir lagi, "Apa aku cakep?" tanyanya.

"Iyalah," kata Neji sambil bingung.

Gaara seneng jawaban Neji cepet, artinya dia beneran cakep.

"Seksi?"

"Er.." kata Neji sambil garuk-garuk stir dan tambah bingung.

Gaara pundung, jawaban Neji lama, artinya dia nggak seksi.

"Menggoda?" tanya Gaara sambil pasang pose flirting lagi, pundungnya dilanjutin ntar aja.

"Ng.."

Iner Gaara terpuruk, pantes Neji nggak ngapa-ngapain dia, Gaara sama sekali nggak menggoda..

Sementara Gaara frustasi sendiri sambil ngorek-ngorek celah kaca mobil, Neji lagi ngurut dada, 'Nih anak kenapa sih pasang tampang minta diraep gitu, kalo nggak sengaja ada setan lewat, habis dia gue kerjain,'

XxXxX

"Nyicip sendiri gimana caranya?" tanya Gaara sambil jumpalitan di kamar Neji, untung Neji lagi mandi kalo nggak pasti dia disangkain stress, "Aduh, gimana sih? Udah kayang tapi nggak nyampe juga,"

Kepala Gaara muter ke belakang lalu Gaara bikin gerakan sit up mendadak, tapi ternyata tetep nggak nyampe juga saudara-saudara.

"Harusnya pas kecil aku masuk klub senam, biar lenturan," kata Gaara sambil bangun dan gosok-gosok punggungnya. Dia udah kapok nyoba, abis pinggangnya bunyi krek kenceng banget.

"Gaara-chan, giliranmu man... Lho punggungmu kenapa? Kok kayak kakek-kakek gitu?" tanya Neji waktu dia keluar dan ngeliat pacarnya terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Ini salah Neji-san," pekik Gaara.

"Lho?"

Gaara masuk ke kamar mandi sambil marah-marah.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Neji bingung.

Di kamar mandi Gaara yang nanggung ngelanjutin nyoba nyicip di dalam bathtub *siapa tau kalo di dalam aer badannya lebih lentur, ternyata kapoknya cuma satu menit doang,*

Apa mau dikata mimpi nggak seindah kenyataan, dengaan suara 'brak' kencang Gaara kepeleset dan kelelep dalam bak.

"Gaara-chan?" tanya Neji khawatir sewaktu dia buka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk.

Pacarnya mangap-mangap dalam air, Neji langsung nolongin. Gaara batuk-batuk, mata dan hidungnya merah, gitu juga dengan mukanya. Gaara pasti keminum banyak air.

"Ngapain sih?" tanya Neji sambil melilitkan handuk ke badan pacarnya. Gaara diam aja, nggak menjawab sewaktu Neji menariknya ke kamar.

Neji mengambil baju Gaara di lemari dan mendatangi Gaara yang dia dudukkan di kasur. Gaara keliatan lemes, hidungnya juga nggak berenti meler. Gaara udah dua kali bersin.

Dengan handuk yang tadi dia pakai, Neji mengeringkan rambut Gaara, juga badan dan tanggannya. Sewaktu Neji nunduk untuk mengelap kaki Gaara sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Gaara-chan..." kata Neji sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa?"

Neji memandangi bagian bawah pacarnya yang berada tepat di depannya, "You're hard already,"

Gaara langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dia ngangkat kakinya dan nutup selangkangannya.

"Ini gara-gara Neji-san!" pekik Gaara, dia berguling di kasur dan nendang-nendang udara, tapi itu hanya membuat handuknya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan miliknya yang tegak berdiri ngintip-ngintip.

"Sini kubantu,"

Gaara berhenti, dia menatap Neji dengan canpuran bingung dan seneng, "Bantu apa?"

'Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah?' tanya iner Gaara gajebo, takut juga kalo udah ngarep tapi nggak kejadian.

Neji udah merangkak naik ke kasur, "Make you come," bisik Neji.

Gaara natap Neji, pasrah saat Neji menyingkirkan handuknya.

"Kiss me first," desah Gaara sambil menarik Neji.

Mereka berpelukan erat, bibir bertemu bibir, dada beradu, dan kaki Gaara melingkari badan Neji.

"You're too sexy, Gaara-chan,"

Bibir Neji turun, menciumi leher Gaara, menggigit dan menggisapnya dengan kalap. Sedangkan Gaara menutup mulutnya, mencegahnya berteriak kencang dan mengundang Hanabi dan Hinata yang ada dibawah.

Tangan Neji berpindah, membelai dada pacarnya dan turun ke bawah, ke selangkangannya.

Basah, Gaara sudah keluar sekali, tapi miliknya masih kencang.

Neji menunduk, menjilatinya memakai bibir dan lidahnya. Sedangkkan Gaara mengerang dan mengejang tak tahan.

"Ne..." teriak Gaara teredam, sebelah tangannya mendorong Neji menjauh, dia akan keluar, tapi Neji tetap bertahan dengan jilatannya, hanya menatap Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Plash,"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk,"

Gaara memberi Neji pandangan minta maaf, dia masih kecapean dan tepar di ranjang. Ini bukan salah Gaara, dia udah minta Neji berenti jilat-jilat tapi Neji tetep aja ngotot, keselek sperma kan.

Neji beranjak ke kamar mandi, dia nggak marah tapi memilih memuaskan diri sendiri tanpa bantuan Gaara *tapi tetep sambil mikirin Gaara juga, udah horny gini*. Gaara cuma tau cium dan peluk, nggak ngerti jilat-jilatan. Mending selesein sendiri daripada berujung lemonan tak sengaja.

XxXxX

"Neechan, berapa kali kubilang, aku nggak nyusahin Hizashi-san,"

Gaara berkacak pinggang di halaman belakang Hyuuga mansion sambil cemberut, hapenya nangkring di telinga. Hanabi, Hinata, dan Neji cuma saling pandang.

"Aku juga nggak nyusahin siapa-siapa, aku nggak susah makan dan nggak..,"

Suara Gaara makin melengking, ngebuat Neji nggak tahan untuk minta telpon yang pacarnya pegang, untunglah Gaara nyerahin telponnya walopun sewaktu ngulurinnya ke Neji, Gaara agak menghentakkan kakinya.

"Temari-nee.." kata Neji pada spiker telpon untuk memberi tahu pada (calon) kakak iparnya kalo telpon udah berpindah tangan.

"Iya, sungguh, kami nggak repot."

Jeda saat Neji ngedenger apa kata Temari diseberang sana. Neji menatap pacarnya yang duduk sambil cemberut disebelah Hinata, sesekali kaki Gaara menyepak lantai dan dia menggerutu.

Hinata berdiri dan masuk ke dalam, Hanabi yang tadi duduknya jauh, bergeser ke arah Gaara.

Gaara langsung senderan ke Hanabi, "Kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan kayak anak kecil?" omelnya.

Hanabi cuma senyum, dia ngelirik sekilas ke arah Neji.

"Katanya aku udah gede, udah mau jadi direktur, udah mau kawin sama Neji-san."

Neji langsung nutup spiker telepon dan geseran agak jauh, takut Temari denger omelan adiknya.

"Gaara-kun mau ice cream?" kata Hinata yang ternyata masuk ke dalam buat nyari peredam marah pacar kakaknya.

"Mau mau mau," Gaara yang tadi masih ngomel-ngomel dan senderan ke Hanabi langsung bangun dan sumringah, "Strawberry ice cream memang paling top." teriaknya sambil nyegir-nyengir, "Hinata-chan baik deh, aku suka banget,"

Hinata langsung blushing dan Neji ngeglare pacarnya yang flirting-flirting ganjen.

"Nggak ada ice cream sebelum makan nasi," kata Neji sambil narik sendok pacarnya dan nyuapin ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Neji-san itu punyaku," protes Gaara.

"I..ini cuma dua cup kok Niisan," kata Hinata terbata-bata, merasa bersalah juga.

"Oke, dimaafkan," kata Neji sambil ngebalikin hape Gaara dan ngusel rambut pacarnya itu. Hanabi yang duduk di sebelah Gaara sukses kegencet waktu pacar kakaknya itu berkelit menghindari tangan Neji.

XxXxX

"Lho, Gaara-chan mana?" tanya Hizashi sewaktu mereka selesai makan malem dan Gaara nggak keliatan nempel disamping Neji kayak biasanya.

"Dibelakang, maen air sama Hinata dan Hanabi?" kata Neji sambil membalik laporan yang dia baca, ada logo Sabaku corporation, itu jelas kerjaan pacarnya yang dihendel Neji.

"Maen air? Neji ini Masih bulan Januari,"

Neji langsung ngelompat bediri, kenapa nggak kepikiran dari tadi.

"Gaara-nii nggak perlu gitu, ini tugas Hanabi," terdengar suara Hanabi dari dapur.

"Tenang aku bisa kok, Hanabi kesana aja," giliran suara Gaara.

"Ta..tapi piringnya masih basah dan licin, ntar..." ini suara Hinata.

Dan Neji baru mengira-ngira apa yang dilakuin pacarnya dan dia sampai di dekat pintu dapur sewaktu bunyi prang kencang terdengar.

"Jangan dipegang!" suara Hanabi.

Neji berlari sekencangnya, dia sempat ngeliat tangan Gaara terulur ke tumpukan beling di lantai, "Gaara jangan!" teriak Neji.

Gaara kaget, jarinya meleset dua senti dan pecahan piring menggores telunjuknya.

Neji menarik Gaara bangun dan membawa jari Gaara ke siraman keran air.

"Shit," umpat Neji sewaktu ngeliat darah yang keluar malah makin banyak.

"Neji-san ini cuma kegores, nggak apa-apa kok, aku..."

Tapi Gaara terdiam waktu Neji memelototinya, dan muka Gaara makin merah sewaktu Neji menghisap jarinya yang terluka.

Hanabi dan Hinata cenggo.

XxXxX

"Ini cuma kegores jadi..." suara Gaara menghilang waktu Neji melototinya lagi, telunjuknya sudah diperban, tapi balutan perbannya segede bola tenis.

Hinata yang mau bilang kalo jari Gaara lebih baik diplaster aja, nggak jadi buka mulut. Takut ikutan diglare juga.

"Ganti bajumu dan ke kamar sekarang." perintah Neji.

Gaara merengut, tapi bediri juga. Dibelokan ke kamar, Gaara berhenti, Neji udah yakin kalo Gaara minta temenin tidur karena dia takut sama ukiran di kamar, tapi ternyata Gaara cuma nunduk ke arah Hizashi dan ngucapin selamat tidur.

Giliran Neji yang cengo.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan?"

Neji ngulet-ngulet, tangannya meraba tempat tidur. Tapi sebelahnya kosong, nggak ada Gaara di sampingnya.

Neji bangun, menyingkap selimut dan keluar kamar, dia ketemu Hanabi di lorong menuju ruang tengah dan menurut Hanabi dia belum ngeliat Gaara sepagian ini.

Neji masuk lagi ke kamar, mengambil hape dan menghubungi nomor Gaara, tapi getaran di dekat tempat tidur memberi tahunya kalo Gaara nggak membawa hapenya.

Dengan panik Neji keluar, menuju ke halaman. Dia susah payah nggak mikir yang macam-macam dan menghubungi Temari atau Naruto. Jangan panik, kalo Gaara nggak bawa ponsel artinya dia nggak pergi jauh.

Benar aja, sewaktu Neji ke luar, di dekat garasi dimana ada lapangan basket mini -tempat Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi main sewaktu mereka kecil dulu- terdengar dug dug dug khas pantulan bola dengan lantai. Sesampainya di sana Neji ngeliat Gaara yang lagi mendrible bola dengan mengesankan.

Neji menghempas nafas, "Gaara-chan,"

Gaara menoleh sebentar tanda mendengar tapi melanjutkaan fokusnya pada bola yang dia pegang. Gaara melempar bola ke ring seasalnya dan melakulan alay loop.

Neji cenggo dan langsung tepuk tangan, dia tau pacarnya seorang pemain basket hebat, tapi dia tak pernah tau kalo Gaara nggak cuma jago three point. Gaara senyum, dia mengambil lagi bolanya dan mendrible, Gaara mundur kebelakang dan melakukan beberapa gerakan seolah menghindar dari defense lawan yang tak tampak. Lalu Gaara melompat di depan ring, melakukan slam dunk yang biasanya cuma dilakukan Sasuke di pertandingan sungguhan.

Sekali lagi Neji tepuk tangan.

"Hebat, hebat," teriak Neji.

Gaara tersenyum lagi, mengusap keringatnya menggunakan kaos yang dia pakai dan duduk selonjoran di lapangan.

"Aku baru tau kalo Gaara-chan bisa melakukan jenis tembakan yang bermacam-macam," kata Neji sambil menghampiri Gaara dan duduk disampingnya.

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Hanya bisa, nggak ahli,"

"Kenapa nggak dilakukan dipertandingan?"

"Aku lebih percaya diri dengan tembakan tiga angka, lagi pula di tim ada Sasuke, aku nggak mau menyerobot keahliannya,"

Neji tertawa, "Tapi mereka tau kalo Gaara-chan bisa?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Tapi kalo dipertandingan sungguhan kemungkinan shootku yang seperti tadi masuk cuma dibawah dua puluh persen."

"Oh,"

"Jadi daripada mengambil resiko, mending nggak kulakukan,"

Neji mengangguk mengerti, dia mengacak rambut Gaara yang basah oleh keringat, "Pacarku memang hebat banget."

Gaara blushing dan Neji nggak tahan nggak mencium pipinya, membuat Gaara memekik senang dan mereka guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Tapi kalau mau keluar harus bilang dulu,"

"Hah?" tanya Gaara bingung, dia lagi ketawa diseruduk Neji.

"Kukira Gaara-chan hilang," lanjut Neji sambil mencium bibir Gaara.

"Oh," mendadak pemahaman muncul di raut muka Gaara, "habis aku mau main basket sih, dan Neji-san udah kubangunin tapi nggak bangun juga, ya udah,"

Neji tertawa, "Ya udah jangan diulangin lagi. Sekarang kita masuk dan mandi," ajak Neji.

"Mandi bareng?"

"Ng... gimana ya..." kata Neji pura-pura keberatan.

"Ah ayolah..." rengek Gaara sambil mengejar Neji yang udah bediri duluan.

"Liat ntar deh. Tapi kalo Gaara-chan mau menciumku sekali lagi, mungkin aku pikirin..."

Gaara melompat ke arah Neji, tangannya terkalung di leher Neji dan kakinya melingkari pinggang Neji, persis seperti koala meluk pohon.

"Mau dicium berapa kali?" tanya Gaara dengan muka serius.

"Gaara-chan mampu berapa kali?"

"Huh, nantangin ya..." teriak Gaara sambil menyeruduk ke arah bibir dan leher Neji.

Neji berkelit dan mereka jatuh terguling di lantai sambil ketawa. Tangan Neji memeluk erat kepala pacarnya agar tak terbentur lantai ketika mereka berguling-guling.

"Tuh kan, bajuku jadi basah kena keringat semua," kata Neji pura-pura marah.

"Sini kukasih lagi," kata Gaara sambil ngusel badannya ke badan Neji, "mana lagi yang belum kena?"

Neji ngakak kegelian.

XxXxX

* * *

To be continue


	17. After I get Drunk on You

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

* * *

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

* * *

Summary:

Gaara duduk tegak, sedikit oleng dan bertumpu di perut Neji. Pelan dia mulai memaju-mundurkan bagian belakangnya yang tepat berada di atas milik Neji. NejiGaara. Chapter 17

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, udah belum? Kita udah ditungguin sarapan tuh," kata Neji sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Dia sendiri udah rapi, mandi di kamar mandi tamu. Jadi mandi barengnya nggak jadi, pas mereka masuk ketemu Hizashi yang keheranan ngeliat Gaara dan Neji yang basah-basahan. Karena takut diintrograsi yang nggak-nggak, Neji ngungsi ke kamar mandi tamu.

Gaara keluar sambil nyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas, Neji nggak tau yang dinyanyiin lagu apa tapi ada cium-ciumnya, mesum bener.

"Pake baju apa?" tanya Neji sewaktu Gaara duduk di kasur dan memakai boxer raccoonnya yang biasa sedangkan Neji menggeledah lemari pakaian.

"Kaos merah sama celana pendek item,"

Neji mengambil kaos merah ditumpukan paling atas, sebagian besar baju pacarnya memang merah. Ada merah marun, merah bata, merah kekuningan, merah keunguan, merah kehitaman, merah kecoklatan, merah tua, sampe merah muda.

"Yang ini?" tanya Neji sambil ngulurin apa yang pacarnya minta.

"Yang mana aja sih," kata Gaara sambil make bajunya cepet-cepet, perutnya udah bunyi karena lapar berat.

"Yuk sarapan,"

Tapi Neji malah cengo sewaktu Gaara udah rapi dan siap keluar. Neji ngebaca tulisan yang tercetak di bagian dada kaos Gaara. 'My Handsome Boy Friend is Homo, But I'am 100 % Straight'.

What?

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun Sai," kata Gaara sewaktu ngeliat pacarnya ngowoh, "aku banget ya."

Wuapah? Dari mananya?

"Neji-san kan pacarku, ganteng dan suka sama aku, jadi homo. Sedangkan aku, walopun suka Neji-san tapi orientasiku straight,"

Neji garuk-garuk dinding. Jelas ada yang salah disini. Mungkin Gaara nggak tau, tapi seorang cowok yang pacaran -bahkan tunangan- dengan cowok homo, secara nggak langsung dia udah ngaku homo juga.

Mereka berdua keluar dan ketemu Hinata dilorong, ternyata ada Kiba juga.

"Cieee, nginep disini, deket banget dong sama calon keluarga baru," kata Kiba goda-godain.

"Nggak juga sih, Hanabi dan Hinata sih baik, tapi papanya Neji ganjen, masa aku sering ditoel-to..."

Mulut Gaara langsung dibekep Kiba karena ada Hizashi yang kepalanya nongol karena dua calon mantunya lelet banget.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Hizashi pas ngeliat Kiba bekep Gaara dengan posisi mencurigakan, "sarapannya keburu dingin,".

"Oh, nggak apa-apa Om, lagi belajar dansa aja," kata Kiba ngeles.

"Om, om, memang gue om om," kata Hizashi sambil geleng-geleng sebel.

"Seharusnya jangan panggil om, tapi kakek aja," kata Gaara.

Hizashi langsung ngedatangin dia dan gantiin Kiba buat memiting leher Gaara, "Berani ya manggil mertua kakek. Tak cium baru nangis..."

"Becanda om," ringis Gaara.

Kiba geleng-gelang, sedangkan Neji yang tadi duluan ke ruang makan bareng Hinata berhasil kembali dan menyelamatkan pacarnya dari cengkraman ayahnya.

"Tousan sadarlah jangan apa-apakan Gaara-chan, dia menantumu"

"Neji-san, help, aku mau diperkosa,"

Hizashi tambah senang cubitin pipi Gaara. Nih anak beneran minta diraep deh.

Sewaktu mereka semua duduk di ruang makan, Hanabi yang pertama kali menyadari tentang kaos Gaara. Dia langsung cekikikan.

"Hanabi suka ya? Aku punya satu lusin lho, tapi tulisannya beda-beda," kata Gaara.

"Oh iya? Hanabi mau liat," kata Hanabi riang.

"Tenang ntar aku liatin, malah kalo Hanabi mau, boleh ambil," kata Gaara yang mendadak jadi dermawan.

Hanabi cengo, buat apa dia punya kaos yang ada tulisan homo-homonya.

Neji melototi Hanabi, pandangannyaa seolah bilang 'Ambil aja, ntar Niisan bakar,"

Gaara yang nggak ngerti malah kedap-kedip ganjen.

Sementara itu Kiba makannya grogi banget, bahkan lebih grogi daripada Hinata.

"Nanti habis makan langsung pulang," kata Hizashi sadis banget, muka Kiba tambah pucet.

"Kok cepet? Ini kan hari Minggu. Kita double date aja," kata Gaara sambil cemberutin mertuanya. Sebenarnya Gaara nggak marah karena Hizashi jahatin Kiba, tapi dia masih dendam karena ajang cubit-cubitan tadi.

"Jangan, kalian kencan berdua aja. Kiba dan Hinata nggak usah ikut."

"Eh, memang kenapa om?"

Kelihatannya Hizashi nggak keberatan dipanggil om sama Gaara, kelakuannya ke Gaara sih memang kayak Om-om mesum sih.

"Ya jelas lah, kaliankan ngapain aja nggak mungkin ada yang hamil. Kalo Hinata sih beda," kata Hizashi sambil pasang pose 'capek deh'

Badan Kiba membatu, nggak lama dia langsung nangis beler, "Sumpah om, saya nggak pernah menyentuh Hinata lebih dari tangannya,"

Gaara prihatin, Hinata blushing, dan Neji nyengir.

XxXxX

"Neji-san, kencan di luar yuk," kata Gaara sambil muter-muter di kasur. Udah mirip banget kayak jam ababil yang batrainya soak.

"Bosen ya?" tanya Neji.

Gaara mengangguk dan berdiri, agak sedikit oleng sebelum dia meluk pacarnya dari belakang.

"Neji-san,"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau ice cream,"

"Ini masih pagi,"

Gaara cemberut, melepas pelukannya.

"Gaara-chan, kita ke Sabaku corporation aja ya,"

Sebenarnya Gaara malas, tapi ya sudahlah, dari pada nggak ada kerjaan.

Gaara mengangguki pacarnya.

XxXxX

"Kok nggak diangkat sih?" Neji meneriaki ponselnya sewaktu mobilnya berbelok ke Sabaku corporation. Dia baru saja dari pinggir kota, menemui seorang client cerewet yang mendadak mengganti jam pertemuan. Lima jam Neji pergi, padahal janjinya jam enam sore sudah menjemput Gaara di Sabaku corporation, sekarang sudah hampir jam delapan, alamat pacarnya ngambek.

Neji turun dari mobilnya setengah berlari, meninggalkan pintu yang masih ternganga dan supirnya yang belum sempat membukakan pintu.

Dengan tinjunya Neji menekan lift naik, mengabaikan seorang pegawai pacarnya yang kaget sewaktu tinju Neji menggetarkan lift.

Pintu lift terbuka, Neji berlari menuju ruangan pacarnya, nggak memperdulikan Baki yang sedang berada di meja resepsionis dan menerima telpon.

Tapi ruangan Gaara kosong.

"Mana Gaara-chan?" tuntut Neji sewaktu dia mencapai Baki.

Baki menyelesaikan pembicaraannya ditelepon dengan kata-kata maaf sambil menunduk.

"Ah, begini Tuan Muda Neji..."

"Bilang aja dia dimana, ruangannya kosong dan ponselnya nggak menjawab," potong Neji.

"Tadi ada Akatsuki corporation kemari, mereka mengundang Tuan Muda Kecil ke pesta..."

"Gaara-chan nggak mungkin mau ikut..."

Tapi kalimat Neji terpotong tatapan menyesal Baki.

"Shit, shit, shit,"

Belum sempat Neji mengumpat kalimat yang lebih kotor, telpon resepsionis sekali lagi berdering. Baki mengangkatnya, menyapa dengan kalimat formal sopan yang biasa.

"Tuan Muda Kecil kenapa?" nada tanya dalam kalimat Baki membuat Neji menoleh.

"Sini telponnya,"

"Apa itu suara Tuan Muda Neji? Baki-san, tolong jangan bilang dulu kalau Tuan muda kecil..."

"Gaara-chan kenapa?" tanya Neji sangar pada Kotetsu di seberang sana.

Kotetsu terdiam.

"Kalian dimana?" tanya Neji dalam desisan berbahaya.

XxXxX

Neji berlari memasuki Amegakure manor, tak memperdulikan penjaga-penjaga berkumis yang menyapanya.

"Dimana Akatsuki?"

Si penjaga menunduk sambil tersenyum, "Mari saya antar an..."

"Nggak perlu, tunjukin aja jalan ke sana,"

Setelah mendengarkan denah singkat, Neji kembali berlari menuju sebuah ruang berpintu serba hitam dengan corak awan merah norak *harusnya Neji udah bisa nebak*. Dan di depan pintu suara Izumo, Kotetsu dan Deidara terdengar.

"Tuan Muda Kecil jangan minum lagi, sebentar lagi Tuan Muda Neji kesini,"

"Iya, kalo Nona Temari sampe tau..."

"Ayo satu gelas lagi, Gaara-chan,"

Sekuat tenaga Neji menendang pintu, melototi semua yang berada disana kecuali pacarnya yang lagi menunduk di meja sambil nyanyi nggak jelas, segelas minuman kuning berbuih tergengam di tangannya.

"Gaara-chan," kata Neji sambil memukul pelan wajah Gaara yang super merah.

Gaara mengangkat muka dan memandang nggak fokus, "Neji-san?"

"Siapa yang tanggung jawab soal ini?" bentak Neji sambil menatap sekeliling. Izumo dan Kotetsu menunduk dalam-dalam, bahkan Deidara dan Tobi yang tadi ribut banget ngajakin Gaara bersulang ikut diem.

"Gaara-chan masih dibawah umur, belum boleh mabok," bentak Neji.

Gaara yang denger namanya disebut-sebut langsung merangkul leher Neji.

"Neji-san, kiss me,"

"Iya, iya bentar ya," tatapan Neji melembut sewaktu menatap pacarnya. Dipeluknya Gaara dengan sebelah tangan.

"Padahal gue menghargai lo lebih tinggi, Itachi. Gue kira dengan lo punya Sasuke yang seumuran..." Neji nyaris ngucapin nama Gaara lagi, tapi takut Gaara yang udah tenang meringkuk dipelukannya bereaksi lagi sewaktu namanya disebut-sebut, membatalkan niatnya, "...pacar gue, lo cukup ngerti."

Itachi menunduk, benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya kalian tau mana bercanda yang sama sekali nggak lucu,"

Neji mengangkat badan pacarnya dalam gendongan dan berbalik keluar. Kotetsu dan Izumo ngikut sambil memberi bungkukan permisi pada semua Akatsuki yang terdiam.

XxXxX

Neji menelpon Hinata, memastikan untuk mengamankan keadaan sewaktu mereka pulang. Kedua adik perempuannya itu menunggu di gerbang sewaktu mobil Neji memasuki Hyuuga Mansion.

"Nggak apa-apa, Tousan masih di kantor," kata Hinata sewaktu Neji turun dan menggendong Gaara.

"Hanabi udah nyiapin air minum di kamar, Niisan langsung masuk aja,"

Neji turun, nggak sempat menginstruksikan apa-apa pada Kotetsu dan Izumo yang berdiri canggung di samping mobil. Jadi Hinata yang mengambil alih.

Neji masuk setengah berlari, membaringkan pacarnya ke atas tempat tidur dibantu Hanabi.

"Cek bathtub aja," kata Neji ke adik perempuannya. Hanabi mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi sementara Neji melucuti pakaian pacarnya.

Jika aja Gaara nggak sedang mabuk berat dan cegukan gini. Neji pasti sangat mengharapkan adegan dia membuka satu-persatu helai baju di badan mulus di depannya.

"Airnya oke, Niisan," teriak Hanabi dari dalam.

Neji mengiyakan, mengangkat Gaara lagi dalam gendongan dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Hanabi langsung ngacir keluar sewaktu Neji yang pakaiannya masih lengkap*kecuali jasnya yang udah dicopot buru-buru* masuk ke dalam bathtub.

"Hanabi sampe disini aja, Niisan yang urus selebihnya," teriaknya dengan muka merah.

Neji tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Pelan-pelan Neji yang masih menggendong Gaara duduk di dalam bathtub yang melimpah airnya. Gaara langsung memeluknya erat-erat sewaktu tubuhnya terkena air.

"Nggak apa-apa, ada aku," kata Neji menenangkan.

Pelukan Gaara mengendur lagi.

"Neji-saaan," desah Gaara yang masih menempel di dadanya.

Neji menggumam tanda mendengarkan, tangannya masuk ke dalam air dan membuka boxer Gaara yang tadi masih dia tinggalkan demi kesucian mata adiknya.

Neji mengambil shower dan menyiram kepala pacarnya. Tapi nggak seperti orang mabuk lainnya yang langsung berteriak marah sewaktu diguyur, Gaara diam aja meringkuk di dada Neji.

Merasa udah cukup, Neji mengeringkan air bathtub, turun ke luar dan membuka semua pakaiannya yang basah dan menyambar boxer kering di lemari. Dia membawa Gaara keluar ke arah kamar dan tersenyum sewaktu ngeliat kalau di kasur sudah terbentang handuk besar, pasti Hinata.

Neji menidurkan pacarnya di kasur, beranjak untuk mengunci pintu dan mulai mengeringkan badan pacarnya.

Neji baru aja selesai memasangkan boxer Gaara sewaktu pacarnya itu tiba-tiba bangun dan menyergap Neji.

Keduanya jatuh terguling di kasur.

"Gaara-chan?" tanya Neji saat ngeliat pacarnya merangkak naik ke badannya.

Mata Gaara tertutup poni rambut merahnya yang masih meneteskan air, dan pipinya yang tidak tetutup terlihat sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Neji-san,"

Ada isakan.

"Gaara-chan,"

Pelan Neji menyibak rambut pacarnya.

Mata Gaara merah, mukanya juga, dan tetesan bening menjatuhi Neji.

"Kenapa kita nggak pernah melakukan apa-apa?"

Neji yang berada ditindihan Gaara speechless.

"Apa aku nggak menarik? Apa Neji-san nggak menginginkanku?"

Air mata Gaara menetes-netes. Dia menunduk untuk menciumi Neji. Neji masih bisa merasakan rasa minuman keras di mulut pacarnya.

Gaara memundurkan duduknya, menempatkan selangkangannya tepat di atas selangkangan Neji. Mereka masing-masing masih memakai boxer, tapi Neji bisa merasakan milik pacaranya yang menegang sewaktu Gaara kembali menunduk untuk menciuminya.

"Neji-san,"

Gaara duduk tegak, sedikit oleng dan bertumpu di perut Neji. Pelan dia mulai memaju-mundurkan bagian belakangnya yang tepat berada di atas milik Neji. Neji meringgis, bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kenapa nggak pernah melakukan apa-apa? Kita sekamar, satu tempat tidur, tapi Neji-san nggak pernah memfvckku,"

Kening Neji berkerut, 'Memfvck?' siapa yang mengajarkan kata itu?

"Aku pengen Neji-san,"

Gaara masih memaju-mundurkan bagian belakang tubuhnya ke selangkangan Neji, sesekali tubuhnya menggeliat dan merintih.

"Tapi yang kita lakuin cuma ciuman, raba, dan pegang,"

Gaara menunduk lagi, menciumi Neji dengan aroma alkohol keras. Air matanya memenuhi muka Neji dan isakannya membuatnya tersedak.

"Aku nggak pernah ngelakuin apa-apa,"

Gaara merayap turun, menurunkan boxer Neji.

"Gaara-chan," kata Neji waspada, mendesah sewaktu tangan dingin Gaara menyentuh miliknya.

"Padahal aku mau. Sampai kapan terus memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?"

Gaara menunduk, kesempatan itu digunakan Neji untuk duduk dan berusaha menarik wajah Gaara yang menempel pada miliknya.

Lidah Gaara menyentuh milik Neji, lembut, hangat, memabukkan lebih daripada alkohol manapun. Tanpa sadar Neji mendesah, mencium puncak kepala Gaara yang bisa dicapainya.

Tapi semuanya terhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Dengkuran keras menyadarkan Neji kalau Gaara sudah K.O pada mabuknya dan tertidur di selangkangannya. Meninggalkan Neji yang horny dan harus menyelesaikannya sendiri dengan lotion dan tisu di kamar mandi.

"Siaaaaaal," maki Neji pelan-pelan.

XxXxX

To be continue


	18. New Rival

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

* * *

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

* * *

Summary:

Neji jadi berasa kayak pacar bejad yang nggak hati-hati waktu berhubungan sex sampe ngebuat pacarnya hamil dan sekarang malah minta bayi mereka digugurin aja. NejiGaara. Chapter 18

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

Neji mengerang saat ponselnya bergetar, ditutupnya muka menggunakan bantal, "Please, gue lagi coba tidur," teriaknya frustasi. Tapi toh Neji bangun juga, menyambar hand phone walaupun nada 'Halo' yang dia ucapin sangat sangar.

"Sorry, gue gangu malem-malem,"

Ternyata Itachi, suaranya terdengar menyesal.

"It's ok. Ada apa?" kata Neji dengan nada melunak, nggak seharusnya dia marah-marah hanya karena nggak jadi lemonan. Neji mengambil posisi duduk bersandar bantalnya, melirik Gaara yang merengek entah soal apa ditidurnya.

Itachi diam sebentar menunggu jeda saat Neji menepoki pantat Gaara dalam nyanyian nina bobo, "Gimana Gaara-chan?"

"Udah tidur sih, tapi dari tadi ngigo terus,"

Itachi terdengar menghela nafas, "Gue minta maaf soal tadi. Sumpah, semuanya bukan ide gue. Tapi gue akuin gue salah karena nggak bisa cegah. Sorry banget Ji, gue sama sekali nggak pernah berniat berbuat jelek sama pacar elo. Gue juga pasti marah kalo ada orang yang ngajakin Sasuke begituan,"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, gue sorry juga udah marah-marah ke elo. Gue tau nggak mungkin elo yang punya ide,"

"Gue punya obat pereda pusing mabok, gue yakin besok Gaara-chan butuh," kata Itachi.

"Nah itu yang gue perlu banget,"

"Gue anter sekarang?"

Neji melirik jam meja, udah lewat tengah malem.

"Besok aja, Chi. Lo drop sebelum ke kantor."

"Ya udah deh,"

"Oh iya, kalo lo udah sempet cerita ke Sasuke, bilang jangan sampe beritanya nyebar, apalagi sampe ke pihak sekolah atau telinga Temari,"

"Gue belum cerita kok,"

Neji ketawa, "Gue nggak ngelarang, gue yakin cepet ato lambat Sasuke dan Naruto pasti tau begitu pacar gue absen besok. Lagian Gaara-chan pasti pengen dua temennya itu jenguk dia besok,"

"Ok,"

"Gue tutup ya Chi, gue capek banget,"

"Ok, oyasumi,"

"Oyasumi,"

XxXxX

Neji terbangun dengan kaget keesokan harinya, dia bingung banget apa yang bikin tiba-tiba melek. Dan kegaduhan di kamar mandi membuat Neji melongok ke sana.

Gaara duduk serampangan di lantai sambil muntah-muntah di closet. Tanpa sadar Neji mundur selangkah. Syok. Tapi detik berikutnya dia mendekat untuk membantu.

Gaara muntah lagi.

"Its ok, its ok," gumam Neji lebih pada diri sendiri daripada ke pacarnya yang dia usap punggungnya.

Badan Gaara gemetaran dan dia pucat banget.

Setelah yakin Gaara tidak akan muntah-muntah lagi, Neji mengangkatnya kembali ke kamar, memaksanya minum air putih dan menggosok badannya dengan minyak kayu putih.

"Pusing?" tanya Neji cemas.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, kelihatan banget kayak mau pingsan. Neji mendekat dan memijati kepala pacarnya dengan satu tangan -sementara tangan yang lain mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Itachi.

"Dimana, Chi?" kata Neji sambil nyengir ke arah Gaara yang menatapnya sayu.

Jeda.

"Oh, gue bisa minta anter obatnya sekarang nggak? ... Iya ini habis muntah-muntah..."

Jeda lagi.

"Sasuke mau ikut?" Neji otomatis melirik Gaara, bukan minta pertimbangan pacarnya yang sekarang merem-melek karena diusap Neji, cuma lagi mikir doank.

"Jangan dulu deh, ntar lama, jemput Naruto juga kan? ... Oh iya, oke. Gesit ya. Thank you,"

Neji melempar ponselnya ke dekat bantal.

"Aku nggak akan mabok lagi. Janji," kata Gaara sambil terisak dan mengulurkan tangan minta dipeluk ala Irfan Bachdim ke Bambang Pamungkas.

Neji nyengir sambil menunduk dan merengkuh pacarnya sambil menepok punggungnya yang naik turun dalam isakan.

Pengalaman adalah guru teladan.

XxXxX

"Niisan, buburnya udah siap,"

Ketukan dan suara Hinata di pintu membuat Neji sedikit menjaga jarak dengan pacarnya.

"Masuk aja,"

Hinata masuk, sebelah tangannya menyangga piring dan yang lainnya memegang kenop pintu. Dia langsung bersemu merah sewaktu melihat posisi kakaknya dan Gaara.

"A..aku tinggal disini,"

"Thank you, Hinata-chan,"

"Sa..sama-sama, niisan. Ng... Kalau perlu yang lain panggil aja," kata Hinata terbata-bata, "Se..semoga Gaara-kun cepet sembuh,"

Neji tersenyum saat adiknya berlari keluar bahkan sebelum Neji menjawab.

Neji duduk tegak, mengambil piring bubur dan megaduknya. Uap panasnya melayang.

"Sayang, ayo makan dulu,"

Gaara menggeleng, mukanya sengaja ditempelkan di bantal.

"Setelah makan baru minum obat,"

Masih gelengan.

"Gaara-chan," kata Neji membujuk sambil meletakkan lagi piringnya. Pelan-pelan dia membalik badan pacarnya. Setelah nggak ditutupin bantal, Gaara malah memakai tangannya untuk sekedar menutup mata dan menolak menatap Neji. Hati-hati Neji menyingkirkan jarinya.

Mata Gaara yang merah dan berair mengintip dari balik tangannya, "Aku nggak mau makan, kepalaku pusing, huhuhuhu,"

Dalam satu uluran, Gaara menarik Neji dan memeluknya.

"Ya, sayang," kata Neji sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung pacarnya, "tapi tetep harus makan,"

"Nggak mau,"

Neji memutar badan, mengambil satu sendok tapi Gaara langsung meringkuk dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menyipit merajuk dan air matanya menetes.

"Satu suap aja," kata Neji membujuk.

Gelengan.

"Nanti kita kencan,"

Gaara diam sambil berfikir tapi kelihatannya tawaran Neji kurang menarik, nggak lama Gaara menggeleng lagi.

Neji berbalik, sebelah tangannya menutup mata Gaara dan satunya menyuapkan bubur ke mulutnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Gaara menyingkirkan tangan Neji, waspada penuh, tapi yang dilihatnya Neji tak memaksanya.

"Apa yang Neji-san lakukan?" tanya Gaara curiga.

Neji tersenyum, mulutnya penuh bubur yang dia sembunyikan tanpa diketahui Gaara. Pelan dia mendekat, membuat Gaara mengedipkan matanya penuh harap.

Lalu..

Cup.

Jari Neji bertaut dengan Gaara sewaktu Neji menyuapi Gaara 'mouth to mouth', menumpahkan sedikit bubur ke celah bibir mereka. Neji mengusapnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya, memandangi Gaara yang masih terperangah dan menelan buburnya terpaksa.

"It's good?"

"..."

"Once more?"

Neji nggak bertanya, karena bahkan sebelum Gaara menjawab dia sudah sekali lagi melakukan aksinya dan hanya berhenti ketika Gaara batuk keselek.

"Pelan-pelan,"

Dan bahkan Neji juga meminumkan air Gaara 'mouth to mouth' seperti buburnya.

Gaara masih batuk sesekali ketika Neji melanjutkan suapannya. Kadang-kadang lidah Neji terlalu liar bergerak, membuat kepala Gaara terangkat tinggi untuk memperdalam ciuman (tak langsung) mereka dan mencegahnya tercekik.

Neji melirik mangkuk Gaara, caranya cukup oke. Bubur sudah habis separuh lebih.

"Neji-san, please... Aku mau muntah,"

Gaara bergeser, nangis sesegukan sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Ok, ok" kata Neji sambil membelai pelan dada dan perut pacarnya, "jangan dimuntahin ya,"

Gaara mendongak, pucat pasi. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya, "I'm trying,"

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan," bisik Neji pelan. Tangannya memegang obat dari Itachi dan dahi pacarnya.

Panas. Jelas-jelas ini anak mendadak demam.

Neji melirik jam meja, 3 jam lagi Temari pulang dari luar kota. Alasan apa yang harus Neji karang buat jelasin soal absennya Gaara dan badannya yang panas. Kotetsu dan Izumo jelas udah tutup mulut, Baki juga nggak perlu dikhawatirin. Kalo mereka ngadu malah terancam dipecat Temari. Tapi tetep aja, alasan apa yang harus dikarang untuk pembenaran keluyuran di malam sekolah, mabok-mabokan pula.

Akhirnya Neji melempar obat dari Itachi ke meja, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kotetsu buat jemput dokter Tsunade. Masih ada tiga jam, waktu yang panjang buat ngarang-ngarang cerita, syukur-syukur kalo panas Gaara turun.

XxXxX

"Ini..."

Neji nyengir minta maaf dihadapan dokter Tsunade. Dia tau reputasi dokter ini, si ratu mabok. Nggak mungkin dia nggak ngenalin gejalanya kalo udah sering ngalamin, "Iya. Hangover, dok,"

Neji jadi berasa kayak pacar bejad yang nggak hati-hati waktu berhubungan sex sampe ngebuat pacarnya hamil dan sekarang malah minta bayi mereka digugurin aja.

"Tapi tolong dirahasiain dari Temari-san," kata Neji lebih salah tingkah, "sebenernya saya mau diem-diem dan pake dokter keluarga aja. Tapi saya takut kalo Gaara-chan punya alergi terhadap satu obat tertentu dan malah bikin tambah masalah. Saya pernah baca kalo ketidak cocokan obat bukan cuma bikin alergi, bisa juga bahayain nyawa. Sekali lagi saya mohon bantuannya, dok," Neji menunduk.

Tsunade tersenyum, Sabaku nggak salah milih orang. Neji bener-bener kompeten jadi suami teladan.

"Sekarang Gaara-chan disuntik aja, nanti setiap dua jam kasih obat ini dengan dosis yang dikurangin setengah tablet setiap makan."

Neji mengangguk.

"Nanti pas bangun paksa minum jus buah satu gelas besar. Itu ngebantu ngilangin pusing dan mualnya,"

"Makasih dok, saya nggak tau harus gimana kalo dokter nggak ada," kata Neji terharu.

Dokter Tsunade nyengir, "Jangan lebay kamu ah," katanya sambil nabok Neji pake stateskop. Dokter Tsunade mendadak jadi kayak tante-tante tsundere.

XxXxX

Untung tak bisa diraih, malang kalo udah takdir nggak bisa ditolak. Tapi Neji termasuk cowok yang disukain si abang untung. Setelah Gaara nangis gara-gara disuntik, Neji dicakarin dengan brutal, Gaara dipaksa minum jus buah, Neji grepe-grepe, Gaara minum obat, dan Neji nyipok-nyipok. Akhirnya Gaara mendadak sehat walafiat. Memory tentang Gaara yang muntah-muntah dan demam lenyap kayak nggak pernah terjadi. Jadilah sekarang Neji nemenin Gaara ke bandar udara buat jemput Temari dan Shikamaru. Tapi Neji baru inget kalo dia belum ngarang alasan kenapa Gaara nggak di sekolah pas jam pelajaran gini. Too bad, Neji ingetnya pas Temari dan Shikamaru muncul sambil meluk-melukin Gaara ala adegan sinetron.

"Adek, kenapa kamu bolos," delik Temari setelah puas cipok-cipok dan grepe-grepe. Mata hijaunya menuduh Neji seolah si calon adik ipar sudah memberikan pengaruh negatif tak termaafkan.

"Ih, Neechan apa-apaan sih. Bolos seharikan nggak apa-apa, akukan kangen,"

Beruntunglah Gaara karena Tuhan menganugrahkan dia tampang polos menipu dan wibawa Kazekage. Temari langsung luluh dan terharu, padahal Gaara jelas-jelas bohong.

"Iya, bolos sehari memang nggak apa-apa. Neechan juga kangen banget sama kamu," kata Temari sambil nyipok-nyipok lagi. Untunglah kejadian incest ini cepat diamankan Shikamaru dan Neji.

Gaara nyengir-nyengir.

"Oh iya, neechan punya kejutan buat kamu," kata Temari sambil celingukan.

Gaara udah ngarep dibawain oleh-oleh apa gitu. Tapi ternyata kejutannya adalah...

"Paman Yashamaru?"

Teriakan Gaara bener-bener bikin Neji kaget. Sekali lagi Neji harus nahan cemburu pas seorang pria bishounen merangkul Gaara, peluk-peluk ala sinetron bahkan sampe muter-muter segala. Bener-bener Avril Lavigne deh, What the Hell.

"Kamu udah gede, tambah imut. Ya ampun... Paman kangen banget,"

Neji nggak tahan buat nggak nendang tiang bandara sewaktu bibir orang yang dipanggil paman Yashamaru itu bergerilia di wajah Gaara.

"Paman, paman, sini deh aku kenalin. Ini pacar aku. Hyuuga Neji," kata Gaara setelah entah dicipok berapa kali.

Yashamaru melirik. Neji ngulurin tangan. Dan selagi Gaara memaksa Yashamaru berjabat tangan dengan Neji. Neji bisa ngeliat kalau Yashamaru tersenyum licik dan memeluk Gaara dari belakang lalu mencium tengkuknya.

Neji menoleh cepat-cepat, memastikan kalo Temari memperhatikan adegan ini. Tapi reaksi Temari biasa aja, bahkan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sewaktu Gaara kegelian karena lehernya digigit Yashamaru.

Petir menyambar Neji. Perasaannya nggak enak. Mata hijau Yashamaru terarah padanya seolah menantang Neji menjauhkan Gaara darinya.

Neji mengelus dada, mencoba berfikir positif. Karena dari percakapan sepotong-potong yang dia tangkap jelas memberi gambaran kalo Yashamaru merupakan adik kembar ibu Gaara dan Gaara kecil diasuh olehnya karena sejak melahirkan Gaara, ibunya meninggal. Tapi benarkah?

Neji agak ragu sewaktu Yashamaru menarik Gaara ke arah mobil mereka. Yashamaru mencium pelipis Gaara, menempelkan hidungnya ke pipi Gaara, menjilat jari Gaara. Bahkan yang paling membuat shock adalah Gaara yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan mencium Yashamaru tepat di bibir.

Neji mundur selangkah, membatu. Ini pasti mimpi. Pasti tadi malam Neji ikut Gaara mabok-mabokan dan sekarang terserang hangover parah. Pasti.

XxXxX

To be continue

* * *

_**PS:**_

_**mulai sekarang anonymous Review saya disable, ga maksud apa-apa. Saya cuma bingung gimana cara replynya tanpa harus nambahin author note di fict saya yang udah abal. Jadi kalo ada yang mau ditanyain, silahkan login account dan review. Soalnya Private Messaging (PM) juga dah saya disable, saya jarang cek inbox.**_

_**Buat merasa ada yang aneh di fict saya:**_

_**1. Diawal cerita bokap Neji adalah Hiashi, tapi di chapter selanjutnya jadi Hizashi. For real, dichap awal saya lupa, tapi dichap selanjutnya saya males ngedit dokumen. Akan saya edit kalo sempet *disambit***_

_**2. Diawal chapter Gaara manggil Neji dengan akhiran 'kun', kenapa berubah jadi 'san'? Ini ga ada hubungannya sama konflik Tenten, anggaplah setelah sekian lama Gaara sadar diri kalo Neji lebih tua darinya dan ga pantes dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'kun' *ngeles mode on***_

_**3. Minim konflik? Saya ga pandai bikin cerita berlarut-larut, lebih bisa bikin ala oneshot yang happy ending seenak udel. For real saya udah mau namatin cerita ini sejak zaman dulu, tapi yang rekues fict ini ngancem bakal mutusin tali persahabatan kalo saya seenaknya. Ya udah, jadilah fict ini tambah ga jelas m(_._)m**_

_**4. Neji jarang diperusahaan sendiri? Sebenernya ga juga, di beberapa chapter saya tunjukin kalo Neji cukup sibuk sama urusannya di kantor sendiri. Soalnya kalo saya angkat cerita soal kantor Neji juga nanti fict ini jadi ala kantoran, ceritanya bakal ngelebar kemana-mana. Udah tentang homo-homoan, sister and brother complex, sekolahan, olah raga, kantor-kantoran pula. Jadi cerita tentang perusahaan Neji saya skip, di prolog juga saya tegaskan kalau cerita yang ditekankan soal kegalauan Gaara yang butuh pendamping buat jalanin perusahaannya aja, ga termasuk ababilnya dia ngurusin perusahaan gebetannya. Kalo soal Gaara yang jadi males ngantor diperusahaan sendiri, anggaplah kalo itu sifat dasar manusia. Habis denger kesiapan Neji buat bantuin dia ngurusiin perusahaan, Gaara keenakan dan jadi ga tau diri *disabaku***_

_**5. Buat yang rekues SasuNaru. Maaf banget. Saya suka SasuNaru, tapi saya belum ada niat bikin cerita baru. Kalo soal hint mereka dibanyakin bakal saya usahain, walopun tetep ga janji. Soalnya saya suka happy SasuNaru dan ga terlalu suka mereka dalam konflik. Kalo masuk tema seneng-seneng nanti saya munculin \\(.)/**_

_**6. Thanks for review :-***_


	19. Neji VS Yashamaru or Gaara VS Yashamaru?

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Neji cukup sadar kalo Gaara udah menganggap Yashamaru kayak papanya, mudah-mudahan perasaan itu belum berubah, dan Gaara nggak mengidap 'father complex'. NejiGaara. Chapter 19

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Neji-san kenapa?" tanya Gaara sewaktu mendengar pacarnya menghempas nafas untuk ketiga kalinya.

Neji menatap mata hijau Gaara, bola mata itu polos tanpa dosa. Turun ke badannya yang kecil mungil kayak anak cewek, pasti enak dipeluk. Lalu ke kaki jenjangnya yang,,,yang ditiduri Yashamaru. Rasanya Neji pengen nendang sesuatu.

"Neji-san pusing ya?"

Gaara malah nanya dengan begonya pas ngeliat pacarnya yang jeduk-jedukin kepala ke tiang terdekat.

"Kenapa pamanmu nggak tidur di kamar tamu?" tanya Neji. Sebenernya Neji mau nanya 'kenapa pamanmu tidur di kakimu?', tapi takut Gaara tersinggung dan Neji dijutekin lagi. Neji cukup sadar kalo Gaara udah menganggap Yashamaru kayak papanya, mudah-mudahan perasaan itu belum berubah, dan Gaara nggak mengidap 'father complex'.

"Paman nggak suka bobok sendiri. Lagian aku kangen tidur dipeluk paman lagi..."

Badan Neji kaku.

"Dinyanyiin nina bobo..."

Badan Neji membatu.

"Kepalaku diusap-usap..."

Badan Neji retak dan rontok jadi pasir di tanah.

'Tuhan, cabut aja nyawaku. Aku udah nggak tahan lagi membayangkan Gaara kecil dijadiin korban shotacon pamannya,' iner Neji nangis meraung-raung.

XxXxX

"Berenang yuk,"

"Eh?"

Neji nyengir mesum, sebenernya dia cuma mau cari kesempatan mandangin perut six pack Gaara, sekalian jauhin dia dari Yashamaru.

"Mau, mau. Berenang di sini atau Hyuuga mansion?" kata Gaara antusias.

"Di apartmentku aja, kebetulan kemaren aku beli pistol air baru,"

Muka Gaara langsung merah, dia mikir yang nggak-nggak nih.

"Mau..."

Sewaktu Gaara dan Neji naik untuk ngambil celana renang Gaara, mereka mendengar Yashamaru marah-marah ditelpon. Demi kelancaran akal bulusnya, Neji membujuk Gaara biar nggak bilang apa-apa ke pamannya.

"Nggak ke kantor?" tanya Yashamaru sewaktu ngeliat Gaara diam-diam membongkar lemarinya.

"Aku ke kantor biasanya rada sorean, paman,"

"Terus sekarang mau kemana?"

"Bercocok-tanam di rumah Neji-san,"

Neji menepuk jidatnya, pacarnya bener-bener nggak pinter bohong. Cari alasan yang lebih masuk akal kek. Latihan basket, ngerjain laporan bareng, main PS, belajar matematika, les bikin panci. Masa bercocok-tanam, siapa yang bakal percaya. Terlebih setelah Gaara joget-joget striptis abis nemuin celana renangnya di tumpukan paling bawah sambil disarungin ke kepala.

"Oh, kalian nanam apa?" tanya Yashamaru yang ikutan joged bareng Gaara. Duet maut nih.

'Gubrak!' Neji jatuh dengan sukses.

"Er..."

Tuh kan, nggak pernah nanem kok sok bohong soal taneman.

"Nanam venus flytrap, ya.." kata Gaara sambil ngedip gaje ke arah Neji.

"Iya, kan lagi gress tuh, plant of the years," kata Neji sambil bales ngedip. Ngikutin rencana.

"Kebetulan, paman suka banget tanaman itu. Yang suka nyaplok-nyaplok itu kan?" kata Yashamaru antusias.

"Nyipok?" tanya Gaara bego.

"Nyaplok. Pake huruf a dan l," kata Neji sambil sweatdrop.

"Iya, paman boleh ikut ya,"

Gaara dan Neji cengo bareng.

Rencana gagal.

XxXxX

Neji lagi kesel, pedal gas diinjaknya maksimum sampe rata dengan lantai mobil. Mobil mereka melaju kencang kayak di film Tokyo Drift. Di tikungan dan gundukan jalan, mobil berdecit serem dan ngelompat kayak lagi main lompat tali. Dan nggak lupa, biar lebih mengilhami, Neji nyetir sambil merokok dan pake kacamata hitam. Di kursi penumpang, Gaara teriak kesenengan dan Yashamaru nyumpah-nyumpah kaget.

"Neji-san, kebut terus. Saliiiip," teriak Gaara sambil cekikikan nggak jelas.

Mereka melewati polisi-polisi yang lagi main catur di luar pos mereka. Papan dan biji catur berterbangan begitu mobil Neji lewat. Mereka dikejar. Tapi Neji cuek aja, padahal dalam hati deg degan juga.

"Kepada mobil dengan nomor polisi XxXx/1903, diharap segera menepi. Repeat. Kepada mobil dengan nomor polisi XxXx/1903, diharap segera menepi."

Neji melirik spion, mereka sudah dikejar 2 mobil polisi.

"Neji-san pake Nos terus mobil kita ditabrakin ke mobil polisi. Cepetan," kata Gaara kegirangan.

Neji sweatdrop, pacarnya kebanyakan maen Aspalt. Tapi dia seneng juga pas ngeliat Yashamaru komat-kamit baca doa di kursi belakang. Biar lebih seru Neji nginjak rem kencang-kencang. Niatnya cuma becanda kayak film-film, syukur-syukur kalau mobilnya bisa parkir keren di pinggir dan mengecoh polisi yang ngejar. Tapi apa mau dikata, malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih. Neji dan Gaara kejeduk dikit ke seat mobil setelah sedikit terlontar ke depan dan ditahan seatbelt. Tapi Yashamaru yang lupa make belt, sukses nyusruk ke kaca mobil dari kursi belakang dan nempel di sana kayak cicak cicak di dinding diam diam merayap datang seekor nyamuk hap lalu ditangkap. Dan menambah kekacauan, mobil polisi yang ngejar saling nabrak ―setelah belok belok gaje ngindarin mobil Neji yang mendadak ngerem―nun jauh didepan. Kap mereka kebuka dan ngeluarin asep seram, polisinya keluar sambil merangkak dan batuk-batuk parah. Mukanya item semua, untung mobilnya nggak meledak. Neji dan Gaara cengo.

"Neji-san..." kata Gaara pelan.

"Hn," kata Neji ala Sasuke, nggak lupa alisnya naik sebelah, untung nggak sambil ngedip dan monyongin bibir.

"Kayaknya kita harus tancap gas deh," kata Gaara seram pas ngeliat salah satu polisi yang merayap meraba celananya yang digantungin pistol.

"Setuju, Gaara-chan,"

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu..." Yashamaru teriak. Dia belum beranjak dari kaca mobil, "Please, gimme 30 seconds to sit properly. I begging you gyaaaa..,"

Terlambat, Gaara udah teriak 'Kabuuuuuur!' dan mobil Neji berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat lalu meluncur ke arah berlawanan dari polisi yang cenggo. Gaara teriak sambil nutupin mukanya pake tangan, tapi masih ngintip-ngintip dan sesekali ketawa. Neji memainkan perseneling ala pembalap sambil nyetel lagu kucing garong. Yashamaru terpelanting ke kursinya lagi dan kali ini nyusruk ke lantai dengan gedebuk kencang.

Mereka ngebut banget, nyalip-nyalip kayak cewek di iklan program diet terkenal. Gaara malah sempet-sempetnya nyanyi 'Dari perut turun ke kaki, dari perut naik ke tangan, dari perut ke kepala. Dari perut ke semuanya. Lalalalalalala.' lengkap dengan gayanya sekalian. Iya, memang nggak nyambung. Namanya juga lagi panik.

Mobil berhenti di pinggir pantai. Neji turun dengan bergaya sambil kibar-kibar rambut, di seberang sana Gaara keluar sambil cekikikan ―posenya dan Neji pas kayak go go girl ehm go go boys yang nemenin bos mafia― terakhir, Yashamaru turun sambil ngesot dari pintu belakang, nyumpah-nyumpah.

"Gue nggak bakalan mau lagi ikut mobil lo, Neji. Sumpah demi Jashin-sama. Walaupun diupah duit tiga miliar, gue bakalan ngambil duitnya aja. Males gue... Lo sarap, sakit," kata Yashamaru ngomel-ngomel.

"Paman, Neji-san kan nggak ngajakin paman ikut. Jadi jangan nyalahin Neji-san donk," kata Gaara kesel.

"Makasih sayang," kata Neji sambil ngedip. Senengnya dibelain.

"Yang seharusnya disalahin itu pak polisi, kok seenaknya ngejar kita,"

Yashamaru dan Neji nyusruk ke pasir dengan nggak elit.

"Jadi kenapa mampir disini, katanya mau bercocok tanam," kata Yashamaru setelah sejenak melupakan dendamnya ke Neji.

"Refresing sebentar paman. Ntar kalo polisinya masih ngejer, bisa-bisa Neji-san digrebek di rumah," kata Gaara yang tumben nalarnya jalan.

Diam-diam Yashamaru mengamini kalimat Gaara, sejujurnya dia rela banget kalo Neji dipenjara. Kalo nggak inget keponakan tercintanya ini sayang banget ke pacarnya, Yashamaru pasti sudah lapor polisi.

"Memang paman nanam apa aja di Sunagakure?" tanya Gaara yang ternyata penasaran juga.

"Dora, Booth, Diego, Spongebob, Patric, Crab, Skiper, Privet, Rico, Kowalski, Julian, Nobita, Doraemon, ...,"

Neji dan Gaara saling pandang. Itu nama tanaman atau tokoh kartun anak sih?

"Ayo kita bercocok tanam," kata Yashamaru antusias. Kayaknya paman Gaara yang satu ini cita-cita nggak kesampaiannya jadi petani deh. Maksanya menghayati bener.

"Bentar lagi deh, paman duduk-duduk aja di pasir," kata Neji ngeles. Sebenernya dia lagi ngulur-ngulur waktu buat nyari celah ningalin Yashamaru sendiri dan kabur berdua Gaara. Nggak enak banget kalau pacaran ada pengawal gini. Bukannya Hizashi pernah bilang, kalau ada dua orang pacaran maka orang ketiganya adalah setan. Nah, biarpun Yashamaru memang mirip setan ―kurang ekor, tanduk dan trisula doank kok― tapi tetep aja, Neji nggak tega ngatain Yashamaru setan. Jelek-jelek gitu kan Yashamaru tetep paman Gaara, dan Neji ganteng-ganteng gini kan tetep pacar Gaara.

Jadi setelah Yashamaru yang ngeles pengen secepatnya ninggalin pantai karena kalau kelamaan nengokin pasir dia nggak tahan pengen beol, akhirnya Neji menarik lengan Gaara buat diseludupin ke mobil. Lagak mereka udah kayak Jack jadi-jadian yang mau ngebawa kabur Rose berkelamin pria.

"Rose... Kau lebih memilih laki-laki miskin itu dibanding aku?"

Terlalu menghayati, Yashamaru salah dialog dan kepalanya ditampol Gaara dan Neji berjamaah.

"Gaara-chan... Kau lebih memilih laki-laki ganteng itu dibanding aku?" teriak Yashamaru lebai. Yang bikin skrip pasti fans tetap Neji. Neji nyengir malu-malu, dia reflek nampol pantat Yashamaru ala banci. Gaara cemberut dibakar api cemburu.

"Ketahuilah Gaara-chan, kalau kau tak memilih aku jika kau tak mampu setia, lho, kok jadi AnangSyahrini?" kata Yashamaru bingung, "ok, ulang. Ketahuilah Gaara-chan, kalau kau tak memilih aku, maka tak seorangpun boleh memilikimu," jerit Yashamaru sambil mengeluarkan senapan besar dari balik bajunya.

"Tidak mungkin, kenapa fict ini jadi bergenre Action dan Sci-fi gini?" teriak Neji bingung.

Gaara sih ngerti kenapa Neji bilang Action, authornya pasti kebanyakan nonton film Misteri Ilahi. Tapi kalo Sci-fi, Gaara nggak ngerti sinkronisasinya.

"Iya, Action itu tembak-tembaknya, Sci-fi itu kantong ajaibnya. Nggak mungkin kan Yashamaru bisa nyimpen senapan segede itu dibalik baju kalo nggak pakai kantong ajaib," kata Neji yang berhasil menerawan pikiran Gaara.

"Nggak juga Neji-san, bisa aja paman minjam tas tangan Hermione Granger yang sudah diberi mantra perluasan tak terditeksi," kata Gaara yakin.

"Lho, kalau gitu genrenya jadi Horror dong," kata Neji.

"Lo kira Emma Watson bintang film hantu Indonesia," potong Yashamaru marah.

Neji dan Gaara nyengir, "Oh, salah ya,"

"Itu Jupe dan Depe. Lagian kenapa pula kita bahas itu," kata Yashamaru sambil mengokang senapannya, "Gaara-chan, kalau kita memang nggak berjodoh, paman harap Tuhan nggak memberikanmu jodoh sampe kita berjodoh," kata Yashamaru sambil ngisak-ngisak, "Selamat tinggal keponakanku sayang, kita akan bertemu di Surga,"

Yashamaru menarik pelatuk. Gaara diam mematung. Neji berlari maju, mendorong Gaara sejauhnya.

"Dor!"

Badan Neji terpelanting dan jatuh ke pasir. Nggak bergerak. Gaara berdiri dengan kalut, meraba-raba untuk mencapai pacarnya yang sudah mendorongnya dari hantaman peluru. Air mata memenuhi pipinya.

"Neji-san nggak apa-apakan, bangun..."

Gaara mencapai Neji, memeluknya erat-erat sambil menangis.

"Nggak perlu mengorbankan nyawa untukku, Neji-san, huhuhuhu. Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa Neji-san. Sungguh," isak Gaara.

Yashamaru mematung, senapan yang dia pegang jatuh di dekat kakinya, dia tak menyangka Neji akan menjadi tameng Gaara. Dan dia juga tak mengerti kalau keponakannya bisa menangis dan berkata kalau nggak akan bisa hidup tanpa Neji.

Bukankah dulu Gaara kecil tak bisa jauh darinya. Selalu mengikuti kemanapun Yashamaru pergi walaupun ke kamar mandi. Kenapa sekarang Gaara berubah.

"Gaara-chan, maaf," kata Yashamaru menyesal, dia berjongkok untuk memeluk Gaara yang masih memeluk Neji.

"Eh, bisa nggak sih nggak ngerusak suasana dan nggak ikutan meluk. Gue maunya dipelukin Gaara-chan aja,"

Sahut sebuah suara yang dikenal Gaara. Isakan Gaara terhenti, dia melepas pelukannya dan memandangi Neji yang berbaring dengan mata terbuka. Tak ada tanda-tanda terluka, sehat wal'afiat.

"Lho?" tanya Gaara bingung sambil mengusap matanya, "Neji-san baik-baik aja?"

"Ya iyalah," kata Neji sambil bangun dan memberi kecupan ke bibir Gaara.

"Tapi pelurunya..."

"Oh, tuh nyasar ke pohon cemara," kata Neji sambil nunjuk ke arah pohon jauh di samping mereka. Melesetnya jauh banget.

"Neji-san bisa belokin peluru?" tanya Gaara takjub.

"Ya nggak mungkin lha, mata pamanmu itukan rabun parah, silender juga, makanya nembaknya nggak tepat gini," kata Neji sambil memasang pose capek deh.

"Kok tau?" tanya Yashamaru kaget.

"Ya iyalah, akukan punya byakugan,"

Neji ditampol berjamaah.

"Lagian, itukan senapan palsu, sama kayak pistol air yang aku beli kemaren," kata Neji.

Gaara cengo, "Tapi letusan senapannya?"

"Itu ada anak pantai yang main mercon," tunjuk Neji ke dekat mobilnya. Gaara sweatdrop.

"Thanks God. Neji-san bikin aku takut aja," rengek Gaara lega sambil sekali lagi meluk Neji.

Neji nyengir, "Pamanmu belum ahli, kalau soal main James Bond atau Mision Impossible sih, aku dan Hanabi sudah sering banget,"

Gaara ketawa lega, "Hampir aja jantungku copot,"

"Tapi aku seneng banget Gaara-chan bilang kalo nggak bisa hidup tanpa aku. Me too. Aku juga nggak bisa hidup tanpa Gaara-chan." kata Neji sambil meluk Gaara.

"Neji-kun,"

Neji noleh ke arah Yashamaru.

"I love you... Aku nggak nyangka ada cowok lain yang bisa bikin aku jatuh cinta selain Gaara-chan. Sekarang aku berjanji akan melepas Gaara-chan dan mengejarmu," kata Yashamaru berapi-api.

"What?" teriak Neji dan Gaara bareng.

"Gaara-chan, sekarang kita jadi saingan cinta!"

Mendadak kepala Neji jadi pusing.

XxXxX

Chapter Super Ngaco

To be continue


	20. Escape and Love

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Neji nunjuk tangan, kayang, poco-poco, striptis, dan melakukan gerakan yang harus disensor Yashamaru demi kesucian mata keponakannya. Akhirnya Gaara baru mudeg kalau Neji sedang menggunakan sandi morse ababil padanya. Chapter 20

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

Dulu sekali, sewaktu Nabi Adam baru diturunkan ke bumi ―Oke, mungkin nggak selama itu sih, pokoknya sudah lama banget deh― Neji punya kegemaran abnormal. Ngeliatin bapak-bapak muda atau kakak-kakak yang di pagi buta rela ngantuk-ngantuk pakai celana pendek, jigongan dan muka belum terjamah air, naik motor untuk nganterin anak atau adiknya ke sekolah. Pikiran Neji yang masih polos dan ingusan berteori kalau dia mengidap Odipus compleks. Tapi Hinata kecil yang waktu itu menjadi tempat curhat Neji, membantahnya dengan terbata-bata, dia berpendapat kalau kakaknya cuma berhati lembut yang gampang tersentuh pada orang-orang yang memperhatikan anak kecil. Masuk akal dan langsung diterima Neji dengan lapang dada. Dikatai sensitif jelas jauh lebih baik daripada suka daun tua.

Tapi waktu berlalu, walaupun sekarang Hinata nggak ingat lagi kalau dulu dia pernah menyangkal keabnormalan kakaknya. Ternyata kenyataan berkata lain, Neji menyadari satu hal yang mengubah hidupnya. Dia nggak pernah suka bapak-bapak muda atau kakak-kakak. Kata-kata sensitif dan berhati lembut nggak cocok disandingkan dengan namanya ―Hyuuga Sensitif Neji atau Hyuuga Berhati Lembut Neji benar-benar nggak enak ditelinga kan ya?―Neji punya gagasan baru, dia jelas tergila-gila sama anak-anak, bukan bapak-bapak muda atau kakak-kakak.

Jadi dengan semua teori yang Neji hubung-hubungkan, termasuk teori Newton, Asam-basa, Revolusi dan Mendel, Neji tetap nggak menemukan sinkronisasi antara Shotacon dan mahluk berambut biru, bermata hijau, bermuka cewek, berkulit super putih, tapi berumur. Yashamaru.

Never! Neji seorang Pedopile, dan dia bangga akan itu. Yashamaru nggak mungkin bisa menggugat keteguhan hatinya.

Kalau diibaratkan, cinta Neji pada Gaara itu seperti:

1. Nafsu Tom ngegigit Jerry.

2. Ambisi Plankton menguasai dunia.

3. Kegeeran Raja Julian sebagai penguasa jagad raya.

Semuanya sudah mentok dan nggak bisa ditawar. Neji nggak kuasa untuk membelokkan hatinya. Banting setir menyukai Yashamaru seperti membiarkan Decepticon menguasai dunia, Optimus nggak akan membiarkannya...

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan..."

Sosok manis itu menoleh.

Sudah lama Neji jatuh cinta pada si rambut merah, sudah berpuluh-puluh malam dia lewatkan buat mimpiin Gaara, dan sudah nggak terhitung kencan meraka. Tapi setiap melihat paras imutnya, entah dari mana datangnya, selalu lagu India mengalun di telinga. Membuat Neji harus menahan diri agar nggak bergoyang pinggul kayak orang ayan dan muter-muterin tiang terdekat, Gaara bisa merajamnya.

Tapi... Ekspresi cinta yang bagaimana yang harus Neji tunjukkan agar Yashamaru mengerti. Nggak ada cinta tersisa untuknya, semua cinta Neji sudah disedot abis oleh Gaara dengan semena-mena.

"Apa?"

Gaara menanyai Neji yang bengong bego sambil ileran. Yashamaru nyempil diantara mereka dan lagi main game mancing di hapenya. Yashamaru ikut noleh ke Neji kayak namanya yang dipanggil.

Mereka lagi nggak kerja, kepulangan Shikamaru dan Temari serta kedatangan Yashamaru membawa angin baik. ShikaTema sedang gila kerja dan bertekad membebaskan si adik bungsu dari kesibukan Sabaku corporation untuk menemani si paman bergaje-gaje dan merusak hubungan dua tokoh homo utama itu. Sungguh benar-benar cara berterima kasih yang sama sekali nggak pantas. Andai Temari tau akal bulus Yashamaru yang nggak ada imut-imutnya itu, akankah dia dideportasi langsung ke Montenegro secara ilegal dan dijual sebagai pria malam?

Padahal saat ini adalah waktu kencan sempurna. Gai-sensei sedang terkena demam tinggi dan meniadakan latihan basket untuk waktu yang nggak ditentukan. Kapan lagi Neji dan Gaara punya waktu seluang dan sebebas ini? Nggak pernah! Tapi memang seperti kata pepatah. Dimana ada gula, disitu ada Rambo. Artinya: dimana ada Gaara, disitu ada Yashamaru. Kencan bertiga benar-benar kayak habis ditabokin Rambo. Nyeseknya nggak ilang-ilang.

Jadi disinilah Neji. Ngenes sendiri. Dari tadi pengen gengam tangan Gaara tapi nggak dapat-dapat. Kayaknya dia harus berguru sama Harry Potter yang jago nangkap Golden Snicth. Soalnya sudah dari tadi Neji nyoba, tapi tetap gagal. Apakah sesajennya kurang? Mungkin menyannya kemurahan atau kembangnya udah layu.

Neji ngedip-ngedip, maksudnya biar Gaara balas ngedip dan mereka bisa kabur pacaran. Tapi keluguan Gaara bisa masuk world record, dia malah senyum-senyum sambil malu di bahu Yashamaru, bikin Neji tambah panas. Dan menambah kegalauan Neji, Yasamaru ikutan nyender di bahunya. Nyesek, rasanya Neji pengen masuk ke dalam meriam dan ditembakkan ke Sunagakure.

XxXxX

Sebenarnya hari ini Neji mau melancarkan aksi diam dan pundung seharian. Tapi Temari menelponnya dan minta Neji nemenin Gaara belanja baju, bukan baju biasa, tapi baju bagian dalam.

Rasanya ada kembang api yang keluar dari dada Neji, sudah pas banget kalau dia main di video klip 'Firework'. Terbayang di pikirannya gimana pasangan straight belanja baju dalaman di film-film. Si cewek ngambil ligrie sexy aneka warna, sedangkan si cowok duduk di depan ruang ganti, nggak berhenti ngiler ngeliat ceweknya keluar-masuk dengan baju super minim sambil melenggak-lenggok. Asem!

Memang Neji nggak mungkin minta Gaara keluar ruang ganti memakai ligrie, Gaara mana mau, dia kan bukan cosplayer. Lagi pula Neji juga bukan penggemar crossdresing. Tapi ngebayangin Gaara lenggak-lenggok memakai boxer raccoon ketat cukup membuat Neji punya alasan menyetok obat penambah darah sebanyak-banyaknya.

Gaara keluar, ngedip-ngedip nakal sambil bilang "How do I look?"

Ah... Neji terbang ke surga.

Tapi terkadang kenyataan tak seindah hayalan. Walaupun nggak sebrutal itu menjatuhkan Neji yang nyaris terbang ke surga menuju tanah terdekat, tapi cukuplah membuat Neji pingin mojok sambil coret-coret lantai.

Yashamaru belum disingkirkan. Kelihatannya nggak mungkin Neji berubah bejat jika didepannya ada si Paman yang naksir berat padanya. Pastilah Yashamaru akan nyari-nyari kesalahan Neji untuk dilaporin ke Temari. Nyesek yang bersambung. Berenang sudah gagal, sekarang ngarep Gaara fashion show dengan boxer doang semakin jauh dari harapan. Hidup memang kejam dan memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena.

"Gaara-chan,"

Neji sudah menetapkan hati, walaupun ada Yashamaru di dapur Neji *yang jadi tempat nongkrong mereka habis dari pantai* mereka bakal melarikan diri. Jadi sekali lagi Neji menggunakan bahasa isyarat biar Gaara ngerti. Neji nunjuk tangan, kayang, poco-poco, striptis, dan melakukan gerakan yang harus disensor Yashamaru demi kesucian mata keponakannya. Akhirnya Gaara baru mudeg kalau Neji sedang menggunakan sandi morse ababil padanya.

'Ke kamarku sekarang, kita kabur pacaran'

Dengan wajah sumringah dan hidung kembang-kempis Gaara berdiri dari pelukan Yashamaru dan gelundungan ke kamar Neji dengan alasan kebelet pipis. Neji nyusul setelahnya dan langsung kunci pintu.

"Kita lemonan?" kata Gaara sehabis Neji senyum-senyum mupeng dibalik pintu.

"Jangan, masih riskan. Mending kita kabur keluar aja," kata Neji.

"Kabur lewat mana?" kata Gaara bengong. Satu-satunya akses ke kamar pacarnya adalah pintu putih dibelakang Neji. Dan dari kasak-kusuk yang Gaara dengar, kayaknya Yashamaru sudah nunggu disana.

"Lewat jendela," kata Neji kalem.

"What? Are you kidding me? Neji-san, ini apartment lantai 19, kecuali kita terlahir kayak spiderman atau superman, nggak mungkin bisa ngeloncat keluar," kata Gaara dengan nada yang mengkhawatirkan kewarasan otak pacarnya.

"Tenang, Gaara-chan, aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya,"

Gaara cuma bengong sewaktu Neji ngeluarin peralatan flyingfox yang dia colong dari arena outbound terdekat.

"Kita sambung tali ke lantai 18 apartment sebelah, kita meluncur ke sana pakai flyingfox, terus kita turun pakai lift,"

Gaara rasanya pengen nangis, pacarnya kebanyakan nonton Peppy The Explorer, "Tapi tetap aja, Neji-san... Gimana caranya ngikat tali ke ujung sana?"

"Pakai ini," kata Neji sambil nunjukin senapan talinya.

Gaara diam, speechless. Neji niat banget.

"Gaara-chan pakai aja perlengkapan safety-nya dulu, aku mau prepare talinya,"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Neji sudah menembakkan talinya dan ujung panah besinya nancap di sela jendela kaca apartment seberang dengan sangat beruntung. Ujung panahnya membuka dan mengunci. Neji goyang-goyangin talinya, mengecek kekuatan talinya, sesekali dia ngebor dalam rangka kurang kerjaan.

"Jangan takut, Gaara-chan, semua pasti baik-baik aja," kata Neji sambil ngelus-ngelus pantat Gaara, "kalau Gaara-chan takut kita bisa ngelewatin tali bareng sambil pelukan, bonus ciuman juga boleh," kata Neji ngarep.

"Tapi kalau kita jatuh gimana? Kita belum lemonan," kata Gaara sambil pundung.

Neji sudah hampir mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Gaara dengan cara langsung buka baju dan menggarap Gaara di tempat atau mengusulkan lemonan di tali aja. Tapi tidak bisa *sound efek gebrak meja tukang bakso* prioritas sekarang adalah kabur dari Yashamaru dulu. Lemonannya ditunda nanti kalau masih dikasih umur sama Tuhan.

"Neji-san..."

Gaara ngasih raccoon eyes no jutsu plus rengekan maut.

"Gaara-chan bisa terbang?" kata Neji.

Gaara menggeleng.

"Punya jaring laba-laba?"

Geleng lagi.

"Bisa ngeloncat ke apartment sebelah? Pakai galah ala lompat tinggi?"

Geleng lagi.

"Bisa ngeluarin roket dari kaki?"

Geleng.

"Bisa ngilang?"

Geleng.

"Punya ilmu kebal?"

Geleng sambil nangis.

"Kalau gitu nggak ada pilihan lain. Kukaitin ke tali ya..." kata Neji, "Tenang kalau talinya putus kita mati bareng. Di alam sana kan nggak ada neechan dan niisan mu, kita bisa lemonan empat kali sehari,"

Gaara nggak tega bilang kalau di alam sana ada Touchan dan Kaachan-nya *pastinya entar Neji dilarang-larang juga* tapi demi menghormati harapan terakhir Neji, Gaara mengangguk aja. Pasrah dipeluk dan digerayangi badannya sewaktu Neji mengaitkan tali dan mereka berdua meluncur ke apartment sebelah.

'Kyaaaaaa, takut..."

Gaara teriak-teriak, tapi dalam hati doang *takut kedengaran Yashamaru, percuma entar kaburnya*. Dia lebih memilih buat meluk-meluk dan nyusruk-nyusruk ke badan pacarnya.

Dalam dua menit mereka selamat ke seberang tanpa cacat. Jejakpun nggak ada *sudah dipel Neji* Gaara sujud syukur dan langsung nagih kapan Neji mau meraep dia * yang dibalas Neji dengan janji-janji palsu as soon as possible padahal bohong* Mereka turun ke bawah buat pacaran dengan riang gembira sambil bergandeng tangan dan nyanyi lagu 'Lihat Kebunku'.

"Jadi mau kencan dimana?" tanya Neji.

Gaara langsung meluk lengan pacarnya, "Terserah, kemanapun Neji-san membawaku, aku ikut," kata Gaara niru kalimat di video klip lagu dangdut.

"Gaara-chan, kita ada masalah,"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kunci mobilku ketinggalan di kantong jas, gitu juga sama ponsel, dompet, beserta uang dan kartu kredit."

Tampang Gaara horror, "Same here, ponsel, dompet, dan semuanya ketinggalan di dapur Neji-san,"

Neji pundung. Kencan gratisan bisa nggak ya? Padahal apartment sebelah ini lumayan juga *fasilitasnya sama kayak apartment Neji* ada mall, area bermain, taman luas, kolam renang gede, parkiran oke, pasar malam *?*, restoran kelas dunia. Tapi kalau nggak ada uang harus gimana? Masa sih ngutang dulu? Jaminannya apa? Jual diri? Jual Gaara? Atau jual harga diri? Mana ponsel juga nggak bawa, kalau nggak kan bisa minjam kartu kredit dulu ke siapa gitu...

Padahal Neji sudah ngarep banget bisa berhasil menculik pacarnya dan ngeliatin dia lenggak-lenggok pakai boxer. Neji tambah pundung.

"Aha..."

Mendadak ada lampu bohlam menyala di otak Neji.

Gaara nyengir, ide pacarnya walaupun sering nggak beres kadang-kadang oke juga.

"Kita ke mall aja, nyobain boxernya terus pura-pura nggak cocok lalu kabur," kata Neji berapi-api. Dia masih ngarep banget ngeliatin Gaara sexy-sexyan, dasar otak mesum.

Gaara yang mengharapkan ide yang lebih oke, tinggal pasrah, "Iya deh,"

Lalu mereka berdua turun ke lantai tiga yang ada mallnya, sekali-sekali lari-larian sambil ngumpet di pohon palsu yang jadi hiasan apartment kayak video klip di lagu India, untung nggak sambil guling-gulingan, bisa ditangkap sekuriti mereka.

Dalam perjalanan Gaara melihat dua orang yang nggak asing lagi di depan mereka pas pintu lift terbuka. Dua orang mencurigakan yang lagi main gelitik-gelitikan di depan pintu entah apartement milik siapa.

"Stop stop stop, minggir," teriak Gaara sambil mukulin tombol lift ala naik angkot, "Neji-san, itu ada Sasuke sama Naruto,"

Neji bengong.

"Iya, ayo pindah ke lift naik. Kita minta traktir mereka,"

Mendengar kata 'traktir' Neji langsung semangat.

"Wokeh, ayo Gaara-chan, kita palakin mereka,"

Dan dua sejoli itu pindah ke lift naik dan menyusul SasuNaru yang tadi kayaknya masih menampilkan adegan vulgar di muka umum.

"Naru..." kata Gaara begitu pintu lift terbuka, tepat pas pintu apartment yang SasuNaru ketok kebuka juga.

"Gaara? Lho? Kok di lift?" kata Naruto, "terus kamu siapa?" tanyanya sama cowok gede yang buka pintu sambil ngedip-ngedip nakal ke arah Sasuke *cowok yang buka pintu yang ngedip-ngedip, bukan Naruto* Sasuke langsung mules.

"Gue yang punya apartment, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sambil sekali lagi kedap-kedip, yang berakibat fatal dan langsung dicolokin Sasuke dengan semena-mena. Dia jerit-jeritan sambil guling-guling di lantai.

"Lha memangnya kamu cari siapa?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Cari kamu dong. Kata Temari-nee, Neji-san tinggal di apartemen ini," kata Naruto sambil bingung.

"Salah alamat, Neji-san tinggal di apartment sebelah."

"Oh salah ya, ya sudah deh nggak apa-apa. Sudah ketemu kamunya juga," kata Naruto sambil ngelangkahin cowok tukang kedap-kedip dan nyamperin Gaara. Sasuke ngikut, kakinya dengan sengaja nginjek tangan si cowok genit tanpa nama.

"Kok nyariin aku? Ada apa memang?" tanya Gaara habis Naruto ngasih salam ke Neji sambil cupika-cupiki *hehehe, bohong deh, Naruto nggak senafsu itu*

"Ceritanya panjang, kita ke cafe bawah sambil minum jahe panas dan makan nasi padang," kata Naruto.

"Wokeh," kebetulan Gaara lagi lapar, "Tapi traktir ya, kita lagi diserang kemiskinan,"

"Aman, Teme yang bayar, dia habis nyolong kartu kredit Itachi-nii,"

Sasuke nyengir nggak enak. Naruto igh malu-maluin aja, buka aib.

XxXxX

Semoga misstyponya sudah berkurang *jereng juga mata gue ngeceknya*

To be continue


	21. Semua Butuh Usaha

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Semua butuh usaha, termasuk kalau pengen liburan berempat dan bebas melakukan hal mesum. NejiGaara. Chapter 21

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Apa?" teriak Neji dan Gaara serempak, tangan mereka berdua menggebrak meja cafe dengan kompak.

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa kali, nggak usah lebay deh," kata Sasuke malas, "Dobe pesan yang biasa," lanjutnya pada Naruto yang nggak terganggu rusuh NejiGaara dan masih sibuk baca menu, "dan kau nggak boleh pesan ramen lebih dari satu mangkuk, coret sekarang!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Teriakan Naruto bahkan lebih kencang dari pada teriakan NejiGaara duet, padahal Naruto nggak pakai gebrak meja segala.

"Ramen itu nggak sehat!" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Siapa bilang? Setiap hari makan ramen aku sehat-sehat aja," kata Naruto tersinggung, dia berdiri dan menaikkan hoodie orangenya. Terpampanglah perut sixpact yang bikin Sasuke nggak tahan buat pegang, "Raba ini juga," tangan Naruto membimbing tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya, "sehatkan? Nggak ada yang salah kan? Jadi kena... Jangan raba anuku juga, Teme mesum,"

Bunyi plak menyelingi Sasuke yang nyusruk ke meja.

Neji dan Gaara cenggo.

"Tapi otakmu jadi bodoh," kata Sasuke seolah berusaha menutupi kelakuan bejadnya dengan mengembalikan percakapan ke jalur semula, "Coba kau jawab berapa hasil dari turunan kedua Sinus (x + y) pangkat 5 kali Cosinus (x - y) dibagi cotangen (x - y) + tangen (x + y) pangkat 2, pasti kau nggak tau kan?"

Naruto diam, Neji dan Gaara juga. Sejujurnya bukan cuma mereka bertiga yang nggak tau, author yang anak matematika aja nggak tau, ketahuan banget kalau Sasuke cuma ngarang.

"Ya mana aku tau soal begitu," kata Naruto sambil pundung, "kalau untuk soal matematika, aku punya kau dan Gaara yang bisa ngasih contekan. Itulah guna pacar dan sahabat yang pintar, bisa membantu disaat susah,"

Hidung Sasuke agak-agak kembang-kempis sewaktu Naruto memuji dia pintar, "Makanya jangan makan ramen."

Gaara sebenarnya pengen membantah kalau kebegoan Naruto dan kebiasaannya makan ramen itu nggak nyambung, tapi berhubung dia malas ikut dipelototi Sasuke, ya sudah Gaara diam aja. Cari aman. Daripada berantem sama Sasuke, mending adu ciuman sama Neji.

"Pesan Sukiyaki untuk delapan orang, dagingnya yang banyak. Minumnya jus orange," kata Sasuke melanjutkan petuahnya.

Naruto nulis menu sambil ngomel-ngomel tapi nurut.

"Kok delapan? Siapa lagi yang mau datang?" tanya Neji sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Nggak ada. Aku sih tau kalian lapar berat, makanya pesan banyak sekalian, biar nggak rebutan."

Neji langsung terharu. Nggak salah Sasuke jadi adek Itachi, insting Uchihanya tajam setajam silet.

Naruto masih cemberut sementara Gaara mulai curhat soal pertualangannya naik flyingfox.

"Beneran serem banget lho, Naru. Untung aku peluk Neji-san jadi nggak terlalu serem," kata Gaara serius.

"Masa? Pasti kamu cari kesempatan peluk-peluk aja kan?" kata Naruto goda-godain.

"Iya sih," kata Gaara sambil blushing.

"Jadi kenapa kalian cari kami?" kata Neji ke Sasuke yang lagi toel-toel Naruto yang masih ngambekan.

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi kan liburan musim panas. Tousan dan Kaasan dapat voucer nginap di resort Kyoto. Akomodasinya untuk empat orang, tapi berhubung Tousan dan Kaasan ada acara lain, terus Itachi sudah punya janji sama Akatsuki. Jadi tiketnya dikasih ke kami," kata Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum mupeng, "Kita pergi yuk, berempat pas,"

Neji sumringah, tapi yang teriak 'Mau banget!' adalah Gaara yang sudah mikir kemana-mana duluan.

"Tapi kita punya masalah. Karena acaranya pas liburan musim panas, dan Dobe tersayang ini..." Sasuke melirik Naruto, "langganan harus ikut pelajaran tambahan musim panas. Jadi...ehm Dobe butuh tutor privat yang sabar..."

Gaara lirik Neji.

"Pintar..."

Neji balas lirik Gaara.

"Menerima Dobe apa adanya,"

NejiGaara sweat drop, Sasuke nyari tutor buat Naruto atau pendamping hidup sih?

"Maksudnya menerima Dobe apa adanya lengkap dengan semua kekurangan kapasitas otaknya," kata Sasuke.

Naruto nggak nampak tersinggung, dia malah ngedip ganjen ke Gaara.

"Dan nggak akan menyerah sebelum Dobe pintar (atau paling nggak, cukup nggak perlu ikut kelas tambahan musim panaslah),"

"Memang kau nggak bisa ngajarin?" tanya Neji rada-rada cemas ukenya gaul dengan Naruto terlalu akrab. Gimana kalau mereka cinta lokasi? Bisa berabe kan urusannya?

"Sudah, kalau aku nggak turun tangan dalam pendidikan Dobe, dia mungkin tetap tinggal kelas dari lima tahun yang lalu," kata Sasuke miris.

Artinya Naruto cuma lulus SD terus mentok di kelas satu SMP. Sungguh tragedi yang lebih mengerikan daripada berita kecelakaan di toll CipulJamil.

"Masalahnya kalau cuma aku yang jadi tutor kayaknya agak susah. Soalnya kalau aku dan Dobe kelamaan berdua, anu..."

"Teme lebih sering mainin anuku daripada ngerjain soal," kata Naruto nyambung dengan semangat kalimat Sasuke.

Neji keselek jari Gaara yang lagi dia mainin.

"Please Gaara, kami butuh bantuanmu. Apakah kau nggak pengen liburan ke Kyoto?" kata Sasuke sambil gebrak meja sebelah.

Gaara mupeng.

"Liburan bagai surga tanpa ganguan," kata Naruto sambil naik kursi dan gambar pelangi imajiner.

Neji mupeng.

"Dan mungkin kau bisa menyerahkan keperawananmu pada Neji-san," bisik Naruto dramatis.

Gaara langsung teriak, "Mau..."

"Deal..."

Sasuke langsung ngajakin Gaara dan Neji salaman ala ijab kabul sebagai persetujuan. Sebelum Gaara dan Neji berubah pikiran, mending disahkan.

XxXxX

Ngajarin Naruto sih gampang, tinggal siap mental baja dan kayu rotan belah tiga. Masalahnya gimana minta izin sama Temari dan Kankuro. Masa sih Gaara harus pamit, "Neechan dan Niichan, aku mau liburan musim panas sama Neji-san, disana aku akan menyerahkan keperawananku. Tunggulah keponakan kalian lahir sembilan bulan kemudian setelah Neji menanamkan benihnya dirahimku,"

Dijamin Neji bakalan diuber pakai kipas dan Karasu Sabaku bersaudara.

Atau, "Neechan dan Niisan, aku ada kelas tambahan musim panas di Kyoto, tutornya Sasuke dan Naruto, sedangkan objeknya Neji-san. Aku nggak nakal kok, paling genit-genitan dikit. Kalau beruntung mungkin pulang dari sana aku jadi uke sejati *atau jadi seme sejati kalau Neji-san ternyata uke* Mohon doanya, semoga aku lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, sehingga jadi homo yang diakui negara,"

Mungkin anu Neji bisa dikebiri Temari pakai kipasnya.

Aduh, Gaara benar-benar berdilema. Dia pingin banget liburan berdua. Bebas ciuman kapan aja, bisa saling grepe, colek-colekan seharian, sampai-sampai Gaara mules-mules melulu. Yah, sebenarnya harus pikirin yang prioritas dulu, belum tentu juga Naruto bisa lulus nggak ikut kelas tambahan. Tapi Naruto sudah membuat ikrar di depan semenya, Neji, dan Gaara, kalau dia nggak akan makan kelapa sebelum Maja... Oke salah skrip, itu sih skenario Patih Gajah Mada. Maksudnya Naruto akan berusaha pintar (atau sok berlagak pintar dulu) agar mereka bisa liburan berempat. Ah surga, mengapa susah sekali menggapaimu?

XxXxX

Acara tutor-mentutor dimulai hari ini juga, objeknya PR Kimia. Semua dimanipulasi agar Yashamaru berhenti ngomel karena ditinggal di apartement Neji dan Gaara pulang nggak dimarahin Temari.

"Tega banget kalian ninggalin paman sendiri, kalau paman dimakan hantu gimana?"

"Hapalin materi ini," kata Gaara tanpa noleh ke Yashamaru yang lagi bersimpuh ala korban KDRT. Yang ada dipikiran Gaara saat itu adalah 'Kayak hantunya selera aja makanin paman'. Gaara nggak seyakin itu kalo rasa pamannya itu menggiurkan. Kalaupun dimakan, Gaara yakin ntarannya pasti dilepehin lagi, syukur-syukur kalo hantunya nggak mati keracunan.

"Kalian kejam, tak berperasaan. Begitu paman bisa buka pintu kamar Neji, ternyata kalian udah kabur," lanjut Yashamaru lebih lebay *sekarang pakai nangis dan mukul-mukulin lantai*

"Gaara, gimana ngapalinnya ini?" teriak Naruto panik setelah ngeliat kalau yang disodorin Gaara cuma tulisan aja, nggak ada gambar, apa lagi gambar yaoi, jangan ngarep.

"Mana paman nggak tau jalan pulang, jadinya paman nyasar dulu baru bisa pulang," Yashamaru nerusin curhat.

"Dengarkan ini. Bayangkan. Mencegah perkaratan besi dengan mendekatkan besi dengan logam lain. Besi dan alumunium bila didekatkan, maka besi tak akan berkarat tapi alumunium yang duluan terkorosi." Kata Gaara jelasin.

Naruto diam, Yashamaru yang dari tadi dicuekin juga diam.

"Nggak ingat..." Kata Naruto sambil sedih.

"Angst bangetkan? Alumunium rela mengorbankan diri demi berada di dekat besi, dia rela terkorosi duluan, berkarat duluan. Dimanfaatkanpun nggak apa, asal tetap disamping besi..."

Naruto speechless, "Itu pengorbanan cinta,"

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya, pengorbanan cinta,"

"Huaaaa, alumunium malang sekali nasibmu..." Kata Naruto sedih.

"Iya, jadi bisa inget materi I.."

"Baiklah, paman mengerti,"

Gaara akhirnya menoleh pada Yashamaru yang dicuekin. Yang lagi belajar kan Naruto, kok bisa Yashamaru yang ngerti?

"Gaara, maafkan paman sudah mengganggu hubunganmu dan Neji. Sekarang paman sadar, walaupun nggak seangst besi dan alumunium, cinta kalian berdua tak terpisahkan," kata Yashamaru mengejutkan.

"Paman, aku..."

"Nanti sore paman pulang. Maaf ya, paman doakan kau dan Neji bahagia,"

Gaara speechless, Naruto masih sedih membayangkan nasib besi dan alumunium, sedangkan Yashamaru berdiri dibelakang kipas dengan tampang lebih terluka daripada Naruto. Benar-benar adegan yang menguras air mata. Oh ternyata dibelakang ada Temari yang lagi ngirisin bawang.

XxXxX

Acara tutor-mentutor berlajut di malam hari, sekarang ada Sasuke yang lebih menguasai matematika dibanding siapapun di kelas Gaara. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke nggak pernah kuliah Keguruan dan rasa sosialnya rendah. Wajah boleh ganteng, pinter juga, tapi teknik mengajarnya minus lima, kesabaran minus dua puluh lima, dan kemesuman plus seratus.

Jadilah sekarang sewaktu ngerjain tugas matematika, Gaara ngeliat gelagat nggak benar. Gaara, Naruto, dan Sasuke belajar di kamar Kankuro sambil lesehan. AC-nya sengaja disetel paling rendah biar Naruto nggak banyak protes soal panas dan ribut minta minum. Tapi itu malah berakibat lain. Sasuke duduk nempel ke Naruto tepat dibelakangnya, pakai acara nempelin dagunya ke bahu Naruto segala pula, jadi Naruto sudah kayak dipeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Alasannya biar anget.

Lima menit pertama Gaara masih dengar suara lembut mendayu penuh cinta 'Kalau untuk soal yang ini kamu kerjain satu-satu, ubah persamaan x menjadi y sama dengan'.

Gaara anteng ngerjain tugas, SasuNaru lagi jinak. Tumben...

Lima menit selanjutnya suara Sasuke mulai tinggi dan pakai gebrak meja segala 'Bukan gitu, Dobe sayang... Jangan langsung masukin, ubah dulu jadi persamaan y sama dengan. Kalau didepan y masih ada angka dua berarti seluruh persamaan dibagi dua, kalau didepan y ada angka satu perlima berarti seluruh persamaan dikali lima'

Gaara noleh sebentar, galak Sasuke kumat, puppy eyes Naruto lagi nggak mempan. Mungkin Sasuke lagi PMS kayak biasa dan otak Naruto nggak jalan kayak biasa juga.

Lima menit selanjutnya terdengar rengekan Naruto 'Nggak ngerti.. Teme, jelasin pelan-pelan'. Gaara berusaha nggak protes ataupun noleh. Malas ngeliat pelototan Sasuke yang bisa ngeluarin amaterasu, salah-salah Gaara ikutan terbakar.

Lima menit selanjutnya sunyi, Gaara berhasil ngerjain lima soal lagi. Tapi dia jadi nggak tahan buat Noleh ke arah SasuNaru yang mendadak pendiam. Naruto duduk biasa, kedua tangannya ada di meja dan nulis tapi matanya rada merah. Sasuke masih nempel dibelakangnya, bisik-bisik ditelinga Naruto. Mungkin Sasuke lagi ngasih motivasi. Biarlah... Gaara nerusin tugasnya.

Dua menit kemudian ada suara benturan sesuatu dengan meja, Gaara noleh, didepannya Naruto jeduk-jedukin kepalanya.

Gaara nerusin tugasnya lagi. Sasuke belum minta gantian dan Naruto belum teriak 'Gaara bantuin...'

Dua menit berlalu, ada aroma aneh dan Naruto terisak-isak. Gaara nggak berani noleh, dia tau ini bau sperma dan Naruto bukan nangis tapi mendesah.

Suara gebrak akhirnya membuat Gaara noleh, Naruto nyusruk di lantai dan Sasuke berdiri dengan lututnya, bokong Naruto nyembul dari meja, tanpa celana. Suara putus menandakan kalau urat sabar Gaara sudah lepas.

"Kalian ini niat belajar nggak sih? Katanya mau liburan sama-sama, kalau gini dijamin musim panas ini Naruto bakal dapat kelas lagi. DASAR HOMO MESUM!," teriak Gaara kalap.

Sasuke terdiam dan Naruto muncul dari bawah sambil ngelap air mata.

"Kami tau kami salah, maaf. Tapi kalimat terakhir nggak usah kencang-kencang dan pakai capslock juga kan..." Kata Sasuke ngenes.

Gaara narik nafas, dia mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke meluk Naruto seolah menyerahkan dirinya sebagai tameng, dan Naruto memejamkan matanya dibekapan Sasuke. Mereka takut dikeplak Gaara yang kalap.

"...dasar homo mesum..." Ralat Gaara sambil bisik-bisik.

SasuNaru sweatdrop.

XxXxX

Suara ketawa Neji terdengar dari handphone Gaara yang diletakin di meja kecil dekat bathtub.

"Ngeselin bangetkan," kata Gaara minta persetujuan, dia lagi mandi sambil nelpon Neji, apa boleh buat bukannya Gaara belum mandi sore, kelakuan SasuNaru tadi bikin dia hard juga, hasilnya harus selfservis di kamar mandi, gampangnya sambil nelpon Neji biar kebayang Neji yang kasih servis.

"Kan udah diperingatin sebelumnya, Gaara-chan sayang," kata Neji sambil ketawa, "Makanya mereka butuh kamu,"

Gaara merem melek sambil blushing.

"Panggil lagi dong," kata Gaara malu-malu.

"Panggil apa, sayang?" Tanya Neji bingung.

"Namaku..." Desah Gaara. Dia rebahan di bathtub, tangannya handjob.

"Gaara-chan sayang..."

Tangan Gaara makin cepat, dia mengerang.

"Gaara-chan sayang..." Neji makin seneng goda-godain.

"Ngh, ngh... Ah..."

"Eh, tunggu... Kamu ngapain, sayang?" Tanya Neji curiga.

"Ngapain lagi. Horni dan minta phonesex,"

Ada suara gedebuk lalu sunyi.

"Neji-san.. Halo.. Neji-san.." Kata Gaara panik sambil menyambar handphonenya.

"Aduh, sorry..."

"Kenapa? Ada apa barusan? Gempa bumi?"

Diseberang sana Neji meringis, "Jatuh dari kursi..."

Gaara cenggo.

"Gaara-chan.. You are naughty boy,"

Gaara masih cenggo sebelum akhirnya ngakak guling-guling.

XxXxX

To be continue

Cerita ini masih terus lanjut dan makin nggak jelas. Ga ada paksaan buat baca, apalagi review. Don't like, leave me in peace... Like it, let me know, give me feedback not only fav.


	22. Makan Malam

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Persiapan kacau, janji makan malam dan gangguan menyenangkan dari pasangan nista. NejiGaara. Chapter 22

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Sayang, mandinya jangan kelamaan. Kita mau makan malam," teriak Temari keras dari bawah.

Gaara pamitan ke Neji dan menutup teleponnya setelah dijanjikan kalau bakal ditepon lagi sebelum dia tidur malam nanti dengan kata penutupan, "Benar ya, dari sekarang harus nyiapin kata-kata mesra ya. Kalau nggak mesra aku ngambek lho,"

Gaara turun setelah pakai piama biasa sambil nyanyi-nyanyi,

"Kok senyum-senyum terus. Nyeremin ah," komentar Temari sewaktu ngeliat adiknya nyengir melulu dan duduk disebelah Shikamaru setelah menyapa si calon kakak ipar dengan teramat mesra, untung nggak pakai cium pipi segala.

"Aku diajak Neji-san makan malam sama-sama weekend nanti," kata Gaara senang, ngelapor sekaligus nyombong. Dia ngelirik ke Shikamaru, maksudnya sekalian nyindir. Tapi nggak berhasil, Shikamaru memilih waktu yang tepat buat nguap lebar.

"Oh ya, makan dimana, sayang?" kata Temari sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi ke depan adiknya, "Ambil sayurnya yang banyak, suara kamu sudah agak bindeng, nanti malah masuk angin,"

Gaara berdiri, mengambil lauk yang dia suka sebanyaknya dan sayur seadanya, "Kata Neji-san sih ke restoran mewah."

"Nah, sudah tanya tentang bajunya?" kata Temari, dia menyipitkan mata menatap sayur di piring adiknya dan langsung nambahin banyak-banyak.

"Belum sih, tapi... Ih neechan, aku nggak mau, aku nggak suka sayur itu,"

"Tanya dulu, sayang." kata Temari dengan pelototan maut 'kalau sayurnya kamu pindahin dan nggak dimakan kamu bakalan neechan tabok pakai kipas'

Gaara cemberut, menyuap sayurnya dengan terpaksa lalu merem melek sewaktu makanannya lewat di tenggorokan. Temari tersenyum, dia ganti melayani pacarnya yang masih nguap, mengisi piring Shikamaru dengan nasi dan lauk yang dia pilihkan.

"Tuh... Shikamaru-nii nggak dikasih sayur banyak-banyak. Neechan pilih kasih," kata Gaara nggak terima.

"Ya, kamukan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, sayang. Nggak kayak kita," kata Temari ngeles, tapi dia terpaksa nambahin lebih banyak sayur ke piring Shikamaru yang langsung nangis di tempat. Nasib, sudah dinomor duakan melulu, jadi kambing dadakan pula.

Gaara nyengir ngeliat tampang calon kakak iparnya. Paling nggak bukan dia sendiri yang terpaksa makan sayur. Keluarga memang harusnya begitu, susah senang ramai-ramai.

"Kan nanti aneh kalau kamunya kasual padahan Neji-kun formal. Nggak maching..." kata Temari yang mengembalikan percakapan ke jalur semula, masih membahas kencan makan malam adiknya. Dia sendiri nggak makan nasi, cuma ngemil sayur di piring Shikamaru. Bantuan terselubung, Shikamaru harus menahan diri agar nggak berkaca-kaca dan disirikin Gaara lagi.

"Oke deh, nanti aku tanyain Neji-san," kata Gaara ceria. Artinya ini lampu hijau buat izin nelpon sampai malam.

XxXxX

"Pakaian ya... Er, kalau aku kan memang selalu pakai formal." kata Neji diseberang sana.

Gaara mengangguki handphonenya, kencan pertama mereka pun Neji juga memakai pakaian formal, begitu juga dengan kencan selanjutnya.

"Kalau aku gimana? Formal juga nggak?" tanya Gaara.

Di seberang sana, Neji bersemu merah. Kalau boleh jujur dia punya imajinasi nggak jelas tentang Gaara yang berseragam. Dia sukaaaaa banget. Eh tapi sebenarnya suka nomor dua, Neji lebih suka ngeliat Gaara memakai piyama lucu. Tapi kan nggak mungkin juga minta Gaara kemana-mana pakai piyama, jadi selera Neji bolehlah turun satu tingkat. Walaupun Gaara selalu manis dengan baju apa aja, kalau ada yang lebih imut kenapa nggak...

"Pakai aja ya," kata Neji sambil nutup hidung, takut mendadak nosebleed.

"Ng? Apa?"

"Pakai formal juga," kata Neji setelah menormalkan suara sekaligus otaknya.

"Ya sudah deh..." kata Gaara sambil nyengir. Diseberang sana, Neji nyengir nggak kalah lebar.

Jeda sebentar.

"Neji-san..." kata Gaara memulai rengekannya. Ceritanya mau mesra-mesraan di telpon. Tapi interkom berbunyi, lampunya sih dari kamar Temari. Ternyata sinyal kakaknya kuat juga, tau aja kalau adiknya sudah punya niat nista-nistaan.

Karena nggak punya alasan untuk pura-pura tidur *secara tadi Temari kayaknya tau kalo Gaara memang lagi telpon-telponan* akhirnya Gaara meminta Neji menunggu sementara dia menjawab panggilan dari interkomnya.

"Ya?"

"Neji-kun bilang apa, sayang?" tanya Temari sok perduli, padahal Gaara sudah tau pasti kalau itu cuma alasan dan Temari sedang menyesalkan keputusannya yang sudah membiarkan adik tersayangnya telpon-telponan di malam sekolah.

"Kata Neji-san formal aja,"

"Nanti neechan pilihin jasnya, atau kalau mau beli yang baru juga boleh. Sekarang sudahan dulu telponnya, besok kamu harus sekolah,"

Tuh kan, apa Gaara bilang.

"Iya, ini juga mau pamit ke Neji-san dan..."

"Pamitan sekarang dan matiin handphone kamu, sayang!"

Temari sudah mulai galak dan Gaara nggak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhinya.

"Halo Neji-san, sudahan dulu ya. Aku mau tidur."

"Ya sudah, besok aku jemput ke sekolah kayak biasa ya. Love you..." kata Neji diseberang sana.

Gaara melirik interkom yang masih menyala dan berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Love you too, muah..."

Gaara mematikan handphonenya dan nggak lama setelah itu sambungan interkom kakaknya terputus.

XxXxX

"Nggak bisa ngajarin aku hari ini? Gaara jangan tegaan banget dong jadi orang," kata Naruto sambil cemberut, "Liburan kita lho yang dipertaruhkan disini,"

"Aku kan cuma bilang nggak bisa pas sore, jadi belajarnya malam aja..." kata Gaara nggak kalah cemberut, dituduh nggak mementingkan rencana liburan berempat sungguh merupakan penghinaan tak termaafkan.

"Memangnya mau kemana sih? Terus malamnya gimana? Kau mau nginap dirumahku? Atau aku yang nginap di rumahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kan sudah dibilangin, aku mau bikin jas buat kencan sama Neji-san weekend nanti," kata Gaara. Lupa menjawab soal rencana tutor-mentutor.

"Jadi belajarnya?"

"Ya nggak bisa nginap. Kalau kamu berani pamitin ke neechan sih boleh, itupun kalo diizinin."

Naruto mengeluh, pasti nggak akan diizinkan. Kumpul-kumpul di malam sekolah dengan apapun alasannya nggak diperbolehkan. Kecuali kalau itu menyangkut kepentingan Gaara, misalnya kayak ulang tahun Gaara kemaren. Kalaupun Naruto pura-pura ulang tahun, pasti tetap nggak dibolehin juga. Lagian nggak mungkin pura-pura, Temari hapal tanggal ulang tahunnya. Bohong ke Temari artinya minta dibenci dan nggak boleh bersinggungan dengan Gaara selama seumur hidup.

"Terus gimana? Kalau nggak nginap, habis waktu dijalan aja dong," kata Naruto hopeless, "belum lagi jadwal belajar sama Teme..."

Gaara merenung. Kasihan juga Naruto. Dia kan berusaha belajar demi untuk liburan sama-sama. Harus cari akal.

"Gimana kalau kamu ikut aku aja, kita bisa belajar sambil makan siang, di jalan, pokoknya dimana aja. Sekalian aku bisa minta pendapat kamu tentang jasnya. Gimana?" kata Gaara.

Mata Naruto langsung berkaca-kaca, kalau disampingnya nggak ada Sasuke yang melotot sambil batuk-batuk kayak orang TBC akut. Gaara yakin Naruto akan menciumnya saking terharunya.

XxXxX

"Bagusan warna orange, dalaman hitam."

"Bukan, biru gelap lebih keren, atau hitam sekalian. Dalaman putih"

"Teme, jas warna gelap itu sudah biasa, apa lagi pasangannya putih. Nanti Gaara kayak waiters... Inikan acara special, masa pakai yang biasa-biasa aja,"

"Tapi jas warna orange itu aneh. Kalau dalamannya sih masih bisa diterima. Lah ini jasnya. Seleramu itu absurd, Dobe sayang."

"Mending absurd daripada kayak bartender. Kasihan kan kalau Gaara nggak bisa dibedain dari pelayannya pas makan malam sama Neji-san nanti,"

Gaara terdiam. Disainer langganan Temari yang direkomen buat menjahit jas Gaara dan tinggal menyetujui warna jasnya aja, ikutan terdiam. Satu hal sudah jelas disini, mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke adalah kesalahan. Sekarang mereka sibuk berantem sendiri. Padahal si disainer sudah menekankan kalau model jasnya modern, nggak akan mirip pelayan atau bartender. Nggak perlu cari warna norak kalau memang nggak mau. Tapi kalau bisa, jangan pilih warna standar, kombinasikan dengan dalaman yang cerah. Tapi rupanya para pemberi saran nggak dengar sama sekali.

Putus asa, Gaara menghubungi nomor Temari, tapi si kakak malah nggak menjawab. Mungkin lagi meeting.

"Terus gimana dong? Tanya Gaara ke salah satu asisten disainernya.

"Kalau saya boleh ngasih saran, gimana kalau jas putih dengan kemeja merah atau jas hitam kemerahan dengan dalaman putih. Kayaknya warna itu cocok dengan Gaara-chan,"

Gaara bengong sebentar. Penyelamat.

"Yang pertama, aku mau pilihan pertama. Pas banget... Kayak perpaduan antara aku dan Neji-san, putih dan merah. So sweet." kata Gaara sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Disainernya langsung lega, dia pura-pura sangat antusias melayani Sasuke dan Naruto yang berniat membuat jas untuk pesta pernikahan mereka nanti, sesuai warna yang tadi mereka sarankan ke Gaara. Naruto ingin toxedo orange dan Sasuke biru gelap atau hitam.

"Pokoknya kalau jas couple orange, kita nggak jadi nikah. Masa Uchiha pakai orange, nggak banget, nggak mencerminkan kecoolan kami. Harus biru gelap atau hitam, titik." kata Sasuke.

"Bagus dong, akukan bisa cari seme baru yang suka warna orange. Pasti banyak kok yang mau jadi mempelai seme prianya," kata Naruto cuek.

"Mana bisa gitu. Kau nggak boleh menikah kalau bukan denganku!"

"Tapi aku maunya tuxedo orange,"

"Tapi aku nggak sudi memakainya,"

"Teme..."

"Apa?"

Si disainer berdehem, sebelum tokonya berubah menjadi ajang berantem pasangan homo, dia mencari solisi, "Akan saya usahakan membuat rancangan jas dengan warna orange dan biru gelap khusus buat kalian. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung terharu, mereka kompak melukin si disainer dengan ababil.

XxXxX

Tiba waktunya makan malam. Setelah last fitting kemaren sore dan lebih banyak janji palsu untuk Sasuke dan Naruto yang nggak henti-hentinya nagih soal jas mereka. Neji berdiri sambil melongo di tangga Sabaku Manor melihat Gaara turun dengan tuxedo barunya.

"Awesome," kata Neji takjub, "yakin ini Gaara-chan bukan malaikat yang nyasar karena korban alamat palsu?"

Gaara tersipu, membuat Neji makin nggak tahan nggak nyubitin pipi Gaara. Sabar, ada Temari yang masih melotot. Keluar dari pintu Sabaku manor, Neji nggak cuma bisa nyubitin pipinya, tapi juga bisa nyubitin yang lain.

"Pulangnya jangan malam-malam," kata Temari, mengembalikan Neji ke bumi.

"Ya, neechan." kata mereka berdua kompak.

Neji menunggu Gaara berjalan duluan baru menyusul setelahnya. Tapi sewaktu sampai di mobilnya, seperti biasa Neji yang membukakan pintu, Neji selalu memperlakukan Gaara seperti putri.

"You looked awesome," kata Neji setelah belokan pertama dari Sabaku manor.

"Aku sudah dengar itu tadi. Tell me something I don't know," kata Gaara sambil senyum genit.

Neji memegang kemudi dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya meraih kepala Gaara dan menciumnya.

"Come closer," kata Neji di bibir Gaara, masih mencoba memainkan bibir atas si pacar yang terengah-engah setelah ciuman panjang. Gaara bergerak maju, tapi seatbelt menahan badannya. Lidah Gaara terulur untuk menjilat bibir Neji.

"Boleh kubuka sabuk pengamannya?" tanya Gaara bingung, melirik ke lalu-lintas di depan mereka yang tak terlalu ramai.

Nggak perlu jawaban karena Neji sendiri yang menekan tombol seatbelt dan menarik Gaara ke pangkuannya. Kini Gaara duduk di atas paha Neji, mereka berhadapan dan Neji menarik terbuka jas dan kemeja Gaara untuk menyerang dadanya. Setengah perhatian Neji masih pada lalu lintas di depan, tapi bukan berarti Neji nggak bisa menjilat, menghisap, sekaligus menggigit dada putih di depannya.

Tanpa sadar Gaara menjambak rambut Neji dan merintih. Barang di selangkangannya sudah tegak berdiri dan mengarah ke dada Neji, tapi itu belum seberapa dibandingkan milik Neji yang sudah mengganjal sebagai alas duduk Gaara dari tadi. Secara naluriah Gaara bergerak, merasakan milik Neji menggesek bagian bawahnya.

"Ah, its so good," kata Neji dalam desahan panjang, tangan kirinya mulai turun, membuka resleting Gaara dan meraba barang dibaliknya. Boxer raccoon itu sudah basah.

Gaara berhenti, dia memegang kepala Neji dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai mencium bibirnya.

Neji menepikan mobilnya ketika sadar kalau dia sudah tak bisa membagi konsentrasi, "Which one? My hand or my mouth?"

Gaara terengah-engah, rambutnya kusut dan bertelanjang dada. Dasinya masih terkalung di leher, tapi kemeja dan jasnya sudah terlempar ke jok belakang.

"Mouth," kata Gaara dalam rengekan memohon.

Lalu Neji mendorong Gaara ke kursinya sendiri, menarik lepas sepatu, celana dan menurunkan boxer raccoonnya. Dalam jilatan panjang Neji mulai memainkan lidahnya ke selangkangan Gaara. Gaara mengerang sekuat suaranya.

XxXxX

"Diam dulu, aku akan memeriksa penampialanmu lagi, Gaara-chan," kata Neji ketika mobil mereka berhenti di depan pintu masuk restaurant mewah. Seorang bellboy menghampiri pintu Neji dan membukakannya. Neji tersenyum dan berkata, "sebentar," si bellboy mengangguk dan menutup pintu lagi.

Neji menatap Gaara dari bawah ke atas, memastikan keadaan Gaara normal terlepas dari bibirnya yang agak bengkak karena Neji terlalu bersemangat menggigit, memastikan juga nggak ada sperma yang lupa dilap.

Neji mengacak rambut Gaara, "Ok, awesome like always,"

Gaara tersipu lagi.

"Aku turun duluan, awas kalau berani ngulurin tangan ke bellboy yang bukain pintu," kata Neji.

Gaara mengangguk, nggak yakin Neji lagi bercanda atau nggak. Dia menunggu pacarnya mengintari bagian depan mobil dan tersenyum sewaktu pintunya terbuka.

"This way, Cinderella," kata Neji sambil menunduk dan mengulurkan tangan.

Gaara senyum malu-malu, "Thank you, my prince charming,"

Setelah seorang waiters menunjukkan tempat duduk mereka, Neji menarikkan kursi untuk Gaara. Waiters yang mengikuti mereka dan sudah menarikkan sebuah kursi yang direncanakan untuk Gaara, tersenyum nggak enak hati sewaktu Neji yang menduduki tarikannya.

"Ini menunya, silahkan," kata si waiters yang sudah menyorongkan daftar menu ke Gaara sekaligus membentangkan alas makan dipangkuan Gaara.

Gaara agak bingung sementara Neji kelihatan nggak senang karena si waiters suka sekali mengurusi pacarnya.

"Wine, sir?" tanya si waiters, sudah meletakkan gelas panjang di depan Gaara.

"Me, not him. He is underages," kata Neji galak.

"Cola I guess," kata si waiters sewaktu dia mengambil botol lain dan menuangkan ke gelas Gaara. Gelas panjang lain diletakkan ke depan Neji dan dituangkan wine merah yang membuat Gaara berpaling. Dia sudah bersumpah nggak akan mabuk lagi.

"Mau pesan apa, sayang?" tanya Neji lembut, tangannya terulur di meja untuk mengelus punggung tangan Gaara. Neji melirik penuh makna ke waiters yang kelihatan shock.

Gaara nyengir serba salah, buku menu yang dia baca agak terdorong ke depan karena dia menatap Neji yang kelihatan mengumbar perang.

Lalu kekacauan terjadi, lilin di meja membakar buku menu yang memang berada di posisi stategis untuk di bakar. Gaara berdiri kaget dan Neji langsung menepuk tangan Gaara untuk melepaskan buku menu ke meja lalu dengan refleks menyiram api dengan gelas winenya. Bagi yang sudah menonton Pirate of Caribbean 2 dan sudah melihat Elizabeth Swan membakar tong wine kapten Jack Sparrow pasti sudah menebak kelanjutannya. Buku menu yang terjatuh ke lilin dan tersiram wine menyemburkan api yang lebih besar, membakar alas meja sekaligus. Neji mundur dan memeluk Gaara dengan dramatis seolah meja akan meledak. Tapi tentu saja meja nggak akan meledak, si waiters datang dan menyemprot dengan tabung pemadam api. Api padam, nggak ada yang terluka, alarm kebakaran di atap bahkan belum berbunyi dan ngucurin air, bahkan tamu di meja sekitar tenang-tenang saja. Mungkin mereka mengira ini atraksi si waiters sebagai penyambutan selamat datang.

"Bisakah carikan kami meja yang nggak ada lilinnya?" tanya Neji sambil nyengir.

"Tentu, sebelah sini, sir,"

TBC

XxXxX

Makasih buat koreksian chapter kemaren, sorry belum sempat gue edit


	23. Prinsip

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

NejiGaara. Berawal dari "You are the only reason I wake up everyday," selanjutnya 'Terserah ide author' Chapter 23

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

SasuNaru adalah pasangan super unik (kalau nggak mau dibilang super aneh). Mereka selalu punya pemikiran yang jauh dari bayangan otak polos Gaara yang termasuk newbie di dunia perhomoan. Gaara memperhatikan ini sejak dia menjadi tutor dadakan Naruto yang harus nemenin Naruto lebih lama dari pada seharusnya. Otak SasuNaru memang bekerja diluar area normal.

"Eh, Gaara... Tau arti ini nggak?" Kata Naruto sore itu. Mereka sedang menyelesaikan soal matematika tentang Kalkulus Trigonometri waktu Naruto menyodorkan hape orangeberrynya.

Gaara mau nggak mau melongok penasaran juga. Terpampang OBM (Orangeberry messages) Sasuke yang norak abis tapi diakui Gaara sangat romantis, "Dobe, you are the only reason I wake up everyday,"

Gaara speechless, nggak nyangka Sasuke yang isi otaknya cuma soal selangkangan ternyata bisa so sweet juga. Gaara sedikit iri.

"Dobe, kamu adalah satu-satunya alasan aku bangun pagi," kata Gaara sambil menghayati kalimat di OBM Naruto. Hidung Gaara kembang kempis membayangkan kalau Neji yang ngirimin pesan serupa. Dijamin Gaara langsung menuntut diraep di tempat.

"Huapah?" Kata Naruto muncrat, "Alasan bangun setiap pagi? Teme keterlaluan, nggak bisa dimaafkan,"

Gaara bingung, biasanya kalau seseorang digombalin dia akan tersipu malu dengan gaya nahan boker seminggu atau bilang, "Kok tau?" Tapi Naruto yang ajaib malah marah-marah.

"Teme itu selalu menjadikan aku objek mimpi basahnya,"

"Hah?"

"Itu soal anunya bangun dipagi hari gara-gara aku... Huh, nggak cukupkah setiap hari dia ngerjain aku sampai aku ketularan mesum, sekarang malah boardcase ke semua orang tentang hubungan intim kami,"

Gaara melongo, kalimat Naruto menembus otak dan hatinya, sampai nancap ke dinding belakang malahan, "Maksud bangun di sini adalah benar-benar bangun, bukan bangun pedangnya doang,"

"Oh ya?"

Ekspresi marah berubah jadi bengong bego.

"Kalau bangun yang itu biasanya memakai kata Hard, bukan wake up. Katanya sering baca doujin SasuNaru, masa itu aja nggak tau," kata Gaara sambil geleng-geleng.

"Aku berkecimpung dalam dunia fanart, doujin sih cuma lihat gambarnya doang,"

Tapi ekspresi bengong bego Naruto cuma bertahan sebentar, nggak lama mukanya berubah marah lagi, "Tapi kalau beneran gitu, Sasuke malah jadi nggak termaafkan,"

"Apa lagi sih..." Kata Gaara protes saat dia sudah nyaris kembali menggerayangi Kalkulus Trigonometri kesayangannya.

"Biasanya orang bangun pagi itu kalau nggak karena mau pipis ya karena mau boker,"

Naruto sudah mencoret bangun pagi karena memang mau bangun pagi atau karena dibangunin alarm jam maupun hape. Karena dua kondisi itu nggak berlaku padanya, dia menganggap hal itu juga nggak berlaku buat Sasuke atau orang normal lainnya.

"Masa aku disamain sama hasrat ingin pipis dan boker. Teme keterlaluan. Awas aja kalau ketemu nanti, aku jitak, tampol, cubit, colek, gelitikin, cipok, raep, ...,"

Gaara sudah malas meladeni Naruto. Silahkan mimpi basah sendiri.

XxXxX

"Jadi gimana kemajuan belajar Naruto?" Tanya Neji sambil membalik laporannya. Hari ini Neji sengaja makan malam di rumah Gaara, dan Gaara yang sudah belajar sejak sore dapat jam bebas.

Gaara berselonjor didepan Neji sambil main game Sims Social. Dia lagi merayu Sims Neji yang kayaknya jual mahal banget, akhirnya Gaara menyerah dan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cemberut ke Neji.

"Gaara-chan sayang, ada apa?" Kata Neji bingung tiba-tiba dikasih tampang sangar.

"Dasar sok keren!" kata Gaara sambil keluar. Dia berpapasan dengan Temari di pintu. Temari langsung melongok ke dalam, ke arah Neji.

"Bertengkar?" Kata Temari bingung.

Neji bengong, perasaan dia nggak ngapa-ngapain deh, cuma nanya tentang Naruto. Salah ya? Abege sekarang memang keseringan galau deh.

Gaara baru berhenti menggerutu setelah sampai ke dapur dan mencomot roti nutela Shikamaru.

"Boleh mintakan?" Kata Gaara galak.

Shikamaru cuma pura-pura minum sambil mengangguk. Gimana mau ditolak, kan sudah dimakanin, masa dimuntahin lagi.

Lagi duduk-duduk sambil malakin makanan kakak ipar, mendadak Gaara merasa pahanya geli-geli. Dia sempat su'uzon kalau Shikamaru mulai naksir dia dan mulai memakai grepe no jutsu, tapi ternyata bukan. Ada telepon dari Naruto.

"Apa?" Kata Gaara galak.

"Huhuhuhu Gaara... Tolongin,"

Jantung Gaara langsung loncat ke luar dan nangkring di dada Shikamaru. Ada apakah gerangan Naruto sampai nangis segalau itu? Dia diputusin Sasuke? Begonoan lupa pakai kondom? Sasuke kebelet sampai nggak sempat foreplay? Ketauan MPRreg gara-gara testpack habis pakai lupa dibuang? Edward akhirnya jadian sama Jacob? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Shikamaru sweatdrop waktu ngeliat Gaara ngusel-ngusel meja.

"Gaara tolongin, hatiku sangat kacau," kata Naruto lagi, suaranya serak dan penuh dengan ke-angst-an.

"Tarik nafas, Naru... Jangan nangis. Ceritakan dengan perlahan dan sistematis," kata Gaara berusaha mengendalikan Shikamaru yang mau ngabisin roti sendiri.

"Gaara hatiku sangat kacau..."

"Iya kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Ada yang luka? Atau Sasuke yang gawat? Kalian nggak bubarankan?"

"Bukan, aku dan Sasuke baik-baik saja."

"Terus kenapa?" Kata Gaara nggak sabar.

"Tadi balon hijau meletus, hatiku sangat kacau," kata Naruto dramatis.

Gaara melongo, dua detik dia masih tarik-tarikan roti sama Shikamaru sampai...

"Neji-saaaaaan... Huhuhuhu,"

Gaara nangis karena kalah rebutan roti dan dikerjain Naruto.

XxXxX

"Masih sedih?" Kata Neji sok-sokan khawatir, tapi senang juga karena bisa peluk-pelukin Gaara. Thanks to Naruto.

Sebenarnya Neji cuma nanya doang, tapi entah gimana ditelinga kedengarannya kayak lagi digombalin macam "Papa kamu tukang cendol ya?" "Kok tau?" "Karena kamu telah membuka lapak di hatiku," "Eaaaaa,"

"Kok tau?" Kata Gaara dengan tampang ngarep.

Neji jadi nggak tega nggak ikut sekenario, "Karena kamu sudah membuatku sedih juga,"

Eaaaa, benar-benar penggombalan yang nggak kreatif.

"Neji-san, kalau seandainya Naruto gagal ujian dan kita nggak jadi liburan gimana?" Kata Gaara dengan tampang angst maximum.

"Berarti belum jodoh,"

Jawaban yang minta digamparin.

"Terus masalah anu yang dianuin untuk penganuan dan pelepasan kevirginitian apa kabarnya tuh?" Kata Gaara histeris.

"Gaara-chan, aku adalah cowok kuno yang mengutamakan kehormatan 'Lady'ku. Kita nggak akan tidur bersama kalau kita belum menikah,"

Entah kenapa Gaara jadi berasa kayak Isabela Swan yang sedang meminta raep ke Edward Cullen jadi-jadian.

"Tapi kita sering jilat-jilatan,"

"Iya, itukan beda, kayak foreplay dan maincourse, icip-icip dan hidangan utama. Yang enak itu lebih sedap kalau dimakan terakhir dan saat benar-benar lapar," kata Neji sok bijaksana, bijaksini, bijaksono, bijaksene, dan bijaksunu.

"Jadi nggak ada sex sampai menikah?"

Neji menggeleng.

"Cuma coli-colian aja?"

Neji menggangguk.

"Berarti kalau aku nyoba sama cowok lain nggak apa-apa kan?" Kata Gaara ngancem.

"Eh, apa-apaan itu? Nggak bolehlah,"

Gaara cemberut, "Raja tega. Masa aku dibiarin ngeceng seumur-umur. Kalau kena kangker prostat gimana?"

"Ya, nggak ngeceng seumur-umur, kan aku masih mau jilat-jilatan,"

"Nggak cukup..."

"... Dan jangan termakan kalimat di film 30 Hari Mencari Cinta, Gaara-chan sayang. Mana ada cowok yang kebanyakan ngeceng terus kena kangker prostat. Anu cowok sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa agar bisa ngeluarin sampanye, nggak ada hubungannya sama kangker prostat," kata Neji pura-pura nggak dengar.

Gaara nggak akan kalah.

"Tapi SasuNaru aja sudah begituan sejak dari kelas satu SMA. Dan setau aku mereka sehat-sehat aja tuh (diluar kerusakan permanen area kemesuman otak),"

Neji menarik nafas, geleng-geleng mirip Gusdur.

"Gaara-chan, setiap manusia punya prinsip. Dan aku selalu berpegang teguh pada prinsipku," kata Neji dramatis, dia setengah berharap Gaara berdiri dan tepuk tangan, "No sex before marry. Itu nggak bisa ditawar,"

Gaara berdiri, mukanya merah padam kayak udang goreng sambal balado, "Neji-san, di dalam ajaran agama manapun homo itu dosa. Apa salahnya nyemplung ke neraka sekalian kalau sudah pasti masuk ke sana. Sekarang umurku baru enam belas, dan dalam kondisi apapun Neechan nggak mungkin ngizinin aku nikah sebelum lulus kuliah. Mau nunggu sampai kapan? Sampai aku MPreg? Kenapa nggak putusian aja pertunangan kita sekarang," bentak Gaara, dia lari ke luar dan membanting pintu.

Dilema remaja.

Kepala nanas Shikamaru nyengir dari balik pintu. Dia nggak bilang apa-apa, tapi cengirannya meneriakkan 'Kasian deh lo,' ke muka Neji.

XxXxX

"Ada apa sih? Lo tau nggak, Jepang ke China itu jauh... Gue nggak ada waktu ngeladenin curhatan pasangan galau homoseksual." Kata Kankuro sambil bisik-bisik ke Neji. Dalam sekejap mata hijau Gaara melototinya, memberikan tatapan 'Berisik...'

"Sssst, yang lo bilang pasangan homoseksual itu adek lo sendiri. Dan lo tau nggak kalau dia itu ngotot minta raep sama gue?" kata Neji sambil balas bisik, mulutnya diusahain nggak gerak biar Gaara nggak melotot lagi.

"Ya kasih aja, apa susahnya sih genjot sana genjot sini. Paling-paling nggak sampai satu jam," kata Kankuro dibalik gelasnya, masih bisik-bisik.

"Gila lo... Kakak nggak bertanggung jawab banget. Lo kira gue nggak pengen? Begonoannya sih gampang, tapi kalau nanti Temari ngamuk, lo mau jadi tumbal?"

Kankuro menelan ludah, melirik kipas besi yang ada di sudut meja makan, "Yeeee, enak aja. Lo yang dapat enaknya gue yang susahnya,"

"Nah jadi bantuin gue ngeredam ke-horny-an Gaara-chan donk. Lo nggak ada gunanya banget deh jadi kakak," kata Neji geram dalam berbisik.

"Ye... Lo yang membangkitkan, gue yang ikutan mikir."

Neji memutar mata, "Memang salah gue kalau gue keren, metroseksual, dan seksi banget?"

Kankuro membuat gaya muntah di atas piringnya, "Jangan bawa-bawa gue deh kalau soal jinakin Gaara-chan dan Temari. Gue masih sayang nyawa tau... Mending kalau cuma dilempar kursi, kalau leher gue dibelekin gimana? Menjanda Tenten gue..."

Neji ngakak dan death glare yang diberikan Gaara cukup membuat Neji memasang tampang berduka cita secepatnya.

XxXxX

"Kalian masih belum begonooo.. Aw, sakit," kata Sai sambil meringis sewaktu Gaara menendang kakinya dari bawah meja.

"Sekali lagi kamu berisik giliran anumu yang kutendang," kata Gaara galak.

"Sorry sorry, cuma ekspresi kaget," bisik Sai dengan senyum super inosen cap burung dara, "tumben curhat ke gue, biasanya ke..." Mata hitam Sai melirik Naruto yang lagi serius banget dengerin penjelasan Kurenai-sensei.

"Kalau dia bisa ngasih solusi sih, kamu kira aku bakal curhat ke kamu," kata Gaara kesal.

Sai manggut-manggut.

"Tapi dia jago seducing lho, Sasuke aja klepek-klepek. Mungkin lo harus belajar trik-trik tertentu."

Gaara merengut, nggak ada gunanya curhat ke Sai. Sama sekali nggak membantu.

"Mungkin lo harus coba buka baju sambil goyang gayung, siapa tau..."

"Neji-san tergoda?" Kata Gaara dengan semangat 69.

"Bukan. Siapa tau bisa gue rekam terus sebarin ke satu sekolah. Lumayan buat heboh-hebohan sebelum ujian..."

"Hubungannya sama Neji-san apa?"

"Nggak ada,"

Dan Gaara beneran nendang selangkangan Sai. Emosi Gaara akan terus berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih sadis dan penuh sensor seandainya Gai sensei nggak masuk dan teriak-teriak, "Gawat Kurenai-sensei, ada mobil pembawa tangki BBM yang bocor di depan gerbang sekolah kita,"

Kelas mendadak sunyi, Kurenai-sensei yang lagi menjelaskan langsung pasang pose pause. Tapi keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara cempreng dari sudut. Yang nebak kalau itu suara Naruto, anda salah besar. Itu juga bukan suara Gaara atau Sai. Kiba yang teriak sangat kencang dengan dosis lebay, "Huh, pantas dari tadi BBMku ke Hinata-chan pending melulu,"

Kiba langsung ditimpukin pena dari segala penjuru. Nggak goblok nggak gaul.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, belum bobok?" Tanya Neji.

Gaara memutar mata, "Belum,"

Sebenarnya Gaara malas banget ngeladeni telpon Neji. Tapi apa daya sehari nggak dengar suara Neji bagaikan seabad, apalagi kalau nggak dengar sebulan, totalin aja gimana galaunya Gaara. Gara-gara keputusan sepihak Neji, Gaara selalu gundah gulana, kebanyakan bermuram durja dan hidupnya ngenes. Setiap hari Gaara selalu nyampah di timeline jejaring sosial dengan kalimat galau, sering sabunan yang selalu reflek ngomong "Mana piso, piso, piso?" Kalau Naruto ngakak dengan sangat tidak sopan diatas penderitaan temannya. Ya... Naruto memang penghianat bangsa. Tapi sebenarnya yang masalah tadi cuma bohong. Rentang waktu sekarang dan malam Neji menolak sex Gaara baru setengah hari. Itu baru rencana penggalauan Gaara kalau Neji memeruskan aksi gembok kevirginan.

"Memang kenapa sih nyuruh-nyuruh aku bobok? Kalau nggak dibobokin aku males. Lagian ini kan di sekolah," kata Gaara meneruskan dialog yang tadi dipotong narasi nggak jelas.

"Oh ya udah deh kalau gitu," kata Neji dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, "Pulang nanti kita mampir ke Konoha Bakery ya?"

"Hm.." Gaara jawabnya lama, pasti pura-pura nggak tertarik, "Ya udah deh kalau memang maksa,"

Yeeee, ngarep.

XxXxX

**TBC**

Happy Birthday Papi...


	24. Demi Liburan

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Ajang menjurus lemon tergantikan tanya jawab soal, bahkan Neji sempat-sempatnya memberi Gaara pulpen buat nyari jawaban hitungan di dada Neji yang sudah dibuka Gaara. Sungguh pengorbanan demi liburan. NejiGaara. Chap 24

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Ujian tinggal beberapa hari lagi, jadi deg-degan nih. Kita bisa liburan nggak yah.." Kata Naruto sambil menerawang.

"Tergantung usaha kamu. Yang pasti aku udah bantu sebisanya," kata Gaara sambil memutar-mutar buku cetak IPSnya di atas satu jari.

"Gaara-chan sayang, bukunya jangan digituin." Kata Temari sambil lalu, dia lagi beres-beres rumah pakai vakum cleaner.

"Iya, nanti pahlawan di bukunya pusing lho," kata Kankuro nyambung.

Bibir doer Kankuro langsung disedot vakum cleaner Temari, "Jangan ngajarin yang nggak bener."

Naruto meringis, hari ini terakhir belajar bersama Gaara sebelum ulangan. Nanti malam giliran shif Sasuke, belum jelas yang itu terakhir atau nggak. Papa mama Sasuke udah terlalu percaya pada kemampuan otak anak lelakinya yang rambutnya persis pantat ayam itu. Jadi walaupun dalam minggu ujian, Sasuke mau pergi dugem-pun nggak masalah. Apalagi pergi dengan niat mesum berkedok belajar bersama di rumah Naruto. Pasti boleh-boleh aja.

"Ya udah deh, kita tanya jawab lagi. Kasih bukunya ke Neji-san," kata Naruto serius.

Gaara melempar bukunya ke seberang meja, yang langsung ditangkap Neji yang lagi ngeladeni Kankuro ngobrol nggak jelas. Asal tau aja, Neji masih diperbolehkan berada di rumah Gaara selama masa kritis sebelum ujian, semata-mata dengan kedok 'membantu pacar belajar' kalau bukan karena alasan itu, sudah dari lama pintu Sabaku Manor ditutup Temari di depan hidung Neji.

"Halaman berapa?" Tanya Neji sambil membuka buku Gaara.

"Terserah, katanya satu buku masuk semua,"

Neji membuka halaman secara acak dan langsung menanyakan materi pertama yang dia baca.

"Apa kepanjangan LPI?"

Naruto melongo ke arah Gaara dan Gaara langsung memutar bola mata, "Ayolah Naru, masa udah lupa,"

Mulut Naruto membuka tutup kayak ikan mas koki terdampar.

"Liga Primer Indonesia," kata Gaara.

Jempol Neji teracung.

"Kalau kepanjangan PSSI?"

Gaara menatap Naruto, Neji menatap Naruto, Kankuro menatap Naruto. Naruto langsung pasang pose malu-malu.

"Jawab Naru..." Kata Gaara sambil menggeplak kepala pirang Naruto.

Naruto kaget dan gelagapan, "Per...persatuan Sosis Sonais Indonesia,"

Gaara jadi nggak tega menggeplak kepala Naruto sekali lagi. Kayaknya rencana liburan hanya tinggal rencana. Neji dan Kankuro masih ketawa sampai keluar air mata. Kegiatan mempermalukan Naruto pasti akan terus berlanjut seandainya Temari tidak masuk dan menggeplak kepala dua orang itu.

Neji langsung cepat-cepat membuka halaman acak yang lain, dan menanyakan apapun yang bisa ditanya secepatnya. "Apa alasannya kenapa perang dilarang?"

Gaara diam aja, dia tau jawabannya. Tapi Naruto yang diharapkan kemajuan belajarnya malah diam juga.

"Naru... Apa jawabnya?" Kata Gaara mengingatkan.

Kening Naruto berkerut, jari telunjuknya nempel di jidat.

"Naru..."

"Aku tau," kata Naruto dengan lagak anak TK kebelet,"biar pahlawan nggak tambah banyak,"

"Hah?"

Kankuro, Neji, dan Gaara bengong.

"Iya.. Pahlawan perang yang dulu-dulu aja susah ngapalinnya. Gimana coba kalau ada perang lagi, pahlawannya nambah, hapalan tambah banyak,"

Masuk akal, tapi bukan ituuuuu.

Kankuro dan Neji ngakak lagi. Gaara pasrah. Kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan liburan, maka terjadilah. Gaara ngelap air mata di rok Temari.

XxXxX

Minggu-minggu ujian sudah berjalan, Gaara yakin dia sudah mengerjakan soalnya dengan teramat baik. Ada gunanya juga belajar bareng Naruto. Kayaknya belajar bareng SasuNaru masih berlanjut di malam-malam ujian, soalnya setiap pagi Gaara selalu ngeliat 'hickie' baru dileher Naruto, dan makin hari gaya jalan Naruto makin ngangkang. Oh so envy...

Gaara? Boro-boro lemonan, nyuri waktu buat kissing aja susah. Paling-paling cuma pas Neji ngantar dan jemput Gaara ke sekolah mereka sempat melakukan hal menjurus. Itupun udah mepet banget. Saking seriusnya menjalani peran pacar yang baik dan benar, rajin menabung, serta membantu belajar, sampai-sampai secara nggak sadar Neji masih menanyakan materi ujian di saat mereka lagi ciuman, peluk-pelukan dan coli-colian. Contohnya:

Gaara lagi semangat banget naik ke pangkuan Neji yang lagi nyetir, mereka baru meninggalkan Sabaku manor. Pelan-pelan Gaara ngelepas dasi Neji, meraba-raba dada si pacar yang cengar-cengir horny. Gaara mencium Neji, memaksanya menjulurkan lidah karena Gaara kesal dia selalu kalah kalau Neji sudah menunjukkan kepiawaian menciumnya. Gaara sedang berkonsentrasi mengalahkan lidah Neji sambil meraba selangkangan si pacar untuk membuka resletingnya. Tapi tiba-tiba bibir Neji berhenti melumat, desahannya pun tak terdengar.

"Ne..Neji-san?" Kata Gaara bingung.

Mata lavender Neji tak terfokus, bibirnya membuka sedikit dengan ekspresi bingung.

Gaara sudah curiga Neji kesambet.

"Sebutkan rumus garis singgung luar lingkaran," kata Neji serius. Gaara bengong sebentar, butuh lima detik agar kalimat Neji menembus otak hornynya.

Dan ajang menjurus lemon tergantikan tanya jawab soal, bahkan Neji sempat-sempatnya memberi Gaara pulpen buat nyari jawaban hitungan di dada Neji yang sudah dibuka Gaara tadi. Sungguh pengorbanan demi liburan.

XxXxX

"Sssst, Gaara..."

Gaara menoleh ke kiri, ke arah Naruto yang melambai dibalik kertas ujiannya.

Alis Gaara naik sedikit tanda mendengarkan dan bibirnya membentuk kata 'Apa?' tanpa suara.

Sasuke yang kayaknya sudah selesai dari lama dan menghabiskan waktu dengan menggambar bentuk nggak jelas di kertas soalnya, ikut menoleh. Tatapannya agak tersinggung, kayaknya protes kenapa Naruto malah manggil Gaara, bukan dia.

Naruto langsung memberikan ciuman jarak jauh yang langsung ditangkap Sasuke dengan semangat, ditelan, dan dilanjutkan dengan sendawa yang keras. Gaara membuat gerakan muntah. Sungguh pasang norak.

Gaara sudah berniat memalingkan muka waktu Naruto memanggil lagi, rupanya kegiatan LMDR (Long Mesum Destination Relationship) antara SasuNaru udah selesai, dan Naruto ingat kalau dia ada perlu sama Gaara.

"Apa?" kata Gaara dengan bentakan bisik-bisik.

"Ujianku lancar lho. Kita bakal jadi liburan." Kata Naruto dengan tampang sombong nggak meching.

"Oh... Baguslah," kata Gaara nggak tertarik. Dia pura-pura nulis biar nggak perlu ngeladeni Naruto, jadi Naruto yang kelebihan energi meneruskan LMDR ke Sasuke.

Bel berbunyi, Naruto dengan noraknya lompat-lompat.

"Liburan..."

XxXxX

Neji berhenti di depan sekolah Gaara, membukakan pintu penumpang untuk pacarnya dan senyum pada SasuNaru yang langsung melompat ke jok belakang.

"Sukses?" Kata Neji sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman Gaara yang memanfaatkan datangnya Neji dengan ciuman curian.

"Sukses dong."

Naruto yang menjawab, dia menjulurkan kepalanya ke depan dan langsung ketawa jahat ala mafia gagal.

"Kalau gitu tinggal tunggu hasilnya," kata Neji, dia lalu berpaling ke Gaara, "jadi kita mau makan dimana, sayang?"

"Konoha Bakery..." Kata Gaara semangat dengan tangan diacungkan. Naruto ngikutin dari belakang dan Sasuke pura-pura nggak dengar.

Perjalanan ke toko kue favorit Gaara berlangsung biasa aja, nggak ada kejadian heboh berarti kecuali Naruto yang disuitin anak punk. Si anak punk langsung dilempari Sasuke denganair mineral.

"Makan disini atau bawa pulang?" Kata Neji nawar, soalnya ada mobil Akatsuki di parkiran.

"Bungkus," kata Gaara dan Sasuke kompak. Ternyata Sasuke malas juga ketemu kakaknya.

"Ya sudah, tunggu disini," kata Neji sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

"Neji-san... Aku ikut," kata Naruto tiba-tiba, dia langsung meloncat turun dan Sasuke yang kaget karena pacarnya membuat keputusan tiba-tiba juga ikutan melompat turun.

"Kalian disini aja..." Kata Neji pelan, menatap pacarnya yang nggak menampakkan keinginan ngikut, "Masa Gaara-chan ditinggal sendirian,"

"Oh, aku nggak apa-apa kok," kata Gaara santai, "yang penting strawberry cake,"

"Kalian berdua tinggal," kata Neji tegas, dia menutup pintu tanda nggak bisa ditawar. Tapi bukan Naruto kalau mau dengar kata orang lain, dia ternyata sudah ngekor dan satu paket dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga ngikut sambil ngomel.

"Sial, gue jadi kayak baby sitter," maki Neji.

Mereka bertiga masuk dan langsung disambut Akatsuki yang giliran nyubitin pipi Naruto. Ternyata selain Gaara, Naruto juga favorit Akatsuki, tapi Akatsuki nggak seberingas kalau sama Gaara, soalnya Sasuke galak. Satu cubitan digeplak Sasuke satu kali, nggak imbang pengorbanannya.

"Gaara-chan nggak ikut?" Tanya Kakuzu noleh-noleh.

Dan demi menjaga keselamatan Gaara, Neji bohong aja, soalnya di counterpara pegawai Konoha Bakery juga ngikut nguping begitu nama Gaara disebut. Cari aman.

"Gaara-chan nggak ikut," kata Neji judes.

Yang ngeluh lumayan banyak.

"Ya udah deh, un. Salam aja ke Gaara-chan, un. Bungkusin cakenya empat lagi buat Gaara-chan si Chibi Sasori-dana, un," kata Deidarake waiter terdekat.

"Tumben lo baik," sindir Hidan heran.

"Tenang, un. Yang bayar Pein-sama, un,"

Kepala Deidara langsung dikeplak Konan.

"Nggak usah repot-repot," kata Neji galak, "gue masih mampu beliin pacar gue makanan. Daripada nerima cake nggak halal,"

"Teganya lo bilang Pein-sama nggak halal, un. Jelek-jelek gitu Pein-sama udah disunat Pak Haji, un," kata Deidara marah dan Pein langsung meluk Deidara penuh rasa rasa terimakasih.

"Duitnya yang nggak halal, bukan Pein. Lo kira pacar gue mau gue kasih makan Pein. Igh, ngarep." Kata Neji dengan tampang jijik.

"Ya udah deh, Pein memang nggak halal kok," kata Itachi pelan-pelan. Takut juga diShinra Tensei. Hanya Kisame yang ngakak.

"Yuk cabut," ajak Neji ke Naruto dan Sasuke. Pesanan mereka sudah dibungkus. Sekali lagi Naruto digilir, kali ini cup pipi kiri dan kanan. Sasuke dengan senang hati menggeplak teman-teman kakaknya yang nggak jelas itu.

"Kok kamu suka banget sih dicium-cium mereka? Apa ciumanku masih kurang?" Kata Sasuke ngamuk-ngamuk waktu mereka keluar dari Konoha Bakery.

"Santai aja kali, Teme. Cuma cium pipi juga. Kan kamu tau kalau jiwa, raga, lahir, dan batin semuanya milikmu. Dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki." Kata Naruto enteng.

Sasuke bingung harus marah atau geer denger kalimat pacarnya.

Neji muter mata, nggak heran kalau Gaara nggak tahan lama-lama sama mereka berdua. Noraknya nggak ketolongan. Neji baru mau niruin gaya muntah Gaara sewaktu ada orang yang nabrak bahunya dan terdengar teriakan "Copeeeet!"

Seseorang berlari melintasi Neji, ditangannya tergenggam tas tangan yang kayaknya habis direbut dari ibu-ibu.

"Kalian ke mobil," perintah Neji ke SasuNaru, dia melempar cake ke Naruto dan lari ngejar si pencopet.

Tangan Sasuke merenggut jari Naruto, menyeretnya ke mobil, "Jangan ikut-ikutan. Bahaya..."

SasuNaru naik ke mobil dan mengulurkan cake ka Gaara yang lagi ngidupin lagu keras-keras.

"Neji-san mana?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Ngejar pencopet," kata Sasuke, "Kita di sini aja,"

Mata Gaara berkeliling ke area parkir, berhenti ke arah Neji yang kayaknya memang lagi ngejar seseorang. Si pencopet memutar arah dan menuju ke mobil Neji. Gaara cuma punya satu detik untuk mikir. Dia melompat turun dan menyergap si pencopet.

Si pencopet jatuh karena Gaara menerjang ke arahnya, jatuh karena tertindih lutut Gaara.

"Ketangkep..." Kata Gaara kencang.

Sasuke meloncat turun dengan ngeri, "Gaara..."

Diujung sana, masih sambil berlari, jantung Neji berhenti berdetak dua ketukan, "Gaara-chan, masuk..."

Si pencopet berbalik, kilatan besi hanya sekilas kelihatan, Gaara reflek menutup wajahnya dengan lengan dan melompat mundur.

Neji dan Sasuke masing-masing mengambil batu di dekat kaki mereka dan melempari si pencopet yang akan kabur lagi. Dua batu telak mengenai kepalanya, si pencopet jatuh dan kayaknya pingsan.

"Gaara," teriak Sasuke, melihat Gaara yang masih di aspal. Sasuke langsung mundur dengan ngeri.

Neji datang berlari-lari, jantungnya terasa melompat keluar. Dia sudah bisa menebak dari ekspresi Sasuke. Gaara masih duduk di aspal, tangannya sudah turun ke pangkuannya, tapi darah merembes dari lengan kemejanya.

"Angkat lenganmu lebih tinggi dari dada, Gaara-chan," Perintah Neji sambil menggendong Gaara,"Naruto buka pintu mobil. Sasuke telpon Itachi, suruh dia urus si pencopet brengsek itu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara-chan. Kubunuh dia,"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Dobe, temani Gaara dan Neji-san. Aku ke rumah sakit dengan mobil Akatsuki setelah di sini beres," bisik Sasuke ke pacarnya dan menaikkan Naruto ke mobil Neji lalu mencium bibirnya, "Jangan nangis, kau hanya membuat Gaara dan Neji-san makin panik. Semua baik-baik aja,"

Naruto menganguk, mengusap matanya dengan lengan baju. Dia membantu Neji melilitkan luka Gaara dengan handuk.

Gaara pucat pasi.

XxXxX

TBC

XxXxX


	25. Gaara Zombi

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

"Nggak bisa gitu, Naruto. Kalau jahitannya nggak dilepas, dalam dua jam Gaara-chan akan berubah jadi zombi," kata Kankuro yang tau-tau sudah bersandar di pintu. NejiGaara.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Cuma tiga jahitan. Sama sekali nggak parah. Jangan terlalu cemas, Temari," kata Kankuro sambil mengangkat tangan tanda 'gue nyerah, please jangan tabok gue'

Temari masuk seperti setengah linglung, dia nggak nangis sama sekali dan hanya dipegangi Shikamaru seadanya. Tapi begitu melihat adiknya nyengir di atas ranjang, emosinya meledak. Temari berlari memeluk Gaara dan menangis kencang. Pipi Gaara dicium, kepalanya diusap-usap, hanya tangan Gaara yang sepenuhnya dihindari Temari. Tapi kayak kata Kankuro, hanya tiga jahitan, sama sekali nggak parah. Kalau tangannya nggak diperban dan diinfus, Gaara pasti terlihat sehat walafiat. Lalu emosi Temari teralih, dia mengambil bantal, berbalik dan menepuk kepala Kankuro bertubi-tubi.

"Beraninya kau menyembunyikan ini dariku,"

Satu pukulan setiap kata.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada adikku dan aku yang terakhir tau, matilah kau kubunuh."

Kankuro mundur ke sudut, melindungi kepalanya dari hajaran Temari. Ngeri tapi ggak berani membantah.

"Neechan, aku baik-baik aja," kata Gaara, dia sudah nyaris melompat turun kalau Neji nggak menahan bahunya dan menggeleng satu senti.

Temari berhenti, melayangkan tatapan sengit ke arah Gaara. Dalam satu detik Gaara sudah yakin kalau Temari akan menyerangnya dengan bantal juga, tangan Neji sudah terangkat sedikit, siap menjadi tameng bahkan melempar diri ke jeda ruang antara Gaara dan Temari kalau Temari mendadak kalap. Tapi Temari hanya memberengut, menarik Gaara untuk dipeluk satu kali lagi dan duduk di ranjang Gaara untuk menangis lagi.

Naruto yang melihat ikut terisak lagi di sudut, pahanya ditepuk-tepuk Kankuro yang bergabung dengannya dalam usaha memberi jarak sebesar mungkin agar nggak dihajar Temari lagi. Narutolah yang tadi menelpon Kankuro, dan itu memang keputusan yang benar, mengingat reaksi Temari bisa lebih parah daripada tatapan membunuh,omelan panjang, pukulan di kepala,dan derai air mata. Sasuke belum menyusul, tadi dia cuma menelpon bahwa dia masih di kantor polisi dan berpesan kalau Naruto diam di rumah sakit aja. Dan Naruto dengan sangat menakjubkan malah menurut, tumben.

"Ceritakan detilnya," kata Temari galak. Dia sudah mendorong Gaara ke tempat tidur lagi dan duduk memandangi Gaara.

Neji menghempas nafas, tangannya naik ke kepala untuk mengusap rambutnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah terurai. Dan Temari bisa melihat kalau tangan Neji masih gemetaran.

"Kankuro, kau yang cerita," bentak Temari. Sejujurnya Temari ingin marah juga pada Neji, Gaara terlukawaktu dia bersama Neji, tapi rasanya nggak tega. Rupa Neji terlalu kusut untuk ukuran panik.

"Di Konoha Bakery ada pencopet," kata Gaara, mengambil alih tugas Kankuro yang memang belum tau apa-apa. Belum ada yang cerita, Naruto hanya menceritakan sepotong-potong cerita sambil terisak-isak, sedangkan Neji dari tadi diam saja.

"Neji-san yang ngejar. Aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto di mobil. Tapi tiba-tiba pencopetnya muter ke arah mobil Neji-san. Sasuke sudah melarangku keluar, Neji-san juga udah teriak kalau aku nggak boleh ikutan. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur dorong pencopetnya sampai jatuh." Kata Gaara pelan-pelan. Dia berhenti sebentar, melihat reaksi Temari yang terperangah.

"Aku cuma ngeliat sekilas kalau pencopetnya ngeluarin pisau, waktu aku ngelompat mundur untuk menghindar dan pencopetnya nyabet terus bangun buat lari. Pencopetnya sudah dilempari batu sama Sasuke dan Neji-san,"

Neji berdiri dari kursinya, duduk di ranjang Gaara dan mengelus lengan Gaara.

"Aku nggak sadar kalau pisaunya sempat ngegores luka sampai Sasuke mundur dan Neji-san gendong aku ke mobil,"

Shikamaru mendekat dan meremas bahu Temari.

"Lalu Neji-san dan Naruto balut lukanya pakai handuk, tanganku disuruh diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke tinggal untuk ngurusin pencopet dan Neji-san nyetir ke rumah sakit,"

Temari menatap Neji, rasanya ingin marah ke Neji yang sudah melepaskan pengawasan ke adiknya, tapi agak nggak tega. Kalau Temari yang ada diposisi Neji, belum tentu semuanya lebih baik. Bukan salah Neji kalau Gaara memilih keluar mobil dan menerjang pencopet. Kalau Temari yang disana mungkin dia nggak akan bisa membalut luka Gaara dan punya inisiatif langsung ke rumah sakit. Temari pastilah hanya menangis disana mengunggu seseorang memanggil ambulance dan membawa adiknya ke rumah sakit.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, oke sayang?" kata Temari dengan mendelik, "kalau ada kejadian seperti itu lagi, serahkan sama yang lebih besar, kamu nggak perlu ikut-ikutan, apapun alasannya,"

Gaara nyengir.

"Dengarkan neechan, ini bisa jadi lebih bahaya daripada cuma tiga jahitan," air mata mengalir lagi di pipi Temari, dia mengusapnya cepat-cepat, "Dan, dan kalau terjadi apa-apa sama kamu... Siapa lagi yang neechan punya di dunia ini?"

Kankuro berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Temari dan menepuk pundaknya, "Gaara-chan nggak apa-apa," katanya. Sebenarnya agak tersinggung juga karena Temari sama sekali nggak menganggapi keberadaannya di Sabaku family, tapi ya sudahlah.

XxXxX

"Liburan ke luar kota?" kata Temari sambil menoleh curiga, sendok yang dia pakai untuk menyuapi Gaara berhenti tepat didepan mulut Gaara dan Gaara yang sudah membuka mulut lebar-lebar akhirnyahanya mengunyahudara kosong.

"Iya, papa dan mama Sasuke dapat akomodasi liburan untuk empat orang ke..." Gaara berfikir keras, dua jarinya bersilang meminta keberuntungan, "ke Hokaido atau Kyoto, aku lupa. Dan beliau bilang liburannya buat Sasuke, Naruto, aku dan..."

Mata Temari menyipit, "Dan?" dia sudah tau siapa satu orang lagi.

Gaara mengkeret didepan tatapan kakaknya, kedua tangannya menyilang, "Dan Neji-san,"

"Nggak boleh..."

"Neechan..."

"Tanganmu luka,"

"Tapi kata dokter dua hari juga sembuh,"

Temari mendelik.

"Walaupun tanganku nggak luka, pasti tetap nggak boleh kan?"

Temari diam.

"Aku sudah besar..."

"Terserahlah. Bilang aja neechan jahat, pokoknya nggak boleh." kata Temari dengan nada final, "Dan jangan merengek... Nggak mempan,"

Gaara terdiam, dia sudah memikirkan rencana rayuan no jutsunya. Tapi Temari bahkan sudah menolak sebelum dimulai, bukannya nggak terprediksi tapi jangan secepat ini semangatnya pula kalau dilanjutkan, ujung-ujungnya Temari bukannya luluh, tapi tambah meledak usaha belajar beberapa minggu yang lalu berputar di otak Gaara.

"Buka mulutmu, sayang... Nasimu belum habis,"

XxXxX

"Sudah kuduga sih," kata Naruto ringan, dia melirik penuh makna ke arah Sasuke dan Neji, "apa lagi ditambah adanya kejadian luka ini,"

"Sorry," kata Gaara dengan tampang semenyesal mungkin.

"Its ok. Kan tetap ada hikmahnya, paling nggak untuk pertama kalinya nilai ujianku bagus semua," kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Tatapan Gaara yang tercengang membuat senyum Naruto makin lebar, "Oh aku belum bilang ya... Kata Kurenai-sensei semua ujianku bagus,"

"Sungguh?" Kata Gaara sambil melompat turun dari ranjangnya, Neji reflek menyambar pinggang Gaara sebelum kakinya terpelituk dan jatuh.

"Iya dong, aku juga sudah ngecek ke bagian administrasi yang ngurusin daftar siswa yang ikut kelas belajar tambahan. Sudah dicek dua kali, dan namaku sama sekali nggak ada di sana," kata Naruto diakhiri dengan tawa ala penjahat.

"Well done," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala pirang Naruto.

"Itu karena kamu lho, Gaara. Kamu hebat deh,"

Tepukan tanda sayang Sasuke berganti tepukan kesal.

"Sini kukasih ciuman terimakasih..."

Monyongan bibir Naruto disambut geplakan Sasuke dan Neji.

"Kan nggak perlu memukul kepalaku, kalau aku tambah bodoh gimana?" Kata Naruto dengan teriakan memekakkan telinga.

"Kau cari gara-gara," kata Sasuke sengit.

"Kan cuma bercanda," kata Naruto nggak mau kalah.

"Lagakmu, kalau nggak dihentikan kalian pasti sudah melakukan tindakan nggak senonoh didepanku,"

Neji dan Gaara sweat drop, tindakan nggak senonoh macam apa yang dikatagorikan Sasuke kalau Gaara sudah pernah melihatnya meraep Naruto dua kali?

XxXxX

"Bosan juga ya... Enaknya main basket, tapi kata dokter belum boleh ya?" kata Naruto sambil ngesot-ngesot di kamar Gaara. Dia beneran bosan, dari tadi sudah main PS, baca manga, ngorek tanah di pot pojokan, dan ngosek kamar mandi. Tapi apa daya, bosan tak jua hilang.

"Kenapa kalian batalin pergi liburan?" tanya Gaara ke Naruto, "Sayang lho. Kan bukan berarti kita nggak ikut terus kalian nggak jadi pergi,"

"Yeeee, aku nggak setega itu kali. Kan kamu yang bikin aku bisa liburan. Kamu nggak pergi, kita nggak pergi semua,"

"Dasar sok setia kawan,"

Naruto nyengir dan Gaara ikutan nyengir. Sasuke dan Neji cuma geleng-geleng.

"Gaara-chan..." suara Temari terdengar disertai ketukan pintu, "Dokternya sudah datang, hari ini jahitan tanganmu dilepaskan,"

Gaara langsung pucat dan Naruto reflek meloncat dari duduknya di samping Sasuke buat buka jendela sambil teriak, "Kabur aja lewat sini, aku loncat duluan dan nangkap kamu dari bawah..."

Temari muncul dari pintu, "Heeh, jangan ngajarin yang nggak benar," dia langsung mencubiti pipi Naruto yang sebelah kakinya sudah di luar jendela.

"Tapi tangan Gaara baik-baik aja, nih nih nih..." kata Naruto sambil berkelit dan menghampiri Gaara, menaik-naikkan tangan Gaara ala senam SKJ, "kenapa jahitannya harus dilepas segala, Gaara oke-oke aja sama jahitannya,"

"Nggak bisa gitu, Naruto. Kalau jahitannya nggak dilepas, dalam dua jam Gaara-chan akan berubah jadi zombi," kata Kankuro yang tau-tau sudah bersandar di pintu.

Gaara dan Naruto langsung pucat bareng.

"Nggak boleh... Gaara jangan mau jadi zombi, zombi itu jelek. Nanti kamu nggak bisa main basket lagi lho. Terus kamu jadi suka makan daging steak doang," kata Naruto panik.

"Enak dong kalau makan steak," kata Sasuke.

Naruto langsung memelototi pacarnya, "Tapi Gaara nggak suka steak, dia suka stawberry cake,"

"Nggak bisa main basket lagi..." kata Gaara dengan wajah stess maksimum. Dia menoleh horor ke Neji.

"Iya, mana ada zombi main basket sambil makan cake," kata Naruto serius.

"Kalau pacaran masih bisa?" kata Gaara was-was.

Naruto mikir, "Kayaknya masih bisa, tapi pacaran sama zombi juga. Kamu bakalan nggak suka lagi sama Neji-san,"

"Eh? Nggak mau... Memang nggak boleh ada pengecualian ya? Kan Neji-san bisa pura-pura jadi zombi,"

"Oh benar juga sih," kata Naruto setuju,"Tapi kamu juga nggak boleh jalan di bawah sinar matahari, nanti ketauan kalau kamu zombi karena badan kamu ada bling-blingnya. Jadi kalau Neji-san mau pura-pura jadi zombi, badannya harus dikasih gliter biar nggak dicurigain teman zombi kamu,"

"Interupsi," kata Sasuke, "Yang ada bling-bling itu vampire di Twilight, bukan zombi. Kalau zombi itu yang kayak di film 'The Walking Dead' atau apalah itu.."

"Oh iya... Lupa," kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Neji-san kalau aku jadi zombi jelek, Neji-san masih mau nggak pacaran sama aku?" tanya Gaara memelas.

Neji pura-pura mikir, "Er... Gimana ya?"

"Naruto kalau kamu masih mau nggak jadi teman aku?" kata Gaara gantian ke Naruto.

"Mau sih... Tapi aku takut..."

Gaara pindah ke Sasuke "Kalau Sasuke?"

"Aku jelas nggak mau," kata Sasuke tegas.

"Kalau neechan?"

Temari memasang tampang serius, "Nggak mau. Neechan kan takut,"

"Huhuhuhuhu tega banget. Kalau niichan?"

"Gimana ya, liat nanti deh,"

Gaara langsung sedih.

"Gaara, kamu tau nggak kenapa zombi itu jelek?" kata Naruto.

"Nggak tau, kenapa memang,"

"Karena zombi nggak bisa ngaca, jadi dia nggak tau dia sudah sisiran apa belum, sudah mandi apa belum, sudah pakai parfum apa belum. Makanya dia kucel,"

"Oh gitu ya, nanti kalau aku jadi zombi, kamu ingetin aku mandi ya.." kata Gaara ngarep.

"Tapi aku takut zombi. Kamu pasang alarm aja, jadi kalau bunyi artinya harus mandi, sisiran, pakai parfum, dll,"

Temari, Kankuro dan Neji terkikik.

"Zombi itu tidurnya di peti pakai piyama hitam yang robek-robek," kata Naruto.

"Kayak emo ya?"tanya Gaara.

"Iya, mungkin masih sodaraan jauh kali ya," kata Neji sambil ketawa.

"Iya pasti sodaraan jauh, kayak dari sini ke sekolah kita jauhnya," kata Naruto, "Jadi Gaara kita harus ngedekor ulang kamar kamu. Nanti kalau kamu jadi zombi kamu pasti nggak suka lagi pakai piyama raccoon,"

Gaara langsung megangin piyama yang dia pakai, "Tapi aku nggak mau, aku mau piyama raccoon aja."

"Oh gitu ya," Naruto mikir keras lalu dia langsung ngebongkar lemari Gaara, "aku tau, kita gambarin raccoon aja baju hitammu,"

Naruto ngambil baju hitam mahal oleh-oleh dari Kankuro dan merobek-robeknya dengan brutal. Kankuro nangis ngeliat nasib barang yang dia beli mahal-mahal buat adiknya itu dinistai dengan semena-mena oleh Naruto. Dalam sekejap baju itu sudah gembel banget.

"Terus gambar raccoonnya mana?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku gambarin," Naruto sambil ngambil cat semprot dan nyemprot baju Gaara.

Gaara melongo aja selama Naruto bekerja. Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke dan Neji senyum-semyum.

"Eh..."

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke dan Neji kaget ngeliat gambar nggak jelas mirip monster yang ada di dada baju hitam Gaara.

"Aku baru inget kalau nggak bisa gambar. Yang ini kita serahin ke Sasu-teme aja," kata Naruto sambil nyengir nggak enak.

Dengan keahlian Sasuke baju hitam nggak jelas itu sudah bermotif raccoon lucu, tapi bagian dada yang tadi digambar Naruto nggak bisa diapa-apain. Naruto yang punya ide buat menip-ex gambar itu malah dipelototi Sasuke dengan pandangan 'Jangan coba merusak masterpiece', Naruto pasrah.

"Anggap aja raccoonnya lagi diserang monster jahat," kata Neji menghibur.

"Sekarang tinggal cari peti mati," kata Naruto sambil mencentang list 'Gaara Zombi' yang entah kapan dia buat, "peti mati adanya dimana?" tanyanya bego.

"Di kuburanlah," kata Gaara lugas.

"Hiiii serem. Aku nggak mau kesana. Coba kamu telpon salah satu teman zombi kamu, Gaara. Tanya peti mati buat boboknya beli dimana," kata Naruto sambil melempar telpon.

"Aku kan nggak punya teman zombi," kata Gaara histeris.

"Kamu ini sudah mau jadi zombi kok nggak gaul banget. Nanti kalau kamu jadi zombi, kamu kesepian lho kalau nggak punya teman," kata Naruto dengan lagak menasehati.

"Terus gimana dong... Memang kamu punya teman zombi?" kata Gaara memelas.

"Nggak punyalah, akukan takut. Lagi pula aku kan nggak mau jadi zombi,"

Temari cekikikan.

"Ya sudahlah, kita bikin aja," kata Naruto.

"Memang kamu tau cara bikinnya?"kata Gaara.

"Nggak taulah, kita bikin asal-asal aja pakai karton. Dari pada nanti kamu nggak bisa bobok kan..."

Kankuro ketawa sampai guling-guling.

"Cuma bohong sayang... Jahitan kamu nggak dibuka kok," kata Temari sambil ketawa ngakak. Dia sudah nggak tahan lagi lama-lama ngerjain adiknya dan Naruto.

"Tapi nanti jadi zombi dong..." kata Gaara horor.

"Itu juga bohong, neechan cuma mau ngisengin kamu sama Naruto aja,"

Gaara dan Naruto menatap nggak percaya.

"Nggak mungkinlah cuma karena tiga jahitan langsung jadi zombi. Itu cuma akal-akalan niichanmu aja,"

Kankuro ketawa makin kencang. Gaara dan Narutolangsung lega.

"Nih,"Temari menyerahkan satu amplop ke Gaara.

"Surat apa? Bukan 'Surat Keterangan Jadi Zombi' kan?"

Temari menggeleng sambil ketawa, "Proyek yang dijalankan Neji, Kankuro, dan Tenten berjalan sukses. Salah satu keuntungannya dibelikan sebuah pulau kecil bagus di arah selatan."

"Di pulau itu ada zombinya?" tanya Gaara masih horor.

"Bukan, ini empat tiket ke pulau itu. Kamu, Neji, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa liburan di sana sebagai ganti liburan yang gagal itu. Pulaunya bagus, pantainya keren, ada air terjun juga, dan kalau kalian nyebrang pakai boat kalian bisa sampai ke perumahan penduduk yang masih tradisional. Pokoknya kalian bisa banyak belajar kalau ke sana," kata Temari.

"Sungguh? Nggak ada zombi?"

"Nggak ada,"

"Yeeeei, ayo Naruto pelukan," kata Gaara sambil loncat-loncat.

"Iya ayo pelukan, cipokan juga.."

Kepala Naruto langsung digetok Sasuke.

XxXxX

TBC

XxXxX


	26. Liburan Bagian 1

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Neji maju, mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Gaara. Mereka berciuman, di bawah shower, telanjang. NejiGaara.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Wow pulaunya bagus, banyak kursi, banyak pesawat..." teriak Naruto kencang sambil pelanga-pelongo.

"Dobe, jangan malu-maluin, kita masih di bandara Narita, belum berangkat," bisik Sasuke sambil nyubitin pipi pacarnya. Naruto jadi tambah mangap-mangap waktu pipinya melar.

Naruto nyengir, "Aku kan lagi latihan, Teme... Jadi nanti kalau sampai di pulau sebenarnya nggak terlalu kaku,"

Gaara dan Neji geleng-gelang dengar alasan Naruto yang nggak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali itu.

"Tapi kau jadi disangkain gila sama Temari-san," kata Sasuke sambil melirik kakak perempuan Gaara yang langsung narik Gaara menjauh tiga meter dari Naruto.

Naruto malah nyengir-nyengir aja.

"Sayang, dengar... Selama disana kamu harus jadi anak baik, jangan nyusahin Neji-kun, jangan main jauh-jauh, bawa ponsel kemanapun kamu mau pergi, jangan minum air mentah, jangan bikin masalah sama penduduk setempat, jangan makan buah yang macam-macam, kamu mana tau buah yang beracun atau nggak,,," kata Temari sambil memegang kedua tangan Gaara.

Gaara bengong.

"Jangan kebanyakan berenang di laut, kulit kamu gampang iritasi dan kamu nggak bisa berenang. Kalau mau berenang di kolam resort aja dan jangan pakai baju renang yang mencolok, buaya itu nggak dipancing aja suka nyamber," kata Temari sambil melirik sadis ke arah Neji.

"Jangan makan ikan yang belum pernah kamu lihat, jangan kebanyakan berjemur. Pokoknya kalau mau ngapain aja, tanya Neji-kun dulu, neechan sudah membuat catatan khusus... Kamu dengar, Gaara-chan sayang?" kata Temari galak.

Gaara mengangguk sambil bengong.

"Neji-kun, ingat, jaga baik-baik... Kalau Gaara-chan pulang nggak utuh, tamat riwayatmu..."bisik Temari sambil memperagakan gerakan menggorok leher.

Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto sweatdrop. Gaara langsung blushing, pulang dalam keadaan nggak utuh adalah rencananya, paling nggak dia harus nggak perawan lagi.

XxXxX

"Maaf adek manis,"

Gaara dan Naruto yang lagi sibuk foto-foto sambil memperagakan gerakan nggak senonoh ke seme mereka,noleh ke arah pramugari seksi yang mendekati mereka.

"Eh, udah mau berangkat ya?" kata Naruto salah tingkah, dia melepas pelukan Sasuke. Walaupun pesawat yang mereka naiki adalah pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha, Naruto tetap merasa tak enak hati telah memperagakan adegan nyaris mesum di depan pegawai semenya.

"Belum kok," si pramugari senyum unyu.

"Nggak boleh foto-foto?" kata Gaara salah tingkah juga, dia menjauhkan bibirnya sedikit dari bibir Neji. Bisa aja Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha udah me'warning pegawainya untuk mengontrol anak bungsunya nggak berbuat mesum di pesawat.

"Bukan juga," senyum si pramugari ada hawa hitamnya.

"Jadi?" kata Naruto was-was, udah ngelepas sendal buat lari kabur. Biarpun Naruto tau kalo dia nggak akan bisa kemana-mana di atas pesawat pribadi mini ini, instingnya tetap mengatakan kalo dia harus mengambil jarak sejauhnya dari si pramugari seksi nan unyu.

"Kakak ini fujoshi. Kalian silahkan berpose, biar kakak yang foto-foto. Tapi filenya share ke kakak ya..."

Neji, Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto melongo.

"Tukar posisi. Tuan muda Naruto sama tuan muda Gaara," kata si pramugari sambil menarik Gaara dan Naruto lalu dibenturin. Gaara sukses pelukan sama Naruto, "Tuan muda Sasuke sama tuan muda Neji," lanjutnya sambil mendorong Sasuke ke Neji.

Sound efek lagu India melatari Sasuke yang jatuh dramatis ke dada Neji, membuat Gaara dan Naruto cemberut berat.

"Cuma bercanda..." kata si pramugari sambil ngembaliin Sasuke ke Naruto dan Neji ke Gaara, "Silahkan duduk, kita akan berangkat,"

Dan si pramugari masih sempat-sempatnya nyubitin pipi Gaara dan nyolek pantat Naruto sebelum pergi. Neji dan Sasuke sampai nyaris ngeluarin Jyuuken dan Susanoo bareng.

XxXxX

"Wow,"

Naruto lari-larian dengan noraknya setelah loncat dari pesawat pribadi Uchiha yang membawa mereka ke pulau tujuan.

"Gaara, tidur di sini. Biar kutimbun dengan pasir," kata Naruto sambil menarik Gaara duduk, membuka baju dan celana jeans Gaara sampai Gaara cuma memakai boxer raccoon dan mendorong Gaara ke pasir.

Lagak Naruto persis gigolo horny yang lagi meraep anak dibawah umur. Bedanya korban yang dia paksa malah pasrah banget. Tiduran tanpa paksaan dan senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Neji langsung ngambil kamera digital dan foto-foto, lumayan buat wallpaper komputer, koleksi pribadi yang nggak akan pernah dia share ke Temari.

"Teme, aku bikin menara lho," kata Naruto riang gembira. Dia juga udah melepas baju dan celana terus duduk asal di pasir, paha putihnya kemana-mana.

Sasuke yang lagi bikin waduk besar dengan kakinya noleh, nelan ludah, lalu mikir jorok. Menara Naruto tinggi banget, puncaknya dibikin kayak pion bidak catur. Dan menara itu persis dibangun di atas selangkangan Gaara yang ketiduran ditimbun pasir.

Neji yang juga tidur-tiduran ala turis -tapi nggak ditimbun kayak Gaara- ikutan nelan ludah. Kalau punya Gaara beneran segede itu? Hiii, syukurlah Neji jadi seme.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, hei, bangun," kata Neji sambil mengguncang badan cowok dalam gendongannya, "Mandi dulu, baru tidurnya dilanjutin. Badanmu pasiran semua,"

Mata Gaara melek sedikit, dia ngangguk pelan tapi nerusin ngorok. Neji geleng-geleng, tapi mendadak dia tersenyum jahat dan melempar Gaara ke kolam renang.

Kaget sewaktu air membangunkannya lebih efektif dan punggungnya menyentuh dasar kolam. Gaara mangap-mangap mendorong badannya naik sambil mengulurkan tangan ke atas ala korban tenggelam. Gaara memang tenggelam. Air masuk lewat hidung, mulut, mata, telinga, bahkan setiap titik pori-pori di kulit. Tapi ternyata Gaara cuma dicemplungin di kolam renang bebek, air cuma sebatas lutut sewaktu Gaara berdiri tegak. Dia memelototi Neji yang guling-gulingan ketawa di pinggir kolam.

"Tarik aku ke atas," kata Gaara sambil cemberut. Neji masih ketawa, tapi tangannya terulur untuk menarik pacarnya. Dengan bertumpu di tumit, Gaara memusatkan seluruh berat badannya untuk menarik Neji. Diiringi suara dan cipratan air kayak tsunami, Neji jatuh ke kolam.

"Hahahaha, makanya jangan iseng," kata Gaara sambil menjulurkan lidah, berkelit lari ke kolam besar yang lebih dalam sewaktu Neji akan menangkapnya. Tapi kegesitan Neji memang nggak tertandingi, nggak berhasil menangkap pinggang Gaara, Neji berhasil mencopot boxer Gaara. Nggak mau kalah, Gaara menyelam dan mencopot boxer Neji. Jadilah dua orang kurang kerjaan itu bertelanjang ria di kolam renang resort, untung saksi matanya cuma Sasuke dan Naruto yang lagi berjemur di pinggir kolam kayak turis tapi sambil ciuman. Intinya karena SasuNaru juga sibuk sendiri, jadi nggak ada saksi.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, pengen makan malam pake apa?" kata Neji dari balik pintu kamar mandi, telepon wireless nyantol di telinganya, menanyai Gaara yang lagi shampoan di bawah shower.

"Pizza shusi," kata Gaara sambil merem dan melepeh-lepeh. Busa shampo masuk ke mata dan mulutnya.

"Oke," kata Neji, dia keluar lagi dan sibuk ngomong di telepon.

Neji masuk ke kamar mandi setengah menit kemudian, mengambil pipa shower dan menyiramnya ke kepala Gaara yang penuh busa.

"Kamu pake shampo kebanyakan,"

Gaara masih merem tapi nyengir, busa makin banyak masuk ke mulutnya.

"Let me handle it,"

Neji maju, mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Gaara. Mereka berciuman, di bawah shower, telanjang, dengan barang masing-masing bergesekan, dan dada saling menempel.

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan," kata Neji pelan, "sudah siap?"

Gaara mengangguk, mukanya pucat tapi penuh tekad.

"Kamu nggak perlu melakukannya kalau nggak siap. Kalau ada apa-apa, leherku jadi taruhan."

Gaara merengut

"Bukannya aku takut pada Temari-nee, tapi ini bahaya,"

Gaara cuek, dia menggoyangkan otot tangannya terus lompat ke speed boat yang dipegang Neji.

"Aku ahli tau, naik yang beginian," kata Gaara sambil memainkan gasnya.

"Oke, tapi hati-hati ya. Jangan terlalu ngebut,"

Gaara merengut, memandangi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah duluan ngebut dan saling ciprat air, "Kelamaan, mereka aja nggak kenapa-napa. Aku duluan,"

Gaara menarik gasnya sampai maksimum, meninggalkan Neji yang basah kuyup tersiram air pantai.

"Gaara-chan, hati-hati... I love you, jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi pada dirimuuuuuu,"

Gaara nggak denger apa-apa kecuali suara kayak lolongan serigala.

XxXxX

"Kepiting..."

"Gyaaa!" kata Gaara sambil teriak-teriak dan jatuh di air pantai.

Mereka sudah selesai naik speed boat, empat buah kapal kecil itu berlabuh di dekat Sasuke yang ketiduran dengan posisi nggak banget -kaki, tangan dan mulut terbuka lebar. Sekarang Gaara dan Naruto sibuk melakukan kegiatan kurang kerjaan, lari-larian sambil lempar-lemparan hewan laut, terus pura-pura ketakutan. Tadi Gaara udah melempar kerang, Naruto melempar ikan kecil. Gaara ngebales pake ubur-ubur, Naruto menggunakan bintang laut.

"Jangan terlalu capek kalian berdua, teduhan di sini," panggil Neji dari bawah payung besar tempat jus dan makanan kecil digeletakin sembarangan.

Gaara dan Naruto saling pandang, nyengir licik, lalu mereka berdua menyerang Neji.

"Gyaaaa,"

Nggak tau akting atau beneran takut, Neji ngibrit ke resort.

XxXxX

"Mau makan ikan hasil tangkapan sendiri? Mancing?" tanya Neji.

Gaara yang lagi menggigit sate seafoodnya mendongak antusias. Tapi yang teriak "Mauuu," malah Naruto.

Gaara belum pernah sekalipun mancing kecuali pas kecil. Dia dan Kankuro memancing ikan Arwana mahal milik Yashamaru di akuarium sehingga menyebabkan ikan keren itu stress lalu mati. Sejak itu Kankuro nggak mau lagi mancing kecuali mancing cewek atau mancing keributan. Gaara sih masih mau, tapi nggak ada temen. Kalo ngikut jejak Kankuro jelas nggak bisa, Gaara nggak suka cewek dan keributan.

"Memang mancing dimana?" kata Sasuke sambil narik Naruto yang melompat-lompat kayak Gamabunta karena kesenengan.

"Di belakang resort ada muara, di situ banyak ikannya dan..."

"Ayo kesana," kata Gaara sambil mengangkat tinju ke udara, memotong kalimat Neji.

"Makan dulu," kata Neji.

Gaara dan Naruto duduk manis lagi, nerusin makan.

XxXxX

"Neji-san, kenapa umpannya harus cacing? Aku takut. Nggak bisa gitu diganti es krim Sundae atau strawberry cake?" kata Gaara memelas.

"Gaara, udah takdir kalo ikan itu suka cacing. Jangan ribut, mancing aja, nanti kita bakar di halaman resort," kata Naruto sambil ngelap iler di mulutnya. Dia udah membayangkan makan ikan bakar pake kecap and cabe rawit.

"Tapi ikan di Spongebob (pip, nama disamarkan) suka makan Crabypaty, mereka nggak makan cacing," kata Gaara protes.

Naruto melongo, "Oh bener juga. Gimana itu Teme?"

Sasuke baru aja buka mulut untuk menjelaskan sewaktu sotoy Naruto mendadak kumat.

"Aku tau, ikan Jepang beda dari ikan Bikini Bottom. Ikan kita suka cacing, ikan sana suka Petty. Mungkin ikan Jepang nggak suka rotinya basah. Roti kan kalo kena air jadi lembek gitu. Hii jijik," kata Naruto dengan kesotoyan maksimum.

"Kalo rotinya dibungkus aja?" kata Gaara antusias.

"Iya, mungkin mau,"

"Ayo kita coba,"

Sasuke pindah ke samping Neji yang ketawa, "Sekalian selai kacangnya. Siapa tau mereka mau nambah,"

Gaara dan Naruto makin antusias. Membungkus semua roti dan dicemplungin ke air.

"Sial, plastiknya nggak mau tenggelam,"

"Kasih pemberat,"

Dengan semena-mena Naruo nyemplungin batu gede di atas plastik mereka. Batunya tenggelam tapi plastiknya nggak.

"Kayaknya ikan di sini memang nggak doyan roti," putus Naruto setelah mencemplungkan batu ke tiga.

"Oh gitu, jadi kalo umpannya duit, juga nggak bakal dapet kepiting ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kepiting di sini bukan tipe Mr. Crab juga kayaknya,"

Neji dan Sasuke makin ngakak.

XxXxX

"Itu apa sih?" kata Naruto sambil nunjuk lampu kelap-kelip di tengah pantai. Mereka nggak berhasil nangkap seekor ikanpun, keberisikan GaaraNaru bikin ikan mendadak nggak selera makan. Jadilah mereka pesen seafood di resort buat makan di pantai.

"Rumah penduduk sini," kata Neji.

"Kok siang nggak keliatan ya?" kata Naruto heran.

"Keliatan kok, cuma nggak sejelas kalo malam,"

"Itu Korea kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Eh?" Gaara dan Naruto noleh bareng.

"Iya, Korea. Kan pernah dibilang kalau pulau kita ini pulau terluar dari Jepang. Makanya pelayan-pelayan resort disini jarang keliatan, mereka orang Korea dan nggak bisa bahasa Jepang," kata Neji, "Tapi kalian bertiga ngerti bahasa Korea kan?"

Gaara dan Naruto dengan tegas bilang "Nggak bisa," sedangkan Sasuke bilang "Gampang,"

"Yah, yang penting kalian berdua nggak main jauh-jauh. Kalo kesasar ke Korea kan gawat juga," kata Neji.

"Di sekolahkan nggak diajarin, kamu tau dari mana?" tanya Gaara nggak terima Sasuke lebih pinter darinya.

"Itachi dulu sempat sekolah di Korea. Akatsuki kan dibentuk di Korea. Mereka awalnya kumpulan Boys Band, baru setelah sadar kalau keahlian dan tampang mereka pas-pasan, Akatsuki ke Jepang dan mendirikan Amegakure Corporation," kata Sasuke kalem.

"Apa?"

Gaara merinding ngebayangin Tobi atau Kirame nyanyi sambil joged-joged. Serem dan bikin mules...

XxXxX

TBC

XxXxX

yeah, cerita ini makin ngaco dan nggak jelas.


	27. Liburan Bagian 2

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Mungkin Neji pernah berjanji 'No Sex before Marry' tapi Undang-Undang Dasar aja bisa diamandemen, apa lagi hanya sebuah janji. NejiGaara.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Neji-san,"

Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang melambai.

"Sengang? Belum mengantuk? Gimana kalo kita tanding PS?"

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya sewaktu Sasuke menariknya ke dalam. Dia sebenarnya cuma mau ngambil jaketnya yang ketinggalan di pantai sewaktu makan malam tadi. Tapi malah dicegat Sasuke.

"Memang Naruto mana?" kata Neji.

"Biasa, udah tidur. Jangan perdulikan itu, ayo kita main PS,"

Neji menurut sewaktu Sasuke menariknya terus ke dalam. Tumben Sasuke ramah, apa kecerewetan Naruto bisa nular?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Neji-san cinta pertama Gaara kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya," kata Neji dengan nada ngapain kau tanya-tanya.

"Yakin kalo Gaara memang homo, gimana kalo ternyata dia straight?"

"Dan?"

Sasuke nyengir jahat, "Bisa aja dia suka cewek tapi nggak sempat ketauan karena keduluan suka sama Neji-san,"

Neji diam, menimbang-nimbang pikiran Sasuke.

"Gimana kalo Gaara bener-bener straight?" kata Sasuke nyengir lebih licik, dia matikan lampu dan nyinarin muka pake senter untuk menambah efek seram.

Neji angkat bahu, "Kau juga cinta pertama Naruto kan? Gimana kalau Naruto itu straight juga?"

Sasuke mendadak pucat, itu nggak kepikiran sama sekali.

XxXxX

"Agh, menyebalkan, mereka main PS bareng sampe pagi tapi nggak ngajakin kita," kata Naruto kesal sambil menghentakkan kaki, "Sekarang mereka nggak mau bangun. Menyebalkan!"

Gaara menghela nafas, "Jadi kita mau ngapain? Masa sih harus nungguin mereka?"

Naruto nyengir, "Jalan berdua yuk!"

Itu kalimat paksaan, bukan ajakan.

Ingatan Gaara melompat ke Bandara Narita kemaren, waktu Temari menyeramahinya dengan semua pesan-pesannya. Tapi iner Gaara menendang ingatan itu dengan gagah berani.

"Ayo berpetualang!"

Mereka berdua berlari dengan kalap ke pantai.

Pertama, kayak kemaren. Naruto dan Gaara naik speed boat dan muter-muter nggak karuan, sekalian kebut-kebutan juga. Mumpung nggak ada seme parnoan yang takut mereka kepelanting dari boat.

Kedua, mereka berselancar. Karena sama-sama nggak bisa berenang, sama-sama belum pernah selancar juga *kecuali di internet* selancarnya dipinggiran aja, pake ombak kecil, sambil rebahan di papan selancar, dan keminum air pantai. Mereka selancar gantian, yang satu tugasnya ngeliatin dan bakal teriak minta tolong kalo yang lain kelelep. Untunglah setelah nyoba masing-masing lima kali, belum ada yang kelelep *kalo hidung Naruto yang kemasukan air sampe dia batuk-batuk dan tepar nggak termasuk kategori tenggelam*

"Udahan?" kata Gaara sambil nepok-nepok punggung Naruto.

"Selancar itu walaupun di pinggir tetap bahaya. Ayo kita main pasir aja,"

Jadilah mereka ganti kegiatan, membuat bentuk nggak karuan dari pasir. Gaara bikin istana, Naruto bikin pagarnya, Gaara bikin naga, Naruto bikin kandang naga, Gaara bikin prajurit, Naruto bikin alien, Gaara bikin jembatan, Naruto ngerubuhinnya. Pokoknya mereka sibuk banget.

Tapi itu cuma bertahan dua puluh menit, menit ke dua puluh satu mereka udah bosan lagi. Ternyata tanpa seme yang ngasih ciuman penyemangat setiap lima menit sekali, semua terasa membosankan. Sempat kepikiran di otak Naruto buat nyium Gaara, sekedar iseng. Tapi tangan Gaara lagi megang sekop, Naruto nggak mau sekop itu melayang ke mukanya.

"Ayo kita mancing aja," kata Naruto sambil menepok naga Gaara yang dibuat lagi nyembur api ke pasukan alien Naruto.

"Tapi aku lupa jalannya," kata Gaara sambil balas meratakan pagar pasir Naruto. Enak aja si Naruto, naga itukan bikinnya susah, penghinaan terhadap master pieces.

"Tenang, aku ingat,"

Jadilah dua orang itu masuk ke dalam, mengambil alat pancing dan naik ke boat bareng-bareng. Gaara yang nyetir, Naruto di belakang sambil pegang kompas. Naruto pelukin Gaara mesra, kalo Neji dan Sasuke lihat, dijamin mereka ngamuk.

"Kau yakin Naruto? Perasaan waktu itu kita nggak lewat sini deh," kata Gaara bingung.

"Ah masa? Tenang aku yakin dengan ingatanku," kata Naruto sambil menepok punggung Gaara, "belok kiri lima derajat,"

Gaara menikung tajam, Naruto pegangan erat-erat sambil tertawa, mulutnya kemasukan air. Jadilah mereka menghabiskan waktu buat kebut-kebutan sebentar.

"Itu tempatnya," teriak Naruto kencang. Dia nyerah pakai kompas, nggak ngerti karena jarumnya gerak-gerak melulu. Mending mengandalkan insting.

"Eh?" kata Gaara bingung, membelokkan boat ke arah tunjukan Naruto. Perasaan Gaara bilang tempatnya nggak sama.

"Ayo parkir di sana," kata Naruto sambil loncat turun.

"Naruto, perasaan tempatnya bukan ini," kata Gaara pelan.

"Iya ini, aku ingat pohon cemaranya,"

Gaara sweatdrop, perasaan dimana-mana pohon cemara ya gitu-gitu aja.

"Ayo mancing," kata Naruto riang.

Untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia, Gaara ikut aja. Tapi berhubung mereka berdua sama-sama takut cacing, jadilah mereka mancing nggak pake umpan. Dijamin nggak dapat ikan.

"Bosan nggak?"

Baru juga lima menit, Naruto udah bosan aja.

"Ayo tinggalin pancingnya, kita jalan-jalan,"

Gaara ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah,"

Tapi dia udah ditarik Naruto berdiri dan berjalan.

"Kemana? Naruto kita nggak boleh jauh-jauh dari resort, nanti kita kesasar,"

Tapi kalimat itu udah terlambat, mereka berdua berdiri di tempat sama sekali asing. Banyak sawah, ada peternakan ayam, rumah penduduk, dan pasar.

"Ini dimana?"

"Hah?"

"Gaara yang benar aja, kamu jangan nyasarin aku," kata Naruto panik. Dia sengaja pegang kepala sambil lari muter, pose panik andalannya.

"Naruto, kesini itu ide kamu, mancingnya juga, yang nunjukin arah juga kamu. Kenapa aku yang disalahin?" kata Gaara sakit hati.

"Tapi kenapa kamu mau-mau aja. Gaara tanggung jawab dikit dong, gimana ini? Cepat telpon seme kita,"

Gaara mengambil HP di kantongnya, menggerutu karena Naruto suka banget nyalah-nyalahin dan merintah-merintah. Tapi walaupun udah ditelpon berkali-kali, paki pose beda-beda, sambil joged waktu ringtone nya bunyi, tetap nggak diangkat.

"Kayaknya mereka masih tidur,"

"Ya udah deh, ayo jalan," kata Naruto santai.

"Naruto kita nggak boleh jauh-jauh dari... Gyaaa, tungguin..." kata Gaara panik, lari ngejar Naruto.

"Ada orang," kata Naruto bisik-bisik dan berhenti tiba-tiba, Gaara yang lagi ngejar mental ke belakang begitu ketabrak badan Naruto. Mereka ngeliat ke arah bapak-bapak bawa anak.

"Ayo tanya,"

"Tanya apa?" kata Gaara bingung.

"Ini dimana,"

"Mana bisa, mereka orang Korea,"

"Kan bahasa Jepang sama Korea mirip-mirip," kata Naruto alasan.

"Mirip dari mananya?"

"Kamu kan pintar,"

"Apa hubungannya?" kata Gaara histeris.

"Daripada kamu protes terus, mending kamu nanya." kata Naruto semena-mena, dia nendang Gaara dengan sadisnya ke arah si bapak. Gaara sukses nyusruk di kaki si anak kecil.

"Halo," kata Gaara sambil nyengir.

Si bapak dan anak bengong.

"Ini di mana ya?" kata Gaara.

Si bapak natap Gaara, lalu Naruto, lalu Gaara lagi. Nggak lama ditariknya anaknya pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Naruto cekikikan, "Mungkin dia nganggap kamu gila,"

"Sialan," kata Gaara kesal, "gara-gara kamu harga diriku tercoreng,"

Naruto samakin ngakak, "Ayo, jalan. Udah di sini juga, kita lihat-lihat,"

Gaara menghentakkan kakinya, "Kenapa kita nggak balik ke boat terus pulang ke resort?"

"Iya nanti, sekarang jalan-jalan dulu,"

"Tapi nanti kita tambah nyasar,"

Naruto berbalik, berkacak pinggang ke arah Gaara, "Kita ini memang udah nyasar, jadi sekalian aja jalan-jalan,"

Pengen banget rasanya Gaara menjitak Naruto. Tapi mending nyasar berdua daripada nyasar sendiri. Jadilah Gaara ngikutin Naruto.

"Gaara, lihat deh patung itu," kata Naruto sambil berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Monumen apa ya kira-kira?" kata Gaara sambil mendekat.

Di depan mereka ada patung bulukan beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri dekat-dekatan, mereka memegang palang dengan tulisan Korea.

"Apa ya artinya?" kata Naruto.

Gaara angkat bahu, "Cari di google?"

"Bacanya aja nggak bisa, gimana bisa ngetranslate,"

"Oh iya," kata Gaara, tapi mendadak mukanya langsung cerah, "Eh, Itachi-san kan bisa bahasa Korea, foto dan tanya aja ke dia,"

"Oh iya benar juga. Kamu pintar deh," kata Naruto sambil menoel pipi Gaara dan mengambil handphonenya. Dia memfoto palang di patung dan langsung mengirimkannya ke Itachi dengan komentar 'Apa sih artinya ini?'

Itachi membalas nggak lama kemudian.

Naruto manggut-manggut, "Artinya 'Cintailah Sesama',"

Gaara berooh ria sambil kagum.

"Kita banget ya," kata Naruto dengan nada Santo.

"Eh?"

Agak lama, baru kalimat itu bisa dicerna Gaara.

"Naruto, maksudnya 'Cintailah Sesama Manusia', bukan 'Sesama Jenis',"

"Ah, sama-sama 'Sesama' juga,"

Gaara geleng-geleng atas kebegoan temannya. Kayaknya otak Naruto memang jalannya di frekuensi yang beda dari orang kebanyakan.

Mereka jalan lagi, memasuki pasar tradisional. Sebenarnya Naruto mau banget beli jajanan pasar yang mirip kue kukus itu, tapi nggak yakin kalo mereka bisa belanja tanpa disangkain gila lagi kayak tadi.

Mereka keluar dari pasar dan turun ke sawah, sebenarnya bukan benar-benar sawah, tapi kebun sayur, mungkin sejenis sawi. Naruto suka banget bikin cap kakinya di lumpur, katanya bentuknya eksotis *walaupun Gaara nggak tau eksotis dari mananya*

Menit-menit berikutnya Naruto udah membuat cap-cap anggota badannya yang lain. Cap tangan, siku, lengan, paha, betis, dada, punggung, pantat, bahkan cap muka. Dia senang banget main di lumpur sampai Gaara ngingetin kalau tanah itu sarang cacing, barulah Naruto berhenti dan bersih-bersih di air dekat pondokan.

"Ayo kita pulang," kata Gaara.

Naruto basah kuyup dan nyengir, "Kita masih nyasar kan?"

"Tapi kamukan punya kompas,"

Naruto melempar benda itu ke Gaara, "Aku nggak bisa pakenya. Silahkan kalau mau,"

Gaara menggerutu, mana dia tau mereka datang dari arah utara atau selatan dan resort ada dibagian mananya.

"Tanya Itachi-san aja," kata Naruto.

"Tanya GPS aja," kata Gaara.

"Cerdas," kata Naruto.

"Emang!"

Jadilah mereka pulang dengan memperhatikan handphone Gaara. Kenapa juga nggak dari tadi...

XxXxX

Sampai di resort ternyata seme-seme mereka belum bangun. Mereka mandi, pesan makanan *yang susah banget mengingat pekerja disana nggak ngerti Bahasa Jepang sehingga Naruto harus memperagakan gerakan ibu hamil kena busung lapar yang terserang epilepsi* dan makan bareng di teras depan.

"Seru juga ya tadi," kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh nasi.

Gaara yang sama sekali nggak merasa seru, pura-pura nggak dengar. Tapi dia jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Naruto, pancing tadi kita tinggalin di mana?"

Naruto bengong.

"Nah loh, itukan pancing kesayangan Sasuke,"

Naruto meringis.

Berhubung mereka nggak ingat lagi dimana letak pancing mahal Sasuke dan nggak niat balik lagi buat nyari. Jadilah dua orang itu cepat-cepat ngabisin makan dan ngibrit ke kamar seme masing-masing. Rencananya: pura-pura tidur seharian dan langsung amnesia begitu ada yang tanya-tanya soal pancing.

Gaara masuk ke kamar mereka, Neji lagi tidur dengan nggak ganteng. Kata lainnya, ngorok luar biasa kencang.

Gaara ngambil tempat di sebelahnya, berbantal lengan Neji yang terjulur dan senyum-senyum.

Gaara membelai rambut Neji, pipinya, hidungnya, dagunya, lehernya. Gaara membuka kancing piama Neji, menyusuri dadanya, perutnya, pinggangnya, bahkan meraba-raba celananya.

Gaara cekikikan sendiri.

Gaara mencium Neji, menjilat-jilati bibirnya, dan naik di atas badan Neji.

Neji terbangun nggak lama kemudian karena Gaara mulai menggerayang ke mana-mana.

"Menyerang diwaktu tidur, eh?" kata Neji sambil ketawa, "badboy,"

Gaara duduk di dada Neji, melepas kaosnya dengan menggoda dan nyengir-nyengir mesum.

Neji menarik Gaara untuk balas menciumnya, menggigiti leher Gaara dan mencubit dadanya. Gaara menjerit.

Nafas Gaara memburu, saliva berceceran di dagunya, dan Neji nggak berhenti menghisap putingnya.

"Neji-san,,,"

Kaki Gaara bergerak-gerak nggak karuan, frustasi pada ledakan yang terjadi di dalam dirinya.

Neji bangkit, melepaskan celana Gaara dan menggigiti pahanya. Lidahnya turun, menjungkirkan Gaara dan menjilat bagian belakangnya.

Gaara menjerit, terisak-isak. Neji menggenggam miliknya, menciumi dan menggigit punggungnya.

Neji mengenyahkan boxer Gaara, dia sendiri masih berpakaian tidur lengkap. Rambut Gaara kusut, air matanya berceceran di pipi dan bantal, sedangkan leher dan dadanya penuh bekas merah gigitan Neji. Kaki Gaara masih mengangkang dengan tangan Neji di antaranya.

"Are you okey?" bisik Neji.

Gaara terisak-isak, menggeleng sambil bangkit untuk memeluk Neji.

Neji membelai punggung Gaara dengan tangannya yang bebas, nyaris nggak tahan mencegah dirinya sendiri menggigiti bahu Gaara. Sebagai gantinya dia mencium Gaara. Lama...

Mereka nggak berhenti, yang Neji tau hanya Gaara yang nggak lagi memberi perlawanan. Dia terkulai di tangan Neji. Nggak bergerak, bibirnya bengkak, lehernya berbercak merah kebiruan, tapi nafasnya teratur. Tidur.

Neji membaringkan Gaara dibantal, mengambil tisu dan mengelapi selangkangan dan perut Gaara yang berlumur spermanya sendiri.

"Benar-benar bocah, tidur setelah keluar,"

Neji memandangi Gaara, bekas gigitannya kelihatan nggak keren di kulit putih mulus Gaara, malah mengerikan, nggak baik kalau Temari liat.

Neji mengangkat bahu, mengambil salap obat di laci. Suruh siapa menggodanya? Dan Neji hati-hati mengoleskan obat itu di kiss mark yang sudah dibuatnya. Neji nggak nyesal kok, masih ada hari lain untuk mengerjai Gaara. Mereka jauh dari jangkauan Temari dan Kankuro. Mungkin Neji pernah berjanji 'No Sex before Marry' tapi Undang-Undang Dasar aja bisa diamandemen, apa lagi hanya sebuah janji.

Neji mengecup bibir Gaara sebelum bangkit untuk ke kamar mandi.

XxXxX

TBC

XxXxX

yeah, nggak HOT sama sekali...


	28. Liburan Bagian 3

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Cewek ini cantiknya kebangetan. Rambutnya hitam kayak Shodako, kulitnya putih kayak Shodako juga, bibirnya merah kayak Temari habis makan sambel, matanya hitam besar kayak mata capung,, dan pipinya merah kayak pikacu. Pokoknya cantik deh.. NejiGaara.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

Gaara terbangun dengan bingung, dia ngucek mata, celingak-celinguk, garuk pantat, dan nguap berkali-kali. Baru dia sadar sekeliling. Gaara di kamar resort, tidur dipelukan Neji, kakinya ngangkang dan nggak pake celana. Gaara menutup selangkangannya dengan malu-malu.

"Neji-san," kata Gaara sambil goyangin badan Neji. Nggak ada reaksi, Neji malah ngorok makin kencang. Pelan Gaara goyang-goyangin pantatnya, memeriksa keperawanannya. Kayaknya pantatnya normal, nggak ada tanda-tanda cedera permanen atau pernah dimasukin benda asing. Gaara agak kecewa juga, ternyata mereka belum ngapa-ngapain. Gaara duduk, berfikir-fikir. Perasaan dia selalu ketiduran pas lagi bagian hot-hotnya. Gaara pegang kepala, panik beneran. Jangan-jangan dia menderita Ejakulasi Dini? Impotent? Gaara tambah panik. Dia bangun, pegang selangkangan, pegang kepala, pegang dada, elus-elus muka Neji. Gimana ini?

Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, Gaara nggak ngerti apa itu ejakulasi dini atau impoten. Dulu seingatnya Naruto pernah membahasnya, tapi Gaara lupa. Jangan-jangan itu sejenis monster atau apa.

Jadi sekarang harus ngapain? Mereka nggak akan jadi SMS (Sex Man Sex) kalo Gaara ketiduran di tengah jalan. Apa Gaara harus minum kopi biar melek? Atau olah raga teratur dan minum susu? Atau malah rajin menabung? Ok itu nggak nyambung.

Mungkin Neji nggak napsu padanya. Padahal Gaara udah nggak pakai celana, tapi tetap dianggurin. Mencurigakan. Atau kadar kehomoan Neji perlu diteliti ulang pakai mikroskop? Jangan-jangan Neji nggak homo, tapi cuma suka sesama lelaki. Oh iya, itu sama aja.

Jangan-jangan Gaara kurang sexy, nggak bahenol. Neji lebih suka liat cowok pakai lingerie, gstring atau kamisol berenda? Tapi, itu menjijikkan, bisa-bisa Naruto ngetawain Gaara.

Jangan-jangan Neji itu Spiderman? Ok, ini mulai ngaco, Gaara nggak suka jadi cewek enyek-enyek kayak MJ. Kenapa pula Peter Parker harus naksir Mary Jane, bukan sobatnya yang ganteng, si Harry? Dasar Parker bego!

Gaara duduk lagi, tangannya menepuk-nepuk bantal. Dia berfikir sambil mencet hidung Neji karena kurang kerjaan. Sekedar pengen tau, pas ditekan hidung Neji bisa bunyi atau nggak, ternyata nggak.

Gaara yakin dia harus punya rencana yang matang, harus dimasak sempurna dengan api pas dan bumbu tepat, sehingga Gaara bisa senyum sambil bilang 'This is it'.

XxXxX

Gaara terbangun karena ada bau enak mampir di hidungnya. Bau kroket asam manis. Padahal dia baru aja mimpi jadi Parah Kuin yang ngancurin dapur, ternyata dia berbakat masak, buktinya baru mimpi aja udah jadi kroket beneran.

"Hungry?" kata Neji yang tiba-tiba nongol dan menghilangkan si kroket dari pandangan Gaara.

"Banget, mana?" kata Gaara sambil melompat menerjang Neji, mencari kroket yang hilang.

Neji senyum, mengulurkan sepiring kroket yang langsung dihajar Gaara.

"Kalian tidur lama banget," kata Neji.

"Kalian?" kata Gaara dengan mulut penuh daging, kentang, dan saos.

"Kamu dan Naruto," kata Neji.

Gaara mengangguk, "Capek banget,"

"Memang kalian kemana?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Macam-macam,"

Gaara keselek dan Neji mengulurkan segelas jus yang langsung disikat Gaara dalam sekali tegukan.

"Macam-macam itu kemana?" kata Neji, mengambil gelas kosong di tangan Gaara dan meletakkannya di meja dekat ranjang.

Gaara angkat bahu, meneruskan makan kroket, "Naruto yang jadi penunjuk arah, aku nggak tau,"

Neji memandang Gaara dengan campuran kesal dan nggak sabar. Menurut Gaara, Neji memandangnya persis kayak Temari. Pandangan galak menuduh.

"Kalo nggak salah di GPS handphone'ku masih ada," kata Gaara nggak enak, "sini aku tunjukin,"

Neji mengulurkan handphone Gaara yang diambilnya dari dekat bantal.

"Yang mana?" kata Neji sewaktu Gaara mengotak-atik touchscreen hape-nya dengan kepayahan karena tangannya masih belepotan saos.

"Zoom out,"

Neji memandangnya dengan menuduh, "Resort kita di pulau ini,"

"Iya, tapi zoom out dulu,"

"Jangan bilang kalian keluar pulau,"

Gaara meringis, "Kami ke sini," katanya, menunjuk pulau lain di dekat telunjuk Neji.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecah dan piring kroket sudah berpindah dari tangan Gaara, menjatuhi lantai dengan saosnya yang berceceran. Gaara terkunci, ditindih Neji yang menatapnya marah banget.

"Sakit..."

"Katakan itu bohong," kata Neji sangar. Tangannya mengunci pergelangan Gaara keras-keras sementara dia bertopang lutut di atas badan Gaara.

"Sakiit,"

Seandainya tatapan Neji nggak menghakiminya, Gaara pasti sudah merengek protes.

"Ingatkan aku apa yang dibilang Temari-nee di Bandara," kata Neji gusar.

Gaara menggeleng, campuran antara takut dan pingin nangis.

"Ingatkan aku soal pamit kemanapun kamu pergi,"

Gaara menelan ludah, takut setengah mati. Neji nggak pernah memarahinya, separah apapun salahnya.

"Ingatkan aku kalau Temari-nee akan menggorok leherku kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu,"

Gaara nggak tahan lagi, pandangannya tergenang air mata.

"Ingatkan aku kalau kamu mengangguki Temari-nee untuk berhati-hati di sini,"

Gaara menangis keras-keras. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali apa yang dia lakukan hari ini dan takut Neji tetap marah padanya.

"Maaf, aku bener-bener nggak bermaksud gitu,"

Gaara merasa pegangan Neji mengendur, dia ditarik bangun dan dipeluk.

"Gimana kalau kalian kesasar? Gimana kalau kalian tenggelam? Gimana kalau kalian ketemu orang jahat dan dicelakai? Gimana kalau kalian makan sesuatu yang aneh dan keracunan? Gimana kalau kalian kecelakaan?"

Gaara menggeleng, balas memeluk Neji. Itu tak terpikir sama sekali.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, ok?"

Gaara mengangguk.

XxXxX

Gaara mengira wajahnya udah ancur banget waktu diajak Neji keluar, mata bengkak dan sembab. Dia udah pasrah banget bakal diejek abis-abisan sama Naruto. Tapi ternyata Naruto yang muncul sambil dirangkul Sasuke nggak kalah berantakan. Nggak cuma matanya yang bengkak, dahi Naruto juga benjol gede banget.

Gaara udah benci aja sama Sasuke. Dia mengira-ngira Sasuke marah soal pancingnya yang hilang terus nabokin kepala Naruto pakai lampu meja. Ternyata yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Sasuke yang ditelpon Itachi soal MMS yang dikirim Naruto dan Gaara di pulau tetangga, Sasuke nanya baik-baik ke Naruto, tapi karena Naruto udah parno soal pancing Sasuke, dia pura-pura kesurupan dan jatuh kepentok ujung meja waktu pura-pura kejang-kejang. Alhasil Naruto nangis meraung-raung dan mukulin Sasuke sampai dia kepeleset lagi dan kepentok ujung meja lagi.

Gaara yang takut Sasuke ikut menyalahkannya akibat insiden pancing, jadi nggak tega ngetawain Naruto.

Jadilah sore ini juga, Sasuke ngebawa Naruto keluar pulau, cari dokter atau dukun. Yang penting benjol gede di dahi Naruto harus hilang.

"Nggak ada gunanya main keluar tanpa dua orang itu, sore ini kita di resort aja," kata Neji sambil melempar kotak kaset dvd ke Gaara, "Boys Love and Gay Movie. Taiikukan Baby, udah nonton belum? Atau the Love of Siam?"

"Yang mana yang hot dan happy ending?" kata Gaara.

"Nggak ada. Taiikukan Baby cuma slight shounen ai, sedangkan the Love of Siam oke, tapi endingnya nggak oke,"

Gaara menyingkirkan dua kaset itu ke pinggir.

"Itu Boy Love 1." kata Neji sewaktu Gaara ngambil kaset yang lain.

Mata Gaara berbinar, judulnya membangkitkan selera.

"Endingnya tragis,"

Gaara juga menyingkirkan kaset ketiga, "Kalau Boys Love 2 tragis juga?"

"Nggak terlalu. Pemeran utama tersiksa, tapi cukup bahagia walaupun menderita,"

"Apaan itu? Kayak hidup nggak ada kesenangan lain selain nyiksa pemeran utama aja. So lame story,"

Neji ngakak.

"The Frozen Flower," kata Gaara sambil baca judul di kaset, "Ini?"

"Itu lebih menjurus ke straight daripada gay film. Bayangkan, adegan lemon gaynya cuma sekali, tapi adegan lemon straightnya berkali-kali. Mana endingnya tragis. Menyebalkan,"

Gaara cengo, "Terus kita harus nonton apa?"

"Anime,"

Gaara mengobrak-abrik tumpukan kaset dan menemukan sampul kaset anime.

"Aku udah nonton Sensitive Pornograph. Ayo nonton ulang, siapa tau bisa praktek langsung,"

Neji ketawa.

XxXxX

Gaara terbangun, dia ketiduran sewaktu nonton dan belum ada adegan lemon dipraktekkan sama sekali. Dia celingak-celinguk, Neji nggak ada. Gaara sendirian.

Gaara bangun, mengambil sendal dan jalan ke pantai. Tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke, resort ini kayaknya luas banget.

"Neji mana sih?" kata Gaara sambil menepuk kantong celananya mencari hape, "Yah, ketinggalan di kamar,"

Gaara muter-muter nggak karuan, melempar sendalnya ke dalam resort sampai jatuhin pot bunga. Gaara lebih suka jalan nyeker, sensasinya enak sewaktu ombak dan pasir kena kakinya.

Gaara nerusin muter-muter. Pulau sepi, kayak Gaara cuma hidup sendiri. Keren juga kayaknya kalau Gaara duduk di pasir sambil nangis beler, kan nggak bakalan ada yang lihat. Tapi serem juga kalau ada kamera CCTV atau kamera satelit yang nangkap dia yang lagi melabil. Bisa jadi ketawaan seumur hidup dia.

Kaki Gaara nginjak sesuatu, frisbi yang dimainin Naruto tadi. Gaara memungutnya dan melemparnya ke arah resort. Benda hijau itu berputar cepat ke arah pintu, dan dengan suara prang keras menabrak entah apa di sana. Gaara langsung pura-pura nggak tau dan kabur ke sisi lain pantai.

Ada cewek duduk di batu, rambutnya panjang. Gaara yang merasa seperti musafir nemu air, langsung menghampiri si cewek dengan gaya ababil. Thanks God ada orang, mending ngobrol sama orang nggak dikenal daripada sama centong pasir. Paling nggak dapat jawaban kalau ditanyain.

"Hai," kata Gaara.

Si cewek menoleh. Angin badai langsung bertiup. Gaara udah sering ketemu cewek cantik. Tapi cewek ini cantiknya kebangetan. Rambutnya hitam kayak Shodako, kulitnya putih kayak Shodako juga, bibirnya merah kayak Temari habis makan sambel, matanya hitam besar kayak mata capung, badannya langsing dan tinggi kayak Neji, bulu matanya lentik kayak payung pantai, dan pipinya merah kayak pikacu. Pokoknya cantik deh.

Gara-gara terkesima, Gaara jadi lupa nutup mulutnya. Untung dia nggak ngiler.

"Hai," kata itu cewek.

Gila, suaranya ngebass kayak musik Suju. Gaara tambah terkesima.

"Namaku Gaara, kamu siapa?"

Si cewek ngomong satu kalimat panjang, dan Gaara langsung cengo. Bahasanya tak terdeteksi otak Gaara, itu Bahasa Korea!

"Ah, eh... Sorry. Can you speak Japanese? No? Ananta Dare? No? English? No? Damn," kata Gaara sambil menghentakkan kaki.

Si cewek senyum sewaktu Gaara garuk kepala. Senyum IDP dan Uya Kuya, hipnotis.

Karena nggak mau si cewek bosan dan pergi, Gaara memutar otak cari percakapan.

"My name is Gaara," kata Gaara sambil menepuk dadanya, "Your name is?" niatnya Gaara mau menepuk-nepuk dada si cewek juga, tapi takut di gampar, jadi Gaara nunjuknya dari jauh aja.

Si cewek bengong lama, tapi kayaknya dia akhirnya ngerti juga.

"Ana,"

"Ana, nice name, lovely,"

Gaara menunjuk batu dekat situ dan mengajak Ana duduk.

"Er..." Gaara nggak tau harus ngobrol apa, "Do you know Akatsuki?" kata Gaara sambil joged nggak jelas, "Korean Boys band, singers, dancers,"

Si cewek memasang tampang bingung unyu tapi ngakak pas liat Gaara meliuk-liuk kayak orang ambeyen. Suara tawanya cowok banget, Gaara tambah suka.

"Damn, mungkin Akatsuki nggak ngetop-ngetop amat." kata Gaara sambil berenti joged. Gaara jadi bingung mau ngobrol apa, jadinya dia mandangin Ana aja.

Tiba-tiba tangan Ana megang jari Gaara. Gaara yang memang bloon dari sananya malah nyangkain Ana mau meramal. Gaara membuka telapak tangannya sambil nyengir.

"Liatin jodoh aku lagi dimana, masa dia ninggalin aku,"

Dan Ana mengelus-elus jari Gaara, meremas-remas lengan Gaara, mepet-mepetin badannya ke Gaara, malah nyaris nyipokin Gaara.

Gaara langsung berdiri. Dia kagum sama Ana, sama kecantikan dan kemachoannya. Tapi bukan berarti Gaara suka digrepe-grepe cewek.

"Nggak apa-apa, nggak akan ada yang tau, resort ini kosong. Kakak akan ajari kamu permainan orang dewasa," kata Ana mendadak sambil nempelin dadanya yang montok ke bahu Gaara.

Gaara kaget, ya karena dada Ana rasanya anget kayak bakpau, juga karena Ana mendadak bisa bahasa Jepang. Damn, Gaara dikerjain, ternyata Ana bukan orang Korea.

"Nggak mau, aku udah punya pacar," kata Gaara sambil berdiri, niatnya mau kabur dengan dramatis, tapi si Ana ternyata cewek bertenaga Hercules. Sekali tarik Gaara langsung jatuh terperangkap di lubang cintanya. Ciee, bohong ding, tapi terperangkap di bawah kaki kekarnya yang pake rok tapi dalemnya celana boxer. Nih cewek absurd banget.

"Lepasin nggak?" kata Gaara horror.

Ana senyum unyu. Entah kenapa dalam waktu sedetik Gaara merasa rela-rela aja diapa-apain Ana. Tapi dia ingat Neji, ingat cintanya pada Neji, ingat ciuman Neji. Gaara berusaha bangun, tapi nggak bisa.

Ana menunduk, bibirnya nyaris mencium Gaara. Untung Gaara bisa ngelak dan teriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan.

"Diam," bentak Ana.

Gaara kaget, terkesima sama suara Ana yang cowok banget. Jangan-jangan Ana ini trans Jakarta eh transgender?

"Diam dan nikmati aja,"

Gaara memejamkan mata sewaktu Ana menimpa tubuhnya, menciumi leher Gaara dan meraba-raba perutnya.

"Huaaa, nggak mau. Pergi... Aku ini udah punya pacar, udah tunangan. Jangan ganggu," teriak Gaara kencang-kencang, "Cintaku cuma untuk Neji, jiwa ragaku juga. Pergi kamu, pacaran aja sama kura-kura!"

Terdengar suara tawa Neji dan Gaara langsung melek.

Neji ada di atasnya, ngakak sambil pegang perut.

"Lho, Ana mana?"

Neji mengulurkan wig hitam dan contact lens hitam, juga menghapus sisa make up dan ngeluarin bakpau dari dadanya.

Damn, pantasan Ana terlihat sangat menarik. Ternyata dia Neji. Dengan satu gamparan ala cewek ababil, Gaara ninggalin Neji. Tapi gara-gara mau sok dramatis, Gaara jadi salah jalan. Dia muter balik sambil ngeglare Neji.

"Awas aja, kubalas nanti,"

XxXxX

TBC

XxXxX

Behind the screen penetapan nama Ana.

Gue: Nama cewek netral yang bagus apaan? Yang nggak nyangkut Ras atau kebangsaan.

Mendyta: Ana!

Gue: Selera lo simpel amat,

Mendyta nge-glare

Gue: Oh iya, namanya berkarakter!


	29. Liburan Bagian 4 Hilangnya keperawanan

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

"I love you, really love you. With all my heart, my soul, my mind." bisik Neji pelan-pelan. NejiGaara. Ch 29

XxXxX

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI

CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA

SPECIAL PRESENT FOR

Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer

XxXxX

Neji berjalan pelan-pelan ke resort. Gaara lagi ngambek, nggak ada gunanya godain dia kalo cuma bakal digamparin kayak di pantai. Neji juga bingung kenapa dia termakan hasutan Sasuke buat menguji kadar kehomoan Gaara. Itu terjadi gitu aja setelah Neji mendengar kalimat Aki-chan di Sensitive Pornograph, "If guys aren't your thing, close your eyes."

Andai Gaara bisa mendadak berubah jadi badass uke gitu. Mendatanginya dengan horny, blowjob, terus berakhir dengan MSM.

"Haaaa," kata Neji mendesah, dia memukul pipinya, "Jangan mimpi, Neji. Ingat janjimu pada Temari, ingat janjimu pada diri sendiri,"

Nggak terasa Neji udah di depan pintu kamar mereka, Gaara udah memasang gantungan pintu raccoon di hari pertama mereka datang. Pelan-pelan Neji menyentuhnya, lalu dia galau lagi.

Neji membuka pintu dan masuk. Gaara nggak di kamar, tapi sewaktu Neji membuka kamar mandi buat bersih-bersih make up, Gaara ada di sana, di tub penuh busa sabun warna warni.

"Oops," kata Neji sambil mundur dan reflek mengangkat tangan, jaga-jaga kalo Gaara mendadak marah dan melempar sesuatu. Dilempar bebek mandi masih mending, tapi kalo disambit gayung atau pipa shower, sakitnya pasti lumayan.

Ternyata Gaara nggak ngapa-ngapain, dia sibuk niup sabun di tangannya dengan gaya unyu tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji. Neji tertawa, jadi ngambeknya diem-dieman, khas Gaara.

Neji juga pura-pura nggak ngeliat Gaara, dia buka baju sampai telanjang dan jalan ke arah shower. Dengan cuek Neji guyuran dan pake sabun dan sampo. Sengaja lama-lama waktu menggosok rambutnya, dan berusaha membuat gerakan sekeren dan seseksi mungkin walaupun matanya pedih penuh busa sabun. Seharusnya Neji sampoan pake sampo bayi.

"Ehm!"

Neji melirik, berusaha nggak keliatan terlalu berpuas diri waktu noleh ke arah pacarnya yang berdehem. Tapi Gaara tiba-tiba udah dibelakangnya, dorongan yang dikasih Gaara bikin Neji terpeleset dan nabrak dinding. Neji kaget waktu Gaara senyum dengan aura Icibi disekelingnya.

"Gaara-chan?"

Gaara duduk di atas paha Neji, badannya masih penuh busa tub jadi duduknya meleset sedikit ke depan dan menabrak dada Neji. Dia bangun seolah barusan nggak ada dua pedang yang bersentuhan, yang bikin Neji merinding.

"Neji-san cantik banget lho waktu jadi cewek," kata Gaara.

"Hah?"

Neji yang masih merhatiin selangkangannya mendongak menatap Gaara, nggak nyangka malah Gaara yang mengungkit berantem mereka di pantai, bukannya dia lagi ngambek? Bukannya Neji habis digamparin?

"Eh, makasih," kata Neji, nggak terpikir kata lain.

"Bener-bener cocok,"

Gaara duduk tegak, sebelah tangannya bertumpu di pundak Neji yang masih penuh sampo lalu dia tergelincir. Neji menangkapnya, tergelincir juga dan mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai. Neji berhasil melindungi kepala Gaara dari ancaman geger otak dengan susah payah.

"Ayo kita lakukan aja," kata Gaara kalem, bangun dengan keren dan mendekat ke arah Neji.

"Hah?"

Pikiran Neji blank, dia masih terjatuh dengan nggak elit dalam usaha penyelamatan yang nggak dianggap Gaara. Tapi Gaara udah mengeliminasi jarak mereka dan mulai menciuminya. Gaara terpeleset lagi sewaktu mencoba lebih dekat, kepala merahnya hanya satu senti dari sudut tub mandi. Neji menangkapnya sebelum ada korban benjol lain yang harus dibawa ke dukun pulau sebelah dan menyusul Naruto. Dengan punggungnya Neji berputar, menjauhkan Gaara dari apapun yang bisa membuatnya cidera.

Gaara bergerak makin semangat, bibirnya naik turun. Menghisap, menjulurkan lidah.

Neji ngikut aja, tangannya di rambut Gaara, yang lain mengelus pantatnya, mencari jalan dengan refleks.

"Tau bagaimana homoseksual bercinta?" kata Neji pelan-pelan, nggak berfikir, otaknya meledak dalam bunga merah jambu, Temari udah tersingkir jauh, juga janji-janjinya.

"Tau," kata Gaara, dia bangun dari rutinitas menggigiti dada Neji, "aku udah pernah ngeliat SasuNaru dua kali."

Neji mengangguk.

"Dan udah nonton Sensitive Pornograph dua kali dan Enzai sekali,"

Neji ketawa, itu informasi baru, "Kita memakai ini," katanya, pelan-pelan memasukkan satu jari ke selangkangan Gaara.

Reaksi Gaara nggak terprediksi, tangannya memberontak dan meninju dada Neji sampai sakit banget. Neji blank satu menit, campuran antara sesak napas dan jantungan.

"It's hurt," bentak Gaara.

Neji menggeleng, menjernihkan matanya dari kabut hitam dan bintang-bintang. Beban di dadanya hilang, kayaknya Gaara udah menyingkir dari badannya.

"Apa yang Neji-san lakuin? Itu sakit banget,"

Gaara memang udah nggak mendudukinya, dia pindah ke lantai dan tampangnya manyun.

"Tapi..."

Neji berusaha mengingat, dia pernah memasukkan satu jari dulu, waktu Gaara sedang horny-hornynya, dan kayaknya dia nggak dapet tinju. Apa yang beda?

"Sorry, my mistake. Let's try again,"

Neji berpindah posisi, mendorong lalu menyerang Gaara dan menciuminya. Hipotesis Neji, pikiran Gaara harus dialihkan. Gaara harus sibuk membalas ciuman agar nggak merasa sakit dan meninjunya lagi.

"Ouch,"

Tapi Neji melepas ciumannya dan merasa sesuatu yang asin di lidahnya.

"Sakit!"

Gaara udah duduk tegak, tatapannya penuh aura pembunuh. Tadi dia menggigiti bibir Neji keras-keras sampai Neji harus berhenti.

Neji ikut duduk, pikirannya kusut. Hipotesisnya gagal. Apa yang beda dari waktu itu?

Lalu sesuatu melintas di otak Neji kayak disihir Harry Potter.

"Vodka, Gin, Tequila. Drunk!" bisik Neji.

Neji bangun dengan panik, "Tidak!" pikirnya. Dia menggeleng dengan ngeri. Mencoba memperkosa Gaara aja udah melanggar semua aturan yang dia bangun sendiri, jangan tambah kebejadan lain dengan mengajaknya mabuk-mabukan. Sekalian aja Gaara dimutilasi terus dimasukin ke kantong kresek dan dibuang ke kolam penuh hiu.

"Neji-san?"

Ternyata Neji udah berdiri, sebelah kakinya udah melangkah seolah mau kabur, takut ada di satu ruang dengan Gaara tanpa ancaman mengajaknya mabuk, memperkosanya, dan membuang buktinya ke laut.

"Kita belum selesai kan?"

Sungguh aneh bagi Neji ngerasa kayak cowok impotent padahal Gaara yang selalu KO walaupun cuma digesek-gesek Neji.

"Eh..."

Gaara menarik Neji, membelai dahinya, pipinya, hidungnya, lehernya, dan dadanya.

"Wow, tunggu... Siapa yang menggoda siapa disini?" pikir Neji panik.

"Neji-san cantik banget," kata Gaara pelan-pelan.

Neji berkedip beberapa kali. Bukan perasaannya aja, muka Gaara merah, bahkan lebih merah dari rambutnya.

"Kita nggak bisa lanjut sekarang, Gaara-chan," kata Neji hati-hati.

"Kenapa?"

Gaara menciumnya lagi, menggesek-gesek selangkangannya.

"Katamu sakit," kata Neji, mencoba berfikir jernih. Susah, jarinya udah bergerak ke selangkangan Gaara, tapi masih belai-belai aja, kalau ditusuk takutnya nanti Neji digamparin lagi.

"Ganti rencana," kata Gaara. Napasnya menyapu hidung Neji, wangi...

Neji udah berfikir rencana lain, mungkin menggantikan jarinya dengan lidah dan memakai lubricant.

"Gimana kalo Neji-san yang jadi uke?"

"HAH?"

Neji pernah dikagetin Hizashi pake ular bohongan, juga pernah dikagetin Hanabi pake kostum shodako, bahkan pernah dikagetin Akatsuki yang nyamar jadi banci terus digrepe bareng-bareng. Tapi nggak sekaget saat ini, saat Gaara mau nge-ukein dia? Neji kaget beneran lho. Kalo punya penyakit jantung, Neji pasti udah koit.

"Tunggu, Gaara chan. Kita bisa pake love lotion atau baby oil, atau lotion apa aja biar nggak sakit. Nggak harus ganti rencana," kata Neji panik. Jadi uke? Astajim.

"Oke," kata Gaara cemberut.

Neji agak lega, dia ngambil lubricant di meja rak, sengaja lama-lama buat mengulur waktu. Tapi setelah dua menit dan Gaara mulai batuk parah, Neji nggak punya pilihan selain nyamperin Gaara. Neji juga menyambar beberapa kondom.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar. Punggungmu pasti sakit kalo di lantai,"

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dengan gaya unyu, "Carry me,"

Neji tersenyum, mengendong pacarnya yang nyengir dan menjatuhkannya pelan-pelan ke ranjang.

Belum sempat Gaara berpose uke minta diraep, Neji udah mengangkat kakinya ke atas dan menuang lubricant ke selangkangannya. Digin...

"Ayo mulai dari awal," kata Neji.

Neji mencium Gaara, meremas dadanya juga selangkangannya. Lalu Neji merobek kondom dengan giginya dan menyarungkan ke jarinya.

Gaara yang lagi menciumnya berhenti. Neji yang merasa perhatian Gaara teralih, ikut berhenti.

"Harus pake kondom ya?"

Neji baru mau membuka mulut tapi nggak jadi, Gaara memotongnya.

"Biar aku nggak hamilkan?"

Neji nggak tega mempertanyakan pengetahuan biologi Gaara. Gaara nggak mungkin hamil, dia nggak punya rahim, kalopun Gaara punya, memangnya jari Neji bisa ngeluarin sperma?

"Jaga-jaga," kata Neji.

"Tapi aku nggak mungkin hamil, Neji-san. Aku cowok," kata Gaara kalem. Cekikikan ngebayangin dia hamil terus ngidam pengen ngejambak rambut Akatsuki.

"Sex disease, penyakit menular seksual paling mudah ditularkan lewat anal sex."

Gaara melongo, "Apa itu anal?"

Neji ikut melongo, sebagai homo pengetahuan sex Gaara bener-bener payah. Neji menjungkirkan Gaara, menahan kaki Gaara, pelan-pelan memasukkan jarinya, mulus berkat love lotion. Gaara cuma berjengit sedikit.

"Ini namanya anal,"

Jari Neji bergerak, membuat Gaara menjerit dan Neji menarik jarinya dengan refleks.

"Baik baik aja?" tanya Neji cemas.

"Yah, oke. Wow, rasanya aneh,"

Untunglah Gaara lebih keliatan bergairah dari pada mau ngegampar.

Neji tersenyum, respon yang jauh lebih baik, "Oke, mari mulai lagi,"

Neji mencium Gaara, membelai miliknya dan terus ke belakang. Satu jari lolos, saat digerakkanpun Gaara nggak melepas ciumannya atau mendorongnya. Jari kedua masuk, Neji mempercepat Gerakan jarinya.

Gaara merengek, kuku jari Gaara terasa mencakar punggung Neji, tapi Gaara nggak mendorongnya atau menggigiti bibirnya.

Jari ketiga, ciuman Gaara lepas dan dia teriak. Tapi pelukannya terlalu kuat dan kayaknya Gaara malah bakalan memutilasi Neji kalo dia berani melepas jarinya.

"Tunggu," kata Neji berusaha nggak panik. Gaara mulai nangis. Neji meraba kondom lain dan menyarungkannya ke penisnya.

"Tarik nafas,"

Sewaktu Gaara menarik napas, Neji mendorong pelan-pelan. Gaara memeluknya, menangis, dan menggigiti bahunya.

"It's hurt,"

Neji diam, nggak berani bergerak, dia menunggu Gaara mencari sendiri posisinya.

"It's better,"

Neji menghela napas lega, "Baik-baik aja?" tanyanya setelah Gaara melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk.

"Oke, aku akan mulai bergerak, bilang kalau rasanya lebih sakit, kita akan mencari posisi lain,"

Tapi Gaara cuma mendesah walaupun Neji bergerak makin cepat. Tangan Neji menggenggam milik Gaara. Dia mencium Gaara. Kamar mereka mendadak penuh bunga dan berwarna merah jambu.

XxXxX

Gaara membuka matanya. Mimpi? Mendadak dia bangun dan sakit menyengat bagian belakangnya. Bukan?

Neji muncul dari kamar mandi, masih dililit handuk, "Kenapa?" katanya waktu ngeliat Gaara bengong sambil jongkok di bawah selimut.

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya Neji panik, "pusing? Vertigo? Mual-mual?"

Gaara menggeleng, hati-hati dia berdiri tapi sebelum berhasil lantai tiba-tiba menariknya. Neji menangkapnya hampir tepat waktu, Gaara sempet kejedot walaupun pelan.

"Hati-hati,"

"Aku nggak bisa berdiri," kata Gaara cemas, dia memandangi tangannya yang gemetaran.

"It's ok," kata Neji, mendudukkan Gaara ke ranjang, "cuma lemes. Aku akan ngambil sesuatu buat dimakan. Usahakan jangan bergerak tiba-tiba dulu, ok? Kalo pusing, tiduran aja,"

"Tapi gimana kalo nggak bisa berdiri selamanya? Gimana aku main basket? Nanti Gai-sensei dan neechan marah,"

Jari Neji menyentuh bibir Gaara, "Rileks. Pasti temporary. Aku ambil sesuatu, oke,"

Neji mengambil telpon dan mengorder makanan dalam bahasa Korea sementara Gaara melanjutkan paniknya, "Gimana kalo aku dikejar Akatsuki terus nggak bisa lari? Keperawananku direnggut dan aku digilir?"

Neji nyengir, keperawanan Gaara udah direnggut Neji duluan. Bukannya Neji rela Gaara digilir, kalo Akatsuki berani nyentuh propertynya, siap-siap aja dijyuuken.

"Gimana kalo aku dikerjain Kotetsu dan Izumo tapi nggak bisa nguber mereka pakai sapu?"

Neji angkat bahu dan makin nyengir, "tangkep pake laso?"

"Gimana kalo niichan pelit dan nggak bagi es krim sundae dan strawberry cake? Aku nggak bisa nyolong di kulkas terus aku mati kelaparan?"

"Nanti kubelikan kursi roda pake remot, Gaara-chan. Sekarang makan dulu dan susunya diminum. Apa mau kusuapin?" kata Neji sambil berdiri waktu bel kamar berdering dan seorang pegawai resort keliatan membawa serantang makanan dari lubang intip.

"Makan dulu. Nanti kita pikirin lagi soal Akatsuki, Gai-sensei, neechan-mu, niichan-mu, juga Kotetsu dan Izumo. Kalo udah kenyang, kita pasti tau kakimu bagusnya harus diapain,"

Tapi Gaara tiba-tiba bengong, mukanya berubah ngarep. Neji meletakkan makanan ke meja, udah nebak reaksi Gaara selanjutnya.

"Tapi kalo aku nggak bisa jalan, Neji-san masih cinta nggak?"

Neji nggak tahan nggak nyengir, susah pura-pura serius sekarang. Dia mendekat, menciumi bibir Gaara penuh napsu, menyingkirkan piama dan boxer yang Neji pakaikan tadi malam biar Gaara nggak masuk angin sekaligus mencegahnya menggarap Gaara dua kali.

"Nggak masalah kamu nggak punya kaki, nggak punya tangan, nggak punya apapun. Asal Gaara-chan masih punya hati buatku. Itu cukup,"

Gaara blushing tingkat tinggi, mukanya mendadak sama warna kayak rambutnya.

Neji menurunkan handuknya, menempelkan semua bagian tubuhnya erat-erat pada Gaara yang bengong nggak bergerak. Menciuminya lagi, menjilatinya, meraba semua bagian sensitif yang diingatnya tadi dalam.

Gaara merespon, balas mencium, mendesah lebih kencang. Lupa kalo tadi masih mencemaskan soal kakinya yang ternyata sekarang malah mengangkang lagi dengan lebih lebar, menunggu milik Neji yang menggesek-gesek mencari jalan.

"I love you, really love you. With all my heart, my soul, my mind." bisik Neji pelan-pelan, "Nggak masalah walaupun Gaara-chan nggak bisa jalan, nggak bisa ngeliat, nggak bisa ngomong, atau nggak bisa bergerak, atau jadi tua. I love you..."

Neji baru mau memulai ciuman yang lain sewaktu Gaara melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Neji menjauh.

"Hah?"

"Jadi tua?" kata Gaara, cemberut menatap Neji.

Neji nggak menjawab, speechless karena ditolak.

"Kalo aku udah tua, berarti Neji-san lebih tua lagi donk. Artinya aku yang harus menerima Neji-san apa adanya,"

Giliran Neji yang bengong. Gagal gombal.

Neji menyerang lagi. Hari ini, Gaara nggak cuma nggak bisa berdiri, dijamin nggak bisa bergerak juga.

XxXxX

TBC

XxXxX

Huahahaha ancur. Gue menghindari lemon karena ga bisa bikin lemon. Sorry...


	30. Liburan Bagian 5 Go to China

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

"Do you love me? Say you love me, and I will kiss you. Say you love me, and I will enter you," NejiGaara. Chapter 30

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

"Gaara-chan, jangan terlalu lama di air. Nanti kisut,"

Gaara melempar kaca mata renangnya ke Neji yang langsung melompat menghindar sambil ngakak.

"Ayo naik, udah ada lima misscall dari neechan-mu," kata Neji sambil mengulurkan tangan, "kalau Temari-nee marah, bisa-bisa dia nyusul kesini,"

Gaara menangkap tangan Neji, sengaja nggak lewat tangga kolam karena males muter berenang ke ujung satunya, lagian dari tadi Gaara memang nggak berenang, cuma cari kerjaan yang bisa nyingkirin adegan tadi malam biar Gaara nggak bengong sambil ngiler melulu.

"Neechan bilang apa?" kata Gaara sambil ngambil handuk yang disamperin di bahu Neji. Neji ngelilit handuknya di bahu persis kayak kenek angkot.

"Temari-nee cuma mau ngomong langsung sama kamu. Waktu tau kalo aku yang ngangkat, dia ngebentak dan telponnya langsung dimatiin,"

Gaara ngakak.

"Udah, ayo telpon sekarang, mau nunggu neechan-mu nyusulin ke sini apa?" kata Neji sambil mengulurkan hape Gaara, "kamu juga cari gara-gara deh, seharusnya sebelum tidur tadi malam, ngelapor dulu biar paginya nggak heboh,"

Gaara duduk di kursi santai dan langsung makan dua sanwich dan minum segelas besar jus mangga.

"Shikamaru tadi juga telpon, katanya kakakmu nggak tidur semalaman, marah-marah dan ngancem kalo aku bakalan dipecat jadi calon adik ipar kalo dalam 3 x 60 menit kamu nggak nelpon dan kasih kabar."

Gaara ngangguk-ngangguk, mulutnya penuh keju.

"Sasuke juga telpon, katanya Naruto pengen balik ke Jepang karena dia merasa agak hilang ingatan waktu kejedot. Naruto pengen ketemu kedua orang tuanya sebelum terlambat,"

Gaara melongo, nggak bisa mutusin Neji lagi bercanda atau nggak, soalnya tampangnya serius. Gaara jadi inget pancing Sasuke yang ntah berada di bagian mananya pulau sebelah, jadi Gaara mutusin nggak protes soal amnesia mendadak Naruto.

"Tinggal dua jam lho." kata Neji dengan nada capek deh, "kalo nggak mau nelpon, sekalian aja kita packing,"

Sambil nyengir Gaara mencet-mencet tombol touchscreen hapenya. Dua kali nada tunggu dan nada halo Temari sangat super sonic sampe Gaara harus menjauhkan hapenya dari telinga. Rentetan omelannya juga nggak berani Gaara sela, takutnya malah kena pinalti, ngomelnya ditambah dua kali lipat.

"Jadi kenapa tadi malem nggak nelpon, sayang? Baru dua hari disana udah lupa aja ngabarin ya..." omel Temari di ujung sana. Gaara yang udah dengar pertanyaan itu lima kali tapi nggak punya kesempatan buat jawab, cuma bisa mangap-mangap.

"Kamu itu masih di bawah umur, sayang, belum tujuh belas. Nggak punya KTP, cerobohnya juga minta ampun. Gimana kalo kamu hilang di pulau sana, terus polisinya nggak tau mau pulangin kamu kemana. Mau jadi gembel di sana? Digangguin om-om?"

Gaara langsung memutuskan nggak bakal cerita soal pertualangannya dan Naruto di pulau sebelah. Imajinasi Temari udah kelewatan. Apa hubungannya jadi gembel sama diganguin om-om? Memang Gaara bakal jadi gembel maho apa?

"Kalo kamu nggak kasih kabar, mana neechan tau kamu lagi ngapain, sayang. Gimana kalo kamu sakit? Terus nggak ada jaminan kalo pacar kamu itu nggak bakal transformasi dari komodo jadi buaya,"

Gaara mendadak blushing, untung aja kebiasaan Temari ngomong nggak pake titik koma udah mendarah daging. Soalnya kalo harus menjawab pertanyaan 'Neji bisa jadi komodo dan buaya nggak?' dijamin Gaara lebih gagap daripada Aziz Gagap. Dibuayain Neji enak euy.

"Pagi ini juga udah ditelpon berkali-kali, malah nggak telpon balik. Cobalah sayang, kalo liat panggilan tak terjawab itu langsung telpon balik. Biar neechan nggak khawatir, bukannya malah ngelakuin hal lain dulu. Ditelpon sekali, masih tidur. Dua kali, lagi di kamar mandi. Tiga kali, lagi berenang. Kalo kamu mulai nggak tanggung jawab begini, neechan jadi mikir dua kali buat ngizinin kamu liburan lagi,"

Wait, wait, wait. Gaara mangap-manga, "Jangan donk," katanya panik.

"Sejak kamu liburan, kerjaan neechan udah nambah dua kali lipat, bayangin kalo masih harus cemas-cemasin kamu yang lupa nelpon. Apa nggak tambah stress?"

Gaara manyun, "Iya iya, maaf,"

"Ngomong maaf itu mudah, tapi kamu itu kebiasaan ngulang-ngulangin salah yang sama. Nggak ada nyeselnya,"

"Neechan, aku cuma lupa nelpon sekali. Itupun karena aku lagi cemas mikirin Naruto yang amnesia," potong Gaara bohong asal-asalah, pake nada merengek juga, pamungkas no jutsu.

"Oh iya, neechan udah denger itu. Kok bisa Naruto kejedot gitu?" kata Temari.

Kesempatan, alihkan perhatian Temari, "Iya aku juga nggak tau pasti kejadiannya gimana. Pokoknya kata Sasuke, kepala Naruto kejedot meja,"

"Mereka nggak berantem kan?"

"Nggak soalnya waktu itu..." Gaara terdiam, yang Temari tau Gaara sekamar sama Naruto dan Sasuke sekamar sama Neji. Itu pesan Temari sebelum naik pesawat, soalnya kata Temari buaya itu nggak dikasih umpan aja nyamber, apa lagi disodorin domba unyu. Kalimat lainnya, nggak ada kamar pengantin buat yang pacaran kalo masih mau liburan sesi kedua.

"Soalnya apa?"

"Soalnya waktu itu aku masih tidur dan Naruto minta dianterin jalan sama Sasuke," kata Gaara, dia mencatat dalam hati harus sesegera mungkin mengkonfirmasi cerita karangan ini biar cocok pas Temari nanya ke Naruto.

"Kalian nggak macem-macem kan disana?"

"Nggaklah, neechan. Aku mana berani,"

"Bener ya, awas kamu."

"Iya..." kata Gaara sambil menyilangkan jarinya, berharap keberuntungan.

"Karena Sasuke dan Naruto udah pulang, kalian pulang juga ya," kata Temari kalem.

"Hah?" kata Gaara kaget, "kan masih ada dua hari lagi."

"Tapi kalian cuma berdua," "Neechan..."

"Nggak ada tawar-menawar, hari ini kalian packing dan langsung dijemput pesawat,"

"Tapi..."

"Neechan udah ngomong sama Neji dan dia bilang iya, kecuali kalo kamu mau tinggal disana sendiri. Jadi jangan mulai merengek, sayang,"

"Aish nggak mau, apaan ini, baru dua hari di sini. Akukan masuk sekolah masih lama. Neji-san juga cuti masih tiga hari lagi,"

"Nggak ada tapi tapi. Alasan kamu ya, mau dua-duaan di sana,"

Gaara speechless, ketahuan. Neji didepannya meringis, untung mereka udah ngapa-ngapain tadi malam, kalo nggak bisa nangis bombay dia mendadak disuruh pulang.

"Sekarang mulai beberes, jangan sampai ada yang lupa,"

Gaara cemberut, tapi mendadak dia dapat ide, "Neechan, boleh nggak aku ke Cina?"

"Ngapain ke sana?"

"Ngunjungin niichan dong, ngapain lagi?" kata Gaara kalem. Apapun sah asal bisa lebih lama bulan madu sama Neji. Kankuro kan nggak mungkin ngadu ke Temari, kecuali dia mau didamprat.

"Ya udah, neechan urus dulu penerbangannya,"

Gaara melompat, "Yes yes yes," dia melempar hapenya dan memeluk Neji.

"Dasar perayu," kata Neji waktu dia menciumi Gaara.

"Ah, tunggu... Telpon niichan dulu," kata Gaara, dia melepas pelukan Neji dan mengambil hapenya lagi yang udah nyusruk di bawah meja, untung nggak nyemplung ke kolam.

Neji menunggu sewaktu Gaara merengek dan berbasa-basi dengan Kankuro, tapi mendadak muka Gaara melongo.

"Apa?" kata Gaara, mukanya jelas berubah panik, "jangan donk. Niichan, aku mohon, kali ini aja, jangan..." muka Gaara lebih horror sampe Neji yakin dia bakalan nangis, "please..."

Jeda lama, dan raut Gaara yang berubah lega ikut melegakan Neji. Pasti berhasil.

"Makasih, niichan. I love you,"

Neji berdehem cemburu.

XxXxX

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Temari ya, gue bisa dibunuh," kata Kankuro horror.

Mereka udah sampe di Cina, perjalanannya lancar dan waktu di pesawat dipergunakan NejiGAARA semaksimal mungkin buat mesra-mesraan.

Neji jadi bingung, apa sih yang nggak boleh dikasih tau Temari? Dan pertanyaannya terjawab waktu Tenten keluar dengan gaya super trendi ala turis, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam dan topi Kate Middleton.

"Kalian mau keluar?" tanya Neji separo shock separo seneng.

Kankuro melototin Gaara yang mendadak jadi pemalu dan ngumpet di bahu Neji, "Jadi adek gue tersayang ini nggak bilang?"

"Sama sekali nggak,"

Kankuro mengacak rambut Gaara, "Inilah kenapa neechan stress karena kamu,"

Gaara nyengir.

"Jadi gue sama Tenten ada trip ke London dan Temari sama sekali nggak tau,"

Neji menelan ludah, taruhannya terlalu gede. Kalo Temari tau dibohongi, mungkin Neji bisa diblender halus terus dikasih buat makan kucing.

"Jadi sebisa mungkin cocokin apa yang kalian ceritakan ke Temari ke gue. Jangan sampai dia curiga kalo kita nggak ada di satu tempat,"

Gaara nyengir dari balik lengan Neji.

"Kalo bukan karena gue nggak tahan rengekan Gaara-chan no jutsu, males gue mempertaruhkan nyawa begini,"

Tenten dan Neji ketawa ngakak.

"Oh iya, biar kaliang nggak sepenuhnya berdua, sekalian biar ada temen kalo mau jalan. Gue minta tolong ke anak kenalan gue di kantor buat tinggal di sini selama gue pergi. Nah bunyi bel, mungkin dia yang datang," kata Kankuro sambil berdiri ke pintu. Nggak lama dia balik dengan seorang anak cowok, rupa-rupanya seumuran Gaara.

"Gaara-chan, Neji. Kenalkan ini..."

"Konohamaru?" kata Neji.

"Neji-san?" kata si anak cowok.

"Eh?" kata Gaara.

Kankuro geleng-geleng, "Lo ini terlalu gaul atau gimana sih? Kok semua kenalan gue ternyata kenalan lo juga?"

"Konohamaru ini tentanggaku dulu. Dia sempat sekelas sama Hinata-chan setahun sebelum pindah ke Cina."

"Kebetulan lagi. Ya udah deh, gue tinggal. Silahkan nikmatin liburan kalian, pake aja barang-barang disini sesukanya, tapi jangan diberantakin, ntar Tenten tumbuh tanduk. Konohamaru, tolong ya,"

Lalu Kankuro dan Tenten pergi.

"Kalian lapar? Mau makan di luar atau di rumah? Aku bisa masak lho," kata Konohamaru.

"Apa aja deh, lapar berat nih," kata Neji.

"Sip, kalian istirahat aja. Biar aku yang masak."

Neji dan Gaara beranjak ke dalam. Gaara langsung menghidupkan tv dan mengobrak-abrik tumpukan kaset Kankuro, sedangkan Neji menghidupkan komputer lalu internetan.

Nggak lama, setelah Gaara nggak nemuin kaset yang tepat dan akhirnya malah main PS, Neji beranjak mendekati pacarnya.

"Ikutan main yuk," kata Gaara bete, main sendiri nggak enak.

Neji nyengir, "Aku mau main yang lain,"

Lalu mereka ciuman.

"Neji-san, pintunya nggak dikunci," kata Gaara sewaktu Neji mendorongnya ke kasur dan mulai membuka kaosnya.

"Gaara-chan mau aku ke sana dan menguncinya?"

Gaara mendesah protes, mengerang sewaktu Neji menggigiti bahunya tapi nggak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalo gitu biarkan aja pintunya gitu,"

Tangan Neji bergerilia, mimijat dada Gaara dan menggesek perutnya.

"Do you love me?" bisik Neji ke telinga Gaara, meraba-raba mencari lubricant di kantongnya .

"Don't wanna," kata Gaara bandel, celananya sudah diploroti Neji dengan tangan yang lain dan dia sudah terlentang telanjang.

"Bad boy," bisik Neji, lidahnya terjulur dan menjilati pipi Gaara sementara tanganya melumuri selangkangan Gaara dengan lubricant.

Warna merah menjalar di wajah Gaara dan dia merengek sewaktu Neji memainkan bolanya.

"Say you love me, and I will kiss you," bisik Neji. Dia sengaja berhenti di dagu Gaara mengigitnya pelan.

Gaara mengerang protes, nyaris merenggut paksa bibir Neji seandainya tangannya nggak sibuk mengunci badan Neji yang mulai cari gara-gara dengan menekan ujung penisnya.

"Say you love me, and I will enter you," bisik Neji.

"Don't wanna," kata Gaara, dia melingkarkan kakinya ke badan Neji setelah berhasil mencuri ciumannya, "kiss me again once more, and I will consider it,"

Tangan Neji bergerak cepat di selangkangan Gaara, "Don't wanna," dia sengaja menempelkan bagian depan tubuhnya ke perut Gaara. Melihat reaksi pacarnya yang kebingungan antara mempertahankan kepala atas Neji atau malah kepala bawahnya yang menggesek perutnya.

Gaara kalah, tangannya turun ke bawah dan menggenggam penis Neji, "Besar banget," bisiknya. Takjub sendiri gimana benda sebesar itu memasukinya tadi malam. Pantas aja pantatnya kram dan dia nggak bisa berdiri.

"But you like it," kata Neji kalem, dia menciumi Gaara dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Gaara mendesah, pinggulnya naik ke atas sewaku Neji mulai memasukkn satu jari.

"Sakit?" tanya Neji cemas melihat reaksi Gaara yang kayak cacing kepanasan.

"No, but please hurry. I have no patience,"

Neji mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Ok, ok, I really-really love you. I will not love someone other like I love you. I love you so much with my heart, body, soul, and dick. Happy now?"

Neji tergelak.

XxXxX

"Apa makanannya belum masak ya?" kata Neji, dia sedang menyarungkan celananya, "Aku ke dapur ya. Mau kuambilkan minum?"

Gaara masih tidur terkelungkup di kasur dan kepala merahnya menggeleng.

"Pakai dulu bajumu,"

Kepala merah Gaara menggeleng lagi, "lemes, nggak ada tenaga," katanya, suaranya teredam bantal yang menutupi mukanya.

Neji nyengir, beranjak untuk mengambil piyama Gaara di koper, lalu memakaikannya ke pacarnya, "Tiduran aja dulu, makanannya akan kubawa ke sini,"

"Ya, ya, oyasumi..."

XxXxX

Gaara keluar pelan-pelan, pantatnya agak sakit pas jalan, tapi nggak sesakit tadi malam. Kayaknya kalo dibiasain, Gaara bisa digarap tanpa merasa sakit sama sekali. Bagus juga kalo mereka MSM tiap hari, enak euy. Mungkin inilah yang mau dishare Naruto.

Gaara pegangan di dinding, merayap kayak cicak, kalo bukan karena perutnya yang keroncongan minta makan, Gaara nggak bakalan sudi keluar. Dari lorong udah terdengar obrolan Neji dan Konohamaru.

"Kalian pacaran?" itu suara Konohamaru.

"Iya dong," itu suara Neji. Gaara jadi blushing.

"Mabuk cinta nih kayaknya,"

"Absolutely,"

"Udah lama jadian?"

"Nggak juga, baru beberapa bulan,"

Gaara nempel di dinding, dia tau kalo nguping itu nggak baik. Tapi dia pengen tau apa cerita Neji soal hubungan mereka ke teman lamanya.

"He is great?" suara Konohamaru lagi.

"Yes he is,"

"Lebih hebat dariku di ranjang?"

JGER!

Kepala merah Gaara ngintip, dan pemandangan di dapur bener-bener bikin dia jantungan. Konohamaru lagi merangkul leher Neji dan Neji balas merangkul pinggangnya.

Gaara nggak sempat menguping apa jawaban Neji, dia nggak mau tau siapa yang lebih hebat di ranjang. Gaara berlari ke kamar, lupa kalo pinggangnya masih sakit.

XxXxX

TBC

XxXxX

Apalah gue, malah ngesinetron... =,=


	31. Liburan Bagian 5 the Other Gaara Part 2

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Neji merinding, Gaara menempelkan milik Neji ke pipinya, mengusap-ngusapnya kayak lagi membelai binatang super lucu. NejiGaara. Chapter 31

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

**SPECIAL PRESENT FOR**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**

XxXxX

Gaara jongkok di sudut kamar, tangannya nempel di telinga. Bingung sendiri sama yang terjadi. Lalu dia mengambil hapenya, memencetnya nggak karuan waktu mencari nama Naruto. Tapi hapenya meredup dan mati, abis batre. Gaara menepuk kepalanya frustasi, mencari telpon wireless di meja dan lega karena ada nama Naruto di kontak. Syukurlah ada insiden boneka Kyuubi kemaren jadi Kankuro menyimpan nomor Naruto.

Nada 'ring backtone' hape Naruto udah diputar tiga kali tapi telponnya nggak diangkat juga. Kalo nggak inget Tenten itu galak dan pasti tega nabokin dia, Gaara pasti udah ngebanting itu telpon terus didudukin sambil diusel-usel. Untunglah dideringan keempat, telpon diangkat. Suara Naruto kedengaran ceria banget, bener-bener nggak pengertian kalo Gaara lagi galau.

"Haluuu, the most handsome boy in Konoha Naruto Uzumaki love Sasuke Uchiha is speaking. Ada yang bisa aku banting?" kata Naruto sewaktu telpon diangkat.

"Iya nih, mas. Aku lagi esmoni, bisa pesen bantingan special pake smackdown ke China?"

Naruto ketawa, "Udah di China aja, Gar. Kayaknya long vacation nih,"

"Gar gar gar, memang namaku agar-agar. Jadi gimana bantingan tadi, bisa dikirim secepatnya?" kata Gaara sewot.

"Hahaha, yang bulan madu lagi sensi nih, PMS neng?"

"Gimana nggak sensi, Neji-san selingkuh,"

"Oh selingkuh. Biasa itu, namanya aja lagi bulan madu, kalo nggak selingkuh..."

Krik krik krik.

"APA? SELINGKUH? KURANG AJAR, NEJI-SAN. NGAJAKIN BERANTEM YA!" teriak Naruto kenceng banget, Gaara sampe harus ngejauhin telpon 100 meter dari kupingnya biar nggak terancam budeg permanen.

"Iya Nar, masa Neji-san gitu, tega banget, hiks. Padahal aku udah nyerahin semuanya ke dia, bahkan keperawananku, huhuhu," kata Gaara, dia mulai nangis kayak sinetron Uke yang Tertukar.

"Eh? Udah begonoan? Gimana ceritanya? Enak nggak? Udah berapa kali? Pake gaya apa?"

"Udah tiga kalilah, enak banget walopun sakit juga. Gayanya aku nggak tau, tapi kita pindah posisi terus. Kadang nungging, ngangkang, sambil duduk, tiduran, bediri, telentang, aku di atas, aku yang digencet, terus ..."

Krik krik krik.

"Bukan itu... Kita lagi ngebahas Neji-san selingkuh..." kata Gaara emosi.

"Hahahaha, maap, khilaf. Habis kisah kalian so drama, kayak sinetron,"

Gaara setuju, "Iya nih, authornya gaje, kayaknya suka banget kalo aku galau berkepanjangan,"

Naruto ngakak, "Yang sabar ya, untung yang jadi peran utamanya bukan aku." dia ngelus dada, "Jadi gimana ceritanya Neji-san selingkuh?"

"Oh iya lupa," kata Gaara, dia pindah duduk di pojokan, matiin lampu dan nyorot diri pake lampu meja Kankuro. Biar dramatis gitu. Gaara juga mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Jadi gini ceritanya, Nar, hiksu,"

"Stop, stop dulu. Kamu juga jangan panggil aku Nar Nar gitu. Namaku bukan Narji. Naru aja kayak biasa, yang unyu," kata Naruto sewot.

"Iya iya, kamu ini, padahal feel angstnya udah dapet banget tadi. Merusak suasana deh,"

Gaara pindah tempat, pojokan udah nggak membangkitkan selera. Dia ngungsi ke kamar mandi, rencananya mau pundung di bawah shower, tapi karena takut telpon Kankuro rusak kena air dan dia ditabok Tenten, jadi Gaara duduk di tube mandi kosong dengan gayung di atas kepala. Bukannya nyamar jadi nenek gayung, tapi tak ada shower, gayungpun jadi.

"Jadi gini, Naru. Karena Kankuro-nii dan Tenten-chan ada trip bisnis ke Hawai jadi aku dan Neji-san ditemenin anaknya temen kerja Kanku-nii. Dia orang Jepang yang tinggal di China dan ternyata tetangganya Neji-san dulu." kata Gaara sambil nyusut-nyusut ingus.

"Terus?"

"Terus tadi aku liat Neji-san dan Konohamaru itu..."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Siapa tadi?" potong Naruto.

"Konohamaru, itu nama cowok selingkuhan Neji-san itu. Mereka rangkulan di dapur sambil ngomong tentang hebat-hebatan di ranjang,"

"Namanya Konohamaru? Konohamaru Sarutobi, bukan?"

Gaara mikir, "Wah, nggak tau ya,"

"Orangnya rame, rambutnya berdiri?"

"Iya,"

"Tuh kan, nama Konohamaru memang nggak umum. Dia itu cucunya guru Touchan,"

"Hah? Kamu kenal juga?" kata Gaara kaget.

"Iyalah. Dia itu anak Kedutaan Besar Jepang di China,"

Gaara mangap. Orang penting.

"Dan kayaknya dia nggak homo sih. Setau aku dia playboy, tapi suka sama cewek. Ada cewek temen kecilnya yang dia suka banget tapi malah bikin dia patah hati, kalo nggak salah namanya Hinabi,"

"Hinabi?"

"Kayak itulah kedengerannya. Tetangganya waktu kecil," kata Naruto.

"Bukan Hinata?"

"Er... Entahlah, aku lupa soalnya,"

"Kalo memang Hinata, berarti cocok. Soalnya Neji-san bilang Konohamaru itu tetangga mereka dan pernah sekelas sama Hinata,"

"Iya, sekelas sama aku juga," kata Naruto.

"Hah? Yang benar? Kok aku nggak tau,"

"Iyalah, kamukan masih di Suna sana,"

Gaara garuk kepala, "Yang kita omongin itu Hinata-nya Kiba kan?" takutnya Naruto salah pengertian.

"Iya, yang matanya putih itu,"

"Lavender, bukan putih," kata Gaara tersinggung, menghina mata Hinata artinya menghina Neji juga.

"Iya itu, si Hinabi,"

"Hinata..."

"Iya Hinata,"

Gaara cemberut.

"Coba kamu tanyain ke Neji-san apa maksud mereka peluk-pelukan sambil ngomong soal hebat-hebatan di ranjang itu. Biar masalahnya jelas dan nggak nebak-nebak gini."

"Tapi Nar...u,"

"Lagian seharusnya kamu waktu ngeliat mereka pelukan harusnya langsung muncul, gamparin keduanya, tarik Neji-san, dan bilang ke Konohamaru kalo Neji-san itu punya kamu,"

"Mana bisa aku serefleks itu,"

"Kenapa nggak bisa? Kamu nggak cinta?"

"Cintalah,"

"Kok nggak posesif?"

"Memang kalo Sasuke selingkuh kamu gimana?"

"Aku sunatin dia,"

Gaara sweatdrop.

XxXxX

Gaara duduk cemberut di meja makan, Neji dan Konohamaru kompak banget nyiapin makanan. Sekali-kali mereka kedip-kedipan sambil nyengir, Gaara yang merasa bokongnya masih anget dan sakit karena ditusukin Neji, mulai naik darah.

"Sayurnya dimakan," kata Neji, dia ngambil sayur dan mindahin ke piring Gaara.

"Suapin," kata Gaara sok-sok manja. Seumur hidup Gaara anti makan sayur, Temari aja yang galaknya sama kayak godzila nggak bisa maksa Gaara makan sayur.

Neji agak heran, tapi seneng juga. Dia nyumpitin sayur dan buka mulutnya sambil bilang 'aaa' biar Gaara menirunya.

Gaara mangap sok unyu, lagaknya menikmati banget waktu sumpit Neji masuk mulutnya, ngunyah dua kali, lalu wajahnya berubah.

"Gaara-chan sayang?" kata Neji rada-rada khawatir.

Gaara lari ke bak cuci piring dengan dramatis dan muntah-muntah kayak ibu hamil. Semula Gaara ngira kalau mulutnya akan enak setelah rasa sayur nggak terasa lagi di lidahnya, tapi dia malah terus muntah sampe rasanya hidung dan tenggorokannya sakit. Rasanya sama kayak waktu mabuk alkohol kemaren.

"Hei, are you okay?" kata Neji sambil mengusap-usap punggung Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng, rasanya pengen nangis.

Neji mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih, "Kumur-kumur dulu, terus minum beberapa teguk,"

Gaara mengangguk, tapi begitu air lewat di tenggorokannya, dia malah muntah-muntah lagi.

"Oke, oke, jangan minum. Usahakan jangan bergerak terlalu cepat. Oke? Mungkin cuma jetlag," kata Neji, dia menangkap pinggang Gaara pelan-pelan dan menggendongnya ke kamar.

Gaara menggumam nggak jelas, menuruti Neji biar nggak banyak menggerakkan kepalanya, karena kepalanya memang berdenyut-denyut pusing.

"Nggak ada alergi asparagus kan?" kata Neji khawatir, "Atau Gaara-chan nggak bisa makan itu?"

"Nggak tau,"

"Oh, ya sudahlah," kata Neji, menidurkan Gaara ke kasur, mengusap dahinya yang keringat dingin.

"Neji-san, aku pengen muntah lagi,"

"Tunggu, tunggu, aku cari plastik," kata Neji sambil meloncat turun dari kasur dan membongkar laci toilet. Dia sampai tepat waktu lalu Gaara muntah lagi.

"Apa keracunan makanan ya?" kata Neji panik, mengusap-usap punggung Gaara, "aku akan minta Konohamaru menelpon dokter,"

Gaara menggumam lagi, dia gemetaran.

"Tiduran dulu, nanti kalo mual lagi, plastiknya di sini. Aku cari Konoha..."

Tapi Konohamaru udah ngos-ngosan masuk sambil menggandeng seseorang.

"Dokter, tinggal di apartment sebelah," kata Konohamaru sambil mendorong orang yang dia bawa ke ranjang Gaara. Lalu Konohamaru ngomong dengan bahasa China ke dokternya.

Si dokter mengambil alat di tasnya dan mulai memeriksa Gaara. Dia mengangguk-ngangguk, menyuruh Gaara membuka mulutnya dengan bahasa China dan langsung ditranslate Konohamaru.

Si dokter ngomong lagi, Konohamaru dan Neji manggut-manggut.

"Vertigo ringan dan keracunan makanan. Nggak gawat banget," kata Neji ke Gaara sambil mengusap rambutnya, "tapi karena kondisi Gaara-chan lagi nggak bagus, kecapean ples jetlag makanya jadi agak gawat,"

Gaara menggumam.

"Kuganti bajunya dulu ya, basah semua sama keringat. Dokternya bilang mau pasang infus."

Gaara menggumam lagi.

Neji melepas piyama Gaara dan menggantinya dengan piyama lain yang bersih.

"Mau disuntik vitamin juga, nggak apa-apa ya?" kata Neji, mengusap-usap bahu Gaara. Takutnya kejadian sakit dulu terulang lagi, sewaktu dokter Tsunade memeriksa Gaara dan diperlukan pelukan dan kuncian Temari serta pegangan tangan dan kaki oleh Neji dan Shikamaru.

Gaara menggumam. Dia menatap sayu dari ranjang, nggak protes, merengek dan menendang siapapun sewaktu dokter mencari jalur infus dan menyuntiknya.

Neji mengacak rambut Gaara dan menciumnya, "Anak manis,"

Dokter memberikan beberapa obat dan mengucapkan, "Semoga lekas sembuh," dalam bahasa Jepang yang aneh.

Neji berterima kasih.

"Aku akan mengantar dokternya, kalo perlu apa-apa aku di luar, okey?" kata Konohamaru, dia berbalik keluar tapi berhenti di pintu, "Neji-san, kayaknya Kankuro-san perlu dikasih tau,"

"Okey," kata Neji, dia sebelumnya harus merayu Gaara minum obat, "masih mual?"

Gaara menggumam.

"Harus minum obat, tapi sebelumnya Gaara-chan harus makan sesuatu,"

"Nggak mau, nanti aku muntah lagi,"

"Atau minum susu?" kata Neji menawar.

"Susu Prenagen?"

"Itu buat ibu hamil, sayang,"

"Kan diiklannya dibilang bisa mengurangi mual,"

Neji ketawa, "Bukan itu maksudnya. Tapi Gaara-chan mau minum susu?"

"Nggak mau,"

Neji tersenyum, "Satu lembar roti aja. Nggak masalah kalo nanti dimuntahin. Kita punya banyak plastik dan aku bisa menggotong Gaara-chan ke kamar mandi kalo perlu,"

"Nggak mau,"

"Aku janji, kalo Gaara-chan mau makan satu gigitan, dimuntahin atau nggak nantinya. Malem ini, kalo udah enakan, aku akan memberi servis full,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku akan bikin Gaara-chan keluar sebanyak Gaara-chan mau,"

"Janji?"

"Janji,"

"Nggak bisa diganti yang lain? Aku pasti muntah lagi,"

"Kan belum dicoba, sayang,"

"Sudah kerasa mualnya disini," kata Gaara sambil menunjuk tenggorokannya.

"Okey, ganti apa?"

"Apel,"

"Okey," kata Neji dia memanggil Konohamaru dan minta tolong diambilkan apel, pisau buah, garpu kecil dan piring. Neji memotong buahnya sekecil mungkin dan menyuapi Gaara pelan-pelan. Hanya dimakan separuhnya, tapi nggak dimuntahin. Habis itu Neji membujuk Gaara makan obat.

"Okey, kayaknya udah lumayan baikan," kata Neji setelah Gaara menelan obatnya dan nggak dimuntahin juga, "Aku akan menelpon Kankuro,"

Neji mengambil hapenya di saku celana, tapi dia kaget karena tangannya ditarik Gaara.

"Jangan kasih tau neechan, nanti aku disuruh pulang ke Jepang. Bilang aku nggak apa-apa," kata Gaara pelan, suaranya lirih banget.

"Kalo dalam dua belas jam Gaara-chan baik-baik aja, aku dan Kankuro nggak akan kasih tau Temari-nee, deal?"

Gaara menggumam.

Neji tersenyum, ikut naik keranjang dan mengelus rambut Gaara selagi dia menelpon.

Gaara yang setengah tidur mendengarkan waktu Neji menceritakan kronologi kejadian, tangannya yang nggak diinfus memeluk Neji. Nggak lama didengarnya Neji berulang-ulang berjanji akan membawa Gaara ke dokter, rumah sakit, atau memanggil tabib kalo perlu, kalo sakit Gaara berkepanjangan.

"Kankuro mau ngomong," kata Neji sambil memberikan hapenya ke Gaara.

"Halo?" kata Gaara pelan.

"Nggak apa-apa, dek? Gimana perasaan lo?" kata Kankuro, "Bener gue nggak perlu balik ke China?"

"Lemes aja, udah baikan kok."

"Seharusnya kalo udah ngerasa nggak enak badan langsung bilang Neji, kalo lo apa-apa Temari bisa bunuhin kita,"

"Kukira cuma jetlag,"

"Iya iya, bener ya udah nggak apa-apa? Bilang Neji kalo udah mulai nggak enak badan lagi,"

Gaara menggumam.

"Ya udah, kasih telponnya ke Neji lagi,"

Neji mengambil hapenya, kembali berjanji kalo dia bakal ngejaga Gaara, bahkan kalo perlu Neji mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Gaara senyum malu-malu.

XxXxX

Gaara terbangun karena merasa seseorang bergerak di sampingnya. Dia tertatap mata Neji yang sedang mengusap dahi dan lehernya.

"Sorry, aku ngebangunin Gaara-chan ya? Cuma mau ngecek demam ato nggak," kata Neji sepelannya, "infusnya udah dilepas barusan, sakit nggak?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Neji-san, aku haus,"

Neji tersenyum, mengambil air mineral di meja, "Gimana perasaanmu? Masih pusing?"

"Nggak, udah baikan,"

Tapi Neji tetap memeluk Gaara sewaktu dia memberi pacarnya minum.

"Makan ya,"

Sebenarnya Gaara mau menolak, tapi nggak tega karena tampang Neji ngarep banget.

"Dikit aja, jangan banyak-banyak,"

Neji ngambil nasi sewaktu Gaara ngambil hapenya dan baru inget kalo hapenya lowbat dari tadi pagi. Pasti udah banyak voice mail dari Temari. Gaara ngambil telpon wireless di meja dan menghubungi kakak perempuannya.

Gaara nggak terlalu berharap kalo Temari nggak sadar kalo dia lagi nggak enak badan, suaranya masih agak susah keluar, jadi Gaara jujur aja walaupun bohong-bohong dikit juga.

"Kamu sakit, sayang?" adalah kalimat sapaan Temari setelah dia bilang halo.

"Baru bangun tidur, aku agak jetlag dikit, neechan," kata Gaara.

"Kok Kankuro nggak bilang apa-apa tadi?"

"Aku pusingnya baru pas sore, niichan nggak tau,"

"KANKURO NGGAK TAU KALO ADEKNYA NGGAK ENAK BADAN? NGAPAIN AJA DIA DISANA?"

"Bu...bukan," kata Gaara terbata-bata, "ka...karena aku baru ngerasa pusingnya pas sore, jadi niichan nggak sempat bilang,"

"ITU BUKAN ALASAN, SELAMA KAMU DISANA. KAMU ITU TANGGUNG JAWAB KANKURO. NGGAK ADA YANG NAMANYA KAKAK NGGAK NGECEK KONDISI ADEKNYA. MANA DIA, NEECHAN MAU NGOMONG!"

Gaara diam sebentar "Ini bukan salah niichan. Begitu sampe aku langsung tidur sampe sore. Aku yang nggak bilang ke niichan, karena kalo bilang neechan pasti panik dan marah-marah,"

"Gaara-chan..."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang setiap jam harus dicek suhu badannya. Niichan dan Neji-san nggak sia-siain aku di sini. Aku udah dipanggilin dokter dan minum obat. Aku baik-baik aja,"

Diseberang sana Temari terdiam.

"Udah dulu ya neechan, aku mau makan," kata Gaara karena Temari nggak kunjung ngomong, "aku sayang neechan,"

"Ya sayang, jaga kesehatan ya. Neechan juga sayang kamu,"

Telpon ditutup.

Neji yang udah duduk disamping Gaara dari mulai Temari marah-marah, lagi nyengir, "Bisa aja kamu ini," katanya sambil mengacak rambut pacarnya.

Gaara balas nyengir.

XxXxX

"Neji-san..."

Neji cemas, Gaara didepannya pucat banget, dia mau berhenti mengoprek pantat Gaara, tapi yang bersangkutan langsung nangis sewaktu Neji berhenti menggerakkan jarinya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, sayang?" kata Neji, berpindah ke samping dan membelai pipi Gaara yang tanpa darah dengan tangannya yang bebas. Badan pacarnya dingin banget.

"Ya," kata Gaara, bergerak ke samping dan menciumi Neji. Dia mengangkat kakinya, menjulurkannya diatas badan Neji dan memajukan selangkangannya.

Neji bisa mendengar gigi Gaara berkretekan sewaktu pacarnya menciumnya dan Neji bisa merasa kalo seluruh tubuh Gaara meremang.

"Kamu kedinginan, sayang?" tanya Neji, menggosok-gosok pipi Gaara sewaktu uap keluar dari mulutnya yang gemetaran.

"Ngh..." tapi jawaban Gaara kayaknya nggak perduli sama sekali, dia bangun dan duduk di perut Neji. Tangannya dibelakang, memberikan tatapan mengancam kalo Neji berani berhenti mencungkili pantatnya, dia akan menangis keras-keras.

Neji menelan ludah, dia setengah khawatir kalo pacarnya bakalan ambruk dan pingsan di atasnya.

Tapi Gaara baik-baik aja, dia malah meluncur ke selangkangan Neji dan mengeluarkan barang di dalamnya.

"Hei hei hei, apa yang..."

Neji merinding, Gaara menempelkan milik Neji ke pipinya, mengusap-ngusapnya kayak lagi membelai binatang super lucu.

"Gaara-chan, jang..."

Kalimat Neji nggak selesai, Gaara udah mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat. Neji melompat ke awang-awang, mengerang nikmat. Dia pengen nyuruh Gaara berhenti, tapi nggak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata lain selain desahan.

Beberapa kali jilatan, Gaara berhenti, menatap Neji seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Neji waspada, napasnya memburu karena nafsu, rasanya pengen mencabik pacarnya sekarang juga. Lalu mulut Gaara terbuka lebar, memasukan milik Neji seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Neji terperangah, kaget antara pengen mendorong pacarnya berhenti atau langsung menjungkirkannya terus menggarapnya. Tapi Neji cuma mengerang, menahan tanpa niat kepala Gaara yang mengulumnya dengan berisik.

"Stop, stop. Gaara-chan... Kamu nggak perlu ngelakuin ini, sayang..." kata Neji kalang-kabut.

Gaara berhenti, mengangkat kepala dan mengelap mulutnya, "Rasanya aneh," katanya pelan.

Neji baru pengen ngejawab.

"Tapi aku suka..."

Neji langsung speechless. Gaara menunduk lagi dan nerusin kegiatannya. Neji udah berhenti mengoprek pantatnya, sekarang kedua tangan Neji di kepala Gaara, mendorong tanpa niat kepala pacarnya, yang akhirnya cuma kayak ngelus-ngelus rambut Gaara.

"He is so sexy," kata Neji frustasi. Diperlukan seluruh pengendalian diri agar dia nggak bangun, memiting tangan Gaara ke belakang lalu menggarapnya sampai Neji puas.

"Gaara-chan, stop," kata Neji akhirnya, "kamu nggak perlu melakukan ini, sayang..."

Gaara mendongak, membuat tatapan terluka, "Sorry, Neji-san. Ini yang pertama kali, jadi harap maklum kalo aku nggak ahli,"

Neji mengerang frustasi, "Bukan itu... Tadi hebat banget..." katanya sambil menarik Gaara naik, menciumi bibirnya, "aku rasanya bakal meledak kalo Gaara-chan nggak berhenti,"

Gaara nyengir, "Benarkah?" dia bangun, menjilati jarinya sedikit lalu dengan tangan di belakang dia mengangkang di atas Neji.

Neji terperangah, dalam semenit dia mengira Gaara pengen gantian dioral. Tapi ternyata pacarnya menempatkan pantatnya persis di atas selangkangannya.

Neji kalang-kabut, dia belum melumuri pantat Gaara dengan lubrican dan juga belum pake kondom. Gimana kalo lubang pacarnya berdarah? Masa sih Neji harus ngobatinnya dengan obat merah nanti?

Gaara mengerang, keringatnya, air matanya, juga sedikit sperma menjatuhi perut Neji. Gaara menahan nafas, Neji juga. Satu menit ketegangan akhirnya milik Neji masuk.

"Are you ok?" kata Neji panik.

"Yeah, but dont move. Its hurt so much," rengek Gaara.

Neji meraba-raba meja, udah telat kalo mau pake kondom tapi terlalu beresiko kalo nggak pake pelumas. Lubang Gaara sempit banget. Neji memencet lubrican keras-keras, memenuhi semua telapak tangannya terus melumurinya ke anus Gaara yang disesaki penisnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, aku akan ambil alih," kata Neji. Dia membalik Gaara, berpindah posisi hingga Gaara yang ada dibawah sekarang. Neji mengangkat sebelah kaki Gaara, "Aku akan mulai bergerak," dengan satu tarikan nafas Neji mendorong.

"Aagh..."

Gaara menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, air matanya mengalir.

Neji menunduk, menyingkirkan tangan Gaara dan mulai menciuminya, "Aku selalu takut kalo Gaara-chan sakit. Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali sakit, ada saja kejutan yang Gaara-chan bikin, seperti sakit karena ingin mengeluarkan kepandaian tertentu,"

Gaara meringis, nafasnya satu-satu karena Neji mendorong makin cepat.

"I love you," bisik Neji.

Gaara meregangkan tangannya lalu memeluk kepala Neji erat-erat, "I love you too."

Neji balas memeluk, menggigiti bahu Gaara.

"Neji-san, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya," kata Gaara pelan.

Sesaat Neji nggak yakin Gaara ngomongin siapa.

"Aku cemburu. Neji-san cuma milikku. Milikku seorang,"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Tentu,"

XxXxX

TBC

XxXxX

Adegan lemon akhir udah ditulis ulang habis didiiskusiin lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, sampe gue kayaknya mesum banget deh. Tapi rasanya masih belum sesuai sama yang gue bayangin... T.T


	32. Liburan Bagian 6 Suami dan Istri

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

* * *

AU, OOC, Special for **Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

* * *

Summary:

Orang yang kunikahi nggak harus pinter masak, cuci piring, benerin genteng, ato yang lainnya. Asal dia bernama Sabaku no Gaara, itu udah cukup. NejiGaara. Chapter 32

* * *

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

* * *

Hari ini suasana hati Gaara lagi bagus. Tadi pagi, habis Neji mandi dan bersih-bersih, dia nemuin Konohamaru. Bilang kalo mereka berdua nggak apa-apa ditinggal berdua. Neji juga bilang kalo Kankuro udah setuju rencana itu, tentu aja abis Gaara merengek-rengek pada kakaknya.

Jadi pagi ini, sebagai ucapan terima kasih Gaara, mereka making love lagi. Gaara semangat banget, bahkan Neji nggak sempat mencopot kemeja putih kesayangannya. Hasilnya kemeja putih itu kotor berlepot sperma.

"Sayang, nggak perlu dicuci. Nanti biar diloundri aja," kata Neji yang ngeliat Gaara ngucek kemejanya di wastafel pake sabun cuci tangan.

Gaara nyengir, rasanya mereka kayak pengantin baru. Walaupun pernah tinggal satu kamar dulu tapi karena ada Hizashi yang merusak suasana, jadi malah berasa masuk ke sarang penyamun.

"Kok dijemur di sini? Kan di luar panas..." tanya Neji ke Gaara yang sibuk ngantung hanger kemeja Neji di dapur.

"Ya karena itu, di luar panas, ntar kemeja putihnya berubah jadi item. Kecuali kalo kemejanya kucuci pake sunblock, baru aman dijemur diluar,"

Neji melongo, nggak bisa memutuskan pacarnya lagi bercanda apa nggak. Tapi kalo memang nggak bercanda, kayaknya pengetahuan Gaara soal jadi istri yang baik dan benar adalah tanggung jawab Temari.

"Mau sarapan apa?" kata Neji, dia membuka kulkas. Stok belanjaan Tenten boleh juga. Isi kulkas udah diatur sedemikian rupa sampe semua jenis bahan yang bisa dibayangkan buat dimasak, ada disana. Udah mirip setengah isi supermarket deh.

"Apa aja deh, kayaknya omlet daging enak," kata Gaara sambil melongo dari punggung Neji kearah kulkas.

"Oke deh, mau masak berdua?"

Gaara langsung lompat-lompat, "Mau mau mau,"

"Gaara-chan bawa telornya. Jangan sambil loncat-loncat, ntar telornya jatuh"

"Oke oke," kata Gaara, dia nggak loncat-loncat lagi, cuma agak kegirangan aja.

"Aku cincang daging dan bumbu-bumbunya, Gaara-chan buka telornya,"

Gaara ngangguk kegirangan, dia ngambil mangkok besar di rak, "Aku udah sering liat neechan buka telor, gampang,"

Neji nyengir, jelas meragukan kalimat gampangnya Gaara.

"Telornya dipecahin pake pisau..." kata Gaara sambil praktek, memukul telor agak lebih kencang dari rencananya dan kaget sendiri sewaktu telor pecah jadi dua sekaligus merendam kulit dan isinya dalam mangkok.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kekencengan," kata Gaara sambil nyengir, "coba pelan-pelan," dia memukul pisau ke telor pelan-pelan, sampai retakpun nggak sama sekali.

Neji ketawa geli, "Udah biar aku aja, Gaara-chan ambil garam sana,"

"Garam itu yang mana?"

"Yang warna putih,"

Gaara membuka satu-satu toples di rak, "Ini putih semua,"

"Ya dicicip dong, sayang,"

"Dicicip pake apa?"

"Pake odong-odong,"

Gaara bengong.

"Ya pake tangan,"

"Diolesin ke tangan, gitu?"

Neji ikutan bengong, "Bukan sayang, pake tangan diolesin ke lidah,"

"Oh..."

Neji tau, Gaara pasti membayangkan dirinya jadi Deidara. Meletin lidah di telapak tangan buat nyicip garam.

"Ada nggak, sayang?" kata Neji. Dia udah selesai pecahin telor, cincang daging, menghaluskan bumbu, tapi Gaara belum selesai nyicip.

"Ini aneh," kata Gaara.

"Aneh apanya, sayang?"

"Ini jari apa?" kata Gaara sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang dulu dipakein cincin sama Neji.

"Jari manis,"

"Kalo ini?"

"Kelingking,"

"Nah, tadi aku cicip yang ini pake jari manis, rasanya manis. Tapi pas aku cicip yang satunya pake jari kelingking, rasanya malah asin,"

"Artinya yang satu gula, yang satu garam,"

"Kok gitu?"

"Gitu apanya?"

"Nggak ada hubungannya sama nyicip pake jari apa?"

"Iya..." kata Neji defensip, kayaknya dia tau arah omongan pacarnya.

"Jadi kalo garam dicicip pakai jari manis, tetep asin?"

Neji ketawa. Tuh, benerkan...

"Bawa garamnya kesini. Abis itu Gaara-chan duduk aja disana. Bentar lagi jadi."

Gaara melakukan apa yang Neji bilang terus duduk manis di meja makan.

"Neji-san pasti bisa jadi istri yang baik," kata Gaara setelah diam beberapa menit, "Neji-san unyu banget pake apron itu."

Neji melirik sambil memutar mata. Dia memakai apron kotak-kotak warna hijau *yang kayaknya punya Kankuro*, sedangkan Gaara yang duduk di kursi, memakai apron renda-renda warna pink mencolok *yang kayaknya punya Tenten*. Gimana bisa Neji lebih unyu kalo Gaara malah keliatan moe banget karena rendanya maching sama warna rambutnya?

"Nanti kalo kita udah nikah, Neji-san yang masak, terus aku yang kerja. Tapi kalo Neji-san mau kerja juga, nggak apa-apa. Kayak neechan itu, emansisapi istri," kata Gaara sok tau.

Neji nyengir, "Emansipasi,"

"Iya itu. Nah abis itu Neji-san beres-beres rumah, terus aku..." Gaara diam, dia mengerutkan kening, "Kalo istri beres-beres rumah, suaminya harus ngapain?"

"Nonton berita?"

"Oh iya, aku nonton berita... Tunggu, aku nggak suka nonton berita," kata Gaara, dia cemberut, "Nggak boleh nonton yang lain?"

Neji menahan cengiran lalu berbalik dengan muka serius, "Nggak boleh, harus nonton berita,"

"Yah, nanti aku coba nonton berita." kata Gaara manggut-manggut, "Mungkin beritanya kuganti anime yaoi aja,"

Neji pura-pura nggak denger kalimat terakhir pacarnya, masakannya udah selesai, dia membawa wajannya ke meja makan, "Ayo makan..."

Gaara nyengir, menunggu sewaktu Neji mengambilkannya nasi.

"Gimana rasanya?" tanya Neji sewaktu pacarnya menyuap sepotong daging.

"Enak..."

"Aku memang calon istri yang baik,"

"Bener banget. Oh iya kita teruskan yang tadi," kata Gaara antusias.

"Apa?"

"Merencanakan masa depan..."

Neji ketawa.

"Abis itu, Neji-san cuci piring... Sedangkan aku..."

Neji mengangguk memberi semangat, menyuruh pacarnya meneruskan.

"Terus aku ngapain?" kata Gaara bingung.

"Baca koran?" kata Neji memberi ide.

"Kenapa baca koran? Koran kan isinya berita semua... Tadikan udah nonton berita, masa baca koran lagi?"

Neji mengangkat bahu, "Suami harus gitu," katanya berusaha nggak ketawa.

"Jadi suami nggak enak!"

Neji nggak menanggapi, dia ngambil air dingin di kulkas dan ketawa ngakak sewaktu Gaara nggak ngeliat.

"Terus Neji-san cuci baju... Sedangkan aku..."

Neji duduk kembali ke meja makan, memasang wajah serius.

"Aku harus ngapain lagi?" kata Gaara frustasi.

"Minum kopi?"

Tampang Gaara berubah horror.

"Merokok?"

"Aku bisa dimarahin neechan!" kata Gaara ngeri.

"Ngebenerin keran yang macet?"

"Nggak bisa,"

"Benerin genteng yang bocor?"

"Apa lagi itu,"

"Ganti lampu yang putus?"

Gaara terdiam, tapi matanya udah berkaca-kaca, "Aku nggak bisa..." mau nggak mau dia ingat Shikamaru yang dulu pernah diperintah Temari naik ke atap buat ngebenerin antena sewaktu neechannya itu pengen nonton sinetron kesukaannya, padahal anginnya lagi kenceng banget. Juga waktu Shikamaru ngebenerin wastafel yang macet sampe mukanya keguyur air keran, nguras kolam ikan di samping rumah bareng Kankuro di tengah hari bolong, ngangkatin pot bunga gede di ruang tamu sendirian sampe ngos-ngosan, masangin gas elpiji yang langsung ngeluarin suara desis bising dan bau gas, sampe mindahin rak di dapur.

Neji menahan tawa.

"Aku nggak mau jadi suami..." kata Gaara cemberut.

"Maunya jadi apa?" kata Neji, dia udah membayangkan Gaara memakai apron kayak gini di depan pintu rumah mereka sambil bilang, "Okarie, sweet heart..." mungkin nggak perlu pake celana dan baju, hanya apron. Jadi Neji bisa langsung membopongnya ke kamar terus... Yah, lanjutannya bisa ditebak.

Gaara masih cemberut, "Pokoknya Neji-san yang jadi suami,"

"Terus yang jadi istrinya?" pancing Neji, otaknya sibuk memutuskan apa sebagai istri Gaara perlu make bando renda-renda yang macing sama apronnya atau nggak.

"Neji-san juga!"

"Hah?"

"Iya, Neji-san jadi suami sekaligus istri,"

Neji terdiam saking shock-nya. Memangnya dia sejenis hemaprodit?

"Gaara-chan jadi apa?"

Gaara menatapnya, nggak lama dia berdiri dari duduknya dan melompat ke pelukan Neji.

"Aku nggak bisa masak, nggak bisa cuci piring, nggak bisa benerin genteng, nggak bisa bikin rak. Pokoknya nggak bisa semuanya,"

Neji tersenyum ke arah wajah pacarnya yang tersembunyi di dadanya. Telinga dan tengkuk Gaara merah padam.

"Tapi aku nggak rela Neji-san cari suami ato istri lain, selain aku,"

Neji membelai rambut merah pacarnya, "Orang yang kunikahi nggak harus pinter masak, cuci piring, benerin genteng, ato yang lainnya,"

Gaara mendongak.

"Asal dia bernama Sabaku no Gaara, itu udah cukup,"

Muka Gaara merah banget, "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh,"

"Ah... Neji-san ini bikin aku malu..." kata Gaara sambil menutup mukanya pake tangan.

"Aku mencintai Gaara-chan yang kayak gini," kata Neji, dia menyingkirkan tangan Gaara dan mulai menciuminya.

Gaara mendesah, bergeser sewaktu alas duduknya mengegang. Dia mengalungin lengannya ke leher Neji biar posisi mereka lebih pas.

Neji meraba-raba resleting Gaara terus menarik celananya terbuka. Gaara merengek sewaktu Neji menggenggam miliknya, dia menggigiti telinga Neji lalu pundaknya.

Neji meringis, terlalu nggak sabar sewaktu melepas kaos Gaara, dia langsung mencubit dada Gaara sedangkan yang dada yang satunya dijilatinya.

Badan Gaara mengejang.

Tangan Neji bergerak ke bawah, mengorek belakang pacarnya.

"Kita pindah, sambil duduk terlalu susah,"

Neji membopong Gaara ke kamar, menidurkannya ke kasur lalu menjilati selangkangannya.

Gaara mendesah, memegangi kepala Neji.

"Aku juga mau..."

"Mau apa?"

"69"

Neji nyengir. Dia sudah cocok jadi istri.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," kata Neji, dia merapikan topi baseball di kepala Gaara, "ini China, kalo kamu nyasar bisa susah,"

"Oke,"

"Hape ada?"

Gaara mengeluarkan gadget-nya.

"Dompet?"

Sekarang mengeluarkan dompet.

"Jangan ngobrol sama orang asing."

"Siap,"

"Pegang tanganku,"

Gaara cekikikan, "Aih, modus,"

Mereka berjalan ke pertokoan cari oleh-oleh sekaligus shoping, Neji semangat banget nyuruh Gaara nyoba baju khas Cina. Warnanya macing sama rambut Gaara. Bahkan Neji sempat-sempatnya menyelipkan pita merah ke rambut pacarnya. Pitanya berjuntai ke leher Gaara yang putih. Moe banget.

"Aku belikan yang ini," kata Neji, "nggak usah dilepas."

Gaara berputar-putar di depan cermin, belum memutuskan bersedia atau nggak berkeliling dengan baju ini. Bajunya berwarna merah menyala dengan corak bunga kecil berwarna kuning dan hijau kebiruan. Lengannya pendek dengan kerah tinggi dan kancing melintasi leher. Celananya cuma tujuh perdelapan, ada belahannya sepanjang sepuluh senti yang digantungin pita merah. Ada sepatunya juga, warnanya sama. Memakainya membuat gender Gaara agak diragukan, terlalu unyu jadi cowok, tapi nggak pantes juga dibilang cewek.

"Wah yang ini model dan warnanya beda," kata Neji lebih semangat.

Gaara menoleh, Neji menyodorkan baju lain. Lebih mirip baju yang dipakai cowok-cowok di film silat. Warnanya biru muda. Sejujurnya warna biru nggak mecing sama Gaara, kesannya terlalu maksa nabrakin merah sama biru. Tapi kayaknya Neji suka kalo Gaara pake baju ribet melambai-lambai gitu. Dia beliin juga.

"Aku mau pake bajuku," kata Gaara sambil cemberut, dia kembali dipaksa pake baju merah tadi.

"Bagusan baju ini," kata Neji, "lagian kita mau cari oleh-oleh,"

"Hubungannya apa?"

"Pokoknya bagusan ini."

Gaara makin cemberut.

"Gaara-chan mau beli oleh-oleh apa?" kata Neji semangat, kelihatan banget cuma mau ngalihin perhatian Gaara.

"Nggak tau, makanan? Baju? Apa ya yang enak?" kata Gaara sambil ngeluh, tangannya nyingkirin juntaian pita merah yang dipasang Neji dari matanya.

"Jangan yang susah dibawa,"

"Neji-san beli apa?" kata Gaara nyari ide.

"Apa lagi, tentu aja arak,"

Kerutan di dahi Gaara membuat Neji meneruskan, "Sake China,"

"Oh," kata Gaara, nggak mungkin dia beli yang sama.

"Ya kita liat-liat dulu aja, pasti nemu... Mungkin miniatur naga atau barongsai..."

Gaara bergerak ke deretan counter kanan.

"Jangan jauh-jauh," pesan Neji.

Di deretan asesoris hape Gaara melihat yang menarik.

"Nah ini bagus," kata Neji yang tiba-tiba udah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Gaara memegang asesoris hape berbentuk barongsai.

"Kok bengong?" kata Neji, dia berbalik ke arah pramuniaga dan memesan seratus buah, "Halo darling," katanya lagi sambil melambai ke muka Gaara.

Gaara mengedip, meletakkan barongsai mini ke konter terus jongkok ke kaca.

"Sayang? Kamu nggak apa-apa? Sakit perut?"

"Yunxu, wo xiwang kan dao zhe." kata Gaara dengan bahasa China seadanya sambil menunjuk sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk guci.

Si pramuniaga mengangguk dan nyerahin barang itu ke Gaara.

"Suka yang itu?" tanya Neji, "mau dikensel yang tadi?"

"Nggak," kata Gaara sambil menggoyangkan gantungan itu ke depan hidungnya, "unik ya, lucu,"

Neji yang menganggap bentuknya biasa aja, nggak berkomentar.

"Beli nggak ya?" kata Gaara bingung.

Neji langsung mengambil gantungan itu dan membayarnya.

"Aku kan belum mutusin mau beli atau nggak,"

"Tapi Gaara-chan suka kan?" kata Neji dengan nada 'udah jangan dibahas'.

Gaara masih cemberut, di toko ini aja Neji udah memaksakan kehendaknya sampai tiga kali.

"Aku tau kalo Gaara-chan selalu suka bentuk-bentuk gentong gini,"

"Maksudnya?" kata Gaara rada tersinggung.

"Kan itu lambangmu, sayang..."

"Hah?"

"Lambang Sabaku,"

"Apa sih maksudnya?"

Neji memandang pacarnya, susah nggak percaya kalo dia memang bengong beneran, tapi Gaara memang bingung.

"Gaara-chan, memang lambang keluargamu apa?" kata Neji hilang sabar.

"Gurun pasir,"

Neji mengeluarkan gadget-nya, menunjukkan lambang Sabaku ke pacarnya, "Lihat bentuknya,"

Gaara memandang gadget Neji, lalu memasa wajah clueless.

Neji mengambil gantungan kunci terus mendekatkannya ke gadget-nya, "Pasir dalam gentong. Bukannya itu lambang keluargamu?"

Mata Gaara melebar, "Benarkah?"

"Oh ayolah sayang, masa papa mamamu nggak pernah jelasin hal kayak gini," kata Neji frustasi.

Gaara mengangkat muka dan Neji langsung kaget.

"Mamaku meninggal waktu ngelahirin aku, sedangkan papaku nyusul mama waktu umurku sebelas. Papa sibuk kerja, mana sempat cerita yang kayak gitu," kata Gaara pelan.

Neji panik beneran, "Sorry, aku nggak maksud ngomong gitu..."

"It's oke," kata Gaara sambil angkat bahu, "aku beneran nggak tau kok," terus dia jalan ke konter yang lain tanpa nengok ke arah Neji.

Neji berdecak, menyesali kebodohannya, "Pasti ngambek beneran nih.."

Tapi ternyata Gaara nggak ngambek, dia ngeliat-liat barang lain dengan muka datar-datar aja, nggak girang tapi juga nggak jutekin Neji. Neji beraniin diri menggandeng tangan pacarnya untuk melihat reaksinya. Nggak ditepis. Neji lega bukan main.

Mereka lagi nunggu pesanan es krim Gaara di counter camilan waktu hape Neji bunyi, tapi karena ada dalam gedung dan sinyal jelek Neji harus ninggalin Gaara di meja mereka untuk menelpon balik.

"Jangan kemana-mana, oke?" kata Neji wanti-wanti sebelum beranjak mencari tempat yang sinyalnya rada bagusan.

Gaara mengiyakan sambil memutar-mutar gantungan gentongnya di meja.

Tapi udah sepuluh menit lebih, es krim Gaara udah abis dan tangannya udah lengket banget. Jadi Gaara beranjak ke wastafel buat cuci tangan, Gaara yakin Neji belum bakal balik lagi.

Dari cermin wastafel Gaara ngeliat Neji, dia lagi jalan dengan beberapa orang, anehnya Neji malah pake baju China dan dia naik eskalator ke tingkat atas.

Gaara mengejar, "Neji-san,"

Dalam dua menit Gaara udah menyusul pacarnya. Tanpa babibu Gaara langsung memeluk Neji dari belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba Gaara dikelilingi tiga cowok berjas hitam yang langsung mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepalanya.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

To be continue

* * *

XxXxX


	33. Naked Truth in Hongkong CO Viewfinder

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

* * *

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

* * *

Summary:

Selalu diperlakukan kayak putri, gimana Gaara nggak tergila-gila sama Neji? Crossover with Viewfinder 'Naked Truth in Hongkong' NejiGaara, FeilongAkihito. Chapter 33

* * *

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

* * *

Dari cermin wastafel Gaara ngeliat Neji, dia lagi jalan dengan beberapa orang, anehnya Neji malah pake baju China dan dia naik eskalator ke tingkat atas.

Gaara mengejar, "Neji-san,"

Dalam dua menit Gaara udah menyusul pacarnya. Tanpa babibu Gaara langsung memeluk Neji dari belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba Gaara dikelilingi tiga cowok berjas hitam yang langsung mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepalanya.

"Anda kenal anak ini Mr. Feilong?" kata salah satu pria berjas dalam bahasa China yang fasih.

Jantung Gaara ngelompat keluar, cowok rambut panjang yang dia peluk ternyata bukan Neji. Waktu dipandang dekat gini baru jelas banget bedanya. Rambut orang itu memang panjang, tapi warnanya hitam bukan coklat kayak Neji. Walaupun tinggi badan Neji dan cowok itu sama, tapi Gaara yakin cowok yang dikiranya Neji itu jauh lebih cantik, lebih keliatan sissy, nggak semaskulin Neji. Tapi biarpun gitu, dia tetep nyengir serem waktu tau kalo Gaara memeluknya.

"Ma...maaf, salah orang," kata Gaara dalam bahasa Jepang yang gemetaran, perbendaharaan kata Mandarinnya udah blank karena tiga moncong pistol yang masih nangkring di kepalanya. Gaara mundur dan ngelepasin pelukannya.

"Eh? Japanese?" teriak suara riang. Lalu cowok lain muncul dari samping si rambut panjang. Cowok Jepang. Kayaknya umurnya cuma lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Gaara. Rambutnya coklat, matanya keemasan dan imut, "Feilong, lepaskan dia, dia kan udah bilang kalo salah orang. Liat, dia ketakutan. Pengawalmu menyeramkan."

Si rambut panjang yang dipanggil Feilong menggumam sedikit, lalu pria berjas menurunkan senjatanya.

'Gila... Memang boleh bawa pistol pas jalan di mall,' teriak iner Gaara sambil nangis.

Tapi ternyata walaupun pistol udah aman di jas masing-masing pria tadi, kayaknya Feilong masih penasaran sama Gaara. Dia tiba-tiba gantian meluk pinggang Gaara.

Gaara kaget dan reflek teriak.

"Diam!" bentak Feilong dalam bahasa Jepang yang fasih.

Gaara menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, takut tiba-tiba ditodong pistol lagi.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mirip pacarmu?" kata Feilong sambil memelototi Gaara, dia nyengir setan, "Kau imut banget, tipeku. Aku bersedia menggantikan pacarmu lho,"

Gaara berpaling ke arah si cowok Jepang rambut coklat, "Kakak... Tolongin..." rengeknya.

Lalu si cowok Jepang menepuk tangan Feilong yang memeluk Gaara, "Apa-apaan kau? Dia takut tau... Lepaskan. Dasar pedopilia,"

Untung banget Feilong mengendorkan pelukannya. Cepat-cepat Gaara melepaskan diri, pindah dan ngumpet di belakang si cowok Jepang.

"Dia meluk duluan. Kau kan liat sendiri, Akihito," kata Feilong santai, dia masih ngeliatin Gaara dengan tatapan serem walopun Gaara udah nyembunyiin seluruh mukanya di balik badan si cowok Jepang yang dipanggil Akihito.

"Dia salah orang, kan dia udah bilang," kata Akihito.

Feilong nyengir setan lagi.

Akihito berbalik, ngeliatin Gaara sambil senyum, "Dari Jepang? Namaku Takaba Akihito," dia ngulurin tangan.

"Sabaku no Gaara," kata Gaara pelan, matanya masih ngelirik takut-takut ke arah Feilong.

"Dia Lui Feilong, sikapnya memang buruk, nggak usah diambil hati," kata Akihito sambil ngibasin tangan, Gaara bisa ngeliat kalo di punggung tangan Akihito ada tato ular.

"Iya... Aku kira Feilong pacarku, kalo dari jauh mirip banget..." kata Gaara.

"Memang pacarmu mana?"

"Pergi nelpon, mungkin sebaiknya kuhubungi aja,"

Gaara ngeluarin gadgets nya, menghubungi nomor Neji, tapi malah dijawab operator.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akihito waktu tampang Gaara tiba-tiba kayak mau nangis lagi.

"Aku baru nyampe di China kemaren, dan aku lupa minta pacarku meregistrasi nomornya biar bisa dipake disini."

"Oh... Aku juga nggak tau caranya..." kata Akihito sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "oh iya, pinjam hape Feilong aja,"

Gaara menatap Feilong, seratus persen yakin kalo Feilong nggak akan mau.

"Asal dia mau kupeluk sekali lagi, akan kupinjamkan hapeku," kata Feilong santai.

Benerkan!

"Kau ini peritungan banget!" kata Akihito sambil cemberut.

Feilong mendekatkan mukanya ke Akihito, "Dengar, Takaba Akihito. Aku bukan pekerja sosial, bukan urusanku kalo ada orang nyasar di mall ini,"

"Sekali-kali jadi orang baik nggak akan merugikanmu," kata Akihito.

"Lalu dia akan memberiku apa? Kau tau, aku bukan orang baik. Kau aja harus ngikuti semua yang kuperintah biar nggak kujual ke pasar gelap,"

Gaara memucat. Pasar gelap? Kakak ini mau dijadikan korban human traffic?

Akihito menarik leher Feilong terus mencium bibirnya.

Gaara tercengang. Di tengah mall dua orang cowok cakep cipokan? Mereka homo juga?

"Pinjami dia hape!" kata Akihito.

"Tapi malam ini kau harus mememaniku minum," kata Feilong, dia menunduk lagi dan mencium Akihito lagi.

"Deal!"

"Kau tau, Akihito. Bukan minum biasa yang kumaksud,"

Muka Akihito memerah, "Aku tau apa maksudmu. Pinjami dia hape,"

"Good boy,"

Gaara mengulurkan tangan sewaktu Feilong menyodorkan gadgets nya. Dalam sedetik Gaara yakin Feilong punya niat buruk dan bener aja. Gaara menghindar tepat waktu, tangan Feilong cuma meluk udara kosong waktu dia menyerang Gaara.

"Kau ini!" kata Akihito sebel dan menarik Gaara sejauhnya dari Feilong.

Gaara menelpon cepet-cepet dan meminta Neji menjemputnya segera.

"Kapan pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Akihito waktu Gaara mengembalikan hape Feilong.

"Mungkin lusa,"

"Naik apa?"

"Pesawat pribadi temenku,"

"Wow, aku boleh numpang?" kata Akihito seneng.

"Boleh banget..."

Tapi ada aura hitam ngumpul di samping.

"Kau nggak akan pulang ke Jepang bareng dia, Akihito," kata Feilong sangar.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tau alasan kenapa kau di sini?"

"Biar kau bisa ngeselin Asami kan? Tapi udah kubilang, aku dan Asami nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Harapanmu biar Asami mengejarku kesini, sia-sia."

Sekali lagi Feilong mendekatkan mukanya kearah Akihito, "Sudah kubilang ini tentang pekerjaanku,"

Mata Akihito melirik dulu kesekitar, memastikan nggak ada yang nguping, "Aku nggak ada hubungannya sama bisnis gelapmu,"

"Tapi pacarmu yang mengambil dataku,"

"Berapa kali kubilang, Asami Ryuichi bukan pacarku,"

"Kalo bukan pacar, terus apa namanya dua orang seranjang di tengah malam?"

Wajah Akihito memerah lagi.

"Aku tau kau lagi dikerjai Asami waktu aku menghubungimu dengan hape temanmu malam itu. Kau umpan yang tepat untuk penukaran dengan Asami,"

Muka Akihito masih merah, "Kau gila!" bentaknya kesal, "kenapa aku harus disusahkan oleh orang-orang seperti kalian berdua."

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur kemana-mana, Akihito. Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu kembali ke Jepang tanpa persetujuanku?"

Gaara menarik tangan Akihito agar mundur dan nggak meneruskan saling pelotot dengan Feilong. Tepat saat itu Neji datang sambil berlari-lari.

"Gaara-chan," kata Neji sambil memeluk Gaara yang melompat ke pelukannya.

"Oh," kata Akihito pelan, "bener-bener mirip Feilong,"

Neji noleh ke arah Feilong.

"Hyuuga Neji," kata Feilong sambil nyengir nggak niat.

"Lui Feilong, lama nggak bertemu,"

"Neji-san kenal?" kata Gaara bingung.

Neji cuma senyum ke arah pacarnya.

"Jadi dia pacarmu?" kata Feilong.

"Tunanganku," ralat Neji.

"Wah seleramu boleh juga!"

Lalu tangan Feilong merangkul Akihito, "Ayo kita pergi,"

Akihito noleh ke arah Gaara, "Bye bye Gaara-chan,"

"Bye, makasih ya Akihito-san,"

Akihito kedip-kedip. Lalu mereka naik ke lantai atas bersama pengawalnya yang berjas.

"Neji-san kenal Feilong?" tanya Gaara ke pacarnya.

"Hanya tau, Akatsuki yang bener-bener kenal dia. Mafia China, pemegang kendali obat-obatan terlarang terbesar di Asia," kata Neji.

Gaara kaget juga. Mafia? Pantes galak.

"Tadi Feilong bilang dia mau menjual Akihito-san ke pasar gelap,"

Wajah Neji berubah serius, "Itu bukan urusan kita, Gaara-chan. Aku nggak mau kamu kenapa-napa. Feilong bukan orang yang suka digrecoki,"

Gaara ngangguk, "Kalo Asami Ryuichi, siapa?"

"Pengusaha Jepang, kudengar dia juga pemilik bisnis malam terbesar di Jepang. Mungkin kalo Gaara-chan sudah cukup umur, sering meeting malam di luar dengan klien nggak biasa, Gaara-chan bakal kenal sama Asami. Temari-nee dan Shikamaru kenal Asami. Tapi kuharap Gaara-chan nggak usah kenal Asami aja, biar aku yang ngurus transaksi sama klien kayak itu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Setingkat di atas Feilong,"

"Apanya?" tanya Gaara bingung, "Gilanya? Dan dia gay juga?"

Neji ngangguk.

Kasihan kakak Akihito!

"Aku udah denger tentang seteru Feilong dan Asami. Katanya karena cowok rambut coklat tadi ya?" kata Neji.

"Takaba Akihito,"

"Menurut rumor, mereka rebutan dia. Akihito itu tipe-tipe kayak kamu,"

Gaara meringis. Apa iya?

"Kenapa bisa ketemu Feilong?"

"Tadi aku salah, nggak sengaja meluk Feilong karena kukira dia Neji-san. Terus aku langsung ditodong pistol,"

Neji langsung merentangkan tangan Gaara seolah mastiin kalo badan pacarnya belum dilubangin peluru, "Gaara-chan nggak apa-apa? Kenapa nggak bilang tadi?"

"Nggak apa-apa, kaget dikit, tapi nggak apa-apa,"

"Kita ambil belanjaan kita dan pulang," kata Neji sambil mengandeng Gaara. Dia menatap Gaara lagi, memastikan kalo pacarnya memang nggak apa-apa.

Mereka turun lewat eskalator, ditengah jalan Neji menghampiri konter coklat dan beli sekotak coklat.

"Abisin," kata Neji sambil membuka coklatnya dan nyuapin ke Gaara.

Gaara bingung tapi seneng juga, "Kok dikasih coklat,"

Neji mengoyangkan pita merah yang tadi dipasangkannya ke rambut Gaara, "Gaara-chan habis kaget, lebih baik makan makanan manis dulu biar nggak kenapa-napa. Kalo drop lagi aku bisa dimutilasi Temari-nee,"

Gaara nyengir, "Aku nggak apa-apa kok," tapi dia lega juga karena Neji menciumi keningnya. Selalu diperlakukan kayak putri, gimana Gaara nggak tergila-gila sama Neji?

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Brak!"

"Wadau,"

Neji memegangi kepalanya yang kejedot atap mobil Kankuro. Mereka baru mau pulang tapi udah kelanjur horny aja.

"Eh? Neji-san nggak apa-apa?" kata Gaara panik.

Neji mengangguk seolah nggak masalah *padahal sakit juga* dia megangin selangkangan Gaara lagi sementara tangan satunya nurunin kursi mobil sampai datar. Dia pindah duduk ke seat pacarnya, menciumi pacarnya selagi Gaara mengerang karena handjobnya.

"Gaara-chan mudah banget diperkosa kalo pake baju kayak gini," kata Neji penuh nafsu.

Baju China Gaara memang tipis banget, putingnya nyendul, barang di selangkangannya keliatan banget berdiri, kancing bajunya gampang ditarik lepas, dan celananya juga gampang dipelorotin. Dalam sekejap Gaara udah setengah telanjang, bajunya kebuka, celana dan boxer raccoonnya melorot di betis.

"Kalo Neji-san yang merkosa, aku nggak keberatan,"

"Aku yang keberatan, mana bisa aku ngebayangin diri lagi ngiket Gaara-chan pake tali dan memfvck sampe Gaara-chan teriak-teriak,"

"Nggak usah sok sopan, kita udah ngelakuinnya berkali-kali,"

"Dengan normal!" tegas Neji.

"Aku suka BDSM,"

Neji menciumi Gaara lagi, "Gaara-chan cuma ngeliat itu di anime. Rasanya bakal beda kalo ngalamin. Serem. Apa enaknya disakitin?"

"Semua orang terlahir masochism,"

Tangan Neji lebih cepat bergerak di selangkangan Gaara. Gaara mengerang lagi.

"Suka dikompekin gini termasuk maso?" kata Neji nakal, "ini terlalu ringan."

Gaara nyengir, dia narik Neji buat ngelanjutin ciuman mereka. Agak susah, kaki Gaara ngangkang di pundak Neji dan Gaara yakin kalo dalam keadaan normal dia nggak bakalan bisa ngelipat diri tanpa terancam patah tulang kayak gini. Sex is outstanding, make something impossible be possible.

"Tapi aku nggak rela," kata Neji. "Mana mau aku ngebiarin Gaara-chan dicambuk, ditetesin lilin, ditampar, disayat." dia ngambil lubricant dan kondom di dashboard, terus memakainya.

"Tunggu..." kata Gaara sewaktu penis Neji berniat ngantiin tangannya, "let's me take a deep breath,"

"Sure, sweet heart,"

"And give me a kiss,"

Neji mencium Gaara, ikut menarik nafas waktu dia mencoba masuk. Masih sempit. Entah gimana SasuNaru bisa ngelakuinnya begitu mudah.

Gaara merengek, tangannya mencengkram lengan Neji dan kakinya nendang atap mobil. Neji ngeluarin lagi penisnya yang baru masuk ujungnya doank. Dia berbalik mencari sesuatu di dashboard. Dildo yang dia beli barusan. Bentuknya nggak terlalu besar, cuma tiga perempat penis Neji dan ada vibratornya. Neji menghidupkannya, menjalankannya dari leher Gaara, mutarin putingnya.

Gaara mengerang, penisnya tegak berdiri di dekat dada Neji. Gaara suka getarannya.

Neji gerakin dildonya turun, ke pusar Gaara, mutarinnya juga.

"Neji-san, please..."

Neji menaikkan kaki Gaara, nahannya pake tangan sementara dia menjilati barang Gaara.

Gaara gemetaran dan dia teriak beneran waktu dildo Neji yang bergetar masuk ke anusnya.

Neji nyengir, sebelah tangannya yang nggak ngapa-ngapain menarik jepit Gaara dan ganti menjepiti putingnya.

Gaara merengek lagi, nafasnya memburu, bikin Neji tambah semangat ngerjain.

"Gimana rasanya?"

Gaara mengerang, ini yang pertama mereka bercinta kayak gini. Dildo dan jepit... Rasanya Gaara mau meledak.

Dildo Neji putar di dalam Gaara, pacarnya mengejang, merengek keras-keras karena getarannya. Sementara dia masih mengulum milik Gaara yang makin keras.

"Neji-san, aku ma..."

Belum selesai ngasih tau, Gaara udah nyeprot duluan. Dia terlentang lemes di kursi selagi Neji meneguk sperma Gaara.

"Maincourse," kata Neji, dia membuang dildo ke jok belakang dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang daritadi nganggur tapi udah horny banget karena liat pacarnya sexy abis.

Gaara nggak sempat mencerna maksud pacarnya, milik Neji udah masuk duluan. Nggak ada getaran kayak dildo tadi, tapi penis Neji gede banget, berdenyut-denyut di bokongnya. Milik Gaara naik lagi.

"Aku akan mulai bergerak," kata Neji.

Satu dorongan dan Neji langsung menghantam titik sensitivenya.

Gaara mengerang, dia pusing karena terlalu bergairah, bibirnya mencari-cari bibir Neji. Kakinya terjulur ke atap mobil dengan posisi nggak jelas. Gerakan Neji makin cepet.

"Ngh, ngh, agh..."

Neji gigitin telinga Gaara, nyubit putingnya, handjob di selangkangannya, dan barangnya keluar-masuk dengan cepat.

"Deeper..." rengek Gaara.

"As your wish..."

Neji tegak dengan lututnya, menahan bokong Gaara di udara dan mendorong makin kencang.

"Agh, agh, hmg, AGH..."

Sedikit sperma Gaara menjatuhi perutnya sendiri.

"Together!"

Gaara dan Neji mengerang sewaktu mereka keluar bersama. Sperma Gaara muncrat ke kaca belakang dan atap mobil. Sedangkan semprotan Neji tertahan kondom. Neji ngeluarin barangnya dan ngelepas kondomnya. Sisa-sisa semprotan sperma melanting ke pipi Gaara yang ngos-ngosan.

Neji pindah ke seatnya sendiri dan ikutan ngatur nafas.

"Gaara-chan nggak apa-apa?" tanya Neji, dia ngulurin tangan buat ngelap cairan semen di pipi pacarnya.

"Ya... Tapi lemes banget,"

Neji juga lemes, tapi dia bergerak untuk naikin seat Gaara ke posisi semula, ngancingin bajunya, juga masangin celananya. Pacarnya baru aja sembuh dari sakit, kalo masuk angin lagi bisa gawat. Lagi pula Gaara sexy banget kalo ngos-ngosan sambil telanjang gitu, salah-salah Neji malah horny lagi.

"Minum dulu," kata Neji, dia ngambil susu kotak di kulkas, guncangin kotaknya dan nusukin sedotan.

Gaara nurut, dalam sekali sedot susunya habis.

"Lebih capek daripada tanding basket," kata Gaara pelan, dia nguap dan nggak lama langsung ketiduran.

Neji senyum, nurunin seat Gaara beberapa derajat ke bawah.

"Oyasumi, sweet heart,"

Neji menciumi bibir Gaara sebelum menstater mobil dan pulang ke apartment Kankuro

* * *

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX


	34. Naked Truth in Hongkong 2 CO Viewfinder

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

* * *

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

* * *

Summary:

"Please... Feilong kalo mabuk serem baget lho. Masa aku mau diperkosa lagi..." Crossover with Viewfinder 'Naked Truth in Hongkong' NejiGaara, FeilongAkihito. Chapter 34

* * *

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

* * *

Gaara nggak bisa tidur, walaupun dia udah dipelukin, dinyanyiin, ditepokin pantatnya, dan diusel-usel kepalanya sama Neji. Gaara tetep nggak bisa tidur. Disampingnya Neji udah ngorok dengan posisi nggak banget, mulutnya nganga, ileran, piyamanya setengah kebuka, tangannya dijadikan bantal Gaara, dan kakinya menjepiti selangkangan Gaara. Posisi yang bikin Gaara horny. Tapi bukan horny yang bikin Gaara nggak bisa tidur, kalo cuma masalah itu sih Gaara tinggal bangunin Neji buat making love lagi. Dikerjain Neji enak, mungkin mereka bisa bener-bener praktek BDSM, nggak cuma main dildo dan jepit rambut. Tapi beneran kayak yang di anime-anime. Gaara cekikikan.

Pasti karena habis pulang dari mall Gaara kelamaan tidur makanya sekarang matanya melek aja. Yah habis gimana, dua kali nyemprot bikin lemes banget, belom lagi sebelumnya Gaara masih kaget gara-gara ditodongin pistol sama pengawalnya Feilong. Tuh mafia memang otaknya sarap!

Gaara bangun, ngambil gadget Neji di meja dan ngeliatin nomor yang tadi siang dia pake buat nelpon Neji. Nomor si sarap Feilong. Gaara mikir-mikir, berani ato nggak dia ngubungin Feilong. Habis, Gaara khawatir sama kak Akihito. Kasihan dia, baik gitu tapi direbutin seme-seme sarap minta digampar. Tapi kalo Gaara mau ngelariin Akihito, dia nggak berani. Neji-san kan udah bilang kalo jangan campuri urusan Feilong. Gaara masih pengen kepalanya utuh nggak ada asesoris lubang peluru. Feilong itu memang tipe orang jahat ganteng di film-film mafia yang endingnya bakalan ditangkep polisi ganteng, terus dimasukin penjara, terus dipenjara Feilong diraep berjamaah sama napi disana karena mukanya yang kelewat cantik, terus karena nggak ada pengawalnya yang bisa nodongin pistol ngelindunginnya, Feilong nyerah pasrah disuruh jilat-jilat, diciumi, dan digigit badannya. Tapi disaat terakhir waktu si napi-napi mau gantian merkosa, si polisi ganteng mergoki mereka, Feilong diselametin polisi ganteng. Abis kejadian itu Feilong pengsiun jadi mafia, dia kerja yang bener, jadian sama polisi ganteng dan kak Akihito bisa bebas. Horey!

Gaara garuk kepala, nurunin tangannya yang tadi udah dalam pose 'Banzai!'. Kok dia malah ngayal gitu?

Pokoknya walopun nggak bisa ngebebasin kak Akihito dari tangan si mafia sissy sarap mesum Lui Feilong, paling nggak Gaara pengen menghibur kak Akihito. Kak Akihito kan baik banget, unyu juga, masa mau dijual ke pasar gelap. Andai aja Gaara tau dimana letak pasar gelap, pasti dia udah ngebeli kak Akihito sebelum ditawar sama om-om mesum ato tante girang. Mungkin entar Gaara tanya ke Kankuro niichan dimana letak pasar gelap, soalnya Kankuro niichan pasti paham seluk beluk China. Tanya ke Neji-san sih bisa, tapi pasti dia udah nebak kalo Gaara mau nyelametin kak Akihito, entar Gaara malah dimarahin. Mudah-mudahan pasar gelap letaknya nggak jauh dari mall kemaren, Gaara kan nggak apal jalan di China, kalo nyasar gawat, padahal jalan yang dia tau cuma jalan ke situ dari apartment Kankuro niichan doank.

"Kak Akihito bertahanlah, besok aku bakalan nyari rumah Feilong dan nemuin kakak,"

Dengan tekad mulia itu Gaara ketiduran dipelukan Neji.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Tapi pertualangan nyari rumah Feilong harus ditunda, besoknya Neji manggil Konohamaru buat nemenin mereka jalan-jalan di China. Kata Neji tanggung udah ke luar negeri masa nggak jalan-jalan. Akhirnya kepulangan mereka ditunda, nggak jadi besok, Konohamaru bikin rencana biar mereka ngunjungin tembok China, menara Tibet, Summer Palace, Olympic Park, dan Heaven Door. Temari sempat marah karena Gaara liburannya nambah-nambah, Temari bukannya nggak suka Gaara refresing, tapi jauh dari adeknya bikin dia uring-uringan. Seumur hidup Gaara belum pernah pergi selama itu. Setelah dibujukin pake acara nangis-nangis, janji palsu, nipu-nipu tentang mempelajari kebudayaan asing kuno. Akhirnya Temari nyerah juga. Dia ngizinin Gaara di China lebih lama. Toh habis ini Gaara nggak bakalan sempet lagi ke luar negeri gara-gara jadwal direkturnya. Sempat kepikiran buat ngajakin SasuNaru, tapi nggak jadi. SasuNaru udah punya jadwal kencan sendiri, dan kayaknya Naruto masih pengen jauhin Gaara dari Sasuke untuk mencegahnya keceplosan soal pancing yang hilang.

Demi kelancaran jalan-jalan, Konohamaru yang kayak kata Naruto adalah anak kedutaan Jepang di China dan ternyata itu emang bener. Memanfaatkan kedudukan bapaknya di China. Jadilah NejiGaara kayak tamu kenegaraan yang dipinjemin halikopter dan pesawat pribadi buat keliling China selama 4 hari. Mau gimana lagi, China kan luas dan objek wisata yang direkomen Konohamaru ternyata letaknya nyebar dari ujung ke ujung. Gaara jadi nggak enak hati udah suuzon ke Konohamaru dulu waktu dia cemburu sama Neji, karena Konohamaru ternyata baik banget, bahkan Konohamaru pernah beliin Gaara gulali buat dijilatin bareng-bareng, kata Neji jilatin gulali itu nggak higienis, tapi kata Konohamaru Neji cuma iri karena mereka kayak ciuman nggak langsung.

Rencana besar jalan-jalan dan kebaikan Konohamaru ngebuat Gaara sibuk banget, jadilah Gaara lupa sama sekali kegalauannya tadi malam soal kak Akihito. Hari pertama jalan-jalan di Tembok China, Konohamaru ngambil foto Neji dan Gaara banyak banget. Gaara yakin memori kamera digitalnya udah penuh dalam satu hari. Ada Gaara dengan pose jongkok di temboknya Tembok China, nyamar jadi gelandangan yang tidur-tiduran di lantai tembok China, digendong Neji ala bridal style di gerbang, ciuman berlatar matahari di tembok China, mangap ala naga yang minum air di ujung tembok, de-el-el deh. Sampai...

"Ini apa?" kata Gaara bingung, dia ngeliatin gembok banyak banget yang gelantungan di kawat.

"Gembok cinta," kata Konohamaru.

"Gembok apa?"

"Gembok cinta..."

Entah gimana Gaara jadi inget Fanfiction temennya author yang namanya Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer yang pernah bikin cerita NejiGaara dan gembok-gembokan SemeUke. Inikah kuil di cerita itu?

"Bukan gembok kalung yang gitu, kan di author note nya udah ada keterangan kalo authornya ngarang. Ini gembok beneran, kepercayaan penduduk di sini. Kalo ada pasangan yang masang gembok di sini yang ada tulisan namanya sama pasangannya, hubungannya bakalan awet," kata Konohamaru.

Neji ngakak, "Tahayul,"

Tapi Gaara mendadak teriak-teriak, "So sweet... Kok nggak bilang? Kok aku nggak tau? Huaaaa, aku kan nggak bawa gembok. Udah jauh-jauh ke Tembok China, masa sih nggak minta doa restu pake gembok?"

Konohamaru nyengir, dia ngambil sesuatu di tasnya dan taraaaaa, keluarlah sebuah gembok.

"Buat kamu,"

Dan Gaara beneran ngelompat ke arah Konohamaru terus nyiumin pipinya.

"I love you, I love you so much,,"

Neji ngeglare, "Woi, kalo mau selingkuh, kira-kira dong,"

Gaara gantian meluk dan nyium Neji.

"Tapi nulisin gembok pake apa nih?" kata Gaara bingung.

"Aku punya kertas dan selotip, punya spidol permanen, bahkan punya solder berbatrai. Tinggal pilih mau nulis pake apa," kata Konohamaru.

Gaara ngambil solder dan ngulurin ke Neji, "Pleaseee..."

Mana bisa Neji nolak kalo Gaara udah pake raccoon eyes no jutsu. Jadilah Neji alih profesi jadi tukang patri dadakan, ngukir namanya dan Gaara di gembok pake solder.

"Makasih, Neji-san sayang. Neji-san, suki... I love you so much..."

Neji blushing dan Konohamaru ketawa.

"Gaara-chan, liat-liat gembok sana, atau foto-foto sama Konohamaru. Kalo tanganku dipeluk gini, tulisannya jadi jelek lho. Entar malah salah tulis, bukan namaku tapi nama Feilong. Mau jodohan sama dia?"

Niatnya Neji cuma becanda, tapi Gaara pucet beneran.

"Sayang, aku cuma becanda," kata Neji sambil ngelus pipi pacarnya.

Gaara ngangguk dan duduk lesehan di seberang Neji, berlindung di bawah bayangan tembok dari matahari dengan ngenes. Neji jadi tambah ngerasa bersalah, ini yang kedua kali Gaara nggak marah gara-gara mulutnya yang nggak dijaga.

"Konohamaru, kasih Gaara-chan minum donk," kata Neji.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok," kata Gaara.

Konohamaru noleh ke arah Neji.

"Kasih aja, dia udah kecapean tuh," kata Neji, "nanti malah sakit lagi,"

Gaara nggak ngebantah, dia minum beberapa teguk.

"Udah belum, Neji-san?"

"Minum lagi,"

"Gemboknya..."

Neji nyamperin pacarnya, ngeberantakin rambut merah Gaara, "Udah kok, ayo pasang gemboknya sama-sama,"

Gaara nyengir.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Neji ngeliat sekeliling.

"Wah, ini sih beyond expectation... Konohamaru hebat,"

Mereka ada di penginapan tradisional, setelah tinggal di resort dan apartment modern, penginapan ini berasa rumah bagi Neji yang jiwanya emang jadul.

"Gaara-chan, mandi dulu terus makan, baru abis itu tidur," kata Neji sambil ngulurin handuk ke pacarnya.

Gaara ngangguk-ngangguk, dia mencopot bajunya gitu aja padahal masih ada Konohamaru di kamar mereka.

"Oi oi, di kamar mandi," kata Neji sambil ngedorong pacarnya yang udah telanjang.

Karena udah terlanjur masuk, jadilah Neji ikut mandi bareng Gaara. Untunglah bak kayunya gede, cukup buat berdua. Gaara terkantuk-kantuk di seberang Neji dan nyaris tidur beneran kalo nggak ditarik Neji buat pindah dan sandaran ke arahnya selagi Neji nyabunin badan Gaara.

"Hei jangan tidur," kata Neji sambil ngangkatin tangan Gaara dan nyabunin ketiaknya.

"Iya,"

Tapi kepala Gaara udah rebah di pinggir bak dengan mata nyaris tertutup.

Neji menyiram pacarnya dengan air panas, melilitkan handuk ke pinggangnya sendiri terus ngangkatin Gaara ke luar.

Di kamar mereka udah ada makanan dan kimono, Konohamaru nggak tau kemana, mungkin balik ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Gaara-chan, makan dulu," kata Neji sambil memakai kimono yang lebih gede dan nyarungin yang lebih kecil ke badan pacarnya.

Gaara duduk lesehan di depan meja, matanya merem-melek waktu menyuap nasi ke mulutnya, dia bahkan nggak sadar kalo Neji masih susah payah masangin obi ke pinggangnya.

"Supnya dan ikannya dimakan,"

Gaara ngangguk-ngangguk, menyuap lauknya asal aja.

"Oi, itu tulangnya," kata Neji sambil mengambil sumpit dari tangan pacarnya. Parah, kalo gini bisa-bisa Gaara pingsan gara-gara keselek.

Neji menyuapi pacarnya dan baru setengah Gaara ketiduran di meja, kepalanya nyaris masuk ke mangkuk sup kalo nggak cepet-cepet disingkirin Neji.

"Dasar,"

Neji mengelar kasur dan mengatur pemanas lantai terus memindahkan pacarnya. Gaara tidur dengan pasrah, kimononya tersingkap bikin Neji ngiler. Dada pacarnya putih mulus, gitu juga pahanya. Tapi sebelum pikiran bejadnya melayang kemana-mana, Neji sadar kalo pacarnya belum minum. Jadilah Neji kayak baywatch kesiangan yang lagi nolongin korban tenggelam, ngasih minum ke pacarnya mouth to mouth, lips to lips. Lumayan, lidah Neji sempat kemana-mana dan tangannya nggak sadar udah meraba-raba. Untunglah Gaara tiba-tiba ngorok nggak sadar, jadi Neji langsung sadar diri dan berhenti.

Neji menghabiskan makannya terus ikutan tidur di samping pacarnya.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Neji-san..."

Neji ngerasa badannya didorong-dorong. Waktu dia melek, Gaara duduk di sampingnya, cuma siluetnya yang keliatan karena kamar mereka gelap.

"Kenapa, sayang?" kata Neji sambil bangun.

"Aku mau minum,"

Neji noleh ke meja, "Itu, ada di meja,"

"Gelap... Aku takut..."

Neji baru sadar kalo dari tadi tangan Gaara memeluknya.

"Oke oke, bentar aku ambilin,"

"A...aku ikut,"

Neji nyari saklar lampu, ngidupin lampu yang berbentuk lilin yang ada di empat penjuru kamar, sinarnya juga kayak lilin, kecil banget. Kamar mereka cuma remang-remang, mungkin maksudnya biar romantis. Angin bertiup masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Gaara langsung melompat memeluknya.

"Cuma angin..."

Tapi dari jauh sayup-sayup kedengaran suara anjing yang menggonggong serem. Ditambah suara jangkrik yang kencang, gonggongan anjing jelas spookie banget.

"Tutup jendelanya," rengek Gaara ketakutan.

"Iya iya bentar, kalo Gaara-chan gelantungan gini aku nggak bisa jalan,"

"Tapi aku ikut..."

"Iya iya..."

Neji berusaha melangkah dengan Gaara memeluknya.

Tapi di jendela berlatar bulan, tiba-tiba muncul sosok besar yang melangkahi jendela yang rendah.

Gaara menjerit dan Neji kaget. Hal pertama yang terlintar di otak Neji adalah menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng Gaara dari apapun yang menyerang mereka.

Gaara merintih ketakutan, Neji nggak sempat memberi perlindungan, sosok bayangan tadi udah mengambil Gaara.

"Sstt, jangan teriak oke? Aku bukan orang jahat, cuma numpang ngumpet bentar aja,"

Walaupun gelap, Gaara rasanya kenal sama suara dan tato ular di punggung tangan orang itu.

Neji cengo, dari dekat bayangan itu nggak gede sama sekali, malah unyu banget. Rambutnya coklat dan matanya besar berkilau keemasan, dia pakai kimono juga.

"Kak Akihito?" kata Gaara bingung.

"Lho, Gaara-chan ya?"

Lalu dua orang itu pelukan kayak teletabis, bikin Neji cemburu berat.

"Kok disini?" kata Gaara sambil menarik Akihito ke tengah ruangan terus duduk lesehan.

Neji menutup jendela, 'Great, Gaara-chan bahkan lupa kalo tadi ketakutan. Dasar,'

"Ano... Aku ikut Feilong ke sini, dia lagi luka dan didekat sini ada sumber air panas yang bisa bantu penyembuhan luka. Tapi kami kemalaman..." kata Akihito sambil meringis.

"Terus kak Akihito mau ngumpet dari apa?"

Bahkan dari penerangan yang remang-remang, Gaara bisa liat kalo wajah Akihito merah padam.

"Ano... Karena jetlag dan kesal, Feilong jadi banyak minum dan dia jadi mau ano..."

Gaara bengong tapi Neji ngerti banget otak kayak Feilong jalannya gimana.

"Please biarin aku disini bentar aja," kata Akihito melas pake tingkat keunyu keterlaluan banget, kalo Neji nggak punya Gaara dia pasti naksir.

"Iya kakak disini aja," kata Gaara sambil ngambil selimut dan nutupin kepala Akihito.

Tapi Neji nggak setuju.

"Aku nggak masalah kamu di sini, tapi aku nggak bisa biarin kalo tunanganku kenapa-napa kalo Feilong marah,"

Akihito meringis, "Please... Feilong kalo mabuk serem baget lho. Masa aku mau diperkosa lagi..."

"Hah?" teriak Gaara kaget. Lagi? Udah beberapa kali dong?

Lalu terdengar ketukan dari luar.

Gaara nyaris teriak lagi, untung Neji langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Itu pasti pengawal Feilong," kata Akihito pelan-pelan, "please,"

Neji beranjak ke pintu, agak nggak rela ninggalin pacarnya dan Akihito yang masih peluk-pelukan.

"Ya?" kata Neji ke orang-orang di luar. Bener banget, mereka pengawal Feilong, tampang mafia semua.

Sadar kalo Neji adalah orang Jepang yang dulu pernah ketemu di mall, orang yang keliatannya pemimpinnya bicara.

"Kami mencari Takaba Akihito,"

Neji nggak bergerak.

"Sir, kami nggak ingin melakukan kekerasan,"

"Apa yang dilakukan Feilong pada siapapun bukan urusanku," kata Neji, "Tapi dia mendatangiku dan minta tolong. Jadi kutolong,"

"Sir, anda tau kalau disini bukan Jepang. Pengaruh anda nggak berarti disini dan kami nggak ingin melakukan kekerasan,"

Neji tersenyum tapi tetap menutup jalan masuk.

Pengawal Feilong sadar kalo Neji nggak mempan digertak. Dia maju dan menarik tangan Neji, mungkin maksudnya mau ngunci lengan Neji. Tapi Neji udah menghindar, tangannya menepis pistol di tangan pengawal Feilong. Dan waktu pengawal yang lain mau ikutan bantu, Gaara muncul dari dalam dan langsung nendang selangkangannya.

"Kak Akihito, lariii,"

"Gaara-chan..." teriak Neji ngeri waktu pengawal Feilong yang lain berdilema mau ngejitakin Gaara atau ngejer pacar majikannya yang lari tunggang langgang ke arah kegelapan malam.

"Berani sakitin tunangan gue, gue mutilasi lo," kata Neji sangar ke arah pengawal yang udah mau nyubitin Gaara.

"Iya, jangan berani sentuh-sentuh," kata Gaara, dan Neji cengo waktu pacarnya nendang selangkangan pengawal yang lain. Sekarang dua orang pengawal Feilong guling-guling di lantai mencemaskan masa depan mereka yang dibully Gaara.

Gaara udah mau nendang pemimpinnya juga, tapi rada takut soalnya dia satu-satunya yang pistolnya di luar dan Neji bisa marah-marah seharian kalo Gaara niat coba-coba.

"Udah kabur sana, cepet," kata Neji ke pacarnya. Ngeri juga kalo dua orang pengawal yang di lantai nyabut pistolnya.

Gaara menjulurkan lidah ke tiga pengawal Feilong terus kabur ngikutin Akihito.

"Kakak tungguin..." teriak Gaara.

Mereka lari-larian di penginapan, tapi entah karena struktur tempatnya memang mirip semua kayak rumah susun ato mereka yang kelewat semangat lari-larian, rasanya Akihito dan Gaara muter-muter di tempat itu aja.

"Tunggu, capek. Istirahat dulu," kata Akihito ngos-ngosan.

Gaara sih masih sehat walafiat, latian fisik Gai sensei jauh lebih serem daripada lari-larian gini.

"Kira-kira kita harus ngumpet dimana ya?" kata Gaara bingung.

"Di..."

Wajah Akihito berubah horror, Gaara nggak sempat nanya tau-tau dia udah ditarik masuk dan jatuh ke lantai, ditindih badan besar.

Gaara memucat, di atasnya Feilong meraba dada dan perutnya. Ini mafia jelas-jelas mabuk berat, Gaara bisa mencium bau minuman keras waktu dia mendesah nama 'Asami dan Akihito,'

"Lepas... Aku bukan Asami atau Kak Akihito," teriak Gaara ketakutan. Tapi perlawanannya berenti, tangan Feilong meraba ke bawah, ke selangkangannya.

Oh no, oh yes.

Rasanya Gaara pengen nangis. Dia noleh ke arah Akihito yang jongkok dengan muka horror di pojokan.

"Neji-san..."

Gaara nangis beneran.

* * *

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX


	35. Feilong's Drug EDIT N REPOST

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer.

* * *

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

* * *

Summary:

"Feilong masukin sesuatu ke mulutmu?" kata Neji dengan shock, "sayang... Kenapa nggak bilang?" Crossover with Viewfinder 'Naked Truth in Hongkong' NejiGaara, FeilongAkihito. Chapter 35. _**EDIT N REPOST**_

* * *

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

* * *

"Lepas... Aku bukan Asami atau Kak Akihito," teriak Gaara ketakutan. Tapi perlawanannya berenti, tangan Feilong meraba ke bawah, ke selangkangannya.

Oh no, oh yes.

Rasanya Gaara pengen nangis. Dia noleh ke arah Akihito yang jongkok dengan muka horror di pojokan.

"Neji-san..."

Tapi tangan Feilong menutup mulutnya, Gaara ngerasa sesuatu lewat di tenggorokannya. Apa itu tadi? Apa yang dimasukkan Feilong ke mulutnya. Dia terlentang di lantai, membuka mulut nyoba teriak, apapun yang dimasukkan Feilong, lewat dengan mulus. Tertelan.

Gaara nangis beneran dan di ujung sana Akihito juga panik beneran.

Akihito pegang kepala, celingak-celinguk ketakutan. Mana tunangan Gaara saat emerjensi gini? Apa dia nggak punya firasat kalo Gaara mau diperkosa? Dasar cowok dimana aja semua sama, nggak ada yang peka!

Akihito memberanikan diri menoel Feilong. Feilong noleh, matanya nggak fokus.

"Akihito," katanya, bibirnya mendekat ke arah Akihito.

Gyaaaa, horror. Akihito nyaris kabur kalo dia nggak inget ada Gaara yang harus diselametin dibawah sono.

"Akihito," kata Feilong lagi sambil noleh ke arah Gaara, "Dua Akihito,"

"Gaara-chan, dorong kenceng-kenceng. Kabur," kata Akihito bisik-bisik, untunglah Feilong kalo lagi mabuk mendadak jadi bego, kalo nggak, nggak mungkin AkihitoGaara bisa ngatur rencana.

Tapi Gaara meringis, jelas banget kalo dia udah sampe di kondisi dimana badan nggak konek sama otak. Nggak bisa gerak karena lemes takut digrepe. Jangankan gerak, ngomong aja nggak sanggup.

Akihito frustasi. Gimana ini? Kayaknya Feilong lebih nafsu sama Akihito yang dia grepe-grepe alias Gaara, daripada Akihito yang asli. Mungkin karena Gaara udah pasrah aja, makanya lebih enak diserang.

"Feilong, liat ini..." kata Akihito kencang-kencang.

Gaara langsung melotot. Akihito bukannya nyari bantuan kemana gitu, teriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan kek di luar sono biar yang nolongin pada datang, tapi malah buka-bukain kimononya. Astajim, Gaara langsung merem, bukan muhrim, padahal badan Akihito seksi abis.

"Akihito," tangan Feilong pindah haluan dan nempel di dada telanjang Akihito.

"Iya, ini aku. Ayo sini," kata Akihito dengan lagak majikan baik mau ngasih makan kucing manis, pus pus pus.

Feilong nyusruk ke depan, niatnya Akihito mau menghindar, tapi dia telat dua detik, tangan Feilong nggak berhasil memegang bahunya tapi malah menarik obi kimononya sampai copot, hasilnya kimono Akihito kebuka. Jreng jreng jreng, yang terpampang adalah Akihito dengan bagian depan terekspos.

Gaara cengo. Akihito kaget setengah mati setengah hidup kayak lampu disko. Feilong cegukan.

Adegan selanjutnya nggak terprediksi Gaara bakalan dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Gaara yang nganggep adegan SasuNaru udah parah banget sekarang ngalamin mimpi buruk.

Feilong nyusruk ke arah Akihito, ngunci badan Akihito dengan kakinya padahal bagian depan Akihito polos nggak ada yang nutupin karena satu-satunya kain yang melekat udah lepas. Dia mulai menciumi leher Akihito, jilat-jilat telinganya, terus kakinya menggesek selangkangan Akihito. Kami-sama, bless us...

"Feilong, jangan..."

Tapi larangan Akihito lebih mirip desahan daripada marah.

Tangan Feilong meraba-raba.

Gaara pengen nangis, badannya masih nggak bisa gerak, tapi dia beneran pengen kabur dari sini, nggak mau ngeliat Akihito diperkosa.

"Akihito..." tangan Feilong mengunci tangan Akihito di atas kepalanya, Gaara bisa ngeliat kalo otot-otot Feilong jelas terlatih banget. Akihito berontak, tapi sia-sia, kalah tenaga banget.

Barang milik Akihito tegak berdiri dan dijilati Feilong dengan penuh penghayatan, dadanya diremas-remas.

Gaara maunya merem aja, tapi kalo cuma denger malah lebih parah. Dia malah lebih mikir yang nggak-nggak kayak tiba-tiba Feilong menariknya ikut buat threesome. Gyaaaa, takut.

"Buka kakimu," bentak Feilong.

Akihito menggeleng, mukanya merah, matanya merah, dan badannya gemetaran. Tinggal tunggu waktu dia bakal teriak-teriak nangis.

Feilong narik obi dibawah badan Akihito, mengikatnya ke tangan Akihito.

"Feilong jangan, please..."

Tapi larangan Akihito nggak dipedulikan Feilong, dia ngebuka kaki Akihito lebar-lebar dan langsung memfvcknya. Gaara bisa ngeliat tetesan darah keluar karena Feilong sama sekali nggak berkeprisemean, nggak ada oprek-oprekan, nggak ada lotion, langsung tancap gas, padahal miliknya gede banget.

"Sakiit,"

Akihito merintih, terisak menyedihkan. Gaara ikutan nangis dipojokan, nggak tega tapi nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

"Neji-san..." kata Gaara hopeless.

Dan itulah kekuatan cinta, mendadak Neji datang buka pintu dengan lagak pahlawan kesiangan, untung belakangnya nggak ada ledakan kayak di video klip Gangnam Style, kalo nggak bisa-bisa Gaara langsung bangun dan joged ala ngulek sambel. Feilong nggak sadar, masih napsuan genjot, nggak nangkep kalo Akihito dibawahnya nyaris bunuh diri gigit lidah.

"Ssst..." kata Neji pelan-pelan, di tangannya ada sentruman yang sering dibawa wanita metropolit yang takut diperkosa.

Gaara diem. Akihito diem. Feilong masih mendesah sambil genjot-genjotan. Dan Neji mengakhiri kedramatisan dengan nyentrum leher Feilong sekalem mungkin. Feilong roboh.

Untuk menghilangkan bukti agar nggak dituntut Feilong dikemudian hari untuk tuduhan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, Neji terpaksa menidurkan Feilong di kasur, agak nggak rela waktu naikin underwear Feilong yang berbercak sperma, tapi kalo dibiarin agak aneh pas ngeliat Feilong tidur terlentang tapi ada bagian yang bediri di tempat nggak wajar di daerah selangkangan.

"Kakak nggak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara sambil sesegukan menghampiri Akihito yang masih nggak bergerak di lantai.

"Nggak apa-apa..." kata Akihito, dia meringgis, "bisakah bawa aku ke kamar sebelah?"

"Kita kabur aja dari sini,"

Akihito meringis lagi, "Kalian bisa dalam masalah,"

"Masih ada waktu sampe besok buat cemasin itu. Kayaknya Feilong nggak bakalan sadar sampe besok pagi," kata Gaara semangat.

"Iya, tapi dia akan marah kalau tau aku kabur. Percayalah kalian akan lebih bahagia kalo nggak bikin ulah sama Feilong,"

"Tapi..."

"Gaara-chan sudahlah..." kata Neji sambil menepuk bahu pacarnya nggak sabaran, "apa yang dibilang Akihito itu bener,"

"Tapi..."

"Demi apapun aku nggak akan membiarkan sesuatu mengancam keselamatan tunanganku. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan,"

"Tapi..."

Neji udah merapikan kimono Akihito, "Pegang bahuku. Kubawa kau ke kamar sebelah,"

"Neji-san..."

Neji mengangkat Akihito tapi baru ingat kalo pacarnya juga belum bisa tegak sempurna karena ketakutan. Neji jelas nggak akan ninggalin Gaara berdua Feilong.

"Aku akan mengantar Gaara-chan ke kamar, nggak apa-apakan nunggu sebentar?"

Akihito mengangguk.

"Neji-san, aku nggak mau ke kamar," kata Gaara membentak

"Mau kutinggal disini? Bareng Feilong?"

Gaara langsung merangkul leher Neji. Mukanya pucat pasi.

"Nah, jadilah anak baik, sayang."

Neji mengendong Gaara ke kamar Konohamaru, meletakkannya di futon dan memberinya minum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konohamaru bingung karena malam-malam malah dititipin Gaara.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Aku akan kembali dalam semenit. Bisakah kau menghubungi seseorang yang bisa mengusahakan kita kita kembali ke apartemen Kankuro malam ini?" kata Neji cepat-cepat.

"Ah? Eh? Baiklah," kata Konohamaru. Dia nggak sempat nanya-nanya ke Neji karena Neji udah keburu keluar, sedangkan Gaara kayaknya nggak bisa ditanyain. Jadi Konohamaru langsung nelpon bawahan ayahnya sambil nebak-nebak apa yang terjadi.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Selama perjalanan Gaara diam aja, duduk bersandar deket jendela, badannya aneh, lemes dan dari tadi dia merinding. Sedangkan Neji kayaknya nggak memperhatiin, dia duduk didekat pacarnya tapi membelakanginya, Neji nggak berenti nelpon dan muka Neji berkerut suram seolah menahan marah, Konohamaru sampai nggak berani menanyainya.

Perjalanan darat memakan waktu satu jam sebelum mereka sampai di bandara dan naik pesawat ke Hongkong. Selama itu Konohamaru jadi serba salah, nggak nanya dia penasaran, tapi kalo nanya takutnya Neji malah ngamuk. Dia melirik Gaara, muka Gaara merah padam kayak orang demam.

"Kami pulang ke Jepang jam 11 pagi ini," kata Neji.

Konohamaru yang tau kalo kalimat Neji ditujukan padanya, langsung manggut-manggut, "Udah pesan tiket pesawat? Perlukah aku..."

"Udah semua, kamu..." tapi kalimat Neji nggak selesai, dibelakangnya kedengaran suara orang tercekik, dia berbalik menghadap pacarnya, "Gaara-chan?"

Dan Neji langsung panik, Gaara meringkuk gemetaran dan tersedak-sedak, "Konohamaru ambilkan..." tapi Neji sendiri nggak tau Gaara harus diambilkan apa.

Konohamaru meloncat ke jok depan, mengambil air mineral dan kotak P3K, biar aja Neji pilih sendiri obatnya. Waktu dia balik ke belakang, Gaara lagi nangis terisak-isak.

"Feilong masukin sesuatu ke mulutmu?" kata Neji dengan shock, "sayang... Kenapa nggak bilang?"

Kepala merah Gaara menggeleng, dia tambah terisak-isak, sebelah tangannya ngusap mata, dia duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat kedepan dan tangannya yang satunya melingkarin lututnya.

"Its okey, bukan salahmu, sayang. Nggak apa-apa," bujuk Neji, "coba kuliat," dia memegang lutut Gaara, nyoba ngeliat seberapa parah ulah Feilong.

Konohamaru bengong, ditangannya ada anti biotik dan kompres dingin yang diambil secara acak dari dalam kotak P3k, tapi otaknya bilang kalo apa yang mau diliat Neji sebaiknya dia nggak ikut liat. Tapi mata Konohamaru nggak bisa berpaling.

Lutut Gaara terbuka disingkirin dari bagian depan badannya dan barang yang mencuat diantara kakinya bikin Konohamaru keselek ludah.

Neji terperangah takjub, "Okey, okey, biar kuurus. Tapi lain kali, kalo ada apa-apa, Gaara-chan harus langsung bilang. Mending kalo cuma obat perangsang, kalo racun gimana?"

Gaara ngangguk, masih terisak-isak dan menjepit selangkangannya lagi.

Konohamaru jadi blushing sendiri, apa lagi waktu Neji ngomong ke supir buat berenti sebentar ke penginapan, hotel ato sejenisnya.

"Kalian ke restoran dulu, makan ato ngapain terserah. Aku ngurus Gaara-chan bentar, nggak akan lama," janji Neji sewaktu dia ngegendong Gaara masuk ke penginapan sederhana yang mereka lewati, "sorry banget ya, aku akan nyeleseinya cepet-cepet, blow job pake mulut, nggak akan making love..."

Lalu Neji terdiam ngeliat tampang Konohamaru yang shock. Neji nyadarin kebegoannya, buat apa dia jelasin detailnya.

Check in diurus dengan cepat. Gaara udah horny banget dan Neji kesian liatnya masang tampang minta diraep gitu. Untung pemilik penginapan nggak banyak nanya waktu ngeliat Gaara yang digendong Neji. Paling-paling cuma disangkain mabuk.

"Neji-san, tunggu," cegah Konohamaru waktu Neji mau beranjak ngikutin pemilik penginapan yang mau nunjukin kamar mereka, "aku mau bicara sebentar,"

Konohamaru narik Neji yang masih gendong Gaara ke sudut.

"Soal orang yang kalian sebut-sebut di mobil tadi. Dia bukan Lui Feilong kan?" bisik Konohamaru.

"Ya, Feilong yang itu," kata Neji nyesel.

Konohamaru meringis, "Neji-san, dia bukan orang sembarangan. Pengaruh ayahku nggak bakalan bisa ngelindungi kalian kalo kalian punya masalah sama dia,"

Neji mengangguk, "Aku tau,"

"Bahkan intelejen China dan FBI menghindari berurusan dengan kelompok Feilong,"

"Aku tau. Kami nggak bikin masalah apa-apa, hanya ada kekeliruan dikit, dan aku yakin Feilong nggak tau."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi tetap aja, lebih lama di China bukan ide bagus, soalnya Gaara-chan keliatan punya magnet sama simpanan Feilong,"

Konohamaru masih khawatir, tapi dia percaya Neji, kalo Neji bilang nggak apa-apa, pasti nggak apa-apa, "Oh baiklah," kata Konohamaru sambil menoleh ke arah supirnya, "kami cari makan, telpon aja kalo udah selesai"

"Aku akan nyelesain ini cepat-cepat," Neji mengangguk ke arah Gaara dan bergerak ngikutin pemilik penginapan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong sederhana berlapis kertas dinding krem, after all, penginapan sederhana ini cukup bagus.

Neji menjawab "Tidak, terima kasih kami hanya sebentar," untuk apapun yang ditawarin pemilik penginapan, termasuk sake, makan tengah malam , air panas atopun piyama.

"Selamat istirahat, saya ada di depan jika anda berubah pikiran tentang makanan atau memerlukan saya," kata si pemilik penginapan sambil mengangguk hormat dan menutup pintu.

Neji menidurkan Gaara di kasur, bersukur karena kamar-kamar yang mereka lewati sepi-sepi aja, kayaknya desahan Gaara bakalan heboh.

"Neji-san..." rengek Gaara, dia masih gemetaran dan kakinya bergerak gelisah.

"Okey okey,"

Neji menurunkan resleting Gaara, ngeluarin barang Gaara yang tegak berdiri. Milik Gaara nggak terlalu besar, tapi obat Feilong membuat urat-uratnya bermunculan.

Neji membelainya sebentar, mengusap-usap bola Gaara dan pacarnya ngeluh nggak sabar. Neji langsung memasukkan milik Gaara ke mulutnya, menjilati dengan lidahnya sementara tangannya meraba perut Gaara.

"Ngh, ahg," Gaara mendesah, kakinya mengangkang sementara tangannya memegangi kepala Neji, "more, deeper,"

Neji tersenyum, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sekali lagi memasukkan seluruh milik Gaara sampe rasanya ujung penis Gaara menyentuh kerongkongannya dan menjilatnya secara berulang-ulang.

Gaara mendesah dengan ribut sesuai perkiraannya. Tapi nggak ada waktu mendiamkannya, Neji cuma mau Gaara cepet-cepet keluar dan mereka bisa ngelanjutin perjalanan.

Neji mengulum lagi, jilat-jilat lagi, di sampingnya kaki Gaara menghentak-hentak ke kasur, ngebuat kasur berderit-derit.

Tapi obat Feilong ternyata bukan perangsang biasa, walopun Gaara udah nyemprot di mulut Neji setelah lima belas menit Neji memberinya servis oral, punya Gaara masih tegak berdiri.

"Feilong sialan..."

Kalo aja situasinya nggak kayak gini, Neji pasti seneng banget kalo Gaara minum obat Feilong lagi.

"Neji-san, fvck me," rengek Gaara dengan tampang minta diraep tingkat dewa Zeus.

Neji menjernihkan pikirannya, melepas kaos dan celana Gaara, melemparnya ke bawah. Dia berulang-ulang berfikir, 'mouth and hands, no fvck' sementara dia menjilati dada pacarnya, tangan Neji masih di selangkangan Gaara naik turun cepat, mencoba ngebuat Gaara keluar sekali lagi tanpa harus di-fvck.

"Neji-san, I will die if you don't enter me," rengek Gaara.

"Shit," gerutu Neji frustasi. Mereka sebenarnya nggak punya cukup waktu buat 'making love', niatnya Neji cuma mau nyelesain ini pake mulut dan tangan. Tapi Gaara terlalu sexy buat diabaikan. Desahan Gaara memohon-mohon Neji buat dimasukin, sentuhan Gaara di kemejanya kayak dialiri listrik bertegangan rendah, dan barang di selangkangan Neji jadi tegak bediri, nyentuh paha telanjang Gaara yang lagi dia ciumi lehernya.

"Masa bodohlah," gerutu Neji, dia memindahkan jarinya ke bagian belakang Gaara, pacarnya itu terlonjak-lonjak waktu jari Neji menyentuh bagian sensitif. Neji tau dimana titik-titik kesukaan Gaara, beberapa hari bercinta terus-terusan ngebuat Neji paham benar semua hal tentang Gaara.

Untunglah tadi Konohamaru menyelipkan kondom dan lubrican bungkusan di kantongnya. Neji membuka kemeja dan celanannya. memakai kondom dengan buru-buru, terus menyirami barangnya dengan lotion.

Neji bisa ngeliat kalo pacarnya setengah tersenyum. Gaara melingkarkan pelukannya ke leher Neji sementara Neji berusaha mendorong masuk pelan-pelan. Bibir Gaara mencari-cari bibir Neji, berusaha mendiamkan mulutnya yang nggak berenti mendesah karena sebelah tangan Neji masih di selangkangannya sementara barang Neji menusuk bokongnya.

"Neji-san... I love you..."

Neji menciumi Gaara, berbisik "I love you more," ditelinga tunangannya sambil menjilati bibirnya. Neji mulai bergerak, dia bisa ngerasa dibawahnya Gaara meledak-ledak.

Jika ada orang lain yang berada paling nggak dua kamar dari kamar mereka, Neji yakin dia bakal tau apa yang mereka lakukan. Desahan Gaara kencang banget, walopun Neji udah membungkamnya dengan ciuman tapi suara Gaara masih menggema. Ranjang mereka juga berderit-derit sesuai gerakan mereka seolah benda itu terancam roboh sebentar lagi.

Gaara mempererat pelukannya, nyaris mencakar bahu Neji, kakinya yang tadi nendang nggak karuan udah dikaitkan Neji ke lengannya. Mereka bergerak dengan tempo makin cepat.

Neji menoleh ke bawah, tangannya yang naik turun di selangkangan Gaara mulai basah, trip kedua Gaara udah nyaris sampai. Neji mempercepat irama maju mundurnya, penisnya di bokong Gaara juga menegang siap keluar, dan mereka nyemprot bersamaan. Neji terhalang kondom sedangkan Gaara di tangan Neji.

Lutut Gaara jatuh lemas di samping badannya, miliknya yang dipengaruhi obat Feilong udah nggak tegak berdiri lagi.

Neji ngeluarin barangnya dari anus Gaara, mencopot kondom dan mengelap perut Gaara yang bercecer sperma yang lolos dari tangan Neji.

Neji baru mau beranjak sewaktu Gaara yang terlentang dibawahnya menarik badan Neji naik. Dengan penuh perasaan Gaara menjilati sisa sperma yang menggantung di barang Neji. Neji nyaris horny lagi.

Godaan buat ikut merebahkan diri disamping Gaara begitu besar. Neji pengen banget tidur sambil melukin pacarnya yang masih telanjang, menciumi bibirnya sampe mereka ketiduran lalu bercinta lagi begitu bangun besoknya. Tapi Konohamaru nungguin mereka dan jelas gawat banget kalo mendadak Feilong ngejer mereka.

Neji bangun, memakai pakaiannya dan membantu pacarnya juga. Gaara masih gemetaran, tapi paling nggak wajahnya nggak minta diraep kayak tadi.

"Badanmu nggak apa-apa, sayang?" tanya Neji khawatir, beberapa jam lagi mereka sampai di Jepang, bukan ide bagus kalo Gaara ngeluh sakit bokong ke Temari.

"Nggak apa-apa, tadi keren banget," kata Gaara malu-malu.

Neji mendadak menciumi Gaara dengan beringas, keinginan buat menggarap Gaara sekali lagi bener-bener nggak tertahankan. Neji jadi bingung apa harus marah ke Feilong ato berterima kasih. Tenang Neji, masih ada waktu di Jepang nanti, tinggal modusin aja Gaara nginep ke apartmentnya, mereka pasti bisa making love selama yang mereka mau.

"Aku jalan aja, Neji-san," kata Gaara terbata-bata waktu Neji udah siap buat menggendongnya lagi.

"Yakin kuat?"

Gaara meringis, "Tapi pengangin,"

Neji melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Gaara, mereka jalan pelan-pelan. Waktu Neji mendudukkan Gaara di sofa lalu mengurus cek out, tau-tau Gaara udah terkulai di sana, mendengkur, padahal Neji cuma ninggalin dia dua menit.

Neji menelpon Konohamaru dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Hongkong.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

To be continue

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

_**Chapter ini gue tambahin karena si Mendyta n Isya ribut banget. Gue ga yakin udah lebih baik, tapi gue nyoba mendetailkan lemonnya.**_

_**Happy reading, thanks dah mampir :***_


	36. Angry Temari

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer.

* * *

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Kayaknya Gaara terancam nggak boleh topless didepan kakak-kakaknya beberapa hari kedepan kalo nggak mau didamprat Temari. NejiGaara. Chapter 36. Another no meaning chap.

* * *

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

* * *

Sambutan Temari di bandara Narita meriah banget, pake acara kalung bunga, potong pita, potong tumpeng, siraman, cukuran, akikah, foto-foto, peluk cium, sampe dangdutan. Neji malah sempat celingak-celinguk nyari ondel-ondel, siapa tau kakak iparnya bawa, untungnya nggak bawa soalnya Temari takut ketuker sama Kankuro. Oh iya untuk catatan, entah ini kebetulan ato memang nasib, tapi tau-tau dari tripnya, Kankuro dan Tenten mampir ke Jepang. Dengan ngeles no jutsu, Temari percaya-percaya aja waktu Kankuro bilang kalo dia ke Jepang karena kangen sama Temari, padahal jelas banget Kankuro turun dari penerbangan London sedangkan Gaara dari penerbangan Hongkong.

"Kamu kurusan, sayang. Jangan bilang kalo Kankuro nggak ngasih makan kamu disana," kata Temari ke Gaara sambil ngeglare Kankuro, tangan Gaara direntangin ala pemanasan Skj terus dinaikin ke atas, pinggangnya juga diraba-raba. Gaara kegelian, tapi Neji malah keliatan salah tingkah banget. Tentu aja, kalo ada orang yang harus disalahin karena berat badan Gaara yang turun, itu pasti Neji. Neji dengan semena-mena ngegarap Gaara tiga kali sehari kayak makan obat. Siapa yang nggak capek coba?

"Oh, sekarang aku lagi jalanin diet special, neechan. Soalnya aku sekarang sering minum sperm... erm... ano..."

Neji memelototin pacarnya. Adegan berdarah kakak ipar membantai adik ipar karena pencabulan nggak boleh terjadi hari ini.

"Mak..maksudku suplemen," kata Gaara gagu, dia ngasih kode aman ke Neji.

"Suplemen apa? Jangan macam-macam kamu, sayang... Udah banyak orang mati gara-gara obat nggak bener," kata Temari marah.

"Tenang, tenang, ini alami kok, neechan," kata Gaara sambil nyengir, "sejenis latihan meningkatkan stamina, bagus buat basketku,"

Temari menyeret adeknya keluar bandara, "Ngomong-ngomong soal basket, tadi pagi ada telpon dari pelatihmu. Katanya latihan intensif musim panas udah mulai, kamu nggak apa-apa nggak ikut, sayang?"

Gaara ngangkat bahu, "It's okey. Aku udah ikut dua kali latihan intensif selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. Udah biasa disiksa Gai-sensei,"

Neji nyengir, thanks to Gai-sensei dan latihannya, Gaara di ranjang top abis.

Mereka masuk mobil. Temari di depan di samping Shikamaru yang nyetir, Gaara ditengah disebelah Neji dan langsung rebahan kepalanya di paha Neji, Temari melotot tapi berusaha nggak komentar. Kankuro dan Tenten di belakang banget.

"Naruto dan Sasuke juga katanya mangkir, mereka lagi di Hokaido, ngunjungin peternakan sapi ato apa gitu. Gai-sensei bilang kalian bertiga bener-bener bandel." kata Temari sambil geleng-geleng.

Gaara ngakak denger kalimat kakaknya, "Paling metode latihan fisik Gai-sensei gitu-gitu aja. Lari sambil bawa beban, barbel, situp, pushup, latihan shooting, latihan ngoper, latihan formasi... Cetek,"

Temari ngangkat sebelah alisnya ala Sasuke.

"Waktu latihan intensif musim lalu kan, cuma kita bertiga yang masih sehat abis disiksa. Sai dan Kiba sampe minta dipulangin ke orang tua sambil nangis. Mereka bilang mending masuk wamil bareng artis Korea dan jadi homo daripada nerusin latihan intensif,"

Temari nggak ketawa, sekarang Temari sensitif bawaannya kalo denger kata Homo. Padahal kan yang jodohin NejiGaara itu dia juga. Mungkin dulu dia nggak nyadar kalo udah ngumpanin kelinci lucu ke buaya laper, sekarang Temari tau kalo adiknya bukan kelinci, tapi sekelas buaya juga. Udah tau Neji bejad, bukannya jaga diri, malah mancing minta diapa-apain.

"Ya udah kalo kamu nggak apa-apa nggak ikut, kebetulan kerjaan di kantor banyak banget. Kamu bisa mulai belajar strategi bisnis ke Shikamaru,"

Gaara melirik calon kakak iparnya dari spion tengah, "Kenapa harus sama Shikamaru..." kata Gaara protes, "ano, aku kan bisa belajar dari Neji-san, nggak harus sama ano... Shikamaru-nii," ralat Gaara setelah Temari melotot lagi. Apa-apaan sih, dulukan Gaara biasa aja pas dia manggil calon kakak iparnya itu pake nama 'Setan iler bibir monyong', 'kuda nil', 'doer', dan panggilan nista lainnya, sekarang kok malah guilty, dipelototin pula.

"Neji-kun pasti sibuk habis ninggalin kerjaannya beberapa hari," kata Temari sambil natap Neji berapi-api, tatapannya seolah maksa Neji ngiyain aja, Kankuro dan Tenten di jok belakang sampe tiarap karena takut Temari transformasi jadi godzila.

Tapi dasar Neji udah bosen idup, dia malah nggak nangkep tatapan membunuh Temari dan asik main toel-toel hidung sama Gaara, parahnya Neji juga dengan santainya bilang, "Aman, buat Gaara-chan, apa sih yang nggak,"

CTAR, urat sabar Temari putus. Dia ngeloncat ke jok tengah dan maksa Gaara yang lagi tiduran di pangkuan Neji buat pindah ke depan. Gaara nggak mau, dia melukin Neji kayak adegan cinta terlarang di sinetron sambil teriak ala Indiahe ("Inspektur Vijay, jangan lepaskan akuh, peluk akuh erat-erat," ato "Jangan pisahkan cintah kami, Pak Malhotra. Akuh cinta anakmuh,"). Adegan tarik tarikan akan makan waktu sampe ke Sabaku Manor kalo Neji nggak inisiatif nenangin pacarnya yang kesurupan hantu India dan minta Gaara pindah ke depan.

"Kan cuma pindah ke depan, sayang," kata Neji.

Gaara mau pindah ke depan, tapi dia sibuk ngadep ke belakang sambil ngedipin Neji. Neji blushing, Temari gondok, Tenten dan Kankuro nyesel pulang ke Jepang, alamat mereka jadi pelampiasan marah Temari.

Sampe di Sabaku manor, Neji malah nggak pulang-pulang, dia asik duduk di ruang tengah sambil nontonin Gaara fasion show pake baju yang mereka beli di China. Shikamaru sampe melotot, dia bersikeras kalo dia nggak homo, tapi adek iparnya unyu banget minta dicubit, andai Temari punya sepuluh persen aja keunyuan Gaara, hidup Shikamaru mungkin lebih indah.

"Udah sana, tidur dulu, nanti beberesnya malem aja, neechan bantuin," kata Temari, karena di depannya Neji dan Shikamaru nyaris ileran, bahkan Kankuro yang udah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kakak yang nggak mengidap incest, udah ikutan melongo.

"Tapi nanti malem aku nginep di rumah Neji-san," kata Gaara sambil nyobain topi berbentuk muka raccoon yang baru di kasih Tenten, sekarang Tenten lagi megangin topi ala Kate Midelton dan maksa Gaara make juga. Kapan lagi maksain calon direktur pake topi cewek, kalo nggak sekarang.

Temari keliatan agak syok sama kalimat adeknya, tapi kayaknya dia mutuskan untuk nggak mulai marah-marah lagi, daripada Gaara beneran pindah ke apartment Neji.

"Tenten-san, geli..." kata Gaara sambil nyengir karena Tenten lagi nyopotin bajunya (baju Gaara yang dicopot) dengan penuh napsu buat dituker sama baju warna salem oleh-oleh Kankuro, warnanya sama kayak topi Kate Midelton.

"Tenten-chan..." kata Kankuro memperingatkan, sejujurnya dia nggak bisa mutusin apa lagi cemburu sama Gaara ato nggak rela Gaara digrepe-grepe.

"Ya udah, tidur dulu sana." kata Temari sambil ngelepasin topi Kate Midelton dan ngembaliin ke Tenten, "Ato kamu laper, sayang? Mau makan dulu?"

"Iya deh, aku mau steak sama kentang,"

"Ya udah neechan masakin bentar. Kalian semua juga makan sekalian," kata Temari ke Kankuro.

"Aku bantuin, Temari-san?" kata Tenten.

"Nggak usah, santai aja dulu. Steak sama kentangnya udah tinggal dimasukin ke oven kok"

Gaara duduk di pangkuan Neji, menghadap Neji, dan ngalungin lengannya ke leher Neji. Neji yang tadinya duduk serampangan dengan tangan terjuntai di balik sofa bales meluk pinggang pacarnya. Karena kebiasaan having sex dimanapun tanpa ngeliat tempat, Neji nyaris lupa kalo mereka di rumah Gaara, area bebas lime dan lemon. Neji mundurin kepalanya dari sosoran Gaara yang sekarang maju mundur dipangkuannya. Milik Neji tegang, padahal baru digesekin Gaara dikit.

Temari nggak jadi ke dapur dia ngangkat alis ala Sasuke pas ngeliat adeknya mepet-mepet.

"Neji-san... Temenin aku mandi," kata Gaara hopeless. Dia bediri dan narik Neji ke kamarnya.

Kankuro cengo dan Temari kayak mau pingsan, didepan mereka, Gaara kayak pamit mau kawin lari.

* * *

XxXx

* * *

"Nggh, ahhg..."

Neji berenti mutarin jarinya di selangkangan Gaara, dia juga nggak nerusin blow jobnya.

Pintu udah dikunci, tapi kalo pacarnya mendesah kenceng banget, Temari bisa-bisa naik dan dobrak pintu.

Gaara ngangkat kepalanya, mukanya merah padam, napasnya ngos-ngosan, dan air matanya masih ngalir. Tapi dia agak bingung, kenapa Neji malah berhenti, padahal lagi enak banget posisinya. Gaara tiduran terlentang, telanjang bulat, kakinya ngangkang sementara Neji jilat anunya dan ngoprek pantatnya.

"Mendesahnya jangan kenceng-kenceng, okey?" kata Neji panik.

"Huh?" kata Gaara bingung, "Oh," Gaara langsung nutup mulutnya.

Neji senyum dan mulai lagi. Jilat, nyungkil dan raba. Tapi dalam waktu semenit, Gaara udah mendesah ribut lagi.

"Gaara-chan..." desis Neji panik, dia berhenti blow job dan ikutan naik ke atas kasur. Badan Gaara dibalik dan Gaara nunduk dengan tumpuan siku dan lututnya. Tangan Neji udah gantiin mulutnya, naik turun di selangkangan Gaara, sementara yang satunya buka resleting celananya dan make kondom.

"Jangan kenceng-kenceng, sayang. Nanti aku diusir," kata Neji lagi, miliknya menggesek belakang Gaara pelan-pelan, cuma nyentuh, nggak masuk, bikin Gaara gemeteran.

"Neji-san... Plese... I will explode," pekik Gaara tertahan. Air matanya netes ke kasur, gitu juga salivanya.

"Sshh," bisik Neji. Dia menjilati tengkuk Gaara, dan tangannya masuk ke mulut Gaara, menggeledahnya agar pacarnya berhenti teriak.

"Nghg... Aggh"

Badan Gaara mengejang dan Spermanya muncrat ke kasur, nggak berhasil ditampung tangan kiri Neji. Gaara langsung oleng, tapi Neji menangkapnya dan membalik Gaara menghadapnya. Neji duduk, menggunakan tangan kirinya yang masih dipenuhi sperma Gaara buat melicinkan jalan masuk miliknya di selangkangan Gaara.

"Neji-san." kata Gaara pelan, bibirnya mencari bibir Neji dan langsung melumatnya. Siku Gaara sekarang menjepit kepala Neji erat-erat, kakinya juga melingkari pinggang Neji.

"Move yourself," bisik Neji sewaktu Gaara melepas ciumannya untuk menarik nafas.

Gaara mencoba jongkok, belakangnya masih disesaki milik Neji dan Gaara langsung merinding.

"I'm trying," desah Gaara kepayahan. Dia mengangkat bagian belakangnya sedikit lalu menurunkannya lagi. Dia baru melakukannya tiga kali sewaktu keseimbangannya hilang dan nyaris jatuh ke belakang. Itu semua karena Neji, selagi Gaara susah payah bergerak konstan diantara nafsu, Neji malah menjilati putingnya.

"Oops," kata Neji, dia nangkap punggung pacarnya dan memeluknya. Gaara terduduk, titik sensifnya terhantam milik Neji dan dia reflek mengerang.

"Lets me handle this," kata Neji, dia menidurkan Gaara di kasur, menaikkan sebelah kaki Gaara tinggi-tinggi dan mulai mendorong.

"Aghg.. Agh..."

Gaara menutup mulutnya, nyaris menggigiti jarinya sendiri, untung Neji menarik tangannya dan mulai menciuminya lagi. Lidah Neji berputar di mulut Gaara dan menjelajah disemua sudutnya. Tapi nggak lama Neji langsung berenti, kalo bibir Gaara bengkak lebih dari ini, dia bisa ditendang keluar dari Sabaku manor. Neji ganti menggigit leher Gaara, lalu menjilatnya, hisap. Terus pindah ke dada Gaara, gigit, jilat, hisap lagi. Entah sudah berapa tempat dia begitukan, bercak merah muncul disemua tempat yang singgahi mulut Neji. Kayaknya Gaara terancam nggak boleh topless didepan kakak-kakaknya beberapa hari kedepan kalo nggak mau didamprat Temari.

"Neji-san, I'm cumming," erang Gaara sambil mengangkat belakangnya. Spermanya muncrat ke dada Neji dan dia jatuh ke kasur. Neji ngeluarin miliknya, melepas kondomnya dan membiarkan Gaara menjilati sisanya.

"Are you okey?" kata Neji pelan.

Gaara ngangguk, "Ayo mandi, sebelum Neechan naik ke sini,"

Neji ngebantu pacarnya ke kamar mandi. Tapi mereka malah having sex lagi di dalam bathtub.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Gaara mendadak jadi annoying banget bagi Temari, dia nempel kemanapun Neji pergi. Bahkan waktu Neji nelpon sekretarisnya, Gaara malah ngelingker di pangkuan Neji dan langsung marah kalo Neji mau beranjak.

Temari yang uring-uringan. Kangennya ke Gaara belum abis, tapi Gaara kayaknya nggak kangen sama sekali.

"Sayang, telpon dari Gai-sensei," kata Temari ke Gaara yang lagi duduk dipangkuan Neji yang lagi buka-buka email dari laptop. Gaara beranjak dengan males, dia malah balik dan tetep nempel ke Neji selagi nelpon.

"Kenapa?" kata Neji sewaktu Gaara ngelempar telpon wireless ke sofa.

"Aku dibebaskan latian intensif, tapi diharuskan ikut latian rutin sore," kata Gaara.

"Baguskan, banyak waktu buat Sabaku corporation sekarang,"

"Buat jadi uke yang baik,"

"HOEK UHUK UHUK," Kankuro keselek kerupuk yang lagi dia makan. Temari yang lagi nonton drama bareng Tenten dan lagi fangirl bareng ngejodohin karakter utama cowok dengan cowok ganteng lainnya sampe noleh.

"Makannya pelan-pelan," kata Temari, "norak banget yah, makan kerupuk aja keselek,"

Kankuro pengen marah, tapi nggak jadi, disampingnya Gaara udah naik ke pangkuan Neji dan mulai ciuman. God, Kankuro pura-pura nggak liat, dan dalam hati berdoa Temari nggak noleh juga.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

To be continue

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

_Happy reading, thanks udah mampir, ayo jangan terpengaruh karena di manga Neji terancam koit..._

* * *

_**ps: Another Happy Birthday, adek... Wish you all the best. Ternyata nih fict dah 3 taon n gak tamat2 juga =,= dan makin kesini, chapternya makin no meaning aja...**_


	37. Nechi and Bee

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Gue udah denger tentang rumor yang bilang kalo Nechi tunangan sama anak konglomerat manja yang masih sekolah. Gue udah lama pengen ketemu lo, ngeliat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri. Ternyata rumor itu salah. NejiGaara. Chapter 37

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

"Sayang, pertandingannya udah mau dimulai," kata Neji panik, mobilnya berdecit memasuki lapangan parkir dan berhenti hanya beberapa senti dari pagar pembatas.

"Aku udah selesai, aku udah selesai," teriak Gaara sambil mengikat tali sepatunya, "mana tasku?"

"Nanti aku yang bawa, cepat turun,"

Gaara meloncat turun dari mobil dan lari sprint ke lapangan. Di lapangan Naruto teriak-teriak menyemangati -"Gaara cepet, udah mau mulai!"- Wasit sampai nggak jadi meniup peluit.

"Sorry, telat, aku..."

"Cepat masuk," potong Gai sensei, "member start change," teriaknya pada wasit.

Gaara ngos-ngosan, berdiri di samping pemain lawan yang badannya besar banget menggantikan posisi Lee dan nyengir ke arah Sasuke yang bersiap melakukan jump ball. Wasit meniup peluit tanda dimulai pertandingan dan melempar bola ke atas. Sasuke dengan ahlinya melompat, berhasil menepiskan bola ke arah Naruto. Gaara berlari mengambil posisi, dia nggak tau strategi hari ini karena nggak ikut brefing sebelum pertandingan. Dia seharian di Sabaku corporation, kerja sampe lupa kalo hari ini ada jadwal latian tanding, untung Naruto menelponya.

Kiba udah mencetak skor pertama, kerja samanya bareng Naruto bisa diacungin empat jempol, mereka berdua udah serasi banget. Tapi Gaara hati-hati banget nggak ngasih komentar itu didepan Sasuke, Sasuke bisa menjutekinya setaun karena terbakar api cemburu, Suigetsu udah ngalaminnya kemaren.

Gaara baru lari ngambil posisi bertahan waktu angin kencang ngelewatinnya, tau-tau tim lawan udah mencetak skor. Si badan gede yang masukin bola. Sasuke dan Sai sama melongonya, nggak nyangka kalo mereka langsung kebobolan.

"It's okey, kita masukin satu bola," teriak Sasuke. Dia mendrible pelan, nyapu pandangan ke lapangan dan ngedip ke Gaara. Gaara menjajari Sasuke dan menangkap no look passing Sasuke, dia sampai ke tengah lapangan, dan langsung ditempel sama si badan gede dari tim lawan. Defense si badan gede bagus banget, Gaara sampe nggak bisa maju. Gaara passing ke Sai, Sai mendribel masuk area shooting dan ngoper ke Kiba. Sekali lagi Kiba mencetak angka.

Kali ini Sasuke nggak lengah, Sasuke langsung menempel ke si badan gede dan menghalau bola yang mau dioper ke dia. Bola mental ke tim lawan yang lain dan langsung disteal Sai. Sai ngoper ke Naruto, Naruto ngoper ke Gaara. Gaara celingak-celinguk, si badan gede udah nempel ke dia. Gaara nggak bisa maju. Dia mendribel dengan hopeless sambil melirik Sasuke. Si badan gede benturin badannya ke bahu Gaara. Rasanya kayak ditabrak teronton. Tinggi Gaara cuma sedada si badan gede. Tangan si badan gede menggapai bola, sekali dua kali tangannya nepis lengan Gaara, sakitnya kayak dicakar beruang. Heran juga wasit nggak nganggep ini pelanggaran.

"Gaara oper,"

Gaara noleh ke arah Naruto yang ngangkat tangan. Bola ditepis badan gede, tapi Gaara berhasil nangkapnya lagi. Gaara nunduk, berhasil kabur lewat bawah lengan si badan gede dan langsung pasing ke Naruto.

"Hiiii..." kata Gaara ngeri dan nyaris ditabrak si badan gede yang ngejer Naruto. Gaara ngeliat kalo si badan gede bernomor punggung 6 dan bernama punggung Bee. Lebah? Orang tua mana yang namain anaknya lebah?

Naruto mencetak angka sebelum si gede Bee nyampe. Untung aja.

"Siapa sih Bee itu?" tanya Gaara ke Naruto yang lagi ngelambai ke penonton ala putri Indonesia.

"Kau nggak tau Bee?"

Gaara ngeleng.

"Ngapain aja kau liburan ini? Bercinta seharian?"

Gaara ngerasa mukanya merah padam, dia ngelirik Neji yang lagi ngobrol sama Gai sensei. Kok Naruto ngomong gitu sih? Emang Gaara keliatan horny banget?

Si badan gede Bee megang bola, dia ngelewatin Kiba dan Naruto, bahkan ngeshoot dari blockingan Sai dan Sasuke. Bolanya masuk pula. Gaara bisa ngeliat kalo Sasuke tersinggung.

"Siapa sih Bee itu?" tanya Gaara ke Sai, mereka sama-sama lari ke tengah lapangan, di belakang Sasuke mendribel pelan.

"Kau nggak tau Bee? Ngapain aja liburan ini?"

Damn, kalimat yang sama kayak Naruto. Memang siapa Bee? Artis?

"Gaara!"

Gaara kaget, Sasuke ngoper ke dia dan Bee si badan gede udah nempel. Gaara panik, rasanya dia kayak matador amatiran yang nyoba jinakin banteng gila. Nggak punya pilihan, Gaara mundur sampe ke tengah lapangan. Bee kayaknya nggak nyangka Gaara bakal ke belakang, dia udah masuk ke area three poin. Dan Gaara manfaatin lepasnya dari Bee dengan long shooting. Bola membentur papan keras banget, tapi masuk ke ring. Gaara menarik nafas lega.

"Untung masuk, Sasuke pasti tega noyor kepalamu kalo kau main jelek," kata Sai sambil nyengir, dia balik ke posisi bertahan. Gaara noleh takut-takut ke Sasuke.

"Not bad," komentar Kiba, dia nyusul Sai. Gaara senyum lebar.

"Hn," kata Sasuke. Gaara meringis, irit banget komentarnya.

"Jelek!" kata Naruto sambil meleletkan lidah, nyaris aja Gaara ngelemparnya dengan sepatu, kalo aja Sasuke meleng bentar aja.

Bee si badan gede yang megang bola dan Sasuke kayaknya dendam banget ke dia. Walaupun tinggi Sasuke cuma sedagu Bee, Sasuke malah nggak ada takutnya. Dasar nekat. Sasuke berhasil merebut bola, dia passing ke Sai, tapi dihalau Bee, bola mental lagi ke tim lawan. Sai merebut bola dan tim lawan malah membuang bola.

Peluit berbunyi, tim lawan minta time out.

"Memang siapa sih Bee itu?" tanya Gaara ke Sai, mereka jalan bareng ke pinggir lapangan, dibelakang Sasuke yang merangkul paksa Naruto.

"Dia Pro. Satu-satunya murid SMA yang direkrut Tim Nasional Jepang. Beritanya rame di tivi,"

"Gara-gara masuk Timnas?"

Sai ngasih Gaara pandangan mengasihani, "Bee itu repper dunia, single-nya rame di youtube, bahkan Lady Gigi mau duet sama dia,"

"Terus?"

"Tapi dia tolak karena dia lebih suka main basket walopun cuma duduk di bangku cadangan di Timnas,"

"Oh,"

Gaara dan Sai udah nyampe ke pinggir lapangan, Gaara ngambil minuman isotonik yang dikasih Neji dan Neji ngelapin keringat Gaara dengan lagak sok mesra. Tapi pikiran Gaara lagi nggak sama Neji, dia lagi ngira-ngira apa tanggapan Temari-nee kalo dia nolak jadi direktur dan milih jadi pebasket pro.

Menurut Gaara sah-sah aja orang punya cita-cita, tapi tetep aja hidup itu harus realistis. Bee itu hebat, mungkin kemampuan offence nya setingkat Naruto, defense nya setingkat Sasuke, dan badannya kayak kingkong mendukung banget jadi olahragawan. Tapi kalo buat jadi pro, jelas masih jauh.

Gaara yakin Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Kiba juga sama. Mereka suka basket, hebat basket. Tapi nggak bakalan mau nyerahin seluruh hidupnya buat basket. Orang tua mereka pasti mati bediri kalau mereka nekat gitu.

"Sayang, minum dulu, time outnya udah mau abis,"

Gaara kaget, muka Neji cuma beberapa senti dari mukanya. Gaara langsung nyium bibir Neji. Dia lupa kalo mereka ada di tempat umum. Gaara ngelepasin ciumannya walaupun mereka sempet french kiss beberapa detik.

Naruto ngakak disamping Gaara, "Dasar horny," katanya, tapi ketawanya langsung berenti sewaktu bibirnya dicium Sasuke.

"Pacarmu tuh yang horny," bales Gaara.

Peluit berbunyi, Neji mengecup puncak kepala Gaara, "Good luck," doanya. Gaara tersipu.

Pertandingan dimulai lagi. Sasuke bener-bener dendam ke Bee. Bola nggak diopernya ke siapa-siapa, walopun dia udah masuk ke area shooting dan Bee ketinggalan dibelakang, Sasuke sengaja nungguin Bee. Ini tanding satu lawan satu.

Bee ngeblokir Sasuke yang berkelit sambil mendribel dengan keahlian yang mengesankan. Sasuke lolos, dia ngelompat, siap nunjukin dunk andalannya. Bee ikut ngelompat. Sasuke dan Bee tabrakan di udara, dan Bee mental, kalah kuat dari Sasuke padahal badannya jelas dua kali badan Sasuke. Bola masuk dan peluit bunyi.

"Foul nomor 6 biru, free throw," kata wasit.

Sasuke nyengir licik ke arah Bee, "Memang kenapa sama pro, gue nggak perlu jadi pro buat hebat,"

Lemparan Sasuke masuk, nggak lama babak pertama selesai.

Naruto cekikikan, kali ini nggak keberatan dirangkul paksa Sasuke, Naruto muji-muji pacarnya sampe Gaara yakin kepala Sasuke udah bengkak lima kali ukuran normal. Gaara meletin lidahnya ke Naruto. Norak.

"Nechi!"

Gaara noleh, si gede Bee melambai ke arahnya. Gaara yakin bukan dia yang dipangil Nechi, tapi dia kaget banget ternyata Neji yang bales ngelambai.

"Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Bee sambil lari-lari nyamperin Gaara dan Neji.

Gaara langsung melukin lengan Neji, untung dia nggak mendramatisir dengan pura-pura kena gempa waktu Bee lari-larian.

"Tunanganku ikut tanding," kata Neji, dia nepuk-nepuk tangan Gaara, "eh, ayo minum dulu. Pegel nggak? Mau kupijitin?" kata Neji ke Gaara.

"Liat tanganku," Gaara sengaja nunjukin tangannya yang tadi dicakarin beruang berinisial Bee. Lengannya memang merah semua, Bee itu sadis banget.

"Waduh," kata Neji prihatin, "sini kutiupin," Neji niup-niup lengan Gaara.

Gaara nyengir, sengaja ngelirik Bee yang melongo.

"Sakitnya pergi..." kata Neji dengan pose ngusir sesuatu dari tangan Gaara.

Gaara ngelayutan di leher Neji, "Makasih, Neji-san. I love you,"

"I love you too," bisik Neji, dia mengecup bibir Gaara. Nggak lama Neji baru sadar kalo Bee melongo, "Eh, Bee... Apa kabarmu?"

Bee ngangkat bahu, "Spectacular," wajahnya masam.

"Kenalin ini tunanganku, Sabaku no Gaara," kata Neji sambil mengacak rambut Gaara, "Gaara-chan sayang, ini Bee ato Killer Bee. Dia adek dari seniorku di universitas,"

Bee ngulurin tangan dengan ogah-ogahan ke Gaara, tapi Gaara sengaja ngejabat tangan Bee erat-erat, pake digoyangin segala. Kayak salaman sama wali kota deh.

"Nice to meet you," teriak Gaara hiperbola.

"Apa kabar kakakmu?" tanya Neji setelah dia menarik Gaara dari Bee, "dulu kau kecil banget, sekarang malah gede banget,"

Bee meringis, "Baik, kakak pasti seneng kalo tau aku ketemu Nechi."

Neji ketawa ngakak, "aku ini lebih tua darimu, Bee. Nggak pantes kau panggil Nechi,"

"Tapi kakak manggil Nechi,"

Neji geleng-geleng.

"Gaara, brefing," teriak Naruto.

Gaara nggak bakal rela ninggalin Neji berdua Bee, dia nyeret Neji buat ngumpul.

"Bye Bee," pamit Neji.

XxXxX

Babak kedua dimulai, Bee selalu nempelin Gaara. Bikin Gaara gerah.

Sasuke masih semangat ngecokin Bee, dia sengaja tukar tempat sama Gaara sewaktu Bee bentur-benturin bahunya ke Gaara. Gaara sih seneng banget nyingkir dari Bee. Apa lagi Bee selalu masang muka masam kalo denger Neji neriakin nama Gaara di pinggir lapangan.

Bee sebenernya hebat basket, pengalamannya di Timnas Jepang terlihat banget dampaknya, sayang Bee nggak punya temen sepadan yang bisa ngimbangin permainan dia di tim. Kayak kata Gai sensei, percuma ada satu pemain sangat hebat kalo yang lainnya jelek, mending punya lima pemain hebat aja, kayak Konoha High School Team. Pancang yang terlalu menonjol itu baiknya dipukul biar rata sama pagar.

Gaara lega banget pas wasit bunyiin peluit tanda pertandingan selesai. Dia baru mau lari ke pinggir lapangan waktu Bee menghadang jalannya dan ngulurin tangan dengan lagak mau salaman.

Gaara nggak mau salaman sama Bee. Tapi dia nggak enak kalo ngacuhin orang yang mau berniat baik. Gaara ikut ngulurin tangan ragu-ragu.

"Gue udah denger tentang rumor yang bilang kalo Nechi tunangan sama anak konglomerat manja yang masih sekolah."

Gaara mematung.

"Gue udah lama pengen ketemu lo, ngeliat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri, cowok kayak apa yang nyusahin Nechi." mata Bee nyusurin Gaara dari ujung rambut sampe kaki, "Ternyata rumor itu salah."

Gaara nahan nafas. Kabar baikkah?

"Lo nggak manja. Tapi manja banget! Lo seharusnya tau apa yang jadi prioritas dalam hidup lo. Jangan serakah dan mau ngambil semua. Lo enak-enakan main basket padahal tunangan lo harus begadang semalaman nyelesain tugas lo di perusahaan. Egois!"

Gaara mematung, Gaara tau seharusnya dia nginjek kaki Bee keras-keras sambil teriak "Fuck you!" baru lari ke pinggir lapangan. Tapi dia nggak bisa ngelakuinnya, kalimat Bee bener semua. Gaara jalan pelan-pelan ke pinggir. Neji menyambutnya dengan cium dan pelukan. Konoha High School menang, tapi Gaara nggak gembira sama sekali.

XxXxX

Gaara duduk tegak, jam udah nunjukin angka 11 pm. Dia capek, seharian kerja terus tanding basket. Tapi dia nggak bisa tidur sama sekali, walopun matanya udah diusahain merem. Akhirnya Gaara ngambil laptop, mulai nyelesain beberapa kerjaan yang tadi belum selesai. Dia juga baca dua buku yang tadi dikasih Temari-nee.

Gaara baru bener-bener sadar waktu pas wekernya bunyi, jam 7 pagi. Dia nggak tidur sama sekali. Matanya perih dan kepalanya pusing. Gaara berangkat ke kantor bareng Temari. Dia nggak ketemu Neji seharian, lupa makan siang, bahkan lupa latihan sore. Dia datang latihan basket telat setengah jam setelah ditelpon Naruto. Gai sensei mengomelinya.

Gaara ikut latihan, tapi badannya terlalu capek buat diajak gerak dan kepalanya pusing. Mainnya jelek banget, bahkan beberapa shootingnya nggak masuk.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan? Ring disana!" bisik Naruto.

Bola lepas dari tangan Gaara, menggelinding ke kaki Suigetsu. Gaara mengerjapkan matanya, "What?"

Naruto ngangkat tangan dan peluit berbunyi, "Kau nggak enak badan?" desak Naruto.

"Aku nggak apa-apa." kata Gaara, dia mundur, kesandung kaki Lee yang berdiri didekatnya terus jatuh. Jatuhnya keras, kepalanya blank beberapa detik.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa ini?"

Gai sensei dan Sasuke udah bergabung, ikutan jongkok didekat Naruto waktu Gaara menggosok kepalanya keras-keras. Pusingnya nggak hilang.

"Kau sakit!" tuduh Naruto, itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan. Aku hanya kurang tidur," Gaara merangkak menjauh, nyaris nyusuk ke dekat selokan kalo dia nggak buru-buru bangun dan lari ke toilet.

Gaara cuci muka di kloset. Ini pertama kalinya dia bercermin hari ini. Wajahnya nggak karuan, kantong matanya terlihat jelas dan kulitnya kelihatan nggak sehat.

Gaara menepuk mukanya keras-keras, air berhamburan kemana-mana. Tapi itu membangunkannya lebih efektif walopun mukanya yang mendadak merah jadi sakit banget. Hanya berhasil beberapa menit, pusingnya malah lebih parah.

Waktu Gaara balik ke lapangan, pertandingan udah dimulai lagi. Tempat Gaara digantiin adik kelas yang Gaara nggak tau namanya. Gaara nyamperin Gai sensei dan pamit pulang. Gai sensei nggak ngelarangnya, syukurlah, Gaara lagi males berdebat.

Gaara masuk mobil, ngelempar tasnya ke kursi penumpang dan tempat minumnya nabrak kaca dengan suara keras. Dia masuk ke belakang kemudi, mundurin mobilnya dan nyaris lupa diri pas nginjak gas. Dia ngerem nyaris tepat waktu. Bempernya nyenggol palang kayu. Untung palangnya nggak patah, cuma miring. Gaara turun, ngebenerin palang dan baru pulang.

Perjalanannya nggak bisa dibilang lancar. Lalu lintas sore lumayan padat, Gaara harus menjambak rambutnya berkali-kali biar pusingnya hilang. Dia tau nggak bener nyetir dalam kondisi gini, tapi apa lagi pilihannya. Gaara bisa aja minta jemput Neji, tapi dia lagi nggak pingin ketemu Neji.

Sampai di rumah, Gaara makan dua obat pusing, abis itu dia langsung mandi, dia berendam hampir satu jam. Selesai mandi ternyata Temari udah pulang dan ada 12 missed call dari Neji. Gaara nelpon balik pacarnya sambil nungguin Temari selesai masak makan malam. Neji pengen ke rumah Gaara, dia bilang dia kangen, Neji malah ngusulin Gaara nginep ke apartment nya, Neji bakal pamit ke Temari. Tapi Gaara nggak mau, dia bilang dia lagi banyak kerjaan dan Neji juga pasti banyak kerjaan. Kalo Gaara nginep, udah pasti mereka bakalan ML semaleman.

Neji kecewa, tapi tau apa yang dibilang pacarnya bener. Tapi Neji tetep ke rumah Gaara. Seharian nggak ketemu bikin Neji kangen berat. Jam 8 Neji sampai, pas Gaara selesai makan malam.

"Hai ganteng, how your day?" tanya Neji basa-basi. Dia narik Gaara ke pelukannya dan nyium bibir Gaara sampai Gaara mengap-mengap habis nafas.

"Bad day, aku dimarahin Gai sensei karena telat latian sore dan mainku jelek," kata Gaara dia narik Neji duduk dan bales nyium bibir atas Neji.

"Oh ya?" Neji mendudukkan Gaara dipangkuannya, membelai perut rata Gaara dan ngikutin gerak ciuman Gaara. Bibir Neji terbuka mengizinkan lidah Gaara menjelajah ke dalam mulutnya. Ini jarang kejadian, biasanya Gaara yang dijelajahi.

Jari Gaara naik ke rambut Neji, sebelahnya meraba selangkangan Neji.

"Oops, ini di ruang tengah. Nanti Temari-nee liat," bisik Neji. Jarinya naik ke dada Gaara memutari area dekat puting tapi nggak menyentuhnya.

Gaara mendesah kecewa dan duduk disebelah Neji.

"Jadi siapa yang udah nyelesain sisa kerjaan semalam?" kata Neji, matanya noleh ke tumpukan proposal di atas tas kerja Shikamaru, "Kata Temari-nee bukan dia atau Shikamaru."

"Aku," kata Gaara.

"Oh ya? Kapan?"

"Tadi malem,"

Mata lavender Neji meneliti Gaara lebih lekat, "Kamu begadang, sayang?"

"Aku nggak bisa tidur, bukan begadang,"

Temari muncul dari dapur bareng Shikamaru.

"Gaara-chan yang ngerjain sisa kerjaan kemaren," kata Neji ke Temari. Entah kenapa kedegerannya di telinga Gaara kayak ngadu.

"Oh ya?" tanya Temari heran.

"Dia begadang," kata Neji.

Gaara noleh ke arah Temari, "Aku nggak bisa tidur, bukan begadang," katanya membela diri. Gaara melototi Neji dengan tuduhan penghianat.

"Oke, nggak bisa tidur." kata Temari setuju, "Sekarang naik ke tempat tidurmu. Tidur lebih awal," perintahnya.

"Aku nggak mau. Aku masih mau ngobrol sama Neji-san dan nyelesain kerjaanku,"

"Kamu nggak tidur semalaman, sayang,"

"Jangan perintah-perintah!"

"Gaara-chan..." tegur Neji.

Gaara mejamin mata sejenak, kurang tidur ngebuat emosinya naik dengan cepat, "aku nggak ngantuk," katanya dengan nada lebih lunak.

"Neji-kun, bawa Gaara-chan ke atas," kata Temari.

Neji narik Gaara ke dalam sebelum pacarnya buka mulut ngejawab dengan teriakan. Neji nyaris menggendong Gaara di tangga. Di kamar Gaara, Neji ngunci pintu.

Gaara mendengus ketawa, "Kenapa pintunya dikunci?"

"Kenapa lagi," kata Neji ringan, "buka bajumu,"

Gaara duduk di kursi belajarnya dengan bandel, kakinya kebuka lebar dan pandangannya menantang, "Kenapa Neji-san nggak telanjangin aku aja?"

"Fine, mungkin kalo capek kamu bakal tidur dengan suka rela, sayang," kata Neji.

Gaara mutar mata dengan menggemaskan, "Aku kerja seharian, latihan basket juga. Kurang capek apa? Mungkin Neji-san harus nyolok mataku biar merem,"

Neji ngangkat bahu, bergerak pelan dekatin Gaara, membuka dasinya sendiri dan melilitkan ke lengannya dengan mengancam.

"Apa? Mau main SM?" tantang Gaara geli.

"Kalo diperlukan," Kata Neji, tapi waktu dia narik Gaara ke pelukannya dan menciumi bibirnya, Neji mencampakkan dasinya ke lantai.

Gaara ngangkat alis ala Sasuke.

"Aku cuma becanda, nggak boleh ada bukti terlihat. Nanti aku dilarang datang ke sini selamanya,"

Mereka udah sampai di kasur, piama Gaara udah copot, Neji menjilati dada Gaara sementara pacarnya merintih. Lidah Neji turun, menuju pusar, menjilatinya juga. Gaara menjambak rambut panjang Neji. Tangan Neji memelorotin celana Gaara, isinya tegak bediri, sedikit cairan bergantung nyaris jatuh.

"You want me suck it?" tanya Neji sambil ngegoyangin milik Gaara pelan-pelan.

"Please..." mohon Gaara, mukanya merah padam, air matanya menggenang.

"Maybe we can use this, for SM," kata Neji sambil mungut dasi di lantai.

Gaara nggak terlalu nangkap perkataan Neji, dia narik tangan Neji buat nyentuh miliknya, "Pleasee..."

"Kamu puas cuma pake tangan, sayang?" tanya Neji.

"Mouth,"

Gaara buka selangkangannya lebar-lebar.

Neji ketawa, dia ngelilitin dasi ke penis Gaara, ngiketnya pelan-pelan.

"Apa yang..."

"Ssst," Neji membungkam mulut Gaara dengan ciuman. Ciuman Neji ganas, penuh nafsu. Gaara mengerang sewaktu lidah Neji berpindah ke mulutnya. Sebelah tangan Neji nyentuh puting Gaara, mencubit-cubitnya sementara tangannya yang lain yang berlumur lotion menyusup ke belakang Gaara, satu jari masuk. Neji mengguncangnya keras-keras, badan Gaara ikut bergetar. Gaara mengerang, nyaris tersedak karena Neji masih menciumnya.

Tangan Gaara ngelingkarin leher Neji, dia meringis, air matanya ngalir. Tapi efek dari dasi Neji baru terasa, waktu milik Gaara membesar dan mengeras, dasi Neji yang udah dililit terasa mengikat miliknya.

"Neji-san, its hurt,"

Jari ketiga masuk, membuka belakang Gaara lebih lebar. Gaara mencengkram pangkal pahanya, nyaris menyentuh penisnya yang terasa sakit, tapi tangan Neji menariknya.

"Belum," bisik Neji, tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Gaara lalu memegang ujung milik Gaara. Warnanya merah, cairan yang bergantung nyaris jatuh, Neji menurunkan kulit yang melapisinya, "aku masuk, okey,"

Gaara menahan nafas, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan biar suara teriakannya nggak sampai kebawah. Neji nggak pake kondom kayak biasa.

Neji mulai bergerak, pertama pelan, lalu makin cepat.

Gaara meringis, dasi melilit miliknya erat, "Neji-san, cumming..."

"Belum," Neji bergerak makin cepat.

"It's hurt, I wanna cum,"

"Together,"

Neji membuka dasinya dan milik Gaara langsung ngeluarin sperma ke atas kayak tembakan, separuhnya ke muka Gaara, yang lain ke dada Neji. Neji juga keluar di dalam Gaara.

Gaara berjengit waktu sperma Neji menyemprot di dalam. Ini pertama kalinya Neji keluar di dalam. Gaara merasa perutnya penuh terisi.

Neji menciumi Gaara, menjilat sisa sperma yang nempel dan ngeluarin miliknya.

Gaara terengah-engah, wajahnya merah padam dan waktu dia bergerak, Gaara merasa sesuatu ngalir dari belakangnya.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

Rencananya ga ada lemon di chap ini, tapi gue malah ga tahan ga ngetik lemon diakhir, 2k melar jadi 3k deh. Thanks udah mampir :-*


	38. Nightmare Come True

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

Summary:

Air mata Gaara meleleh, dia menggeleng. Inilah mimpinya. Neji meninggalkannya. NejiGaara. Chapter 38

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

XxXxX

Temari mengucek matanya dan melirik jam meja, jam 2 pagi. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang bikin dia terbangun, sewaktu telinganya mendengar langkah kaki di luar kamarnya dan bantingan pintu. Maling?

Temari duduk tegak. Udah dua puluh tahun lebih dia tinggal di Sabaku manor, rumah ini aman banget. Lagi pula maling pasti berusaha ngebuat dirinya nggak terdengar, sedangkan orang di luar sana kayaknya nggak sama sekali.

Temari bangun, lampu lorong hidup otomatis waktu dia berjalan, dadanya berdebar-debar. Temari agak nyesel waktu memutuskan nggak membawa tongkat besbol pemberian Shikamaru yang ada di belakang lemarinya, gimana kalo yang diluar bener-bener maling? Kenapa Temari nggak nelpon Shikamaru dulu tadi? Tapi Temari langsung lega dan jantungnya nggak lagi ngelompat-lompat waktu ngeliat kepala merah adiknya di ruang tengah.

"Sayang... Kenapa bangun?" kata Temari.

Gaara berbalik dan Temari langsung kaget. Adiknya ngos-ngosan kayak habis tanding basket, keringat ngalir di dahinya dan matanya merah.

"Gaara-chan, kenapa? Kamu mimpi buruk, sayang?" kata Temari sambil mendekat, tangannya memeluk kepala adiknya. Badan Gaara gemetaran.

"Neji-san mana?" kata Gaara serak.

Temari menarik adiknya ke sofa dan mereka berdua duduk, "Pulang pas kamu tidur. Neechan ambilin minum ya..."

Temari nggak siap sama reaksi adiknya, tiba-tiba Gaara melepaskan diri, berdiri dan berlari ke lorong luar. Temari nggak sempat berfikir, dia baru bangun tidur. Gaara udah di pintu samping menuju garasi dan Temari baru sadar rencana adiknya sewaktu suara keras pagar garasi terbuka dan mesin Aston Martin menderu.

"Sayang, kamu mau kemana?" teriak Temari.

Mobil Gaara udah meluncur keluar, nyaris menabrak pagar luar yang telat terbuka dan berdecit ke jalan raya.

Kepala Temari blank. Dia di halaman, berdiri tanpa alas kaki dan masih memakai gaun tidur renda-renda, melongo ngeliat pintu pagar yang otomatis tertutup dan mobil adiknya yang hilang di ujung belokan.

Lalu panik menyerangnya, Temari lari masuk kedalam, dia nangis terisak-isak dan menelpon Shikamaru. Entah udah berapa kali redial, baru Shikamaru menjawab dengan suara mengantuk. Temari nggak tau harus cerita apa, dia masih terisak-isak, tapi dia lega sewaktu dengar deru mobil Shikamaru di latar belakang perintah, "Aku kesana sekarang, tetaplah di dalam rumah, dan jangan panik!"

Setelah itu Temari menelpon Neji, untunglah Neji mengangkat di redial ketiga.

"Gaara-chan?" tanya Neji ragu-ragu.

Temari menelpon dari telpon rumah dan dia belum bilang "Halo," karena masih terisak-isak. Wajar kalo Neji bingung.

"Ini neesan,"

Temari bisa mendengar kalo Neji diseberang menahan nafas panik. Temari menelan ludah.

"Neji-kun... Gaara-chan keluar beberapa menit yang lalu," kata Temari pelan, air matanya mengalir "mungkin dia kesana,"

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Neji.

"Nggak ada yang terjadi. Kayaknya dia mimpi buruk, waktu tau kamu nggak ada Gaara-chan langsung ngeluarin mobil."

"Ok, Temari-nee jangan panik. Aku tunggu Gaara-chan di parkiran, kalo dalam dua puluh menit dia nggak nyampe ke sini, akan kususul. Dia nggak bawa hp kan?"

"Nggak bawa,"

"Baiklah, aku ke bawah,"

Neji menutup hpnya, dia baru mau nelpon sekuriti waktu interkom menyala, sambungan dari basement.

"Halo,"

"Neji-sama, maaf mengganggu anda malam-malam, ada anak kec... ehm maksud saya remaja, mencari anda. Apakah boleh saya persilahkan naik?"

Neji menghela nafas lega, "Ya, suruh naik... Eh jangan, biar aku yang kebawah,"

Neji menutup interkom, menyambar mantel dan berlari turun. Dia menekan tombol lift dengan nggak sabar. Neji udah sampai di basement dan ngeliat pacarnya duduk di kursi di depan sekuriti dan Neji bisa dengar kalo sekuriti lagi menanyai Gaara.

"Apa kamu masih SMP? Kenapa keluar malem-malem?"

Neji menghela nafas lega. Pacarnya masih pake piyama dan nggak pake sendal. Neji bisa ngeliat jari kakinya bergerak risih di lantai.

"Sayang..."

Gaara melompat memeluk Neji. Neji bisa merasa kalo tangan Gaara dingin banget. Neji langsung memakaikannya mantel.

"Trimakasih pak, lain kali kalau dia datang, langsung disuruh naik aja. Dia tunangan saya," kata Neji.

Mata sekuriti membulat dan dia bengong.

"Dan dia udah SMU,"

"Oh maaf, Neji-sama,"

Neji tersenyum ke arah Gaara yang meluknya, "Kami permisi,"

Neji baru aja mau berbalik waktu sekuriti bertanya, "Kalau boleh tau, nama tuan muda ini siapa?"

Gaara reflek memeluk Neji erat-erat.

"Maksud saya, biar saya nggak lupa kalo tuan muda datang ke sini lagi," kata sekuriti dengan ngeles no jutsu.

"Sabaku no Gaara,"

"Senang bertemu anda, Gaara-sama. Selamat malam untuk anda berdua,"

Lalu Neji membawa Gaara ke apartment-nya, nyaris menggendongnya kerena Gaara jalannya lelet banget. Di depan pintu Neji menurunkan Gaara.

"Udah kukasih tau password-nya?"

Gaara menggeleng, mereka memang jarang kencan di apartment Neji.

"Perhatikan,"

Neji menekan sejumlah angka dan pintu mencklek terbuka. Wajah Gaara mendadak merah, itu tanggal jadian mereka.

Neji menarik Gaara lagi ke peluknya dan berjalan masuk. Gaara susah payah mengikutin, kakinya melayang-layang dari lantai karena sekali lagi Neji kayak menggendongnya. Mereka berhenti di dapur dan Gaara di dudukin di counter. Neji menggeledah kulkas, memasukkan tempat susu ke oven terus mendatangi Gaara lagi.

"Kamu habis mimpi buruk, sayang?" Neji menanyai Gaara, tapi Gaara nggak sempat menjawab karena setelah itu Neji mencium bibir Gaara.

Gaara mengerang waktu Neji mencari jari Gaara yang tenggelam di mantelnya yang kebesaran dan menempelkan tangan Gaara yang dingin ke lehernya. Gaara baru mau memeluk Neji tapi Neji keburu melepas ciuman dan bergerak menjauh. Untuk sesaat Gaara merasa ditolak, tapi dia baru sadar kalo ternyata Neji menjauh buat ngambil lap dan ngeluarin susu dari oven yang berbunyi nyaring. Neji menuang susu ke cangkir, meletakkan di meja ruang duduk dan ngampirin Gaara lagi. Neji menggendong Gaara ke sofa, menyodorkan susu dan duduk di samping Gaara.

"Gaara-chan ngabisin ini, aku nelpon Temari-nee,"

Gaara meringis, "Apa neechan marah?"

Neji cuma nyengir, "Minum,"

Gaara bersender ke dada Neji dan mulai mengangkat gelasnya, rasa hangat menjalar dari tangannya ke tenggorokan.

Neji menelpon hp Temari tapi nggak diangkat, telpon rumah juga nggak diangkat, baru waktu Neji menelpon hp Shikamaru telpon diangkat Temari.

"Halo?"

Suara Temari kayak habis lari maraton 3 kilometer.

"Neechan, Gaara-chan udah di sini," kata Neji, "baru aja nyampe. Sekarang lagi kusuruh minum hangat,"

"Dia nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Temari.

"Utuh, tanpa kurang apapun,"

"Dia tadi nggak pake mantel," kata Temari.

"Udah kupakekan," kata Neji, dia memeluk Gaara erat-erat.

"Nggak pake sendal,"

Neji melongok ke bawah, kaki Gaara nggak keliatan, tapi dia bakal ngecek nanti. Kalo jari kaki Gaara hilang satu, pasti darahnya udah bercecer di lantai.

"Neechan mau ngomong, kasih hp-nya ke Gaara-chan," kata Temari.

Neji menjauhkan hp dari telingannya, "Sayang, Temari-nee mau ngo..."

Kalimat Neji berhenti. Dari tadi Gaara nyender padanya dan Neji memeluknya dari belakang. Ternyata Gaara udah tidur, mulutnya terbuka, mendengkur pelan dan gelasnya yang kosong terpegang longgar, nyaris jatuh.

"Gaara-chan tidur," kata Neji, dia ngambil gelas di tangan Gaara dan meletakkan di meja.

"Oh... Ya udah deh. Kami juga udah mau nyampe,"

Neji mengantongi hpnya dan mengangkat Gaara ke kamar. Pacarnya lelap banget, walaupun Neji udah mencium bibirnya, meraba perutnya, ngusap selangkangannya, Gaara nggak kebangun.

Neji nyengir, nyelimutin badan pacarnya yang terlentang pasrah dan keluar buat membuka pintu yang belnya bunyi dengan nggak sabar, pasti Temari, padahal Neji baru meraba Gaara dikit, Temari cepat amat.

XxXxX

Neji menguap, ditelinganya ada klipphone dan dia lagi menelpon sekretarisnya sambil minum kopi dan ngutak-atik laptop di ruang duduk.

Hari masih pagi banget, mungkin jam 6. Temari jadi dateng tadi malem, tapi pulang lagi setelah tau kalo adiknya nggak mungkin diseret balik karena udah tidur kayak orang mati.

Tapi belum sempat Neji ngapa-ngapain Gaara, Temari udah datang lagi, jadilah Neji ngungsi ke ruang duduk dan pura-pura sibuk kerja padahal dia horny berat ngeliat pacarnya terlentang pasrah.

Tapi rupanya pura-pura kerja nggak bisa ngalihin otak Neji mikir yang nggak-nggak, apa lagi ternyata Gaara akhir-akhir ini jadi anak baik dan nggak minta tolong Neji nyelesain tugasnya di Sabaku corporation. Jadilah otak Neji perlahan tapi pasti jadi kayak Pein, penuh bokep.

Neji melepas earphone-nya, sekretarisnya mulai ngomong ngaco gara-gara ditelpon pagi-pagi buta. Neji udah berfikir mau keluar buat joging aja waktu di kamarnya terdengar suara ribut. Neji baru mau melongok ke dalam waktu dadanya mendadak ditabrak sesuatu. Gaara melompat memeluknya.

Neji baru mau bercanda yang mesum-mesum sewaktu dia nyadarin kalo badan pacarnya gemetaran.

"Gaara-chan?"

Neji menangkap pacarnya tepat waktu, sebelum badannya merosot ke lantai.

"Hei, kenapa?"

Neji mendudukkan Gaara di sofa. Pacarnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengaliri dahi putihnya.

"Sayang..." kata Temari yang sudah ikut berlutut di depan Gaara, "mimpi buruk lagi?"

Gaara berjengit mendengar kalimat kakaknya dan Neji buru-buru memeluknya.

"It's okey, semuanya baik-baik aja,"

Temari mengambil minum dan dari lirikan berapi-api Temari, kayaknya dia ngasih kesempatan buat Neji mengorek cerita selama dia pergi.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Neji.

Gaara diam.

"Soal Feilong?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Soal kita?"

Wajah Gaara memucat, Neji nggak perlu jawaban 'Iya' karena pacarnya udah keliatan mau nangis.

"Kita bubaran?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Aku pergi?"

Gaara pun nangis beneran.

Temari bediri di belakang sofa dengan nggak sabar selagi Gaara tersedu-sedu dipelukan Neji.

"Hei... Aku nggak akan kemana-mana." kata Neji, "itukan cuma mimpi,"

Gaara mendongak menatap Neji, tampangnya ngeri, "Tapi aku mimpi itu terus..."

"Itu karena Gaara-chan takut kehilanganku, makanya kepikiran terus sampe kebawa mimpi,"

Niatnya Neji cuma mau bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi joke-nya nggak ditangkap Gaara dan Gaara malah ngangguk setuju. Neji blushing beneran.

XxXxX

Jam udah menuju ke angka 1 waktu Neji masuk ke ruangan kerja pacarnya.

"Boy friend delivery," kata Neji jahil.

Gaara mendongak dari tumpukan kerjanya.

"Neji-san," sapanya riang.

Neji masuk dan duduk di sandaran tangan kursi Gaara, "Mau makan siang ato makan aku?"

Gaara yang tumben otaknya bego malah milih, "Makan strawberry cake,"

Neji ketawa ngakak, "Oke, tunggu sebentar. Aku ke tempat Neechan-mu. Siap-siap aja, aku balik kita langsung jalan,"

Neji keluar dan Gaara bediri buat ke toilet.

Gaara cuci muka, di cermin westafel dia ngeliat kalo tampangnya masih acak-acakan. Lingkaran gelap masih keliatan di bawah matanya. Gaara mengeluh. Ini semua gara-gara mimpinya yang kerasa nyata banget. Bukannya Gaara nggak mau cerita ke Neji tapi Gaara nggak kuat kalo ngingat mimpinya yang serem banget.

Cermin bergetar dan Gaara mundur selangkah. Gempa bumi. Lalu tiba-tiba sekitarnya bergoyang kencang. Gaara menyingkir dari depan wastafel tepat waktu. Cermin jatuh ke bawah dan lampu meledak terus mendadak padam.

Gaara mangap-mangap, tangannya gemetaran. Sekelilingnya gelap gulita dan Gaara nggak berani bergerak, takut kejatuhan sesuatu. Dia merapat ke dinding yang masih bergoyang.

"Neji-san..." rintihnya hopeless.

Sesuatu yang besar menjatuhi kakinya, Gaara kaget setengah mati, rasanya sakit banget. Dia terjebak, kakinya nggak bisa ditarik. Tangan Gaara masuk ke kantong, mencari hp. Untunglah dia ingat masukin hp ke kantong, nggak digeletakin gitu aja di meja kayak biasa. Thanks to Naruto yang mengomelinya kemaren gara-gara sering telat latihan basket.

Tangan Gaara gemetaran, susah buat buka kunci hpnya, mana gelap banget. Setelah nyaris nangis, hpnya nyala, keypad locknya berhasil terbuka. Tapi nggak ada sinyal. Habis gempa, nggak ada sinyal itu lumrah, paling nggak sekarang nggak gelap gulita.

Gaara merosot duduk, berusaha doa daripada nangis. Ternyata yang jatuhin kakinya itu ac dan Gaara nggak bisa nyingkirinnya karena ac-nya berat dan gede banget. Gaara yakin kakinya nggak apa-apa, paling-paling memar dikit, soalnya posisi ac jatuhnya miring, persis di atas tempat sampah. Kaki Gaara nggak tau gimana bisa nyempil diantara ac dan tempat sampah, celahnya pas untuk pergelangan kaki doang, ditarik nggak bisa, dipaksa maju apa lagi, salah-salah malah ac-nya mendadak nibanin dia.

Gaara narik nafas panjang. Semuanya akan baik-baik aja, pasti nggak lama lagi Temari akan sadar kalo adiknya masih kejebak di dalam dan cari bantuan.

Tapi gempanya masih berlanjut. Ac diatas kakinya makin miring. Gaara terjebak diantara dinding. Dia nggak bisa bertahan diposisi ini, salah-salah bukan cuma kakinya yang terancam patah, tapi juga punggung dan leher.

Gaara menarik nafas lagi, berusaha mendorong ac, tapi jangankan bergerak menjauh, ac-nya malah makin nempel ke dia.

Nggak tahan, akhirnya Gaara nangis juga. Dia takut nggak bisa ketemu Neji lagi. Mungkin ini arti mimpinya, bukan Neji yang ninggalin dia. Gaara terisak-isak. Matanya menatap layar hp yang screen savernya foto mereka berdua.

"I love you, Neji-san,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar gedoran dari luar. Gaara terdiam.

"Gaara-chan..."

Suara Neji.

"Aku disini," teriak Gaara nyaris histeris, "Neji-san... Aku takut,"

"Bentar aku ke sana." teriak Neji, "Shit, pintunya nggak mau kebuka,"

Gaara menyenteri pintunya. Dindingnya retak dan separonya udah ambrol. Pantas.

"Menjauh dari pintu. Aku akan mendobraknya," teriak Neji.

"Aku nggak deket pintu," kata Gaara, berusaha nggak menjelaskan kalo dia nggak bisa gerak dan sebelah tangannya udah kebas nahanin ac.

Dua kali benturan kencang, terus yang ketiga barulah pintu roboh, bergantung di engselnya. Neji masuk, dahinya berdarah tapi dia langsung menyingkirkan ac dari badan Gaara.

"Oh my God, sayang. Sukurlah kamu baik-baik aja. Jantungku nyaris copot waktu inget kalo kamu masih di dalam," kata Neji sambil memeluk Gaara, "kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Gaara ngangguk, "Neji-san berdarah,"

Neji ngibas tangannya, "It's okey. Kakimu sakit?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Okey, kita nggak bisa turun. Tangganya udah ambrol dan lift nggak berfungsi. Kita cuma bisa nunggu Neechanmu meminta bantuan ato naik ke lantai paling atas. Aku udah menghubungi emergency call dan bilang kalo kita terjebak di sini,"

Gaara memasang tampang ngeri.

Neji melepas jasnya, "Tutupi kepalamu pake ini. Langit-langitnya bisa runtuh kapan aja,"

Lalu Neji memeluk Gaara dan menariknya ke luar, Gaara bahkan belum siap berlari. Mereka masuk ke ruang kerja Gaara. Ada lampu emergensi menyala di bekas meja Gaara. Tempat itu udah berantakan banget, separo dinding dan atap udah ambrol, berderak-derak karena gempanya masih ada. Guncangan tambah kencang, Neji menarik Gaara turun ke bawah meja tepat sebelum beton gede menjatuhi tempat dimana mereka bediri sedetik yang lalu. Meja berderak-derak ditimpa runtuhan atap.

Kaki Neji bergerak keluar, menarik sofa putih ke arah mereka.

"Mejanya nggak akan kuat, Gaara-chan bisa lari ke arah sofa?" tanya Neji.

Gaara bingung.

"Sofanya akan kubalik, ruangnya pasti muat buat kamu,"

Mendadak wajah Gaara berubah horor, "Tapi Neji-san?"

"Aku tetap disini,"

"Aku nggak mau!"

Neji berdecak frustasi, "Nggak ada waktu buat berdebat. Kepalamu bisa pecah ketimpa beton,"

"Aku mau sama Neji-san aja," rengek Gaara, dia mulai nangis.

Tiba-tiba Neji mencium Gaara tepat di bibir, penuh penghayatan seolah mereka cuma berdua kayak di resort dulu, "I love yo so much, Gaara-chan. Kalo kita selamat dari sini. Aku akan langsung melamarmu ke Temari-neechan,"

Air mata Gaara meleleh, dia menggeleng. Inilah mimpinya. Neji meninggalkannya.

Getaran gempa tambah kuat, Neji menarik pinggang Gaara, melemparnya ke arah sofa dan berlari untuk membalik sofa menutupi badan Gaara.

Gaara terisak-isak, tangannya yang keluar dari balik sofa nggak dihiraukan Neji. Neji melompat balik ke bawah meja.

"Neji-san..."

Gempa kembali menggila. Debu berhamburan waktu atap runtuh. Semuanya mendadak gelap gulita. Gaara dan Neji tak sadarkan diri terimpit puluhan beton yang jatuh dari langit-langit.

XxXxX

To be continue

XxXxX

chapter kemaren gue salah tulis, mo ngetik wastafel malah ketulis kloset. Hehehe, sorry ya. Jadinya horrible banget.

Oh ya, buat yang nanya-nanya, maaf banget, kayaknya ga akan ada MPreg di fict ini, paling ga buat saat ini. Gue suka MPreg, tapi sampe sekarang gue tetep ga dapet penjelasan logis kenapa cowok harus hamil walopun disemprot sperma. Gue jadi ngebayangin gimana Gaara perutnya gede dan Neji diuber Temari n Kankuro. Sorry ya :D

eniwei, Thanks udah mampir :-*


	39. Life is About Choices

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

* * *

Summary:

Dapat satu, hilang satu. Hidup itu soal pilihan dan pilihan nggak selamanya menyenangkan. NejiGaara. Chapter 39

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Gaara teriak-teriak memanggil Neji, dia nggak berani keluar, bukannya cemas keselamatannya sendiri, tapi Neji cuma berlindung di balik meja reot, kalo Gaara maksa keluar dari balik sofa, Neji pasti ngikutinnya dan Neji pasti ngutamain keselamatannya. Gaara nggak tahan kalo Neji celaka karena dia.

Atap berjatuhan dari atas, Gaara berusaha menggapai tangan Neji, dia merengek dan nangis keras-keras. Hopeless. Dia ketakutan, gimana kalo mereka mati disini. Apa hari ini Gaara udah bilang sama Neji kalo dia mencintai Neji? Apa Neji tau kalo Gaara takut kehilangan Neji?

"Neji-san..." Gaara nangis keras-keras, berusaha ngalahin suara runtuhan atap dan debu yang berterbangan.

"Gaara-chan tutup mulut dan hidungmu. Jangan sampe kamu sakit paru-paru,"

Gaara menurut dengan nggak rela, susah tetap nangis dengan mulut dan hidung tertutup. Tapi kalo dia tetap bersuara, Neji bisa mendatanginya dan ketimpa runtuhan. Nggak lama, nafasnya mulai sesak, beton yang berjatuhan udah menutupin Neji dari pandangannya.

"Neji-san I love you so much..." rintih Gaara sebelum kegelapan total membutakannya. Beribu-ribu beton menjatuhi mereka. Gaara melayang, udah matikah dia? Udah keluarkah rohnya dari badannya? Ada sinar putih, tapi jauh banget dan Gaara nggak akan sanggup berjalan kesana kalo nggak ada Neji. Kata orang kalo ngeliat sinar putih itu artinya udah mati.

"Neji-san, I love you so much. Semoga kita ketemu lagi di surga,"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Dimana dia berbaring? Apa Neji selamat? Kenapa kepalanya kayak dipukul-pukul? Kenapa dia susah nafas?

"Gaara-chan? Sayang?"

Gaara membuka matanya, sekelilingnya terang benderang, tapi itu malah ngebuatnya nggak bisa ngeliat, cuma ada siluet Temari.

"It's okey, semua baik-baik aja, sayang,"

Akhirnya mata Gaara bisa menyesuaikan, dia berhasil ngeliat sekeliling. Dia berbaring di ranjang berpagar besi, selang infus menempel di lengan kirinya dan selang oksigen di hidungnya.

Gaara berusaha memanggil Neji, suaranya nggak keluar, dia cuma mangap-mangap. Tapi Gaara nggak terlalu berusaha, Neji muncul di hadapnya sedetik kemudian. Kepala Neji diperban, tangan kirinya digips, wajahnya cemas, tapi dia baik-baik aja.

"Thanks God, aku cemas banget kamu nggak bangun-bangun, sayang," kata Neji, "apa yang sakit?"

Gaara menggeleng, kepalanya pusing, susah untuk gerakin tangannya dan narik Neji ke pelukannya.

"Dokter..." panggil Neji.

Gaara merengut, dia nggak perlu dokter, dia cuma mau Neji.

"Kenapa dia?" teriak Temari, "cepat panggil dokter,"

Gaara merasa Temari mengguncang tangannya.

"Gaara-chan, sayang..." dan semuanya gelap.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Keterlaluan, kalo kamu lakuin itu lagi. Jantung neechan bakalan berhenti," omel Temari, "neechan udah panik, takut kamu kenapa-napa. Nggak taunya cuma ketiduran,"

Gaara nyengir dan sayangnya kayaknya Temari nggak mengkategorikan senyum adiknya sebagai permintaan maaf yang pantas.

"Mana neechan tau kalo susternya ngasih kamu dosis obat yang bikin kamu tidur seharian, kalo kamu bangun terus tiba-tiba roboh lagi, pasti kita nyangka kamu kenapa-napa,"

"Udahlah, Temari. Yang penting Gaara-chan nggak apa-apa. Apa kamu nggak capek ngomel terus?" kata Shikamaru sambil memijiti kepalanya yang senut-senut. Dengan hari ini, dia udah nggak tidur 38 jam, rekor banget. Biasanya Shikamaru langsung teler dimanapun dia duduk.

Temari lalu duduk disamping pacarnya dan bantuin mijitin kepala Shikamaru. Shikamaru berjasa banget kemaren. Dialah yang mendobrak masuk nyelametin Gaara bareng tim SAR. Temari udah nangis bombay di luar, adik kesayangannya masih terjebak di gedung yang nyaris roboh. Neji dan Gaara berhasil diangkat keluar tepat sepuluh menit sebelum Sabaku corporation ambruk beberapa lantai. Gaara pingsan selama sehari dan Neji ngalamin patah tangan. Tapi selain itu mereka baik-baik aja.

"Apa yang sakit?" tanya Neji, ngulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk kelima kalinya. Dia udah ikut tiduran di ranjang Gaara, karena Gaara ngotot mau bangun dan ikut duduk di sofa padahal kepalanya masih mereng-mereng. Temari udah sangat bertoleransi ngeliat adiknya berpelukan dengan Neji di ranjang, mau gimana lagi daripada Gaara ngeloncat turun. Tapi Neji tetap berusaha keras nggak nyentuh Gaara diluar batas toleransi Temari, Neji cuma ngelus-elus kepala Gaara selagi Gaara berusaha mencium bibirnya dan mengesek kakinya.

"Neji-san..."

Gaara ngeluh karena sekali lagi Neji berhasil berpaling dari serangan ciuman Gaara yang ketiga.

"Apa, sayang?"

"Kepalanya diem dulu..."

Neji melirik Temari yang melotot.

"Awas, infusmu kejepit," kata Neji berusaha ngalihin perhatian Gaara ke hal lain.

"Kapan aku dilamar?" tanya Gaara.

Neji langsung nyengir ke arah Temari. Dia udah ceritain masalah janji lamaran itu ke Temari waktu Gaara masih pingsan.

"Secepatnya," kata Temari galak.

"Secepatnya itu seberapa cepat?" kata Gaara.

Neji melirik Temari, "Nunggu gips tanganku bisa dilepas, kan nggak bagus keliatannya kalo di foto,"

Gaara jelas nggak percaya.

"Dengar, sayang." kata Temari, dia duduk diujung ranjang dan maksa Gaara duduk.

"Apa?"

"Yang terjadi sama perusahaan kita, jelas musibah,"

Gaara nyaris mutar mata dan ngomong, "Please deh," kalo aja Neji nggak memberinya tatapan peringatan.

"Neechan sangat bersyukur kamu nggak apa-apa, neechan menghargai keberaniaan Neji-kun ngelindungi kamu waktu itu, dan neechan pastiin Neji-kun nggak akan melanggar janjinya," kata Temari.

Gaara bener-bener mutar mata sekarang, dia nyaris bisa nyambung kalimat Temari, "Tapi pertunangan nggak bisa dilakukan sekarang karena aku masih sekolah bla bla bla lagi pula dengan kondisi perusahaan kita yang bla bla bla,"

"Masalah perusahaan justru kuncinya," kata Temari, memotong monolog pikiran Gaara.

"Oh... Apa sekolahku sekarang jadi urutan kedua?" tanya Gaara sadis tanpa sempat nahan diri.

"Tentu aja nggak, sayang, sekolahmu tetap jadi pertimbangan serius." kata Temari seolah menjelaskan satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua.

"Jadi... Tetep aja kami nggak akan tunangan," kata Gaara langsung ke poinnya, dia udah mulai bosan main kata dengan kakaknya, pasti nggak akan menang.

"Nggak ada larangan tunangan di peraturan sekolahmu," kata Temari tersinggung.

Gaara melongo, "Sori?"

"Kan neechan bilang Neji-kun nggak akan ingkar janji. Pertunangan kalian akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat,"

Gaara melongo, sampe bener-bener lupa nutup mulutnya.

"Tapi kita harus bicarain masalah perusahaan terlebih dahulu," lanjut Temari.

"Neechan, bisakah kita langsung ke poinnya? Kepalaku mulai nyut-nyutan," kata Gaara frustasi. Awalnya dia udah siap dengan penolakan tapi kalo dikasih harapan gini, jadi susah marah ke kakaknya padahal Temari memang harus dipaksa setuju sama rencana Neji.

"Papa Neji-kun, calon mertuamu." kata Temari memulai dan Gaara langsung memasang wajah defensive, apa lagi yang dipengenin om mesum itu.

"Papa Neji-kun, calon mertuamu, nggak setuju kalo kita membangun gedung baru ato merenovasi yang lama," kata Temari seolah adiknya nggak bereaksi apa-apa. Gaara menatap Neji.

"Beliau bilang mungkin ini saatnya perusahaan kita mulai bergabung," kata Temari.

"Bergabung?" ulang Gaara, kedengerannya agak aneh, tapi apa ini seperti harapannya?

"Ya, mengingat dua penerusnya memang udah nggak bisa dipisahkan..."

Gaara langsung nyengir. Dia dari dulu bukan fans Hizashi Hyuuga, apa lagi papa Neji itu doyan banget ngerjain, tapi sekarang dia cinta orang tua itu. Oh papa Neji I love you, nggak sia-sia dia punya muka mesum...

"Jadi neechan udah setuju kalo kita membangun gedung baru yang lebih besar dan perusahaan kita gabungkan..."

"Kapan? Kapan? Ouch," potong Gaara antusias, dia udah lupa kalo pergelangan tangannya masih digantungi infus dan kepalanya masih pusing. Dia nyaris nyusruk ke bawah kalo Neji nggak menariknya.

"Gedungnya selesai dalam dua bulan, pertunangan kalian dilakukan barengan peresmian. Any complaint?" kata Temari.

Gaara menggeleng, dia nyaris melompat kepelukan Temari, untung kakaknya berinisiatif maju sebelum Gaara jatuh beneran.

"I love you so much, neechan! Really-really love you," teriak Gaara.

"Ya ya ya, I love you too," kata Temari. Dia nyaris nangis. Udah lama banget sejak adiknya memeluknya sambil bilang I love you. Saat-saat itu pernah terjadi, tapi dulu banget.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Apa setelah tunangan aku dan Neji-san akan tinggal berdua?" tanya Gaara. Pertanyaannya jelas ditujukan ke Neji, tapi Temari yang langsung menjawab.

"Tentu aja nggak," kata Temari.

"Kenapa? Udah tunangan kan?" rengek Gaara sambil cemberut. Bayangan malam-malam penuh gairah mendadak lenyap.

"Justru itu, kan tunangan, bukan nikah," jawab Temari sambil nyengir.

Gaara menggembungkan pipinya, "Curang, terus apa bedanya sama sekarang?"

"Boleh sering-sering nginep kok," pujuk Neji karena pacarnya siap adu mulut.

Gaara langsung meleletkan lidah ke arah kakakanya.

Temari ketawa, "Mungkin neechan juga akan segera menikah,"

Gaara tiba-tiba terdiam, sejak dulu waktu Temari ngebawa si doer bibir monyong setan iler, Gaara tau kalo pernikahan Temari akan terlaksana cepat atau lambat. Alasan Temari belum nikah dengan Shikamaru cuma satu, Gaara belum bisa hidup sendiri. Tapi tetap aja Gaara nggak siap dengan kabar pernikahan Temari.

"Menikah?"

Temari ngangguk, "Menikah segera setelah kami nggak dibutuhkan lagi diperusahaan kita. Neechan dan Shikamaru akan pindah ke Hokaido, bikin rumah di pedesaan, berternak sapi dan ayam. Shikamaru selalu merencanakan masa depan kayak gitu dan itu nggak buruk juga. Hidup tenang pasti menyenangkan."

Gaara langsung berdiri, Neji telat sedetik, tangannya menarik udara kosong waktu Gaara merosot di lantai.

"Sayang, kamu nggak apa-apa? Kepalamu masih pusing, kenapa berdiri tiba-tiba?" kata Neji panik, dia menggendong lagi pacarnya naik ke ranjang dibantu Temari.

"Tapi kalo neechan ke Hokaido, nanti aku sama siapa?" kata Gaara.

"Sama siapa apanya?" tanya Temari bingung, "Oh..." pemahaman muncul di otaknya, "Tentu saja sama Neji-kun. Memangnya kamu rela ninggalin soulmate-mu?"

"Tapi..."

Gaara nggak tau harus bilang apa, kepalanya mendadak blank. Dia udah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Temari, biarpun dia sering merajuk, sering marah tapi belum pernah terfikir di otaknya bakal pisah sama kakaknya. Bayangan Gaara, biarpun Temari nikah, dia akan tetap ada buat Gaara kapanpun dibutuhkan, nggak pernah terfikir kalo dia harus ke Hokaido dulu untuk ngadu ke Temari kalo terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa kalo nikah dengan Neji, Gaara harus kehilangan Temari

"Tapi aku nggak mau neechan nikah..."

Maksud Gaara bukan gitu, maksudnya Gaara nggak mau Temari pindah. Tapi kalimatnya berubah waktu udah nyampe di kerongkongan.

Wajah Temari berubah, dia keliatan tersinggung.

Seumur hidup Gaara nggak pernah nggak ditempatkan di skala prioritas Temari. Dia selalu diutamakan, selalu jadi pertimbangan paling atas, sekarang Temari keliatan marah padahal Gaara cuma cemburu.

"Aku benci neechan! Nikah aja sana, nggak usah peduliin aku,"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Gaara merajuk dan Temari kayaknya terlalu marah buat ngebujuk. Jadilah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Gaara nggak mau pulang, dia ngotot mau tinggal di rumah Neji.

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku mau tinggal di rumah Neji-san..." kata Gaara.

"Tapi..."

Neji noleh ke arah Temari minta bantuan, tapi Temari lagi pura-pura sibuk baca majalah.

"Aku bukannya nggak mau, tapi..." Neji masih noleh-noleh ngarep ke arah Temari.

Gaara langsung cemberut, "Neji-san nggak sayang aku,"

"Oke oke,"

Temari langsung melototi Neji waktu dia mengiyakan.

Neji jadi serba salah sama perang dingin Gaara dan Temari. Kalo Gaara diturutin, Temari kayaknya marah (walopun nggak ngelarang), kalo Neji nolak keinginan Gaara, dia nggak tega.

Parahnya karena Temari marah, Gaara bertekad ngehandle Sabaku corporation sendiri.

"Aku bisa kok ngurus perusahaan sendiri. Kan nanti aku juga bakal ditinggal sendiri," kata Gaara ketus.

Temari bediri, selama sedetik sempat terfikir di otak Neji kalo Gaara bakal dimarahin. Tapi Temari malah angkat bahu terus pergi sambil gandeng Shikamaru. Wajah Gaara berubah, Neji tau kalo pacarnya bakal nangis. Neji menepuk kepala merahnya. Gaara memeluknya dan nangis seharian.

Ngomong soal ngurusin perusahaan sendiri memang gampang, tapi realisasinya yang susah. Padaha kantor Gaara habis rusak parah, dua bulan sebelum gedung baru jadi, mereka numpang dulu di Hyuuga corporation. Tapi ngatur tempat baru setelah kekacauan bahkan lebih repot daripada ngebangun perusahaan dari awal. Walaupun Neji total nolongin Gaara (dengan tangan kiri yang masih digips) tetep aja kayaknya tanpa Temari dan Shikamaru yang bantu, perusahaan masih susah ditangani. Neji jadi kasian sama pacarnya yang nggak terbiasa sibuk. Gaara belum pernah ngerasain pergi pagi-pagi buta dan nggak sarapan tapi cuma minum minuman berenergi itupun sambil jalan. Gaara juga belum pernah ngalamin telat makan siang ato nggak makan siang sama sekali ato cuma sempat makan makanan siap saji sambil terus kerja. Gaara juga belum pernah ngalamin diskusi alot sama client rewel padahal badan udah capek dan mood lagi jelek. Gaara juga belum pernah ngerasain lembur sampai pagi, nggak tidur, cuma minum kopi pahit dengan kerjaan bertumpuk-tumpuk. Gaara udah biasa terima beres, kalo dia nggak mau ngerjain tugasnya ada banyak orang yang bisa dilimpahin, Gaara terbiasa dibackup Temari.

Tapi untungnya Gaara nggak ngeluh. Walopun Gaara hampir nggak punya waktu untuk main basket, nggak sempat ngumpul bareng Naruto dan Sasuke, bahkan nggak ada waktu buat manja-manjaan ke Neji minta diapa-apain. Gaara tutup mulut. Cuma waktu malam dia sering ngigo manggil Temari terus kebangun sambil nangis. Neji udah berusaha bujuk pacarnya buat minta maaf, tapi nggak pernah berhasil.

"Sayang... Gimana kalo kita minta maaf ke Temari-nee?" tanya Neji.

Tapi setiap pembahasan itu diangkat, Gaara akan nangis lebih lama dan lebih histeris. Kalo udah gitu, Neji nggak bisa apa-apa, dia kasian sama pacarnya. Kalo malem Gaara kebanyakan nangis, paginya pasti pusing, padahal kerjaan lagi bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Waktu Neji ke rumah sakit sendiri buat buka gips nya (Gaara nggak bisa ikut, dia tinggal di kantor), dia nyoba mampir ke Sabaku manor dan ceritain soal kondisi ini ke Temari. Tapi usaha Neji sia-sia, Temari terlalu marah buat ngedengerin.

"Gaara-chan udah gede, kalo dia udah ngambil keputusan, dia harus tanggung jawab sama pilihannya," kata Temari.

"Tapi... Neechan tau kalo dia nggak mampu." kata Neji, "setiap malam dia nangisin Temari-nee terus,"

Temari melirik, "Oh ya? Terus apa salalahnya kalo datang dan minta maaf?"

Neji menarik nafas nggak sabar, "Neechan tau kalo dia keras kepala,"

"Ya udah, kalo gitu kita liat selama apa keras kepalanya," kata Temari cuek.

Lama-lama Neji kesel juga ke Temari. Dia pamit sebelum memulai perang mulut sama kakak iparnya. Harapan Neji cuma Shikamaru, tapi kayaknya dia ngasih kode kalo cuma berani ngebahas Gaara dikit-dikit. Kata Shikamaru, Temari langsung bad mood kalo nama Gaara disebut, dia langsung ngomel panjang lebar dan baru berenti kalo Shikamaru pura-pura kena serangan sesak nafas bohongan.

Neji hopeless.

Baru hari ke empat ngurusin perusahaan berdua, kondisi Gaara ancur-ancuran. Berat badannya keliatan banget turun drastis dan dia selalu keliatan mau nangis walaupun Neji nggak nyebut-nyebut Temari. Malamnya Neji bahkan nggak berani ngapa-ngapain Gaara. Gaara keliatan banget capek. Dia cuma meluk Neji, nggak minta dicium ato diraba-raba. Itu malah bikin Neji frustasi. Pacarnya tidur dipelukannya, badannya hangat dan kulitnya terasa lembut, tapi nggak bisa digarap. Neji jadi horny sendiri. Nasib...

Hari ke enam Neji nyoba ngomong ke pacarnya, sebelum dia masuk rumah sakit lagi gara-gara kecapean.

"Sayang... Gimana kalo kamu ambil cuti satu hari? Istirahat di rumah. Nanti aku telpon Sasuke dan Naruto, kalian udah lama nggak kumpul kan?" kata Neji coba-coba.

"Aku nggak apa-apa,"

Tapi Gaara keras kepala kayak biasa.

"Aku udah mulai terbiasa sibuk kok," kata Gaara.

Neji memutar mata.

"Nggak apa-apa, kalo nggak kuat aku bakal ngomong."

Tapi Neji bisa liat kalo pacarnya bohong. Neji memang nggak bisa nyempatin makan siang bareng Gaara walopun mereka selalu makan di kantor. Seberusaha apapun Neji, untuk ngusahain ngeluangkan waktu 10 menit aja susah, apa lagi Gaara biasa makan lelet banget, kayak kata Kotetsu Gaara makan kayak sambil ngitungin nasi. Akhirnya makanan apapun yang diantar ke ruang Gaara buat makan siang nggak tersentuh, kalopun Neji nyempet-nyempetin ngomelin, Gaara malah alasan kalo dia nggak suka makan sendiri, apa lagi makanan dingin.

"Gaara-chan, kalo kamu gini terus aku akan nelpon dokter Tsunade buat ngasih kamu infus," ancam Neji.

"Daripada ngomel, mending Neji-san cek ini, apa udah bener," kata Gaara sambil ngasih map gede ke Neji.

Neji menggeram kesal dan mulai meriksa apa yang dikasih pacarnya. Negosiasi gagal lagi.

Hari kesepuluh, Neji panik beneran. Dari malam pacarnya pucet banget. Gaara nggak ngeluh apa-apa tapi kayaknya dia sakit perut. Neji udah mau nelpon dokter tapi Gaara nggak mau.

"Sayang..." kata Neji panik.

Badan Gaara dingin dan bibirnya biru, padahal Neji udah matiin ac dan ngebungkus pacarnya dalam selimut tebal. Gaara meringkuk meluk perutnya.

"Oke, I have enough, kita telpon dokter," teriak Neji frustasi.

Gaara langsung keliatan mau nangis.

"Oke, oke, jadi aku harus ngaapain?" kata Neji sambil ngacak rambutnya.

Gaara ngulurin tangan dan meluk leher Neji.

"I love you so much, jangan bikin aku khawatir, oke?" kata Neji, "bilang kalo udah sakit banget?"

Gaara ngangguk dan untungnya nggak lama dia tidur.

Paginya Neji sengaja bangun diem-diem, dia udah nelpon Naruto dan Sasuke tadi malem buat nemenin Gaara. Neji sengaja pergi diem-diem setelah bukaain pintu buat SasuNaru. Tapi dia baru sampe ke parkiran waktu Gaara nyusulin sambil lari. Dia gedor-gedor kaca karena pintunya dikunci Neji. Neji nggak bisa denger suara pacarnya, tapi dia bisa baca gerak mulutnya.

"Neji-san buka pintu mobilnya!" teriak Gaara, "kenapa aku ditinggal?"

SasuNaru nyusul nggak lama, Sasuke nenteng sendal dan Naruto pegang mantel.

Neji mundurin mobilnya, pura-pura nggak ngeliat waktu Naruto narik pacarnya ke pinggir.

"Titip ya," pesan Neji ke Sasuke. Tapi Gaara meronta-ronta, dia lari dan megangin mobil Neji. Adegannya jadi kayak Neji mau kawin lari naik mobil tapi nggak direstuin Gaara.

"Gaara, nanti kamu kelindes mobil Neji-san," kata Naruto sambil narikin tangan Gaara.

Gaara mundur dan tiba-tiba jatuh, untung ditangkap Sasuke. Neji yang ngeliat dari kaca spion langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Nggak apa-apa, cuma black out aja... Neji-san..." Gaara masih dipegang Sasuke dan begitu ngeliat Neji dia nyaris jatuh lagi, Neji cepat-cepat memeluknya.

"Kenapa kamu nyusul, sayang?" tanya Neji nyaris putus asa, "kepalamu pusing?"

Gaara meringis, "cuma blank sedikit, nggak apa-apa," terus dia mandangin Neji skeptis, "seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa aku ditinggal?"

Neji membelai wajah pacarnya, "Istirahat sehari,"

Gaara ketawa, dia langsung menciumi bibir Neji, nggak peduli Naruto yang batuk-batuk disampingnya.

Gimana mungkin Gaara nggak mencintai Neji, Neji selalu memikirkan kebaikannya, padahal pasti dia lebih capek daripada Gaara.

Nafas Neji memburu waktu membalas ciuman Gaara, pahanya naik menggesek selangkangan pacarnya, "I'm at my limit,"

"Wei, take it easy," kata Sasuke, di parkiran ada security yang bengong ngeliatin Neji dan Gaara yang mempertontonkan adegan vulgar maho.

"Masa bodo deh," kata Neji, dia menggendong Gaara dan ngambil hape di kantongnya, "Kotetsu, aku dan Gaara-chan telat. Kasih kerjaan ke Ibiki."

Lalu Neji naik lagi ke apartmentnya sambil menggendong Gaara.

"Kayaknya kita pulang aja," kata Sasuke ke Naruto yang bengong.

"Setuju," kata Naruto.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Neji menurunkan Gaara ke kasur, dia ngelepas sepatunya asal aja dan mencampakkan dasinya ke lantai, "Damn, I'm out my mind." kata Neji frustasi.

Gaara menelengkan kepalanya.

"Sorry," kata Neji, dia naik ke kasur, tatapannya berapi-api dan langsung menciumi Gaara.

Gaara tersedak kehabisan nafas, dia udah berusaha narik nafas lewat hidung, tapi kurang berhasil.

Neji melepas ciumannya tepat sebelum Gaara teler. Gaara mangap-mangap menarik nafas. Tapi baru lima detik Neji udah menciumnya lagi, untunglah kali ini posisi Neji memudahkan Gaara narik nafas dari hidung.

Gaara mengerang, tangan Neji udah merobek piyamanya dan lidahnya turun menjilati leher dan dada Gaara.

"Sorry," kata Neji, tapi sebelum Gaara berfikir Neji minta maaf untuk apa, Neji udah menggigit pangkal pahanya.

Gaara menjerit, Neji langsung menjilat gigitannya, lalu mulutnya pindah ke dekat perut, menggigitnya juga terus menjilatnya lagi.

Gaara merintih, Neji melanjutkan gigitan dan jilatannya ke semua tempat.

Terus Neji membimbing Gaara naik ke atas badannya, tapi dengan posisi terbalik, kepala Gaara di dekat kaki Neji "Suck me,"

Gaara berlutut diantara badan Neji dan mulai menjilat, sedangkan Neji ngambil lubricant dan menyemprotnya ke selangkangan Gaara.

Satu jari masuk, Gaara langsung berhenti menjilat dan tau-tau badannya menegang dan sperma menjatuhi perut Neji.

"Sorry," desah Gaara.

"It's oke, aku bisa membuatmu keluar lagi.

Gaara mulai menjilat lagi dan Neji juga nerusin gerak tangannya. Tiga jari masuk dan kaki Gaara mulai Goyah.

"Neji-san..."

Neji membalik Gaara dan mereka bertukar posisi. Kaki Gaara dikaitkan ke bahu Neji dan Neji memulai tusukan pertama.

Gaara menggerang sewaktu Neji menciumnya.

"So great... I love you," bisik Neji.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Neji baru mau meletakkan gelas kopi ke meja waktu matanya tau-tau mengarah ke arah jendela. Dan jantung Neji rasanya ngelompat ke luar.

Gaara memanjat balkon, sebelah kakinya udah di tiang pagar luar. Neji berlari membabi-buta.

"Sayang, apa yang kamu lakuin?" kata Neji cemas. Dia mendekat, ngangkat tangan pelan-pelan sedangkan satunya lagi diulurkan ke Gaara. Mana mungkin Gaara mau lompat, mereka baru aja ngalamin pagi yang hebat. Jangan bilang Gaara mau bunuh diri...

Badan Gaara udah di luar balkon, bahkan kakinya yang satu udah di udara seakan siap terjun ke bawah. Dia memberi Neji tatapan skeptis kayak tadi pagi.

"Sayang... Jangan lakukan itu, ayo pegang tanganku... Naik ke atas, nanti kamu jatuh," pujuk Neji.

Gaara mendengus, sambil ketawa dia melepas pegangannya. Badan Gaara meluncur turun ke bawah. Tangan Neji cuma menyambar udara kosong waktu berusaha menariknya naik. Kepanikan menyerang Neji. Gaara melompat, Gaara jatuh ke bawah. Dua puluh lima meter dari tanah.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

To be continue

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

thanks udah mampir :-*


	40. Alone

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

* * *

Summary:

Selama ini Gaara selalu penting bagi Temari, selalu diletakkan di skala prioritas Temari, selalu jadi nomor satu. Kalo tiba-tiba Temari ngabaikannya, pergi darinya, nggak lagi disini. Gaara nggak akan rela. NejiGaara. Chapter 40

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Neji baru mau meletakkan gelas kopi ke meja waktu matanya tau-tau mengarah ke arah jendela. Dan jantung Neji rasanya ngelompat ke luar.

Gaara memanjat balkon, sebelah kakinya udah di tiang pagar luar. Neji berlari membabi-buta.

"Sayang, apa yang kamu lakuin?" kata Neji cemas. Dia mendekat, ngangkat tangan pelan-pelan sedangkan satunya lagi diulurkan ke Gaara. Mana mungkin Gaara mau lompat, mereka baru aja ngalamin pagi yang hebat. Jangan bilang Gaara mau bunuh diri...

Badan Gaara udah di luar balkon, bahkan kakinya yang satu udah di udara seakan siap terjun ke bawah. Dia memberi Neji tatapan skeptis kayak tadi pagi.

"Sayang... Jangan lakukan itu, ayo pegang tanganku... Naik ke atas, nanti kamu jatuh," pujuk Neji.

Gaara mendengus, sambil ketawa dia melepas pegangannya. Badan Gaara meluncur turun ke bawah. Tangan Neji cuma menyambar udara kosong waktu berusaha menariknya naik. Kepanikan menyerang Neji. Gaara melompat, Gaara jatuh ke bawah. Dua puluh lima meter dari tanah.

"Gaara-chan..."

Neji udah naik ke pagar balkon, siap ikut terjun. Kalo Gaara mati, Neji pasti mati juga, ntah itu karena dimutilasi Kankuro dan Temari ato bunuh diri karena depresi ditinggal tunangan. Neji udah tinggal ngelompat, tapi...

"Neji-san, awas... Aku mau naik,"

"Hah?"

Neji bengong. Gaara bisa terbang, dia melayang di udara. Mirip Ironman dengan baju besi, bedanya pacarnya nggak pake topeng dan lagi meluk kucing.

"Neji-san pegang kucingnya," kata Gaara lagi.

Neji ngambil kucing hitam dipelukan Gaara terus melongok ke bawah. Ternyata Gaara nggak terbang, kakinya nginjak tiang antena. Neji ngeri ngeliatnya, gimana kalo besinya roboh, pacarnya pasti jatuh kebawah. Neji cepat-cepat minggir, takut tiangnya nggak kuat dan biar Gaara bisa naik ke balkon dengan aman.

Gaara ngeloncat masuk ala atlet loncat indah dan ngambil kucing dari pelukan Neji.

"Lucu banget ya... Kucing siapa sih?" kata Gaara sambil ngelus leher kucing pake jari telunjuknya.

"Er..." kata Neji, dia speechless karena masih setengah syock.

Gaara memutar matanya, dia noleh lagi ke arah kucing digendongannya, "Kamu jangan manjet-manjet ya, nanti jatuh... Kamu mau mimik susu?" terus Gaara ngeloyor masuk ke dalam.

Neji menggeram, seharusnya dia yang bilang itu ke Gaara. Apa maksud pacarnya ngebahayain nyawa cuma buat kucing?

"Gaara-chan..." teriak Neji kesel sambil nyusul pacarnya masuk.

Gaara udah ngambil sekarton susu dalam mangkuk. Dia terkelungkup di lantai sementara kucingnya minum.

Neji duduk di depan Gaara, marahnya reda begitu ngeliat wajah pacarnya yang polos, "Demi Tuhan, jangan lakukan itu lagi,"

Gaara mendongak, "Itu apa?" pemahaman mendadak muncul di wajah Gaara, "Oh, habis kasian kucingnya kesangkut. Udah kupanggil-panggil tapi dia nggak bisa gerak dari sana,"

Neji mendekat, tangannya menarik pinggang Gaara biar pacarnya duduk dipahanya. Terus Neji menciumi bibir Gaara.

Neji sangat mencintai Gaara, nggak bisa hidup tanpanya. Walopun sebelum kenal Gaara dia bisa jalanin hidup, tapi sekarang, kalo Gaara kenapa-napa, pasti nggak ada gunanya dia hidup di dunia.

"I love you," bisik Neji, "I love you so much."

"Yeah, I love you too," kata Gaara sambil senyum, "Aku tau," katanya waktu Neji udah selesai menciumnya.

"Tau apa?"

"Neji-san pasti nyangkain aku mau bunuh diri kan?"

Neji diam aja.

"Tenang, aku nggak mau bunuh diri kok, nggak sekarang paling nggak,"

Neji berdecak, "Jangan main-main, sayang,"

Gaara ketawa, dia meluk Neji.

Neji bales pelukan pacarnya. Gaara terasa ringan dipelukannya, berat badannya yang turun bener-bener terasa mencolok. Neji bisa aja memeluknya lebih erat, tapi dia takut kalo badan Gaara bisa berderak patah.

"I love you so much," bisik Neji.

"Yeah, I love you too,"

Mereka ciuman lagi sampe Neji bisikin Gaara, bisikan yang bener-bener merusak suasana, "Di apartment ini nggak boleh pelihara binatang, sayang,"

Gaara menggembungkan pipinya ala Naruto.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Sayang, makan siang,"

Gaara nyengir, Neji pake baju ala Sebastian gagal, dia malah mirip banget Feilong waktu terahir kali Gaara ketemu.

"Tumben kesini, biasanya nggak sempet," sindir Gaara setelah puas mangap ngeliat dandanan butler ancur-ancuran Neji.

"Ya, disempet-sempetin," kata Neji ngeles. Sebenernya Neji masih deg-degan inget kelakuan pacarnya tadi pagi. Jangan sampe Gaara beneran nggak bahagia hidup dengannya. Padahal mereka belum nikah.

Neji meletakkan rantang di meja sofa dan nyamperin Gaara lagi.

"Ayo makan," kata Neji.

"Aku belum laper," kata Gaara, dia melempar laporan ke tumpukan kertas print, "Aggghh... Kepalaku pusing dan perutku sakit,"

Neji menarik pacarnya ke pelukan terus menciumnya, "Pusingnya bakal tambah parah kalo kamu nggak makan, sayang..."

Gaara cemberut, "Nggak bisakah makan yang lain?"

Neji nyengir, "Kebetulan aku lagi laper,"

Neji menggigit pundak Gaara.

"Wait, wait, maksudku strawberry cake," teriak Gaara tertahan. Tangan Neji sekarang membuka kemeja Gaara dan menahan badan Gaara di perutnya.

"Fine," Neji ngambil telpon di meja dan menghubungi Ibiki. Nada tunggu, Neji memanfaatkannya buat menjilat dada Gaara.

"Order strawberry cake dan es krim sundae," kata Neji begitu Ibiki bilang halo.

"Neji-san, jangan jilat yang... Hn... Ngh..."

Ibiki langsung blushing.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Kamu nanti nggak latian basket?" tanya Naruto. Dia dan Sasuke hari ini khusus dateng ke Sabaku corporation karena tadi pagi nggak jadi nemenin Gaara.

Gaara nggak langsung jawab, dia lagi muter tombol scroll di mouse dan nyari dokumen yang dia periksa sebelum Naruto dateng.

"Gaara..." rengek Naruto.

"Oh ya, apa?" kata Gaara kaget.

Naruto gembungin pipinya.

Gaara akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya, mau nyusulin Naruto dan Sasuke ke sofa tengah sebelum Naruto ngambek beneran. Tapi waktu dia bediri tiba-tiba pandangannya mendadak gelap, Gaara duduk lagi.

"Oh shit, pasti anemia," kata Gaara dalam hati. Untunglah Naruto lagi diajak Sasuke ngobrol jadi mereka nggak ngeliat. Jangan aja mereka ngadu ke Neji.

"Sayang..."

Gaara kaget tau-tau Neji udah ada didekatnya, padahal tadi Neji di ruangnya. Gaara deg-degan, jangan-jangan Neji curiga.

"Aku jadi berangkat ke Okinawa. Tiketnya udah kamu pesen?" kata Neji.

Gaara kaget, dia lupa, "Ah, ano, biar kupesan sekarang," Gaara beralih ke komputernya dan pake internet, "Check in satu jam lagi dan pulang besok siang."

"Oke, aku berangkat ya. Kamu jadi nginep di tempat Naruto?" kata Neji.

Naruto langsung ngelepasin diri dari Sasuke dan nyamperin Gaara, "Nginep apa?"

Gaara nyengir, "Sorry aku belum bilang. Neji-san harus ke Okinawa sehari..."

"Kamu mau nginep di rumahku?" tanya Naruto nggak sabar, udah seneng banget.

"Idenya sih gitu," tapi Gaara ngeliat tumpukan kerjaannya, "tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin,"

"Aku yang nginep ditempatmu?" kata Naruto nggak kalah antusias.

"Nggak mungkin, yang ada kita malah begadang,"

Naruto cemberut, pipinya sebesar balon.

"Aku sibuk banget sekarang. Lain kali ya..."

Naruto masih gembungin pipinya.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Gaara mengucek matanya, jam meja udah nunjukin angka 8. Dia keterusan di kantor, nggak sadar kalo udah melemburkan diri. Nggak ada Neji yang ngingetin rasanya waktu kayak terbang.

Gaara ngeberesin peralatannya, dia baru ngeliat banyak email Neji.

'Aku udah di Okinawa, perjalanan lancar. Gaara-chan baik-baik ya, jangan kecapean, pulang hati-hati, jangan begadang, dan jangan lupa makan malam.' dikirim 4 jam yang lalu.

'I love you...' dikirim 3 jam yang lalu.

'Lagi apa, sayang? Aku kangen suara kamu, tapi disini sibuk banget, kayaknya susah buat nelpon. Miss you much.' dikirim 2 jam yang lalu.

'Jangan lupa makan malam,' dikirim 1 jam yang lalu.

Gaara nyengir, dia ngetik 'Miss you dan love you too. Nggak sabar nunggu besok siang. Good luck ya...' terus langsung nekan tombol sent. Dia males basa-basi soal kerjaannya disini, apa lagi soal pesan Neji tentang jangan kecapean, pulang hati-hati, jangan begadang, dan jangan lupa makan malam... Takutnya dia malah bohong.

Gaara pulang pake mobil Neji. Dia langsung naik ke apartment Neji biar nggak perlu basa-basi ke security yang semangat banget ngelambai. Tapi Gaara kaget karena di depan ada Shikamaru.

"Telat banget, dari mana?" tanya calon kakak iparnya sambil garuk-garuk.

"Dari kantor," kata Gaara sambil buka pintu, "Silahkan masuk,"

Shikamaru ngikutin Gaara ke pantry.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Apa aja selain kopi," kata Shikamaru sambil duduk di meja ala bar Neji.

Gaara ngambil pocari di kulkas dan ikut duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Cuma ngecek keadaan," kata Shikamaru sambil buka kaleng minuman.

"Request siapa?"

"Neji yang suruh, dia email tadi siang,"

Gaara menghela nafas.

"Tapi Temari-chan udah ngusir sejak jam 6," lanjut Shikamaru sambil puk-puk lengan Gaara, "padahal harus nunggu sampe jam 9 di beranda."

Gaara meringis, "Nggak bilang dulu sih."

"Gaara-chan nggak apa-apa?"

Gaara langsung ngedipin matanya, jangan bilang air matanya keluar gara-gara ngomongin Temari?

"Kamu kurus banget. Jangan terlalu maksain diri. Temari-chan nggak bener-bener marah ke kamu, tiap hari dia uring-uringan nunggu kamu ngubungin, tapi gengsinya terlalu gede buat ngaku,"

Gaara angkat bahu. Dia nggak yakin mau ngobrol soal ini ke Shikamaru. Kepalanya udah pusing dari kemaren dan perutnya juga masih sakit, kalo dia nangis bombay malam ini, bisa-bisa besok dia nggak bisa ke kantor.

"Mandi dulu sana, biar makan sup miso buatan kakakmu," kata Shikamaru sambil lambai-lambai rantang.

Gaara mendengus tapi beranjak juga ke kamar mandi.

Apartment Neji kerasa sepi, walopun akhir-akhir ini Neji dan Gaara nyaris nggak pernah ngelakuin yang mesum-mesum di bathtub tapi tetep rasanya ada yang aneh. Gaara berendam cuma sebentar, dia langsung menggigil begitu keluar dari air panas. Kayaknya dia memang nggak enak badan.

Gaara merebahkan badan di kasur, wangi Neji di bedshet terasa akrab dan nenangin, rasanya kayak Neji lagi tidur disampingnya. Gaara beneran mau ketiduran waktu dia sadar kalo ada notifikasi di hapenya, ternyata email dari Neji yang bilang kalo dia minta Shikamaru buat nginep dan lanjutin kerjaan yang belum sempat di-handle Gaara. Gaara beneran lupa sama calon kakak iparnya padahal tadi Shikamaru bilang mau panasin sop miso Temari.

Gaara keluar kamar, Shikamaru masih di pantry, bedanya ada laptop dan banyak kertas disekelilingnya.

"Makan dulu, itu supnya di kompor," kata Shikamaru tanpa noleh ke arah Gaara, dia masih ngutak-atik laptop sambil merokok, "Wow, kalian hebat, gimana bisa grafiknya naik setinggi ini, nggak heran Izumo bilang kalo perusahaan lagi sibuk banget. Kalo gini, penggabungan dengan perusahaan Neji nggak bakalan susah. Hebat..."

Gaara ikut duduk abis ngambil mangkuk sop miso. Dia nggak komentar apa-apa.

"Sebenernya ide rancangan ini udah ada sejak setahun lalu, tapi Temari-chan terlalu takut buat nyoba. Konsepnya lebih bagus dari yang dulu sih. Wow."

Gaara mulai nyuap sup misonya, masih nggak nanggapin kalimat calon kakak iparnya. Udah lama Gaara nggak makan masakan Temari, rasanya akrab di lidah, miso kakaknya seenak yang bisa diharapkan sampe rasanya Gaara terharu.

"Habisin aja, Gaara-chan. Aku udah makan sebelum kesini,"

Itu sih nggak usah dibilang, Gaara memang nggak niat bagi-bagi ke Shikamaru.

"Waktu liburan kemaren kalian udah ngapa-ngapain ya?"

Gaara keselek miso dan langsung blushing. Shikamaru nepok-nepok punggungnya.

"Tuh kan, Temari-chan sih nggak percaya," kata Shikamaru sambil ngakak, "padahal udah jelas banget kan..."

"A...ano, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara malu-malu.

"Nggak apa-apa sih, cuma making clear aja. Temari-chan bukan nggak setuju kalian tunangan. Kakakmu sayang banget ke kamu, nggak mungkin dia nggak mau liat Gaara-chan bahagia,"

Gaara mendongak. Dia tau itu, justru karena itulah Gaara marah. Selama ini Gaara selalu penting bagi Temari, selalu diletakkan di skala prioritas Temari, selalu jadi nomor satu. Kalo tiba-tiba Temari ngabaikannya, pergi darinya, nggak lagi disini. Gaara nggak akan rela.

"Menurut kakakmu, kalo Gaara-chan udah cukup besar untuk ngambil keputusan artinya cukup besar juga untuk bertanggung jawab,"

Gaara menatap Shikamaru, kepalanya blank, rasanya berputar-putar dan sakit nusuk perutnya.

"Oke kalo udah selesai makan pergilah tidur, kamu kayaknya kecapean..."

Gaara beranjak ke kamar Neji, dia cuma berenti di kotak penyimpanan obat buat ngambil obat pusing dan pereda nyeri. Kalo sakit kepala dan perutnya tambah parah besok bisa gawat.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Gaara nyaris nggak tidur semalaman. Perutnya terus-terusan sakit padahal biasanya kalo udah minum obat sakitnya berenti, mungkin dia harus ke dokter nanti. Biasanya kalo stress Gaara memang selalu sakit perut, tapi nggak terus-terusan gini.

"Bertahanlah Gaara, Neji-san pulang siang nanti," kata Gaara ke diri sendiri waktu dia ganti baju buat ke kantor.

Shikamaru udah bangun, dia lagi bikin sarapan roti bakar.

"Ayo makan... Kata Neji hari ini ada meeting sama Amagakure corporation," kata Shikamaru sambil nyorongin selai strawberry.

Sendok selai ditangan Gaara jatuh ke meja, dia nyaris nangis waktu natap calon kakak iparnya. Amagakure artinya Akatsuki. Akatsuki artinya dikerjain rame-rame. Ketemu Akatsuki pas nggak ada Neji artinya ngumpanin perawan ke sarang penyamun, pilihan yang lebih buruk daripada mati.

"Ah... Neji pesen biar aku yang handle," kata Shikamaru prihatin ngeliat tampang adek iparnya yang pucet.

Gaara nyaris nyium pipi Shikamaru saking terharunya.

"Kalo sama Akatsuki aja nggak berani, gimana nanti kalo punya urusan sama Asami Ryuichi?"

Gaara nggak jadi ngunyah rotinya. Kayaknya nama Asami nggak asing, "Memang Asami siapa?"

Shikamaru nyengir, "Ntar juga tau,"

Mereka ke kantor setelah sarapan buru-buru. Shikamaru seharusnya mejeng di ruangan Neji, tapi karena dia banyak nanya akhirnya Ibiki nambahin kursi dan meja extra di ruang Gaara. Katanya pusing liat Shikamaru bulak-balik kayak setrikaan. Tapi satu ruangan sama Shikamaru bikin Gaara sebel. Ternyata kakak iparnya itu sering banget ngobrol sama Temari lewat telpon, pake loadspeaker pula. Yang bikin Gaara bete, Temari selalu nanyain Gaara tiap lima menit, tapi setiap Shikamaru bilang kalo Temari mau ngomong ke Gaara silahkan aja, Temari langsung ngeles dan malah bilang, "Siapa yang mau ngomong sama anak manja dan egois itu."

Rasanya Gaara pengen nangis.

Gaara ke kamar mandi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, kepalanya masih pusing dan perutnya masih sakit. Ocehan Shikamaru dan Temari ngebuat Gaara makin ngerasa nggak enak badan.

Hapenya bergetar, Gaara girang waktu ngeliat nama Neji di id pemanggil. Memang udah waktunya Neji pulang, banyak yang mau Gaara ceritain, dia mau ngadu.

"Halo," kata Gaara riang.

"Gaara-chan sayang... Disini ada masalah,"

Deg, mendadak jantung Gaara berdebar-debar.

"Aku nggak bisa pulang hari ini, disini belum beres. Malah kayaknya paling cepet baru besok siang bisa pulang,"

Gaara berpegang di dinding, pandangannya mendadak gelap. Dia langsung duduk di kloset.

"Shikamaru masih disana bantu-bantu kan?"

Gaara narik nafas susah payah. Tangannya gemetaran dan rasanya mau pingsan.

"Ya..."

"Aku minta tolong Shikamaru sampe besok. Tapi masalahnya sore ini seharusnya kita meeting sama Asami Ryuichi, padahal aku masih di luar kota," kata Neji.

"..."

"Jamnya persis satu jam setelah meeting sama Akatsuki jadi Shikamaru nggak mungkin bisa handle, aku yakin nego sama Akatsuki nggak mungkin sebentar. Aku udah minta wakil sama Ibiki ato Baki, tapi Asami keberatan, dia bener-bener pengen ketemu salah satu dari kita. Gaara-chan bisa tanganin?"

"Ya," kata Gaara, nggak terpikir jawaban lain. Dia cuma pengen cepet-cepet nutup telpon biar Neji nggak tau kalo dia udah mau nangis.

"Tapi minta temenin Temari-san ya?"

Gaara inget kalimat Temari di telpon tadi, dia nggak akan minta tolong kakaknya kalo cuma bakal dibilang manja dan egois, "Ya,"

"Soalnya Asami agak bahaya,"

Masa bodo... "Neji-san, aku sibuk. Nanti aja telpon lagi,"

Gaara nutup telponnya sebelum Neji ngejawab, dia bersandar di penampungan air. Gaara belum sempat ngadu kalo dia nggak enak badan ke Neji, belum juga sempat cerita soal Temari yang nyindir-nyindir, bahkan dia nggak sempat bilang sayang ke Neji. Seumur hidup nggak pernah Gaara ngerasa lebih sendirian daripada ini. Dia nangis terisak-isak di toilet.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

To be continue

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Next chapter mudah-mudahan ada AsamiTakaba, tapi kalo mau ada lemonnya harus apdet habis puasa, hehehe


	41. Meet Asami

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

* * *

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

* * *

Summary:

Gaara nggak tau kenapa blushingnya nggak ilang-ilang. Damn Sabaku no Gaara, pull yourself together, Asami nggak lagi merayu. NejiGaara. AsamiAkihito. Chapter 41

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Permisi,"

"Selamat sore,"

"Sepeda,"

"Spada, un. Bukan speda, un."

"Excuse me,"

"Gaara-chan..."

Gaara kaget karena sesuatu yang berwarna kuning menabraknya. Gaara kira Naruto yang datang dan nguyel-nguyel mukanya, tapi nggak lama muka penuh piercing ikutan nyosor-nyosor. Gaara kaget, dia reflek ngacungin tinju dan ngasih bogem ke dua muka terdekat.

"Gaara-chan tega banget un, masa wajah ayu nan rupawan kayak gue ditampolin un. Kalo Pein-sama sih emang pantes ditabok un," kata Deidara sambil pasang wajah pundung nggak mecing, matanya tetep jelalatan dan dia juga ileran.

Gaara langsung kabur ke arah Shikamaru. Matanya natap Akatsuki takut-takut. Deidara, Pein dan Itachi. Cuma tiga Akatsuki yang dateng tapi mereka ini biangnya.

"Lu, gue laporin Neji nih!" ancam Shikamaru pake wajah sesangar mungkin, dia sebisa mungkin nyembunyiin Gaara dibelakang badannya, "Lo pada kesini mau kerja apa mau godain adek ipar gue? Kalo gini kontrak batal..."

"Jangan gitulah, Shika-kun," kata Itachi sambil ngelus hidung Shikamaru.

Gleg... Shikamaru nelen ludah, Itachi terlalu dekat. Keriput zoom mode bikin merinding. Dia jadi mikir yang iya iya. Pantes orang-orang bilang Itachi berbahaya. Cowok straight bisa putar haluan, sedangkan yang memang maho dari sono langsung tergila-gila. Temari help...

"Shikamaru-nii..." rengek Gaara nyadarin Shikamaru yang udah blushing tingkat tinggi.

"Itachi... Gue bakal lapor Sasuke juga..."

"Lu ngancem gue?" kata Itachi dengan gaya menggoda.

"Iya... Gue yakin lo nggak bakal mau dimusuhin mereka,"

Itachi manyun terus mundur ke belakang, "Fine. Dasar curang, main ancem," tapi Itachi sempet-sempetnya noel pipi Gaara dan Gaara langsung teriak kaget. Sasukeee... Kakakmu gila!

Itachi udah kalah, Gaara narik nafas lega... Tapi cuma satu menit.

"Chibi Sasori-dana un..."

"Cabul..." teriak Gaara sambil ngegampar Deidara yang ngeremes pantatnya dan Pein disebelah Deidara yang baru mau ngulurin tangan juga kena gaplok.

"Gue belom ngapa-ngapain," kata Pein sambil pundung.

"Baki, geret orang-orang barbar ini ke ruang rapat! Mau pancing pake pisang kek, pake kacang kek, pokoknya jauhin dari Gaara-chan," teriak Shikamaru.

Baki, Kotetsu, Izumo dan Ibiki masuk dan langsung ngelaso Akatsuki.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Bocchan..."

"Jangan komentar," bentak Gaara ke arah Ibiki dan Baki yang masih ngakak, "Awas kalo ngelapor ke Neji-san. Aku bakal marah,"

Ibiki makin senyum-senyum, kemarahan tuan mudanya nggak pantes ditakutin, mirip kayak kucing kecil yang berfikir kalo dia singa dewasa. Terlalu imut...

Gaara masih manyun, tapi kedatangan Akatsuki ngingetin dia kalo satu jam lagi dia harus ketemuan sama Asami, "Klub Sion dimana sih?"

Senyum Ibiki lenyap, mukanya mendadak serius, "Asami Ryuichi?"

"Ya,"

"Temari-sama tau tempatnya,"

Gaara manyun, "Aku nggak pergi bareng neechan,"

"Neji-sama bilang, Bocchan harus pergi bareng Temari-sama."

Gaara menggembungkan pipinya, "Mana bisa. Neechan kan lagi ngambek sama aku,"

"Tapi itu pesan Neji-sama,"

"Ya gimana lagi..." kata Gaara, mendadak dia mau nangis, "aku kan..."

"Neji-sama udah pesan wanti-wanti..."

"Ibiki-san..." rengek Gaara, "Jangan bikin aku jadi serba salah..."

"Tapi nanti saya disalahkan kalau ada apa-apa..." Ibiki menghela nafas.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Gaara ngutak-atik gadgetnya. Ibiki bukannya nggak mau ngasih tau dimana Klub Sion tapi biar Ibiki nggak merasa bersalah sama Neji, jadi Gaara bilang pura-pura aja dia pergi diem-diem.

Gaara naik taxi, soalnya tadi pagi dia numpang mobil Shikamaru. Sopir taxinya bilang di tau dimana Klub Sion, tapi Gaara mastiin aja pake GPS.

"Disini tempatnya, tuan muda..." kata si driver. Dia berhenti di depan gedung mewah. Bener aja ada merk 'Klub Sion' segede baliho, "tapi di Klub mewah ini sekuritinya ketat, anak kecil pasti dilarang masuk,"

Gaara meleletkan lidahnya, "Berisik, aku kerja tau..."

Gaara keluar setelah membayar, dia bisa ngeliat kalo drivernya nggak percaya. Huh, orang dewasa selalu meremehkan, Gaara meleletkan lidahnya lagi.

Gaara ragu-ragu masuk ke gedung. Ini pertama kalinya dia meeting sama orang nggak dikenal ditempat nggak dikenal. Biasanya ada Temari atau Shikamaru atau Neji.

"Hallo," kata Gaara pelan-pelan ke arah cowok gede yang bediri di depan pintu. Ini pasti sekuritinya.

Dia ngeliatin Gaara dari kepala sampe ujung kaki. Dan Gaara langsung ngerasa firasat buruk.

"Tanda pengenal," bentaknya.

Gaara ngeluarin kartu nama, "Ano, aku mau ketemu..."

"Yang lain... Sim/ KTP/ Jaminan kesehatan?" potongnya.

Gaara ngambil dompet dan ngeluarin kartu pelajar, dia nyoba lagi jelaskan tujuan kedatangannya, "Ano, aku mau ketemu..."

"Maaf adek kecil, tapi seumur kamu belum boleh masuk kesini," potong si penjaga.

"Tapi..."

"Ini Club dewasa..."

"Tapi..."

"Anak kecil di rumah aja main game online..."

"Tapi..."

"Kami belum mau dituntut petugas perindungan anak.."

"Tapi..."

"Walaupun kamu manis, tapi peraturan tetap peraturan... kakak nggak akan gampang digoda... ini buat kamu biar nggak sedih..."

Dia terus ngasih Gaara permen dan mendorong Gaara menjauh.

"Tapi..."

Tiba-tiba si penjaga merangkul Gaara, Gaara kaget banget waktu dia bisik-bisik, "Gimana kalo kita ketemuan habis ini, nanti kakak ajarin permainan orang dewasa yang menarik, tapi nggak disini..."

Gaara langsung ngelepasin diri dan kabur. Gila aja, masa mau kerja aja sempet-sempetnya digangguin om-om mesum.

Gaara duduk di trotoar, dia nggak tau harus gimana, kalo bawa mobil dia bisa nunggu di mobil. Hari ini bener-bener sial. Mungkin Gaara harus nelpon Ibiki, ngasih tau kondisinya biar Ibiki nelpon sekretaris Asami Ryuichi dan jemput dia di luar. Ya, ide bagus... awas aja penjaga itu, nanti kalo Gaara berhasil masuk Gaara bakan ngeleletin lidah ke dia.

Telpon tersambung, dan Gaara mendengar nada tunggu, "Ibiki-san..."

"Bocchan..."

"Aku nggak boleh masuk..."

"Huh?"

"Iya, kata penjaganya aku belum cukup umur buat masuk club Sion... jadi gimana?"

"Huh?"

"Ibiki..."

"Oh, ah, iya... saya akan menghubungi sekretaris Asami-sama. Sekarang bocchan ada dimana?"

Gaara cemberut, dia nggak sengaja setatapan dengan si penjaga Club Sion, dan nggak tau kenapa, penjaga itu langsung ngedip dan monyong-monyongin bibir sok unyu. Gaara jadi merinding disko liatnya.

"Aku masih di depan Club Sion... cepetan ya... penjaganya freak, ngeri ngeliatnya," kata Gaara.

"Baik, tuan muda..."

Sambungan terputus dan Gaara duduk lagi di trotoar... sumpah, rasanya dia kayak gembel banget, ini pertama kalinya Gaara nyesel dia nggak pake mobil.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, nggak lama seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan pakaian jas lengkap datang menghampiri Gaara. Dia pake kacamata persegi.

"Sabaku no Gaara-sama?" tanyanya.

Gaara mendongak, "Ya..."

"Maaf, saya tak menyangka anda sekecil..." lalu dia ngeliat muka Gaara yang manyun, "maksud saya semuda ini, saya tidak mempertimbangkan kalau anda tidak akan dicegat penjaga... saya mewakili Asami-sama meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya," katanya sambil membungkuk.

"..."

"Saya Kirisima, sekretaris Asami-sama..."

Kirishima mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Gaara yang masih duduk di trotoar untuk bangun. Gaara menyambut tangan Kirishima, tapi kayaknya dia masih anemia. Begitu Gaara berdiri pandangannya mendadak berubah gelap dan dia nyusruk ke dada si sekretaris.

"Gaara-sama?"

"Sorry..."

Gaara nyengir minta maaf dan dia kaget waktu ngeliat wajah Kirishima blushing, Gaara langsung menegakkan diri.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Iya... Cuma anemia. Ano, apa kita akan masuk kesana?" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Club Sion dengan penjaga yang syock ngeliat Gaara yang tadi nggak sengaja nyusruk di dada Kirishima.

"Tidak... saya berpendapat itu bukan ide bagus... saya sudah menyiapkan tempat lain yang legal anda masuki..."

Entah kenapa Gaara dengernya kayak dia lagi berusaha berbejad-bejad ria.

"Apa anda membawa kendaraan?" tanya Kirishima.

"Nggak..."

"Saya akan mengantar anda ke mobil. Asami-sama akan menyusul beberapa menit lagi. Mari lewat sini tuan muda,"

Gaara ngikutin sekretaris Asami. Mereka menuju ke sebuah Limusin mewah yang terpakir di tempat khusus.

"Silahkan masuk..." Kirishma membukakan pintu mobil untuk Gaara.

Gaara baru duduk beberapa menit dan lagi memperhatikan interior mobil yang dipenuhi botol wine begitu pintu mendadak terbuka lagi. Seorang pria dewasa masuk.

Kesan pertama Gaara adalah dia ganteng, tapi begitu dia duduk di samping Gaara, ternyata dia nggak ganteng, tapi ganteng banget... dan cowok banget juga. Mirip bos-bos mafia ganteng di film.

Gaara speechless.

"Saya Asami Ryuichi... senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung dengan Anda, Gaara-chan..."

Asami mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Gaara.

Gaara masih bengong, kalimat Asami nggak mampir ke otaknya. Asami berdehm dan Gaara tersadar. Tangan Asami digenggamannya sangat besar dan hangat. Gaara mendadak blushing.

"Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan tadi. Saya sudah mendengar kalo penerus tunggal Sabaku corporation masih sangat muda, tapi saya tak menyangka kalo semuda ini..."

Gaara nggak tau kenapa blushingnya nggak ilang-ilang. Damn Sabaku no Gaara, pull yourself together, Asami nggak lagi merayu.

"Nggak apa-apa. Jadi... kita mau kemana?" Gaara langsung berpaling, takut keterusan ngiler kalo ngeliat wajah Asami.

"Kirishima udah menyiapkan tempat, Gaara-chan pasti suka..."

Dan Gaara baru sadar kalo Asami memanggilnya dengan Gaara-chan dan Gaara malah aneh, kok dia nggak keberatan?

"Ma..makasih," kata Gaara pelan. Dia bisa ngerasa tatapan Asami yang tajam dan dalam. Damn...! Jangan liat, jangan liat, JANGAN LIAT!

"Ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Asami.

"Huh?"

Asami tersenyum, "Jangan bengong, Gaara-chan. Aku bertanya apa pengen minum sesuatu?" dia melambai ke arah jejeran botol.

"Wine?" teriak Gaara, "Aku belum boleh minum wine,"

"Tentu saja, maafkan aku. Sayang sekali aku tak punya persediaan cola,"

Gaara menggembungkan pipinya.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Gaara terbangun, "Huh?" Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri. Dia di kamarnya, di Sabaku manor. Memang kapan dia pulang?

Gaara mencoba mengingat. Tadi malam dia bertemu Asami, mereka pergi ke tempat yang dipesan sekretaris Asami, lalu Asami menyetujui kontraknya, mereka ngobrol ringan sambil makan. Asami nanya-nanya soal Neji dan Gaara cerita dengan terbata-bata dan blushing tingkat tinggi kalo dia dan Neji akan tunangan dalam waktu dekat dan Gaara mau Asami datang buat ngasih restu. Asami setuju, dia cerita kalo dia kenal seseorang yang mirip Gaara dan Asami akan ngajak dia pas ngasih restu. Gaara seneng banget sampe rasanya kepalanya blank, lalu Gaara nggak ingat lagi kelanjutannya.

Gaara pegang kepala, dia panik beneran. Kenapa dia nggak ingat apa-apa? Gaara noleh kiri dan kanan, paling mungkin Shikamaru yang bawa dia pulang, nggak mungkin Asami yang nganterin, tapi tetep aja, siapa yang tau? Mungkin dia harus nanya ke Temari.

Gaara baru mau tenang dan leyeh-leyeh lagi di kasur mengingat udah hampir dua minggu dia nggak tidur di kamar, tapi Gaara langsung meloncat bangun waktu matanya tertatap jam meja.

"Jam sembilan? Aku telat ke kantor..."

Gaara ngeloncat bangun, tapi sewaktu kakinya menjejak lantai, gelombang vertigo menghantamnya. Gaara jatuh lagi ke kasur.

"... Kepalaku pusing..."

Gaara ngesot ke laci dan ngambil obat pusing. Habis itu Gaara ganti baju dan baru mau ngacir ke luar waktu tertatap bayangannya di cermin. Dia baru sadar kalo di dahinya ada kompres kertas. Mungkin tadi malam dia demam dan pingsan. Gaara angkat bahu, beberapa hari ini badannya memang nggak enak terus.

Gaara turun pelan-pelan, harusnya dia lari karena sekarang udah telat banget. Tapi Gaara takut dia nyusruk. Kepalanya nggak pusing lagi tapi malah ngawang kayak lagi mabuk.

Gaara setengah berharap kalo di bawah ada Temari, persoalan gimana mulai percakapan itu dipikir nanti. Tapi ternyata nggak ada, cuma ada Ayame.

"Saya baru mau ke atas ngantar sarapan," kata Ayame sambil ngeliat nampan di meja.

"Nggak sempet, aku udah telat banget. Sorry," kata Gaara. Dia udah mau ngacir waktu ngeliat raut kecewa Ayame, "Kucicipin... Um enak..." kata Gaara asal aja sambil nyunyah telur dadar daging dan neguk setengah gelas susu, "bilang sama neechan aku pergi. Aku udah bener-bener telat,"

Gaara ngambil kunci mobilnya digantungan biasa dan ngabur ke garasi. Sejak ke luar dari rumah sakit dan tinggal di rumah Neji, Gaara memang nggak bawa mobil. Aston martinnya ngeluarin suara derum aneh karena hampir dua minggu nggak dipake, kayaknya mobilnya perlu diservis.

Gaara sampe di kantor jam 10, dia langsung minta nomor alamat Asami ke Ibiki. Gaara harus minta maaf ke Asami, mungkin ngirimin sesuatu. coklat rasa wine kayaknya oke juga.

Untung pagi ini nggak ada meeting. Gaara ngelanjutin kerjaan kemaren, ngetik hasil kesepakatan dengan Asami dan ngeliat kalo Shikamaru juga udah deal sama Akatsuki. Gaara baru mau nelpon toko coklat waktu dia inget kalo dia belum ngecek hape. Jangan-jangan banyak telpon/email dari Neji.

Bener aja, waktu ponselnya aktif Gaara ngeliat ada 23 email dan 9 voicemail. Gaara ngeliat jam, dia nggak yakin kalo sekarang Neji lagi senggang, tapi Gaara tetep nyoba nelpon. Tersambung ke voicemail seperti dugaannya. Gaara akhirnya balas email aja, dari email-email Neji kayaknya Neji nggak tau soal tadi malam, untunglah Shikamaru nggak cerita yang macem-macem, jangan sampe pikiran Neji terbagi-bagi. Tapi dari banyaknya emai dan voicemail yang masuk, kayaknya Neji punya firasat. Neji bilang dia pulang dengan pesawat jam 4, Gaara nggak perlu jemput, cukup duduk manis di apartment mereka. Gaara sih setuju-setuju aja.

Gaara ngelanjutin kerjaan abis nelpon toko coklat buat diantar ke rumah Asami sebagai permintaan maaf.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Asami... Ada kiriman," teriak Takaba Akihito dari luar, "dari Sabaku corporation. Isinya... Wow coklat mahal,"

Akihito ngiler. Jadi orang kaya memang menyenangkan. Bisa dapet coklat mahal.

"Asami, kau udah bangun atau belum? Ini sudah tengah hari. Apa kau tak berangkat kerja?" teriak Akihito lagi. Dia duduk di ruang tv dan menonton berita.

"Selamat pagi," kata Asami sambil menarik kepala Akihito dan mencium bibirnya.

"Pagi? Ini udah siang tau," gerutu Akihito tapi dia melingkarkan tangannya juga ke leher Asami.

"Kiriman apa?" kata Asami, dia ngambil kartunya dan nyerahkan coklatnya ke Akihito.

"Buatku? Huaah, I love you," teriak Akihito.

Asami ketawa dan membaca kartunya, dia ketawa lagi.

"Enak," kata Akihito sambil jilatin jarinya, "I love coklat,"

"Katanya kau mencitaiku?"

Akihito nyengir dan ngelanjutin makan coklat.

Asami pergi mandi dan kayak biasa dia leyeh-leyeh di bathtub. Setelah setengah jam dia baru keluar.

Masih dililit handuk Asami ngambil bir. Dia baru mau pake baju waktu denger suara gedebuk keras.

"Akihito?" panggilnya.

Asami cemas juga, jadi dia keluar. Di ruang tv dia ngeliat Akihito di lantai.

"Hei, kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Asami sambil berusaha membantu Akihito bangun. Tapi Akihito menolak bediri.

Muka Akihito merah dan dia kayaknya mabuk. Asami ngambil kotak coklat, isinya tinggal dua biji. Dan dia langsung ngakak waktu tau kalo itu coklat wine.

Takaba Akihito tak kuat minum alkohol walopun dalam bentuk coklat.

"Asami... Sakit," rengek Akihito.

"Apanya?" kata Asami.

"Pantatku,"

Asami nyengir setan, "Sini biar kuliat,"

Tanpa babibu Akihito menurunkan celananya dan nungging di depan Asami. Bagian yang ditunjuk Akihito memang merah, tapi nggak luka.

Asami mendekatkan lidahnya dan menjilat.

"Asami, apa yang kau lakukan?" rintih Akihito.

"Luka akan sembuh kalo dijilat," kata Asami kalem.

"Oh iya,"

Akihito membiarkan aja Asami terus menjilat dia bahkan mendesah. Tangan Asami bergerak, mengelus milik Akihito pelan-pelan.

Lalu mereka berpindah posisi, Asami nggak lagi menjilat luka tapi bagian depan Akihito yang tegak bediri. Akihito merintih dan desahannya bertambah kuat waktu jari Asami masuk.

"Kayaknya aku harus mengirimkan hadiah terima kasih untuk Gaara-chan," bisik Asami sambil nyengir.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

To be continue

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Limenya dikit dan diujung doank, soalnya udah diketik pas puasa, cuma karena gue mudik jadi terlantar mayan lama. Gomen neeeee


	42. Pissed Off

Prolog:

Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris Sabaku corporation, karena deadline berumah tangga kakak perempuannya sudah dekat dan kenyataan kalau kakak lelakinya sama sekali tidak punya bakat memimpin perusahaan. Maka, mau tidak mau (walaupun Gaara benar-benar tidak mau), dia harus bersedia menerima pertunangannya dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang merubahnya jadi HOMO.

* * *

AU, OOC, Special for Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer.

Main pairing: NejiGaara

Slight pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, LeeSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, KisaIta, dll.

* * *

Summary:

Neji melotot waktu Gaara menariknya duduk di sofa tunggal sementara tunangannya itu duduk disamping Asami, deket banget, dengan pandangan memuja yang nggak pantes. NejiGaara. Chapter 42

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CAN WE PRETEND TO LOVE, THEN WE'LL MARRY? © HELENA NEGA**

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Neji masuk pelan-pelan. Ini udah lewat tengah malam, penerbangannya delay karena ada masalah. Neji buka pintu pelan-pelan, dia yakin Gaara udah tidur. Neji berjingkat ke kamar mereka, tapi dia kaget karena ternyata kosong dan ACnya juga mati. Jelas Gaara nggak tidur disini.

Neji panik, nggak mungkin Gaara pulang ke Sabaku manor nggak bilang-bilang. Neji keluar kamar, nyaris dia merusuh dan teriak manggil pacarnya. Tapi untunglah itu nggak dilakukan, waktu Neji sampai di dapur dia ngeliat Gaara di meja. Laptop dan kertas-keras berserakan di sekelilingnya sementara kepala merahnya nempel di meja. Tidur.

Neji membereskan laporan yang berserakan dan nutup laptop, berusaha nggak membangunkan pacarnya. Di tengah meja ada makanan yang ditutup almunium foil, semua makanan kesukaan Neji dan kayaknya belum tersentuh. Neji ngecek tempat sampah, nggak ada tanda-tanda kalo pacarnya udah makan.

Neji pelan-pelan narik Gaara ke pelukannya, Gaara make mantel Neji diatas piamanya tapi badannya masih terasa dingin.

"Don't wake up," bisik Neji sambil ngangkat badan pacarnya. Gaara ringan banget, bahkan rasanya beratnya udah turun lagi. Neji jalan pelan-pelan ke kamar.

Oyasumi...

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Met pagi..."

Gaara buka mata, nutup mata, buka mata lagi, nutup mata lagi.

"Huaaaa, Neji-san..." teriak Gaara waktu yakin kalo Neji disampingnya nggak ilang waktu Gaara kedap-kedip, "Kapan sampe? Oh I miss you so much..." Gaara ngelompat ke pelukan Neji dan duduk di perutnya.

"Tengah malam tadi," jawab Neji sambil neken-neken idung Gaara terus dicubit keras-keras.

"Wadau, kok aku nggak dibangunin sih?"

"Nggak tega, soalnya Gaara-chan udah tidur nyenyak banget, sampe ngorok,"

"Ah bohong ah..." kata Gaara sambil cemberut, dia terus nyengir, susah pura-pura marah ke Neji kalo lagi kangen banget gini.

"Aku nggak sempet nyari oleh-oleh. Staff disana cuma sempat beliin beberapa manisan dan asinan. Aku nggak yakin Gaara-chan bakal suka,"

"Oleh-olehku disini,"

Neji cuma sempat kaget sedikit waktu Gaara menyerang bibirnya, mengecup-ngecup dengan berisik dan mengulumnya. Benang salifa terputus waktu Gaara ngelepaskan diri sambil mangap-mangap kehabisan nafas. Mereka udah bertukar posisi. Gaara udah terperangkap diantara dua siku dan lutut Neji.

"I miss you so much," bisik Gaara, dia menarik Neji lagi untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Sementara pacarnya sibuk meraba dada Gaara.

"I miss you too," balas Neji, "susah banget fokus disana kalo ingat Gaara-chan. Rasanya aku pengen cepet-cepet terbang balik,"

Gaara mengerang, bibir dan lidah Neji udah sampe di lehernya. Sedangkan tangan Neji udah melorotin celana Gaara.

"Aku nggak akan tahan berjauhan dengan Gaara-chan walaupun cuma sehari. Lain kali kalo ada trip ke luar kota kita pergi berdua,"

Gaara merengek waktu tangan Neji sampe di selangkangannya.

"Disini biar Ibiki dan Shikamaru yang ngurus..."

Gaara mendesah. Kayaknya dia nggak denger apa-apa. Kalimat Neji nggak lewat ke telinganya, langsung mantul aja.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Halo, selamat siang,"

Gaara mendongak, pulpen yang dia pegang jatuh ke bawah.

"Asami-san..." teriak Gaara sambil lari ke pintu, "huaah... Kenapa disini?"

Gaara narik tangan Asami masuk dan dudukin Asami ke sofa. Gaara lari ke intercom menghubungi ruangan Neji.

"Neji-san, Neji-san, ayo kesini cepet,"

Lalu Gaara menutupnya sebelum Neji sempat nanya apa-apa.

"Jadi ada apa kesini?" tanya Gaara sambil duduk di samping Asami. Lengan Asami dipegangnya seperti lagi nggak sabar nungguin cerita super seru.

"Aku kebetulan lewat sekitar sini. Sekalian aja mampir dan ngucapin trimakasih aja buat hadiahnya kemaren."

Gaara berbinar-binar, "Trimakasih?"

"Uke.. Eh, maksudku, pacarku sangat suka..."

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?"

Pintu ruangan Gaara terbuka dan Neji nongol. Dia kaget banget ngeliat Gaara lagi megangin tangan Asami.

"Gaara-chan?"

Gaara langsung lari narik Neji masuk, "Cepet kesini. Asami-san lagi cerita soal pacarnya yang kukirimin coklat. Kata Asami-san, pacarnya suka banget,"

Neji melotot waktu Gaara menariknya duduk di sofa tunggal sementara tunangannya itu duduk disamping Asami, deket banget, dengan pandangan memuja yang nggak pantes.

Asami duduk dengan macho, lengannya dijulurkan ke sandaran sofa ke arah Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara duduk manis menghadap Asami, tangannya di paha Asami dan lagi maksain Asami ngulang cerita dari awal.

Neji melongo.

"Pacarku seorang fotografer lepas." kata Asami, "Tapi karena dia terlibat sedikit kasus salah paham dengan artis wanita terkenal, real lifenya terancam fans si artis muda yang marah, dia jadi nggak bisa tinggal dimanapun kecuali apartment-ku,"

"Aha... Pasti Asami-san terlibatkan," kata Gaara sambil ngakak.

"Ah, nggak juga, itu cuma kebetulan yang menyenangkan,"

"Hahaha,"

"Jadi kemaren siang dia belum berangkat kerja waktu kiriman Gaara-chan sampe. Dia makan semuanya waktu aku mandi dan dia er... menyukainya,"

Gaara tergelak, "Aku nggak tau kalo seenak itu, tapi sukurlah kalo suka,"

"Memang Gaara-chan kirim apa?" kata Neji flat, berusaha nunjukin keberadaannya karena Gaara seolah-olah ngangap dunia milik berdua, tapi berdua dengan Asami. Lagi pula Neji nggak tau menau soal ini, ada apa dengan Gaara, Asami, dan pacar Asami?

"Coklat," kata Gaara tanpa noleh ke Neji.

"Rasa wine," lanjut Asami sambil nyengir, tapi jelas bukan nyengir biasa. Nyengir setan.

Neji menelan ludah.

"Jadi untuk berterimakasih, aku mengundang Gaara-chan dan Hyuuga ke apartment-ku Jumat malam nanti," Asami mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Gaara, "acara makan malam berempat,"

Neji bisa ngeliat mata Gaara membulat waktu wajah Asami mendekat, lalu pipinya merona merah.

"Mau mau mau,"

Lalu tangan Gaara merangkul leher Asami secara reflek. Neji ngerasa firasat buruk, bukan, Neji ngerasa kiamat udah dekat.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Neji-san ayolah kita bikin jas baru, yang couple buat ke rumah Asami-san..." rengek Gaara sambil narik tangan Neji.

Neji akhirnya ngalihin matanya dari laptop. Gaara cemberut ke arahnya karena udah hampir satu jam dia merengek tapi nggak diturutin padahal udah dicolekin segala. Neji masih (pura-pura) sibuk.

"Sayang, undangan Asami itu di rumah dan cuma kita berempat, kita nggak akan pakaian formal," kata Neji dengan Nada 'aku nggak mau bahas ini lagi titik'.

"Tapi Neji-san kita kan nggak punya jas couple, apa salahnya tampil rapi ..."

"Jangan bahas sekarang... Oke?"

"Kenapa?"

Neji nyaris menggeram, sejak kapan Gaara jadi pemaksa kalo nyangkut soal Asami? "Kerjaan kita udah banyak tanpa harus mikirin hal yang nggak penting."

Gaara menggembungkan pipinya, "Tapi itukan penting." katanya pelan-pelan.

Neji nggak tahan nggak melotot.

"Apa salahnya makan malam, kan bagus kalo hubungan kita sama Asami baik" kata Gaara lebih pelan.

Neji nyaris memukul meja dan Gaara udah terlonjak ketakutan.

Neji menahan nafas. Neji bukannya nggak menghargai Asami. Bukan juga benci Asami. Tapi kenapa Gaara nggak memikirkan perasaannya? Memang apa specialnya Asami dibanding Neji sampai Gaara segitu perhatian?

"Habiskan siangmu, kita bahas nanti,"

Gaara nggak berani membantah.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Setelah itu Gaara nggak lagi merengek soal Asami, tapi dia juga nggak mau natap mata Neji sama sekali. Neji frustasi setengah mati. Sikap Gaara biasa, nggak nampak merajuk, nggak cemberut, nggak nampak marah. Tapi dia nggak natap mata Neji.

Kalo mereka ngobrol, Gaara akan milih duduk disamping Neji dan selalu memegang sesuatu sampe Gaara nggak perlu natap Neji, kalo nggak Gaara akan milih memeluknya atau nyenderin kepalanya ke bahu Neji. Kalopun mereka terpaksa duduk hadap-hadapan, kalo ngobrol Gaara akan fokus ke satu titik di bahu Neji, sama sekali nggak natap mata Neji sedetikpun. Gitu juga waktu mereka having sex, mata Gaara fokus ke arah yang lain, bibir Neji, leher Neji, dada Neji, selangkangan Neji, tapi nggak mata Neji...

Neji frustasi setengah mati. Kayaknya Gaara sengaja.

"Sayang..." kata Neji sambil goda-godain Gaara yang lagi serius banget ngerjain kerjaaanya.

"Apaaa~" kata Gaara nggak noleh.

Belum berhasil.

"Liat kesini donk, sayang. Mau kuciumkan?"

Gaara langsung noleh, tangan Gaara nempel di leher Neji, mata Gaara fokus di bibir Neji, dan mulut Gaara setengah terbuka ngarep.

"Oops," kata Neji panik, badan Gaara nempel ke badannya agak nggak pantes diliat. Mata hijaunya yang nggak natap Neji bener-bener ngarep diapa-apain. Dan belum sempat Neji komentar, bibir Gaara udah nyampe dibibirnya.

Neji nggak sempat mundur, ciuman Gaara penuh nafsu dan Gaara juga mendesah-desah.

"Sayang, kita di kantor..."

Kerutan muncul di dahi Gaara dan dia berenti kayak habis nabrak tembok. Terus semua kembali seperti semula seolah nggak ada yang terjadi. Gaara duduk ngelanjutin kerjaannya dengan keseriusan yang menghawatirkan. Cuma Neji yang bengong nggak ngerti.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Sayang..." kata Neji pagi itu. Jam masih nunjukin angka 7 dan mereka masih di kasur dengan Gaara yang masih pulas tidur disampingnya. Tadi malam mereka ngesex gila-gilaan, Gaara mendadak kalap kayak habis disuruh minum alkohol sampe mabuk. Neji cuma bengong pas Gaara ngusel kepalanya, jilat dadanya dan ngacak-acak selangkangannya. Neji bener-bener mau teriak kegirangan ngeliat Gaara bangun dengan mulut berlumur sperma Neji, dia sempoyongan nyari jalan masuk sambil jongkok kesakitan, terus untuk penetrasi Gaara bergerak sendiri sampai muncrat sendiri. Uke on top. Controling Uke. Neji mendadak pusing.

"Gaara-chan sayang..."

Neji sengaja ngarahin kepala Gaara di dekat kepalanya, Gaara tidur terlentang, jadi kalo Gaara buka mata, dia langsung natap Neji.

Gaara nggak bergerak, masih pulas. Di lehernya ada bekas gigitan Neji malam tadi yang kegemesan liat Gaara mendadak naughty. Gaara pake atasan piyama Neji karena kaosnya udah sobek nggak sengaja pas mereka bergumul, sedangkan Neji pake celananya. Jadi Gaara nggak pake celana dan Neji nggak pake baju. Untung masih pake selimut.

"Gaara-chan sayang..." Neji nyubit pipi Gaara, mulut Gaara terbuka dan Neji deg degan ngeliat bibir pink Gaara available gitu.

Lalu mata Gaara terbuka, dalam sedetik Neji nyengir mesum waktu mata hijau Gaara menatap lurus. Tapi semenit kemudian Neji baru sadar kalo Gaara nggak natap dia, mata Gaara terbuka lebar natap lurus nggak bergerak, dan dia nggak bernafas. Sleep paralyze.

Neji melompat bangun, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Gaara yang pelan. Neji ngambil nafas banyak-banyak dan niupin ke mulut Gaara. Dada Gaara rasanya menggembung penuh udara. Neji natap Gaara panik, megangin wajah Gaara hati-hati.

"Sayang, sayang, bangun..." kata Neji panik, "tarik nafas. Gaara-chan..."

Badan Gaara dingin dan dia pucat banget, Gaara juga belum bernafas.

"Oh my God... Sayang bangun..."

Neji niupin lagi udara ke mulut Gaara banyak-banyak.

"Sayang buka matamu... Gaara-chan..."

Neji duduk tegak, tangannya mengguncang Gaara dan pas Neji udah frustasi cuma terpikir mau nampar wajah Gaara keras-keras, Gaara bangun dan menarik nafas tersedak-sedak.

"Oh my God..." kata Neji lega, dia narik Gaara yang gemetar ke pelukannya, "Kamu nggak apa-apa, sayang? Tarik nafas pelan-pelan. Aku ngambil air minum sebentar,"

Neji ngerasa Gaara meluknya erat-erat, "Nggak mau~~"

"Tapi..."

Neji menggendong Gaara keluar, Gaara gelantungan di lehernya kayak koala waktu Neji maksanya minum pocari.

"Tadi di kamar ada orang gede," kata Gaara sambil senderan di dada Neji. Napas Gaara masih satu-satu, tapi dia nggak nangis, belum paling nggak.

"Oh uh..."

"Dia duduk di dadaku sampe aku nggak bisa napas."

Neji melepas pelukan Gaara, memaksa mata hijau itu menatapnya, Gaara tetap berpaling.

"Nggak ada orang gede. Itu cuma sleep paralyze," kata Neji pelan-pelan, Gaara udah memeluknya lagi, "Kamu pasti kecapean, hari ini nggak usah ke kantor," kata Neji, dia ngebelai kening tunangannya sambil duduk di ruang tengah. Neji sengaja ngidupin tv dan mutar berita dengan suara pelan biar Gaara nggak takut karena apartment mereka terlalu sunyi.

"Aku nggak mau, aku takut..."

Neji tersenyum dan Gaara mempererat pelukannya.

"Telpon Gai-sensei, Sasuke dan Naruto," kata Neji sambil ngasih telpon wireless di ruang tengah.

"Buat apa?"

"Bilang kalo hari ini Gaara-chan ikut latihan pagi,"

"Huh?"

"Habis itu, pas siang Gaara-chan boleh nongkrong bareng Sasuke dan Naruto,"

"Huh?"

"Sorenya aku jemput dan kita pergi belanja,"

"Huh?"

"Kita beli baju baru buat ke rumah Asami. Yang couple," kata Neji sambil ngedip.

Wajah Gaara langsung cerah, mata hijaunya langsung natap mata Neji, "Benarkah? Oh Neji-san, I love you so much..."

"Yeah me too. I love you so much, honey..."

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Kita kemana sih?" tanya Gaara sambil julurin mukanya ke depan, ke arah Sasuke yang lagi nyetir dan Naruto yang duduk ngebos disebelahnya.

Mobil Sasuke berbelok memasuki daerah yang nggak Gaara kenal, kanan kiri mereka berjejer 'Love Hotel' dengan hiasan yang norak abis.

"Jangan bilang kalian mau booking hotel. Kenapa nggak ngajak Neji-san? Masa aku cuma ngeliat doank, aku kan mau juga..." teriak Gaara panik.

"Mesum," kata Naruto dari kursi depan.

"Dobe, kamu juga ngira gitu waktu pertama kali kuajak kesini," kata Sasuke sambil noyor kepala Naruto. Naruto cengengesan.

"Bukan, Gaara~ kita mau main street basket...~ kamu belum pernah main street basket kan?" kata Naruto sambil noleh, kalimat Naruto bernada kayak lagu dangdut.

"Street Basket itu main basket di jalan ato Street basket yang kayak di tv?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto ngakak, "Yang kayak di tv lah. Masa main di jalan, ketabrak donk ntar,"

Mobil Sasuke nepi di lapangan basket seadanya.

"Kalo sore ato malem biasanya rame banget. Tapi kalo siang sepi biasanya cuma ada satu dua orang," kata Sasuke sambil keluar dan nenteng bola basket.

"Kayaknya nggak ada orang, teme. Nggak bisa main 3 on 3 donk," kata Naruto.

"Main bertiga juga cukup kok. Gaara kan belum pernah main street basket," kata Sasuke.

Gaara diam aja.

"Peraturan dasar street basket sama aja kayak basket formal, cuma lebih longgar aja." kata Sasuke, "coba kamu dribel bola kesini," dia ngelempar bola ke Gaara dan defense, "Dobe, kamu jadi wasit."

Gaara mendribel bola pelan, nyalinya agak ciut ngeliat defense Sasuke, gimanapun Sasuke adalah defender terjago yang pernah Gaara temui selama main basket.

"Woi, Sas, memang boleh gini?" kata Gaara pas dia mulai dribel dan Sasuke benturin badan ke Gaara. Rasanya kayak ngelawan Bee dulu, berasa ditabrak tronton, Gaara mental-mental.

"Kontak fisik gini masih sah di street basket," kata Sasuke.

"Kalo gitu, gini juga sah?" kata Gaara sambil mendorong Sasuke pake tangan kanannya dan Sasuke jatuh dengan lebay.

"Foul, Gaara~" teriak Naruto.

Gaara cemberut, "Aku nggak dorong sekuat itu, Sasuke ngelebih-lebihin."

Sasuke ketawa, "Biar nggak keras tetep aja foul. Cara gini biasa di street basket,"

Gaara makin cemberut, "Coba lagi," katanya.

Sasuke kembali defense dan Gaara nyoba masuk.

"Kalo gini mending three poin aja," kata Gaara frustasi karena dia nggak bisa nembus pertahan Sasuke. Gaara nembak asal-asalan. Biasanya tembakannya masuk, tapi karena udah lama nggak latian, bola mental abis nabrak ring dan keluar dari kawat lapangan.

"Gaara~ tembakanmu ngaco~" kata Naruto sambil ngakak.

Gaara cemberut, "Diem deh," katanya sambil lari ke luar, ngambil bola yang mental.

Bolanya gelinding lumayan jauh, nyaris masuk got di depan 'Love Hotel' super norak.

"Gaara-chan?"

Gaara mendongak, diatasnya berdiri cowok cute berambut coklat.

"Kak Akihito..." teriak Gaara kaget.

"Ngapain kamu di daerah 'lampu merah' gini?" kata Akihito sambil ngeliat 'Love Hotel' yang nyaris di masukin Gaara.

"Main street basket," kata Gaara sambil ngambil bola dan nunjuk lapangan.

"Oh,"

"Ayo kak Akihito sini, kukenalin sama temenku," Gaara narik tangan Akihito yang langsung oleng begitu ditarik tenaga kuda Gaara.

"Ngapain kamu main basket ditempat gini?"

Gaara mutar mata, "Kak Akihito sendiri ngapain disini? Mencurigakan, pergi sama Feilong ya?"

"Nggaklah, enak aja. Nggak liat aku bawa kamera? Kerja, kerja. Nyari berita tentang skandal orang terkenal,"

Gaara ketawa.

"Sasuke, Naruto," teriak Gaara.

Dua orang yang dipanggil saling pandang pas ngeliat Gaara balik narik-narik kakak imut.

"Kenalin ini kak Akihito, aku ketemu dia di Hongkong gara-gara pacarnya mirip banget Neji-san,"

Akihito cemberut, "Feilong bukan pacarku."

"Yah, sejenis itulah."

"Waktu itu Feilong memperkosaku,"

"Oh iya lupa..."

"Gaara-chan..."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang. Ow ow kayaknya gawat.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

To be continue

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

oh iya, gue lupa bilang kalo AsamiAkihito disini pas timeline 'Pray in Abyss' jadi FeilongAkihito udah berlalu.


End file.
